Eyes Wide Open
by fourraysofsunshine
Summary: AU...Fiztwilliam Darcy has a chance to change the past through divine intervention.Through death his realization of how other people felt will enhance his own empathy for others.How will this shy man change the past? Or will he get a new life to lead? How will family duty be effected? How will it effect Elizabeth, his family, her family,his friends and mere strangers?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the character's of Pride and Prejudice. That sole pleasure is Jane Austen's. This is my first fan fic. Please read and review.**

**Prologue**

Fitzwilliam Darcy was on his death bed with his wife of sixty two years, his 3 sons , 2 daughters, 15 grandchildren, 4 great grandchildren, and his beloved sister Georgiana hovering beside his bed and within the walls of his ancient and adored home Pemberley.

His Elizabeth hadn't left his side in days except to attend to the most basic of her needs. He knew it was his day to go home to the Lord, to finally be reunited with his father, his mother, his twin babies that Elizabeth and he grieved for, Mrs. Reynolds, Aunt Catherine, and his dear cousins the Colonel and Anne. He so desperately needed to say something to his darling Elizabeth, to try and comfort her somehow. He knew he had to muster up the last of his strength to get the words out. He felt the warmth of her small soft hand stroking his now fragile one. He knew from the seldom words spoken that it was her on his right and Georgiana on his left. His loving sister held his other hand.

He opened his eyes for the first time in days and when his vision focused, he saw the most unique scene. Elizabeth looked like she was at peace, but she had his mother Lady Anne and father James behind her with their hands on her shoulders. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were standing next to them. James Darcy finally spoke to his son.

"Fitzwilliam, we will be ready to go home when you are ready. Speak to this wonderful creature and tell her how you feel. We will give you strength, as will the Lord. Please tell Georgiana we love her and are always with her." His father remained silent after but there was a great deal of peace that surrounded him, his mother and the Bennet's that it filled the room and Fitzwilliam.

"Lizzy" whispered the fragile man

"Yes my love?" Lizzy tried to keep her composure when she looked into his deep blue eyes with her sad emerald green ones; she knew he was telling her goodbye, but she couldn't keep the tears from flowing down her face.

"I love you…. with all… I am. You have… bewitched me… body and soul…When I take…. my leave today… I will take…your love and… your heart … I will cherish… it for eternity… I love you… Elizabeth Bennet Darcy" While he spoke softly, his speech was slurred and broken, but she understood him.

"I love you with all I am William. We will not be apart for long. I have your heart as well and will always cherish it. It has always been the gift that is worth more to me than any other. I want you at peace and I want you to know Pemberley is and will survive through our children and grandchildren. You may take your leave to be with our Lord now my love. Please rest. I love you. Kiss me one last time my love" With that her composure slipped and she kissed him; he kissed her back with their tears mixing on his face. She laid her head down on his chest facing him and wept.

Managing to put his arm around his wife, he spoke again. "Georgiana"

"Yes my brother" She wept silently, squeezed his hand she held and waited.

"Mother and father… are here… with us… I can… see them…. I want you… to know… I love you… and always have... You were… always there… for me… when I …needed you… Father wants… you to know…. that mother… and he love you… and are always… with you... I will… miss you… sweet one. Please take… care of… Lizzy… I know… she will… take care… of you… u… tell my… children and grandchildren … how much… I loved … and adored them…I love you. "

"William you are the best brother. You have always taken care of me and always done your duty by me. Please rest. I will miss you my devoted brother. You have my promise to take care of Elizabeth and your children, until it is my time to reunite with you, father and mother. Please send my love to our dear departed family and friends. Until we meet again brother. I love you and I will miss you. You may take your leave Fitzwilliam." Leaning down she kissed his cheek as he kissed hers; tears mixing once again on his face. She cradled his hand next to her cheek when she settled herself to sit beside him. She felt at peace.

Silence filled the room, William closed his eyes, peace surrounded all that were present but he didn't take his last breath until after all of his children and grandchildren had said their goodbyes and I love you to him one last time. Georgiana saw and heard his last breath and spoke "I love you brother. Elizabeth loves you. Mother and Father please look after my brother; he will need your strength, your love and your guidance with his leave from us. I love you both. Please always stay with me. " Lizzy stayed lying with her beloved until the doctor came in the room to acknowledge his death. She sat in the parlor with Georgiana, her daughters, grandchildren, and her daughters and sons in law. Her sons were with their father and his doctor.

Fitzwilliam stayed beside her for months; until he felt she was really as tranquil and serene as she looked. Then and only then did he depart to meet his Lord and Savior. He didn't think Heaven was Heaven at first. He met with friends and family who had departed before him. He had a calm about himself he had never felt before. It all felt surreal and new and he felt loved. It was the greatest love he had ever remembered feeling before, even greater than his Lizzy's love. It was almost too much to bear.

After having several conversations with his parents, and having questions answered for him he for so long needed reconciled, he was summoned by angels to an assembly. St. Paul, Archangels Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel were standing beside him, as well as many congregated angels were standing all around the conference.

St. Paul seated himself behind an ambo and opened a large golden book. "Fitzwilliam, we have convened here with you to explore your life. You will clearly see your entire life before you, you will feel every emotion you have felt before and you will also feel every emotion of the person you had contact with that you revealed within them. You will see your birth and your death and everything in between. No being in this room or outside will come to your aid. This is how you lived your life. Nothing will be concealed. Are you ready to begin?"

"I am" and as sudden as the last word had left his mouth it began. Feeling every emotion again brought him to his knees but when he felt the other people's emotions he began to weep and cry out. When it was over he laid exposed and bare on the cold weeping he stood "Please send me back knowing all I know now so I can right my wrongs and help the people in my paths to be better and help all I can. I cannot bare eternity of all the wrongs I have committed and not right them. Please send me back."

St. Paul stood and walked over to Fitzwilliam placed his hand on the broad shoulder of a strong middle aged Fitzwilliam Darcy and gazed intently into blue eyes with the most sincere humility and meek sentiment and said "We cannot."

"I will do anything you ask of me. I will right all wrongs. I will give away everything. I ask one thing. Please let me have my Lizzy's love. I wouldn't be able to know her and not have her love and our life together. She is my life source. My soul belongs to her. "

"Fitzwilliam you may take your leave now" it was the only words spoken by the angelic being looking into his eyes.

When Fitzwilliam walked out of the room he was in front of his parents, his cousin the Colonel, the Bennets, Mrs. Reynolds, Charles Bingley and his two children. "I asked to go back to right my wrongs but St. Paul said I could not" He looked into his own eyes in the face of his father James.

"We know son. We were summoned here to tell you goodbye by God. We also know that with you knowing all that you know the outcome of many of the people who come in your path their lives will be better and will be made to be more fulfilled than your previous life. The directive to send you back was not made by St. Paul. It was made by God. He knows what is best. Do not ever question it. We do not know what he has written for this life but we do know that you will be well informed of all that you were educated in today. For us time does not go by a calendar or a time clock or even a pocket watch. We will be reunited once again soon." James hugged his son and stepped to his right so his wife could say her goodbyes.

Placing her hand on his face she spoke softly. "Fitzwilliam, please son, believe in your faith, your family strength, and the love from those who love you. Elizabeth gives you strength please find her first. She will help you and I like her. I so wished that I could have gotten to know her. She has a mind of intelligence and has a wit about her that I would love to see in you and Georgiana. Her heart is pure and loves deeply. I will always be there with you but you will not be able to see me. If I am not I am with your sister. She will also give you the strength you will seek. Do not doubt her. She has a great mind and can endure much. She will learn many lessons from you. Let her be with you when she needs you do not push her away. Keep her close and no wrong doing can come to her. I so love you my son. " She gave him a hug and looked at him before she let the others say their goodbyes.

_My mother is so beautiful. Georgiana looks like her. _ He thought as he looked at his mother. _Everyone in heaven is middle aged and strong, happy and healthy. It's everything people say it is. _He said his farewells to everyone but when it was time to tell his children goodbye. He had to summon strength from everyone.

"Young ones we named you Lucy and Lucas for the light and sunshine that your mother and I so enjoyed being filled with when you were growing in her womb. We were so happy that we were going to blessed with more children that we would crave the sunshine to happy our days and moods. Your mother Lizzy would sit on our private balcony and being dressed in my shirt would open it and let the sunshine envelope her body. Many times I would sit with my hands on her growing belly just to feel your movements. When we started seeing tiny feet and hands poking through we knew it would be more than one baby. I am so grieved that we didn't get to see you grow and play and mature. We never got over losing you two. I so wish she could have seen you. She loved our children deeply. Please know you were never forgotten; you were always in our hearts and minds. We so love you." Hugging his children gave him peace and joy ; it calmed him.

"Papa we were always with you and mama. We have seen and helped you, and her as well as our siblings. Just because you couldn't see either of us we were always there. In this life always look, listen and feel and you'll know when a spirit is with you. The signs are always there. " _My son looks like me _he thought.

"I love you son."

"Papa we always loved you and mama. Please don't ever doubt that." _our daughter looks like her mother. Amazing. _

"I love you my sweet beautiful daughter."

"I feel it is time to depart. I will take my leave now. I love you" and he closed his eyes and shut out Heaven and his loved ones. When he awoke he was at Pemberley in his bed. Not the master's suite but his bed that he utilized when he was a young man and home from University. _How odd, but I must start my day. I will need to find out what day and year it is._ With that thought he rang for his valet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Waking up with the warm light shining on his face, Fitzwilliam felt light of mind, strong and healthy; happy. He inhaled a deep breath that he held for quite a bit of time that he only relinquished due to the demands of his own body. He got out of bed and started walking around the room making memories come swirling like a picture book through his mind. Memories of when he was a child sitting with his father, his father's death, his bachelor hood, and his married life with his Elizabeth.

_Oh Elizabeth_ he thought. _I must find you soon. I need you. I'm lost without you but I will find you and I will be the man you want and need from the first time we meet again. Oh how this journey will be so different from the one I lived last! _ He instantly fell to his knees and began to pray and thank the Lord for his second chance life. He unknowingly and simply made a daily ritual that would always be a part of his life. He didn't quite understand yet why his request was granted, when he was sure that so many others had been refused. What in this life had to be changed, other than reconciling his past transgressions against people? He knew that something needed to be changed to rectify his second chance and hopefully the subject would reveal itself soon.

When he realized he didn't know the date he knew he had to leave the protection of his room. He rang for his valet. He would break his fast and make some inquiries. He had to cleverly find a subtle way to find out about this life, without bringing attention to himself. He knew he would appear awkward and odd for days but mostly he would have to control both verbal and outward expressions. He had to tread lightly if he wanted answers and not bring the inquisition to himself.

The knock was not heard the first time Job Reynolds brought his fisted hand against the door. Upon the second and louder knock he could hear his master's reply of "Please enter". When Job entered he bowed to his master "Good Morning Master William" like every other morning that preceded this one but this morning was certainly not like the others. His master bowed to him and extended his right hand to embrace his own.

Shaking the man's hand he smiled and responded rather jubilantly "Good Morning Job. How are you this morning? I hope you slept well." Darcy thought this would be a great beginning but with the confused expression on his valet's face he started to rethink the gestures he wanted to start out his new life with.

"Please do not concern yourself. I am in a rather pleasant disposition this morning and only wanted to extend the happiness to others in my presence. I hope I did not upset you." Darcy kept his gaze on the man who finally smiled and visibly relaxed so Darcy did the same.

"I am rather well this morning Sir. I did sleep rather well during the night's respite. Thank you for asking. I have taken the liberty of ordering your bath Sir. Your mother Lady Anne and sister Miss Georgiana were in the dining parlor as I ascended the stairs."

Darcy startled for a moment with the news of his mother being alive but nodded his head "Thank you Job, we need to be quick I suppose since my dear mother and sister are already breaking their fast this morning. I am quite tardy. Am I not?"

"Not by much sir. Your family is up rather early this morning due to church services. I believe Miss Georgiana is excited about her birthday today. " He turned to walk into William's dressing room and wardrobe. He selected a light blue waistcoat, dark blue jacket and pants for his master to agree upon. "Will this be suitable for your attire today sir?" walking out and holding out the ensemble for his master to review he waited for an answer.

"Yes, thank you. It will be perfect" as he responded he walked into his bathing room. After his toilet was complete and his cravat was tied to perfection he descended the stairs. Before entering the dining parlor, he took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts. His mother was alive, no mention of his father, he woke up in the master suite, and because Georgi wasn't eating with her nanny she was a lot older and closer to him in age; and today was her birthday. _Well here I go_ he thought as he walked in the room.

"Good morning Fitzwilliam. I was about to worry that you would miss services." He approached his mother to give her a kiss on her cheek and a good morning hug.

"Good morning Mother. I hope you are well this morning. I trust you slept well. You look beautiful as always. As do you sweet one; Happy Birthday. You are getting prettier in your old age sister." as he hugged his little sister and kissed her cheek he confirmed what he thought; she was closer to him in age.

"Good Morning brother. I am not old, seventeen as you may recall. You are only six years my senior old man." she smiled brightly at him looking like she was a lady he didn't readily recognize.

"Fitzwilliam, Charles Bingley will be arriving an hour after services at your request to be here later for our Georgi's birthday dinner. He is a very amiable young man and I do like him. His trade connections are to be admired. While he is here please talk to him about his sister Caroline. She insists, because he is invited to Georgi's coming out ball, that she is automatically invited. Just because she resides in London does not make her the Queen. I have seen her when she is around you and it's very assuming on her part and also without decorum. It's just not proper that she fails to be subtle at throwing herself at you. I have been holding my tongue about her behavior but I shall not remain silent for long. I am prevailed to have a rather unpleasant conversation with her. Well unpleasant for her that is. I have my children's reputations to worry about. It doesn't matter that she comes from trade money; it is respectable money. As long as you fell in love with a gentle born woman I wouldn't mind if she was a maid, a nanny or a governess but a woman has to be, in everything she is, a lady. I so abhor the fact her actions do not represent to me a true lady. I am very sorry Fitzwilliam. I know I should not speak so while we enjoy the morning repast. This season is going to be hard enough with Georgie coming out and you already in need of a wife. I want you in a loving relationship not a bought relationship without love. Caroline will not do." She looked at her son as he sat down from serving himself.

The immense love his mother showed for him was undeniable that she only wanted the best love for her children but he had never heard his mother ever speak so critical of another person. This worried him.

"Fear not mother I will talk with Charles, but I wouldn't express grief with your interference with Caroline. I have in no way ever given her any notice but this will not faze her and she still maintains the attention she believes will catch my eye. I have tried to be civil and only speak in monosyllables. Charles and I have had this same discussion numerous times but like most woman she's fierce in capturing a rich, noble gentleman who would make her the envy of the ton. She's not the only one mother, but she will have to realize I will not marry unless for the greatest of loves and the lady is of gentle birth, of high intellect, a wit of great import, a high spirit, love of life, emerald green eyes, chestnut curls flowing down her back and a love for the outdoors. "

His mother immediately knew he had someone he was talking about but wanted to find out more without having her son's reserved nature be on high alert. She knew this conversation could not be done at the table, but she had to know.

"Fitzwilliam, is she beautiful?" She returned his gaze with her striking grey eyes; wise eyes.

"She is exquisite; simply magnificent" his answer turned the dining parlor quiet for a bit. His mother watched as his dimpled smile became more prominent. He did not want to tell his mother more but he knew the cautious confidant he had in her. He would have to sit and talk with her much later.

"Before we are late for Sunday service, I will see Mr. Gilbert about the carriage. Please excuse me. Mother, Georgi." When he left the room his mother and his sister looked at one another and shared a giggle.

Darcy was waiting in his study for Charles to be announced. He had gone through all of the business correspondence on his desk. He also had time to go through personal records to inform him about the family after they were home from services. His father had passed away two years ago, his sister was seventeen, and his mother was only one and forty. His birthday was the same. The year is 1799. The actual date is Sunday, twenty seventh day of February. Charles Bingley is his friend, his sister Caroline is still on her "win Darcy's hand" campaign, Charles's and he have a business lunch in three days time, but with whom he was not sure. His investments were vast, in England, Wales, Scotland, the continent, America, India and China; the books and ledgers are solid and the amount of money is astonishing. Georgi will be set with a rather large dowry. Add to all of this that his family was about to converge on Pemberley for Georgi's birthday dinner. He very much wanted to see Richard. He had missed him greatly.

Hearing a knock he was pulled out of his reverie and expected Charles to be shown in. But to his extreme disappointment it was his aunt. Lady Catherine wanted a brief word with him.

After bowing to her he gestured "Lady Catherine, please be seated. Why do I have the honor of your presence?"

"Fitzwilliam, do not play coy with me boy. You know exactly why I am here. We need to announce your engagement to Anne tonight. I wanted to discuss the particulars with you before anyone else was announced to the house."

"I am so very sorry Lady Catherine, but I am not engaged to Anne and never shall be. Please do not spoil Georgiana's birthday dinner tonight with such talk. I cannot accept any discomfort of our guests at Pemberley, especially tonight.

"Fitzwilliam, this is not to be borne. It is you mother's wish as well as my own for you to be wed to Anne. Why would you go against your mother and me?"

"My son will only wed whom he dearly loves Catherine." Darcy looked up as Catherine turned to see a frustrated Lady Anne standing in the doorway. "It was not my wish nor shall it ever be my wish that our children wed. That hope was yours from the beginning. I never condoned the infant betrothal, I never asked James to summon the solicitor to make it legal and I certainly stand behind my son in all of his endeavors especially marriage. Dear sister, please, never speak another word of this fantasy to another soul. That includes my children. Anne is not the right person for Fitzwilliam. They would not make a good match and they would be miserable in a marriage. His temperament is reserved. Hers is well the same but only because you brow beat her into submission. I believe that Fitzwilliam intimidates her. That is not how a marriage should work."

"Mother "he was about to ask her not to argue with Catherine, but his beloved mother had a mission after this morning's repast.

"Fitzwilliam, please do not interrupt, it is rude." Lady Anne turned to acknowledge her sister once again.

"Anne how can you say such things? Am I not your eldest sister? Have we not discussed this possibility in the past? I believe we laughed when I made the suggestion. I cannot believe that you do not want Rosings and Pemberely to unite as one. This family will be powerful and rich. Pemberley alone cannot bring that same status to your children or about what this will mean for Georgiana and Fitzwilliam as well as Anne. Your children, Anne, are not too good for my daughter. She is the daughter of an Earl and myself a daughter of one. Your children have the ancient and grand name of farming landowners!"

"I will not tolerate your censure of my home, my children, my husband, the Darcy family or name, and I certainly will not ever in my life bow down to you or the de Bourgh name or family. Rosings was once a grand estate, but you express yourself in material items and not what you should. Family, no matter what their choices may be, will always be family and I will always consider you so, but after tonight you will not be welcome here at Pemberley, at Kensington House or any of our other Darcy Homes if you cannot see reason and cannot curb your tongue. Their spouses, whomever they may choose, whether they have money or not, whether they are farmers or of Royal blood will have to be welcomed by you also if you want to be welcomed back Catherine. I leave the choice up to you. I sincerely hope you make the right choice sister."

"I have never been treated like this by you Anne. Pray tell what has become of you? You were once a high class socialite of the highest circles. Your children's Godparents are Royal princesses and princes for goodness sake; Royal blood. Now you could care less of what becomes of your family. It is settled then, Anne will not marry Fitzwilliam, he is not worthy of her. He is worthless; nothing but a gentleman farmer, same as his father and grandfather."

Darcy clenched his teeth, and fisted his hands, his body stiffened in anger but he didn't take his eyes off either woman and he dare not speak out of turn at the request of his mother.

Lady Anne became so enraged at her sister's words she lunged at her. Darcy took a hold of his mother just before she was close enough to strike Lady Catherine; just as Charles was being escorted to be announced. He along with Mr. Gilbert stood awestruck in the doorway since Lady Anne did not close the door behind her.

"How dare you Catherine! Enough of your dreadful comments, Anne is welcome tonight but I am so very sorry but you must go. NOW! Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam should still be at their residence, if you wish to go there to our brother's home. Please do not come back tonight with them. If you do I will escort you out myself. Mr. Gilbert please escort Lady Catherine out of Pembeley, she is not to be permitted back unless directed by me. If rooms were already prepared please have someone retrieve their belongings and send them after they are already on their way.

Once Lady Catherine and Anne were on their way, Darcy asked Charles to make sure Catherine and Anne made their way to Matlock house. He also sent him on the errand they were supposed to go on together; Georgi's birthday present was to be picked up by five o'clock; the jeweler in Lambton was to receive the items from London. He had determined that by the receipt on his desk that he gave Charles. He was crouched in front of his mother. He had poured her a brandy, had her drink it and just held her while she cried. He knew it was something she never thought she was going to have to do; finally put her sister Catherine in her place. To finally tell her to her face that she couldn't hold court over the family any longer. He felt like he should do something for her to ease the disappointment in her sister but what could he say? What could he do? This was years in the making.

"Mother please look at me. I feel this is entirely my own fault. Whether family, friend, stranger or foe we cannot judge people. I just don't love Anne. My heart belongs to another. It has for years and it forever shall. I am truly sorry for what happened here today, but it could not be helped. Lady Catherine has always gotten what she solely wanted or thought she deserved. Our entire Fitzwilliam family has never stood up to her. Please do not punish yourself on my account. I can't believe I just stood there, but then again I never imagined that you would let your emotions rule and you would move to strike her. She said very unforgivable words. But they are just words. Keep your faith mother. God will give you strength. My mother is the epitome of a lady. This will not ruin your reputation. Lady Catherine will not risk censure by the higher circles to relate that she was almost attacked by her own sister due to her most unwelcomed engagement. As for me, I will survive. I have many investments, not just Pemberley and our tenants. Farming is only one aspect of Darcy money. If people really knew how much I made in a year, we would be swamped by mothers and daughters in this house. Georgi's dowry is only going to be rumored to be thirty, but in fact it is twice that amount. Let me ask only one question if I may? Did it feel good to finally let go and do what you have wanted for years?"

Lady Anne looked into the eyes of her son; the same eyes that were passed to him from her dear James. "Fitzwilliam, I cannot let this get out. Catherin e is an adult child her attitude and perspectives never matured as they should have. You and Georgi will be at risk. Even with a sixty thousand pound dowry. I am upset because I have failed you both. I didn't keep my emotions in check. We have to do something about Catherine. I will not tolerate her any longer. I will not deign myself as low as she; it is unacceptable. James never tolerated her but then again he only endured her because he really did form a friendship with my brother, my father, and her husband. Tonight has to be about Georgi. If any of the men in this family want to discuss Catherine please bring them here and tell them my feelings on the matter. I will not entertain conversation on this matter; it will have to be another day. The lady's will only want to discuss Georgi and her coming out, her being presented at court, Almacks, balls, gowns and shoes; this will be the direction of the conversations." Standing up she gave him a hug and smiled "it felt wonderful to yell for once and tell Catherine exactly how I felt. Maybe now this family will not accept her haughtiness and disdain for others. We are good people with good hearts. We stand up for what we believe in. I believe in you and Georgi. I also believe in Pemberley, what it represents, our love for one another, the Darcy name, the strength it represents as well as the Fitzwilliam name. I will not let Catherine tarnish them. Squeezing her son's hand she faced him once again "what's her name Fitzwilliam?"

"Elizabeth Rose Bennet. She is a gentleman's daughter, she does not come from money, she is very outspoken but she is not malicious; she is witty and highly intelligent. I believe her and Georgi will be become fast friends. Her uncle resides in Cheapside in London. He is in trade. He is a respected man in his profession. Her mother can be a bit to handle. Her father can be distant and has a canny ability to read people; she gets her wit from him. She has four sisters, no brothers and her father's estate in Hertfordshire is entailed to Lady Catherine's clergyman. Mother I believe you will love her. I will make some inquiries to see when she can go to London; maybe for an extended stay with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner for the season. But I must tell you now, I scarcely know her as of yet. Please have some patience. I wish to court her and invite her to every ball, tea, or party we are invited to. I wish for her to be invited to Georgi's ball; the theater and Hyde Park."

"Fitzwilliam, I will welcome her with open arms if this is who you decide to love deeply enough to live your life with. She must be something to behold, no gentle woman in the ton has caught your eye, but a gentle born country maiden did." She walked towards the door but he stopped her.

"Mother, I do not want to love anyone else, I want to love her. My life will be spent loving her. I will share this life with her and only her. She will bare my children, and she will be the next Mistress of Pemberley. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever before laid eyes on. She has bewitched me body and soul. My heart belongs to her and only her."

"A declaration so bold and you have yet to present yourself properly son? I wish you the best in this endeavor of yours. I stand beside you in this. I can only pray she will love and accept you in return." His mother left the study and shut the door.

"She has to I cannot accept anything less." He walked over by the window as he watched Charles make his way back.

_My mother's strength of character was put to a test today. Lady Catherine was finally brought down off her ruling pedestal. Was I sent back to also help my mother with Lady Catherine, or to help change her attitude about her daughter and other people? Am I here to help my sister with something from the upcoming Season? The turn of today's events makes me wonder about tonight's party also. I do wish it will come to pass without incident. I must talk to Charles to find out who we are meeting with in London three days hence. I do hope there will be no prayers the devil answers in the coming weeks. Only time will tell._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Charles took out the sapphire and drop diamond bracelet out of the red velvet box to show Darcy that he had indeed picked up his sister's birthday present that he was entrusted with. Darcy seemed a bit distracted so Charles proceeded to lighten the mood by being his jovial self.

"Will your sister is going to love this. She always appreciates gifts from you." looking at his friend he tried to see some kind of a happy countenance.

"Thank you Charles. I do hope you are correct."

Charles sensed that his friend had something serious that he was pondering over and he thought it might well be the business meeting coming up. "What is on your mind my friend? You are quite distracted at the moment. Pray tell man is it what I walked in on earlier that has you so occupied or is it the meeting in London we leave for on the morrow? You already made the plans for your sister and your mother to be in London at Kensington Place with you. You shouldn't worry that Lady Catherine would try something devious whilst you're in company with them."

"Yes, those and many other matters of concern are weighing heavy on my mind. I am sorry if I offended you by not being more attentive. "Darcy's mind had speculated about Lady Catherine. It was just too simple for her to say that he was not worthy of her daughter and dismiss the whole situation. She had been pursuing this supposed engagement for years. Why would she just surrender and forfeit the prize. He didn't understand her motives and that's where his problem lay. He had been stubborn about the whole situation; just as stubborn as she. Something just wasn't right. He had to get to the bottom of her scheming.

"Will, I can't tell you how to conduct business with your aunt. She deserved to be treated unpleasantly by your mother. I wish I could do that to my own sisters, especially Caroline. She thinks she deserves everything; including you. I'm sorry to tell you that she believes she is invited to Georgi's ball. I have told her many times that she in fact is not invited so can you please tell her yourself or can your mother? I have tried being mean, I have tried being domineering, I have tried being nice; nothing is working. It's like I have lost all control over that woman. She knows I control her money. I have even threatened to cut her off but by no means is she scared."

"I'm actually glad you brought up Caroline. My mother talked to me about her this morning and she asked me to ask you to put Caroline in her place. Knowing what I know now, I believe that it would be best that mother talks to her. When we get back to town, I will have mother invite her over for tea. If I try to talk to her, we both understand how that meeting will carry out and I simply can't be alone with your sister."

Charles chuckling understanding the consequences his friend referred to decided to agree with him. He knew Darcy did not like to hurt his friend. "I understand and I believe that your mother has every right to put Caroline in her place. She forgets we come from trade money. She keeps hounding me about buying property and an estate so we can change our status. I have been looking at several different properties and wanted to discuss them with you when we get back to London. "

"Charles, it is no matter that you come from trade to either my mother or me. You are a dear and true friend to us; to me. What matters is that Caroline's behavior is not befitting of a lady at times when she is around me and that is what is upsetting. I apologize if I speak out of place but we have no other choice but to speak frankly at this point. My mother has reservations about Caroline's actions as do I. I do not wish to hurt her feelings but she must understand I wish to marry a gentle born woman. Now with that being said we will discuss your next conquest of being a land owner while we are doing business in town, but I do know of a property in Hertfordshire called Netherfield Park that I would like to acquire information on; I have thought about it for a while. "

"Hertfordshire; I believe that is where Mr. Gardiner said his nieces the Misses Bennet are from. When I had my last dinner meeting with him we had discussed both you and me coming to his home, but had made the comment that his relations would be in town. That's when we had a small conversation of where they were from. He said that they are the reported beauties of the small town. He knew that we had our next meeting when the ladies would be staying with them for the season. He invited us to dinner to meet them the same evening we have our meeting during the day. I hope to oblige him. I would love to meet them especially if we have to endure a whole season in town. "

_So our meeting is with Mr. Gardiner. How could I get so lucky? Elizabeth has to be one of the Misses Bennet that we are to meet; it has to be her and of course Jane_. _Please be those two._ "I would very much like to meet his nieces. I believe the season will be quite dull if we didn't Charles. We are both of age, monetarily secure and shall I dare say attractive enough to tempt the ladies. It would be a delight to see who could tempt me." Knowing that his heart was truly engaged already to one of the reported beauties, he was reveling in the fact that he only had to wait three days to attract his beloved once again. He could not wait to see her. Just thinking about her he wanted to lose himself to remembering her touch, her smell, her smile, and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Will, what is in that head of yours? Your eyes are twinkling with mirth and you have a dimpled smile on your face. What, pray, do you want to do with one of the Miss Bennets? You already seem enraptured and we haven't even laid eyes on them. I have never seen you like this when the conversation turns to women. You have commented on a property in Hertfordshire, have you already laid eyes on at least one of the Misses Bennet, or both? If so, do tell; my curiosity is on the alert for certain." He laughed quietly and waited for the answer he was anxious to hear.

"I'd say Bingley are you anxious to see what is in store for us. I believe I have seen the Misses Bennet a far while ago and if they are anything like they were, we are in for quite a treat. You'd be attracted to Miss Jane Bennet. She is a blond beauty with classical features, very reserved in nature, but don't let her shyness put you out. She is delightful and very proprietary as is her sister Elizabeth; both are the quintessence of ladies. Miss Elizabeth Bennet is simply beautiful. She has wit, and is vivacious, and is highly intelligent. She is the one for me. I have yet to meet either properly, but this is why the interest in the Hertfordshire property." He knew he almost certainly said too much to Bingley but he was not too worried. He knew his friend's reputation for discretion.

"Well I am fascinated to be sure now. I can't wait for these three days to come to pass but before it is too late shall we dress for dinner? Georgi will be quite exasperated if we are late for her birthday dinner." picking up his jacket he discarded he saw the letter he was responsible for. "Oh before I forget, I was to give this to you before but I was put in charge of obtaining a certain present for a friend. It's from Clara, Countess of Dudley. She was very discreet in making sure the Earl had no knowledge of the correspondence. I have to tell you Darcy, if you are in want of a Miss Bennet, I would quit the Countess for sure."

"Bingley what are you talking about? I don't have any business with the Countess." His curiosity was peaked.

"Darcy do not play dense with me, I know all about the Countess being your mistress. I've known since it began five years ago." Noticing his friend's expression of horror, he knew he had struck Darcy an upset; they hardly spoke of the Countess, but when they did it was with complete honesty and utter secrecy. "I'm sorry Will; I did not mean to speak so. I understand the need for discretion but it is of importance that this stops if you are in want of a wife and a legitimate relationship. I only speak to you thusly due to my being your friend. You would absolutely do the same with me." He hoped his best friend was not annoyed with him.

"Charles please do not think me angry. I was just caught by surprise that is all. As of this moment this association will most definitely stop without a doubt in my mind. I do not want this to taint or ruin any future relationship I enter into. I can't say that I have lived the life of a monk but I can say that I will no further act like a cad. How could I have let this happen? How could I let it get this far? Five years; what kind of person has a relationship while married? Sexual liaisons are not what I want. I want a marriage bond of pure and passionate love. A fierce and potent love so intense it could kill you at times. I want to be loved for me Charles; not my money or connections, not my appearance alone."

"Darcy I commend you on wanting more. I also understand your need for understanding this association with Clara. Remember when you entered into the relationship you wanted nothing but friendship but she wanted a younger man because the earl being twice her age. She needed someone that could fulfill her needs physically. That's when it turned physical; you fulfilled her need; the one Jasper did not. We got a good laugh at his expense I dare say. You said yourself that the connection was purely to fulfill a carnal need. She seduced you the first time. You being pure said that the fight between body and mind was absolute when your body won out. You have stayed with her this long because you believe her second daughter, three year old Annalise is yours. She has dark hair and blue eyes, fair skin. Nothing like her nine year old brother if I do say so myself; she looks like you and Clara. I'm sorry to bring your daughter up. I know how it agitates you. If it is of any import you have tried many times to talk to Clara about taking her legally. Maybe she will see the magnitude of it now. "

"My daughter, how could I have let this happen. I need to truly change my ways friend. I cannot live this life being immoral. I need to talk to Clara about Annalise. I have an illegitimate daughter. This cannot be born. What am I going to do? If she is my daughter then she must be with me. But that would ruin both Clara's family and mine. I would ruin Annalise's future. How can I be in her life without ruining her? I can't bare to think of this at the moment. Thank you for your devoted friendship Charles. I do not know if I have told you lately but I am grateful for your comradeship. Now we have been here chatting for too long, my sister and mother will hang us if we are not ready to meet Georgi's guests. I believe we must dress to save our necks. After you my friend." He bowed and gestured to his friend to quit the room.

When Darcy entered his room he didn't know what to think. He had a daughter he didn't know of, he had a mistress he was ashamed of and he was in need of Elizabeth. At least when he woke up this morning he thought he was pure; in this mind he was pure. There was no way he would ever have another; he only wanted, only needed Elizabeth. Now he had a daughter to maintain a relationship with. He sank to his knees and repeatedly asked for forgiveness. He was in desperate need of reassurance that his heart was still pure. He felt he had been bombarded with filthy challenges that he knew he could not walk away from. He said he would give up everything just to come back; maybe this would be it, maybe it's not giving up monetary or material items that he would be giving up, but the love a daughter. How could he live knowing another man was raising his daughter? How could he insist on a relationship and sustain it. He so loved his children. How was he going to turn his back on his own flesh and blood? I have so many unanswered questions that no one can satisfy.

When he finally rang for Job to come help him dress he was still pondering what he was going to do. He didn't readily know what he was going to do really. When he had finished bathing and dressing he sat for a while in his private sitting room. There was a desk there with all of his belongings. He opened the letter as he sat down in the chair bordering the desk.

_23 February 1799_

_Dudley House, London_

_My Darling William,_

_I was delighted to see you in town; your company is always the best way to fulfill a lazy afternoon. Annalise is growing so rapidly. She looks more like you every day. She wanted to know where her father had gone to after you took your leave from us. I told her you would be back to see her soon. Please do so; she loves when you come to see her. I believe it's the gifts you bring her. _

_I have something of import I must consult with you about. The parley is about my health. Annalise will ultimately be effected. _Oh please do not tell me she is with child he thought. _ Jasper is in a rather precarious way. The doctors do not believe he will last longer than the month. I do not wish to remarry William. Please find a way to come as early as you can to come see Annalise, you will have to take her with you. I am truly sorry for the surprise. I understand that she will always have the best in life, but I cannot send her away to a boarding school knowing that you wish for her to truly be yours. When my son and I depart for the continent, I will be in a hospital due to consumption. My condition is only in the beginning stages. My family will take care of Nathaniel, for he will be the one to inherit the earldom. For now I will close my love. I hope to hear from you soon. I am truly sorry for the uncertain future that I have placed Annalise and you in. Please forgive me. C.W. Countess of Dudley._

When Darcy realized what the letter contained and what Clara had ultimately confessed, he knew he had to speak to not just Charles, but his mother , his sister and his cousin as well as the Earl and Countess of Matlock. He had to do it tonight. That was his only chance before he left for town. He would have to confess to the affair and ultimately get the entire family to concede to being silent so not to ruin Georgi's chances at a good match. He put the letter away and went to find his mother. He had to relay this to her first. It was going to be humiliating and he wouldn't put it passed her to strike him especially after she had that abominable encounter with Lady Catherine earlier. He was going to show her someway that he was ashamed and he was terribly sorry but he would not negotiate on lying about his daughter being his birth daughter.

"Hello Mrs. Reynolds have you seen my mother?" he smiled at the woman who had been Pemberley's housekeeper for years. He thought of her as a beloved aunt.

"Hello Mr. Darcy, She is in the parlor with Miss Georgiana and Mr. Bingley. "

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds."

He found his mother laughing and talking with Charles and Georgi. He knew with a heavy heart that he was just about to destroy her evening.

"Mother, Georgi, Charles. I have something important I must speak to you all about in my study. Can we please go before the guests arrive?"

"Of course son, lead the way" His mother stood up and started to make her way to his study with Georgiana and Charles following closely behind.

"Daniel, please inform Mrs. Reynolds we will be in my study. If any guests arrive while we are busy please see them to the parlor and serve refreshments. Mrs. Reynolds will know what to do in our absence. Thank you." He left the footman going the opposite direction as him and made his way into the study closing and locking the door behind him.

"I have asked you all to come here because I have a confession to admit to and an indiscretion that must be rectified within the next couple of days. It will affect you all as well as the extended family. Please do not interrupt until I am finished. This will not be easy to say and I dare say you will be offended."

"William please just say what you must. I cannot bear the suspense."

"Mother, I have a three year old daughter. Her name is Annalise. Her mother is the Countess of Dudley, Clara Wright. She will begin living with us as my blood daughter when we return to town. The Countess is dying of consumption, and the Earl is on his death bed. Her half brother Nathaniel will be raised on the continent until he is old enough to take his rightful place as Earl of Dudley. I do not know the particulars of the situation except for the ones I have a told you."

His mother had tears rolling down her face but she did not relent her gaze on his. She silently stood up, walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "How dare you come to me now with this? We have so many important occasions coming up. How could you do this to us? Do you not think with the brain God blessed you with when it comes to your basic carnal needs? I raised a son of importance, a son of integrity and dignity; a son that is an honorable gentleman. I did not raise a have exposed this family to scandal, ridicule and embarrassment. What do you have to say for yourself? I will not be the one to tell the family. You are responsible for this situation. Ultimately you will be the one to lay bare all of your disgrace. I will not save you from their wrath. "

"I am truly ashamed what I have done, what I have been party to, but I cannot change the fact I made a life, a human being, I will not turn my back on her. She deserves to be in this family. Do not judge her or blame her because of my dishonor."

"I will not judge her William. She is my granddaughter. Please tell me why you couldn't tell me before. You could have. I understand that there are scandals, I understand that men enjoy woman physically, I understand shame, humiliation, degradation, lust, ruin. What I do not understand is that my own son could not confide in me. How can I ever trust you again William?"

"Mother please forgive me. I understand that you cannot trust me but I will do everything in my power to get you to. I will not bear the eventual disgrace elegantly without my family by my side. I do not care what the ton will say or do. I intend to be as discreet as can be about Annalise. I will do everything in my power to not harm anyone I love. Georgi will have the best first season that she could ever want. You have my word on that. If I must I will take Annalise out of town, we will come here or somewhere that no one knows of the Darcy family. "

"Charles did you know of this?" the matriarch held her stare with the young man.

"Yes ma'am I did know but as a confidant of William's I dared not share something that was not mine to share. Please forgive me."

"I will not forgive you Charles, for there is nothing to forgive. This was something of great necessity to withhold from his family that he swore you to secrecy to. You did so through friendship and loyalty. I cannot fault you for that, but if there is ever a need in the future to disclose personal intelligence there is something you can do. Please say something to him to get him to inform me of the particulars of the great importance."

"I assure you that I will guarantee that discussion will take place if ever a need Lady Anne. I am truly sorry I didn't do so about Annalise."

"So you know her, you have seen her?"

"Yes ma'am I have. She is identical to your son. There is no denial of his paternity. She has a sweet disposition though like her mother and like her Aunt Georgi; highly intelligent like her father. "

"She is a happy child then; I'm an aunt?" her brother nodded his head at her." William, I will not forget what you have done, we will be under the looking glass for a while but I can forgive. I understand why you did what you did. You didn't want either family to face ruin, and you didn't want your daughter disgraced. I cannot fault you for that but I can fault you for giving into a bodily request. Your weakness is not an excuse. I will help you raise you daughter. I wish you the best as a father. You will be the best father a girl could want. I should know. You helped mama with me and look how I turned out" Giving her a brother a hug and a smile she quit the room along with Charles after he bowed to both Darcy and his mother.

"William please advise me we will get through this intact. I don't want Georgi ruined before she's even begun."

"Mother I will make certain that Georgi will be protected as well as Annalise, and the Darcy and Fitzwilliam families. "

"Thank you Fitzwilliam. I believe you. I can forgive as Georgi said also but I won't forget, my disappointment is great and I am in a surreal truth at the moment. I wish to meet my granddaughter as soon as can be arranged. May I go with you to fetch her when it is time?"

"You may if you would like to, if you change your mind please tell me. I don't want to force her onto you."

"My blood flows through you, and your blood flows through her, she will not be forced into our family Fitzwilliam, she will be welcomed naturally." Darcy looked at his mother astonished as she hugged him, kissed the cheek she slapped and quit the room. He didn't know what to think.

He did know a few things though he had to greet their guests with the rest of his family for Georgi's birthday dinner. He had to meet his daughter with these eyes and this mind. He had to secure a nanny rather soon for Annalise and he had he to prepare himself for seeing Elizabeth. _Oh how am I going to tell Elizabeth about my daughter?_!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Two days had passed since the Darcy and Fitzwilliam families had descended into London. It had been chaotic to say the least, but it was being remedied by the passing hours. With all family members, except for Lady Catherine and Anne, well aware of the situation that would ultimately change the family dynamic, it had been identified as an impropriety by all, but by all would see to the assurance of the family bonds and strength in which they prided themselves on stayed intact; a broken family was a fallen family and that would not be tolerated.

Last morning Darcy had brought young Miss Annalise into the family's fold. The transition at first was anything but simple; life altering situations rarely are at best and so it went with this circumstance. Annalise was first introduced to her grandmother and aunt. This first acquaintance was a happy event when the little girl started talking and asking questions of her grandmother. The anger Lady Anne held for her son was very much still a part of her animosity, but once she observed for herself the happy countenance and exposed intelligence of her granddaughter and how indistinguishable the young child was to her own son, she fell in love. She immediately only had devotion, affection and concern for her. She would support her just as she would support her son and daughter; with every part of her being.

Darcy's interactions with little Miss Annalise was as natural as his children from his other life. He played, he laughed, he took part in all that mattered and automatically and sincerely took up the charge he now would be constantly concerned for. In the back of his mind the little girl reminded him of his and Elizabeth's daughter from the life they shared previously but never gave another thought due to the fact that this child's mother was certainly not his beloved.

Remembering back on the exchange of parental right and responsibility, he pondered on what he could have done differently to ease the pain that was caused not just for Annalise, but Clara and her half brother Nathaniel.

When Darcy, Bingley, and Richard were announced to Lady Clara, Darcy froze at first. She had green eyes and chestnut brown curly hair. She almost looked like his beloved Elizabeth, but her facial features were off; his relief was undeniable. She was happy to see him; once the doors were shut to the parlor and the footman dismissed she embraced him and gave him quite an unchaste kiss; much to his embarrassment. Bingley was used to these types of displays of brazen affection from both Darcy and Lady Clara so he went straight to the window and found something to muse over. Richard was not and he stared unashamed for a brief few moments. As an officer he had seen his fair share of drunken acts of shameless behavior but never from his cousin and never from a lady of the Countess's position. He, finally coming to his senses, sought Bingley out by the window. When Darcy ended the kiss, he didn't release her. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead. He proceeded to ascertain the circumstances that prompted the child's removal to his own home and needed the particulars verified by his mistress, which she did.

"William, I have missed you so. I could not bear the thought of sending our daughter away. I have been apprehensive that it was to come to that. My husband has hours left. I can feel my own body getting sicker by the day. I cannot care for her. We have never let anyone know of Annalise. I was in the country as you recall during my confinement. As you can tell the house has been packed up. Annalise's things are packed and ready to be taken; instruct the servants where to take them."

"Madam, Mr. Bingley, and Colonel Fitzwilliam will take care of the arrangements for our daughter's things. Please know she will never need or want for anything. I dearly hope you know that she will be happy and will become a fine lady under me and my family's tutelage. You have my card, please write to her and contact her as much as possible; I do not want her to forget you or Nathaniel. When it is time for me to marry, the lady will know the truth about Annalise's parentage. I will not lie to our daughter nor will I lie to my future wife. I must apologize to you Clara for taking advantage of you all of these years. I am truly sorry if I have hurt you in anyway. I do not regret our daughter but what I do regret was the manner of our relationship. I should have never used you the way I have." His manner and air was full of remorse and she could see it.

"William, I do not regret our relationship, however carnal it was based. I begged Jasper to come to you. I wanted you and he knew it. He was the best of husbands due to the fact that he let me have something he no longer could give. You knew this when our relationship began. I love you William Darcy. I always have. You've told me several times that you loved me too. Annalise was conceived out of love. We will not end this relationship on regrets of the past when there isn't any to be had. I have packed miniatures, paintings and drawings of myself and Nathaniel to stay with her. Please put them in her room. Promise me that you will let me live through pictures for her. I am dying Fitzwilliam. Nothing and no one can help me now, but you can give her the life she deserves. Please love her as you always have. Promise me you will even if you have other children in the future." She kissed him. He pulled away and looked into cheerless eyes.

"I give my word nothing will come between the love of me and my daughter. I am so very sorry that this is such an awful moment for you. Please find peace that your daughter will be loved and will prosper in all areas of her life. She will be protected and taken care of. I give my word."

"Thank you William, it does give me a little comfort." She was crying now and he squeezed her hand.

He nodded to his companions and they knew that was the signal to prepare the carriage. They bowed to the lady present and took their leave. He had very little time left in her presence. "May I see Lord Dudley before I take my leave with Annalise please?"

"Certainly if you so desire. But I must tell you he's in an awful critical state." She stood and led Darcy to the room where her husband lay dying.

"May I speak to him privately?" Darcy looked at Lady Clara for confirmation. She nodded and looked at her husband's companion.

"Yes, I will ready Annalise and spend a few minutes with her. When you are ready just come to her room; we will be there." Gesturing for the women to leave she stepped out and closed the door.

For a moment all Darcy could do was watch the man laying on the bed. He was frail and fragile; tired and pale. He gathered his courage, his empathy, and compassion going to sit down next to the bed; he began to speak.

"Lord Dudley I have come to apologize for the poor way I have treated you and your wife. I will not assume I will be pardoned, and will not disrespect you any further. I am truly sorry for the disregard and insolence I have showed your family. I am disgusted with my behavior over this matter and I promise that this kind of behavior will not be repeated in the future. God bless you and your family. Goodbye." Darcy moved to get up and take his leave but just as he did Lord Dudley spoke.

"I…cannot…fault…you for… what I asked…you to…do Darcy… Clemency… has… already been… given boy… take... care of… the child…" Lord Dudley closed his eyes and Darcy left the room. He was astonished about the man's words "what I asked you to do" He couldn't have been doing this all these years for a friend. He at the moment couldn't make heads or tails of his actions. He made his way to an open door down the hall where he heard Clara talking to Annalise.

"My lovely baby girl, today you will move to your papa's home and have a new family. Would you like that?"

Darcy heard "yes Mama, I love papa. But I will miss you and Nathaniel. I like playing with my brother." He instantly fell in love with the small musical voice and when the small child came into his view to see with these eyes and this mind, he was automatically attached to this small version of himself sitting on her mother's lap. When she saw him she struggled to get down and on little legs she ran to him. He grabbed her, picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek; they both just looked at one another for a moment. "Papa you were gone a long time. I missed you." she said now playing with his hair.

"I'm so very sorry my sweet little one. I didn't mean to be. I missed you very much. Today you get to go home with me. Would you like that?" he stared into the same blue eyes as his father; as his. There was certainly no denying she was his; she was a little miniature of the man.

"Yes papa. Can we go now, I'm hungry." She is so innocent and adorable he thought. He chuckled.

"Yes we can go; you must tell you mama goodbye. Tell her how much you love her and hug her very tightly." He put his daughter down on the floor and she walked over to her mother and did what her father instructed her to do.

"I love you mama. Write me pretty letters you promised me. I will miss you. Goodbye. Don't cry my sweet mama." She took her little hand and wiped the tears from her mother's face.

By now both Clara and Annalise were in fits of tears. Darcy put his arm around both of them and made their way downstairs. He hated that this would be the last time she would see their daughter. He hated the hand that they all had been dealt in this situation. He knew he couldn't change anything; but to him it was very sad to take a daughter from her mother and at his hand it was being done. They slowly separated. She gave Annalise a kiss and handed her to Darcy. She gave Darcy a kiss. Charles and Richard were waiting patiently in the parlor with Nathaniel. He walked towards them as they entered.

"I know Annalise is leaving, may I tell her goodbye? I came down as soon as I heard voices. I didn't want to miss her leaving us. Please?" he stared at his mother and Mr. Darcy.

Darcy put his daughter on the floor. She ran to her brother. He was bent down; he hugged her and she kissed his cheek. "I'm going to miss you sister, send me your pictures. I will write to you. When I get older I will come see you again. I love you sister." He hugged her again and she told him "I love you too brother. I will send you my pictures. I will miss you." He walked her over to Darcy and looked up at him. It was true; he didn't look anything like his sister. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes. "Mr. Darcy sir, thank you for letting me say goodbye to her. I will miss her. I love my little sister; please take good care of her." He wiped his eyes.

Darcy pulled out his card and gave it to the young boy. "Here is my card; whenever you want to write please do so. If you would like to visit, if it is permitted, do not hesitate to contact me. You are always welcome to come to our home. This separation is only temporary, the time will go by fast and you will grow and learn many things and have wonderful experiences. Please do not be discouraged young one. If I ever travel to the continent I will bring her to visit you." The young boy embraced Darcy without delay and he reciprocated. He had an uneasy feeling from separating the siblings and knew it would be hard for them. His compassion towards the family he hoped was felt genuinely and knew he could not spend any more time at the house; it was time to depart.

"I am sorry but we must take our leave. The hour is getting later and we must get her to my home before the city awakens. Clara take care and God bless. Rely on your faith it will bring you peace. Young man, you should also rely on your faith it will help you tremendously." With one last hug from Darcy to both and a last hug from Annalise they made their way to the curtain drawn coach. The Colonel, Bingley and Darcy made Annalise laugh as they played with her and sang songs to her for the short ride to Kensington Place. When they finally made it home, they were at the back of the house. Darcy immediately took Annalise inside the house and left Charles and Richard to take care of the driver and sent his staff to help unpack the coach.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher were ready for her ultimate appearance. Last night before retiring he informed them both what would be occurring and asked them to inform the staff. He reminded them of the importance of privacy and the two devoted employees assured their master that all would be well with the staff being loyal. The butler and housekeeper were amazed at how much she looked like her father. They both were happy to have a child in the house again.

Darcy found his mother and sister in the dining parlor; they were breaking their fast and he introduced them to his daughter. "Mother may I introduce your granddaughter Annalise Sabrina Darcy."

"Oh my goodness sweet one, you are beautiful. William she is gorgeous, she looks identical to you. You named her middle name after my mother." his mother was overwhelmed.

Georgi was astounded by how identical their likenesses were "brother how amazing is she; she is adorable. I love her already. She is definitely yours. I am proud to call her niece. I'm an aunt." She let out a giggle as she embraced her brother and then went over to Annalise.

"I'm your Aunt Georgi; it's so much a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Aunt Georgi. I'm hungry can I eat?" she looked around to see what everyone was eating.

Georgi chuckled "Yes you may certainly eat little one. Come let's fix you a plate; what would you like?" Georgi went about preparing the little girl's plate while Darcy conversed with his mother.

"She is amazing isn't she mother? She's beautiful and happy. I exceedingly hope you fell instantly in love; she has me wrapped around her little finger already. I do love her dearly." He looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes; she had tears streaming down her face.

"William, she is wonderful. You have made me a grandmother early but I'm ecstatic as can be. We should all be in high spirits. We are better for knowing her and for bringing her into our fold with open minds, hearts and arms. She is exquisite; simply stunning. Thank you William." She hugged her son.

"Thank you mother" was all he knew he had to say.

Charles and Richard made their ways to greet the family and were invited to stay to break their fasts with them. The conversation flowed effortlessly with everyone admiring every word Annalise said; complimenting every attempt at being a little lady on the advice of her aunt and grandmother. Darcy saw what he wanted; instant love, acceptance and joy at the new addition to the family. He was now a single parent with an unconditional love from his daughter. There would be nothing or anyone who would destroy the bond now.

The few days that past with the little Miss Darcy become apparent to everyone that she was meant to be with this family. Her Great Grandmother, her aunts and uncles, and her cousins all came to meet her. She was instantly accepted and acknowledged. The new nanny Mrs. Bethany Summers became instantly liked as well. Lady Cecilia and Lady Anne interviewed her last out of twelve possible caretakers but she had the most experience as well as impeccable solid references; much the Darcy and Fitzwilliam families knew as friends.

What he remembered next, was still so fresh on his mind that he couldn't wrap his head around the information. The Fitzwilliam family had more than one confession the night Darcy acknowledged his own failings.

His grandmother had remained silent listening to the family discuss the significance of the news. When she finally spoke, the words were of a wise sage and no one dared contradict the actions she recommended. "This family will always support and nurture the young that have been created, whether or not legitimate. We are all sinners in the eyes of the Lord and children have always been innocents. The child will become one of the finest ladies this world has ever seen; I have no doubt with you being her father. No one in our family will turn their backs on you Fitzwilliam. You are not the first in this family to have conceived a child out of wedlock. Nor, if I may be so bold, will be the last. If we turn on our own family, we may as well envision a lost family, one that cannot be strong again; one that cannot consider growth but decay and reduction around every corner. Our personal failings can and will be conquered with help. This family will give guidance, will give hope and will build each other up. Love is unconditional, it knows no bounds and it certainly does not condemn. Fitzwilliam you are to be forgiven for your shortcomings but we as a family need your word that this will never happen again. One indiscretion of this magnitude can be helped but several will only serve to show us that you have not learned anything and never will. Don't make me elaborate on how dense that will make all of us look as well as how inconsiderate you would be. Andrew and Cecilia I believe it is time to tell the truth. I believe these men have a right to know. Years ago you pleaded for me to stay silent. I did and now look what has happened. The future can be changed if the past is not repeated. No, this is not the same circumstance, but it is by far the most deficient Fitzwilliam has ever been in his life. I do not want my other grandchildren repeating his actions. We need all of our secrets out. He started and now we may proceed to do the same. We have a limitation of time; let's give this one a voice. We shall recall the others at another time." She looked at Lady Cecilia and Lord Andrew.

Cecilia, with tears streaming down her face nodded at Andrew and he closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. Letting out the breath he held he looked at his sons. "Philip you are not my birth son. When I was courting Cecilia, she was compromised and raped repeatedly by a very evil rake until we found her two days from the time she went missing. He nearly killed her because she had chosen to accompany me to a ball rather than him. Nine months later you were born. I challenged your birth father to a duel and shot him dead. I'm not sorry I did. I loved her even then. I love you because you are part of your mother. You are my son; there is no question of that. I raised you. By all rights Richard should inherit the earldom, not you. Richard was born two years later, and the twins Lady Sandy and Lady Sasha were born three years after that. When all of this had happened we kept it secret to keep your mother's virtue, dignity, and honor in tacked. One month after the assault I married her. I would have married her either way. She was still the same person I loved before the attack. I would have never abandoned her; she was not at fault."

"I understand for the secrecy, but surely you could have told us. I am not going to claim the earldom from my brother. I will only stake a claim if he or his future wife cannot conceive children; that is just the common phase with an earldom in any case." Richard then got up gave his father, his brother and lastly his mother a hug " Mother I am so very sorry something so devastatingly wicked happened upon your person." He looked into her crying eyes, kissed her cheek and took his leave.

Darcy not knowing what to make of the conversation only felt hurt for his aunt. He was truly offended and sickened by the harm and injury she had endured. He did find solace that someone loved her unconditionally and gave her the life she deserved as a gentle born woman.

"I am so sorry mother for all the hurt and suffering that you had to bare." Hugging her Philip looked to his father. "I would step aside without a doubt in my mind for Richard if he wanted this position. Father thank you for loving her as much as you do and thank you for loving me, and raising me as your own blood, I hope to never make you regret it. I am glad you told me. I am full of sorrow that it even occurred but losing your love and respect would be a worse agony. I love you both. Thank you for making me into the man I am today." After hugging both of his parents and his grandmother he left the room also.

Cecilia walked over to Darcy and held his hands in hers. "Darcy I would be honored to call her niece. Please call on me when you are ready. "

He looked at her for a minute and let out a breath "I'm truly disgusted with myself. I have brought grief upon this family and I pushed you and uncle to confess something you weren't ready to. I apologize to both of you. I am sad that something so appalling and horrible was suffered by you at the hands of an evil. I beg your forgiveness and will always consider you my loving and gracious aunt that has more strength of anyone I love and adore." After giving him a hug she left the room. His uncle helped his grandmother to reconvene with Georgi and he after a short few moments followed.

More secrets to follow he thought, I am not very sure I can believe anything else. Turning his thoughts to a happier vein he knew he was anxious about the morrow's meeting with Mr. Gardiner. He wanted it verified that Elizabeth was in town and that they would be in company soon. Darcy retired that night with a happy and content conscience. He knew he had done right by his daughter. Tomorrow he would go with Charles to meet with Mr. Gardiner and have dinner with his family that night. He couldn't wait to see Elizabeth. She was never far from his mind. He dreamed about her at night and thought about her during the day. Soon he thought, soon I will have my Elizabeth. I love her dearly; I will make my intentions known early and get her to love me again. I merely desire some part of her heart recognizes who I am from our previously secured bond. The memories of their lovemaking were the last conscience thought on his mind before he drifted into a blissful nights rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the much longer chapter where our two favorites finally meet. Lots of Elizabeth and Darcy yummy goodness in this one! Darcy will be to the point and Elizabeth will be her witty self. Hope you like it thanks for all of the positive reviews! Keep 'em coming! Constructive criticism is always welcome. As always: I do not own any of the Pride & Prejudice characters; that sole privilege is Jane Austen's. There are some new characters and I do own them since of course I conjured them up in this brain of mine **

**Chapter 4**

"I believe that our investments and business prospects will be enhanced with Mr. Gardiner; as will his own. I am pleased with his recommendations and quite impressed with his astuteness. What are your thoughts on the matter Darcy?" Charles was very happy how their meeting had gone. He had learned that his inquisitiveness is the best employ when trying to get into his friend's head.

"I share your thoughts on this matter Bingley. I believe we will all become improved with the acquaintance and the business relationship. It will be beneficial to all involved to be absolutely and easily available when he needs our services." Darcy was content with their meeting this morning as well. Sitting in his study with his friend they had gone over and completed the prospects of the meeting; placing continuity briefs aside for the next appointment.

"It will appear splendidly on our sense of duty if we are prompt for tonight's dinner. I do aspire to make an exceptional impression on him and his family." Charles looked at his friend with his toothy smile; he could always find a pleasant way to engage conversation with his friend.

"I suggest then Charles to take your leave my friend now and be back here without delay so we can arrive there punctually".

"By your leave then Darcy" his friend nodded, and then chuckled when Charles left the study.

Charles and Darcy made their way to the Gardiner home on Gracechurch Street five minutes early according to Charles' gold time piece. He was very anxious and Darcy had to repeatedly calm him down in the carriage. Darcy was the first out of the carriage and Charles followed. They were announced to the family and he made the obligatory bows and greetings to the family as did his friend. The moment he saw his Elizabeth he let out a small gasp and blushed; she was as beautiful as he had remembered; if not more. It took all of his control to not take her in his arms at once. She wore a pale pink muslin dress with her long wavy hair partially in pins curled and the rest of her locks laid to flow over her right shoulder. At once all of his memories of their life together hit him at once; swirling through his mind were memories of her naked body under his, their babies, their tragedies, and their triumphs.

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, May I introduce you to Mrs. Victoria Gardiner; my wife." Louis Gardiner had made the presentation brief and was happy to move onto their family, due to his wife's instructions to make her introduction fairly fast when they had discussed the girls meeting highly eligible gentleman that afternoon. His wife gave him a knowing look; he needed to be a subtle match maker.

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, it is our pleasure to have you in company and in our home to dine this evening." Mrs. Gardiner was a very astute and intelligent woman; she didn't miss the way Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and the way Mr. Bingley looked at Jane. It wasn't that she was displeased but she thought it odd that two strangers looked so in love.

"Thank you Mrs. Gardiner it is an honor to be included this evening." Darcy was sincerely flattered to be in their home; Charles echoed Darcy's sentiments. Darcy knew he couldn't speak to his Elizabeth until the introductions were made but he couldn't get his mind to adhere to the mandatory responsibility of propriety.

"Gentleman these are the Bennet siblings; Mr. Samuel Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet." With the obligatory bows and curtseys obviously offered as a respectable greeting, Darcy was temporarily taken back. He had to constantly remind himself that this was a completely different life, with different circumstances and different people. He was here to repair his past transgressions. Yet, he was still baffled that the Bennets had a male heir.

Samuel Bennet knew that gentleman were coming to dinner through spending time with his uncle in the course of the afternoon when he appeared .His father sent him to London on business that was unexpected and rather sudden with the solicitors of the estate; his aunt and uncle were pleasingly surprised as well.

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance; my uncle speaks very highly of you both. I am glad we have come to meet at last." Samuel looked much like Jane but had Elizabeth's eyes; their father's eyes.

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley it is a pleasure to meet you both." Jane curtsied and smiled at the gentleman.

"Miss Bennet, it is a delight to finally meet you." Charles had said without thinking apparently and made both of them blush. Mr. Gardiner chuckled under his breath and continued; Samuel surveyed the gentleman as did his Aunt Victoria.

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley I am charmed to make your acquaintance. I do hope you enjoy this evening among our company." Her smile was beautiful and captivating. Darcy so wanted to taste the sweetness he knew was emitted from such appealing softness.

"Miss Bennet it is an honor to be in your company this evening." Darcy held her gaze with his own and merely hoped that she could see the depth of devotion they held for her.

Mrs. Gardiner actually seeing what Elizabeth dare not speak of invited them all to sit down and encouraged them to become familiar before dinner was served. Darcy immediately sought the chair next to his Elizabeth as Charles sat beside Jane. Mr. Gardiner sat down nearest his wife and nephew; all seated fairly closely for conversation to flow easily; light hor d'oeuvres were served along with a bit of tea.

"Mr. Darcy you are from Derbyshire I believe?"

"Yes that is correct Mrs. Gardiner, I own an estate near Lambton; Pemberley."

"I grew up in Lambton Mr. Darcy, it has been many years since I have traveled back and I do miss the quiet of the country. I last seen Pemberley when I was a young lady. I have told my nieces and our children many stories about my childhood home and have piqued their curiosity. Has it changed much?" Mrs. Gardiner was trying to get Elizabeth and Samuel talking to Mr. Darcy while Jane, Mr. Bingley, and her husband engaged in conversation.

"It has only changed a little. Many of the shops and homes have been there for years. My mother ensures me that she appreciates the fact that all are very well situated and well established in the community. Many are friends we have welcomed at our home for many years as well."

"Mr. Darcy my aunt has only spoken very highly of your home. She says it is a picturesque estate surrounded by peaceful and natural acreage." She engaged him while gazing into his beautiful blue eyes; she couldn't look away; the attractive, magnetic pull was fierce and she didn't want to fight it.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth for relaying a most charming tribute; it is very beautiful at Pemberley. If you so wish, I would be honored for you and your family to visit Pemberley at anytime you so choose. It is attractive all year long." Darcy kept her gaze and smiled a dimpled smile to were his companion blushed at the realization that she stared entirely too intently. She was lost by how handsome he was and how agreeable he was to her and her family. Mrs. Gardiner relaxed and sat silently studying the interaction between the two. She was content to continue in this manner, yet Samuel being a protective older brother did not want his sister's status damaged by a rather illustrious gentleman so he instigated conversation with the man.

"Mr. Darcy, I have heard very little about Pemberley itself. Would you be so kind to enlighten us; I believe we would all like to be informed about your home." Samuel sat in judgment of the man before him. He was rich to be sure, but something about how he looked at his sister gave him an iota of danger.

Before he could answer Samuel, Elizabeth took it upon herself to intervene with Samuels probe at the moment. "Mr. Darcy I appreciate the invitation but I believe it will be sometime before Jane and I leave town. Our family assures us that all is well at our home in Hertfordshire and our parents desire us to experience the whole season first hand. It will be much more tolerable with acquaintances such as yourself and Mr. Bingley. My brother will be between town and home due to business matters this season. My sister Mary will be joining our party in two weeks time to enjoy the season as well. Will you partake in the pleasures of the season itself? I do hope you choose to do so." Elizabeth was being quite bold and her aunt's interest was stimulated. She didn't want her niece to inspire a wanton attitude or manner. Samuel was quite irked at his little sister's brashness; yet he didn't want to embarrass her. He would speak to her with his aunt and uncle present about her talking out of place much later in the evening after the gentlemen departed.

"Miss Elizabeth it would be an honor for me to accompany you wherever you so may be inclined to participate. Please do not think me abashed at the prospect. I am in earnest of what I speak. It is refreshing for me to have such an eloquent and bold conversation with a lady. Many conversations are not well expressed such as you intimate. It can be quite annoying for a gentleman for a lady not to confide her thoughts with a friend just because society says she should not."

"I believe Mr. Darcy we just met, how are we to be called friends? I am certain many more pleasant encounters should occur before we will be able to be called friends. Am I wrong? Please do not think that it will be an unpleasant experience for me; I would certainly look forward to the company if it were you." she couldn't keep her countenance clandestine any longer. She was truly enamored by Darcy.

"Please excuse me, I must see to dinner." Mrs. Gardiner stood to depart to the kitchen; the gentleman stood while she departed the room; at the same moment Jane called Samuel over to discuss something with Mr. Bingley and her. Mr. Gardiner followed his wife out to check the place cards at the table. He was going to put Samuel near him, his wife, Jane and Mr. Bingley. He didn't' want Samuel making Mr. Darcy uncomfortable. He knew how he could be with his sisters but they were in town to meet gentleman; Samuel would impede the friendship of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy; this would not do.

"If I may be so bold Miss Elizabeth, may I call on you tomorrow?"

"That would be pleasantly agreeable Mr. Darcy. I will be up quite early on the morrow; I will be walking in the park with my abigail Polly. You may be able to find me there. If you may be so inclined to walk that early; it would be uplifting to see you there." Elizabeth was fighting a losing battle in her mind; she knew she shouldn't engage him in any way but there was that strange magnetic pull she didn't understand. She did understand that she wanted to be in his company more.

"Yes I do believe you are correct Miss Elizabeth it would be quite refreshing for morning exercise with you. Please call me William; my family and friends do."

"Mr. Darcy it would be extremely inappropriate for me to be so intimate with you unless we were family. I am so sorry but I cannot appease your request at this time. I do apologize. May I ask you something?" She knew she shouldn't but she was curious about this man.

"Yes Miss Elizabeth you may ask me anything." s

"Do you have any family in town?" She wasn't looking at him. She had diverted her eyes and had them settled on her siblings and Mr. Bingley; His eyes were like magnets.

"Yes I do. My mother, my sister and my daughter are all at the moment at Kensington Place in Grosvenor Square. Please do not be sorry for not satisfying my request. But I intend on being in your company many days and evenings this season and do want you to call me William when you are comfortable doing so."

She refused to entertain the fact he wanted to be in her company but actually relished in the thought. She was tremendously excited and her stomach was making flips. "Your daughter Mr. Darcy; Pray tell are you married?" She knew it was personal but she didn't want to begin a budding relationship with a married man. She knew she looked defeated when she met his eyes.

"No I am not married Miss Elizabeth. Her mother is gone. I will be raising her alone with the help of my family. I do hope you do not judge me poorly about having a daughter. I believe you would actually come to love her if you met her."

"I understand; no I do not judge you poorly Mr. Darcy. What happened to her mother?"

"Consumption" it was a very short relevant answer but he did not want her to know the whole story in the beginning. He told her the truth; he would add more as the relationship grew.

"I'm sorry Mr. Darcy I didn't mean to intrude or make you uncomfortable. I will cease with that vein of questioning; but yes I would love to meet her. How old is she?"

"She's three; quite the busy body for an older toddler; highly intelligent and very beautiful." He looked at her and smiled.

"Does she favor you or her mother? I'm trying to picture her in my head." Elizabeth was intrigued with the fact that he had a daughter.

"I do believe she looks much like me. She is fair skinned, small, blue eyes, dark hair, rosy lips and chubby cheeks. She hasn't lost her baby face as of yet, but I know that is only a matter of time. She speaks quite eloquently for a three year old; she can hold a proper conversation with an adult."

Both of them looked up towards the door to the parlor when they heard it open. Charles was in a deep conversation with Samuel, Jane was sitting contently listening, and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner looked happy but a bit mischievous entering.

"Dinner will be served shortly. How is everyone getting along? Is everyone having polite conversation? I do hope it is pleasant." Mrs. Gardiner was enthusiastic about the two couples getting along so nicely. She quite enjoyed seeing her nieces take pleasure in conversation with the two gentlemen. Mr. Gardiner was anticipating the benefit of having the most excellent company to talk to; he was attempting to engage the entire parlor but listened to Elizabeth before he could initiation the conversation he sought.

"Mr. Darcy was just beginning to tell me about a book he found uncommonly delightful aunt." He looked at her; she didn't want to disclose the information he shared with her.

"Oh I am sorry for the interruption then. Please continue." The conversation went pleasantly enough to suit the entire group. The company conversed, laughed and enjoyed the light banter; Samuel finally relaxed enough to enjoy the gentlemen's companionship. His temperament was nice and happy but he could be judgmental and prejudice. It was a fault he shared with Elizabeth. So he was very happy that he could see a pleasing side to these new found friendships; it certainly seemed his sisters had found contentment with the evening. When dinner was announced Samuel escorted Mrs. Gardiner and Mr. Gardiner lead the way with Jane and Charles following a moment behind. Leaving William and Elizabeth sitting for a few moments; he stood, offered his arm and as soon as she touched him she gasped; she felt the emotions course through her from what he saw and felt in his memories. She didn't know what to think. Facing each other with her hand on his arm she was lost for a brief amount of time. He kissed her softly letting her lips become acquainted with his. He knew the moment she remembered him; she deepened the kiss as she let her hand drift up to his neck. Embracing her was his guilty pleasure; his hands drifted, holding her tightly, she fit exactly the way she should next to him. Slowly they stopped the kiss and let go of one another.

"Dessert before dinner Mr. Darcy; how very indulgent of you." The sparkle in her eye was undeniable.

He chuckled and thought "_oh how I've missed you my Lizzy_". "I quite like the indulgent of sweets." He smiled his huge dimpled grin and she laughed at his playfulness. She giggled and looked him in the eye enjoying the emotion she saw there; smiling she led him into dinner.

Before leaving Darcy extended the invitation to dine with him and his family in two days time. It was graciously accepted. Darcy was ecstatic that he would see her in the morning and without family. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted her to accept him, and he wanted her to feel free with him. He needed her to experience the emotions running through both of them.

When the two admirers, away from one another, retired for the night they were already consumed with one another. Elizabeth had a budding love growing but she was confused, excited and thrilled at Mr. Darcy's romantic behavior and advances. She found him attentive, amiable, pleasant and highly intelligent. The kiss they shared did an extraordinary phenomenon on her person. It was undeniable that she and Mr. Darcy were joined one way or another emotionally. The exceeding factor was not lust but love. The mechanism used to signify the electrified magnetic pull was the heart and the intelligence to make it believable was the extreme feelings they both had when they touched. Tomorrow morning they would see each other again. Polly would be with her. Jane usually didn't like to take part in morning exercise and Mrs. Gardiner would be attending the children. Mr. Gardiner would be with Samuel calling on the solicitors. That left her to wander about the park adjacent to the Gardiner home; she could try to focus on her drawing she was working on. She fell asleep dreaming of a certain gentleman with deep blue eyes that penetrated hers.

He tried drifting to sleep with thoughts about touching her body and kissing her but his body had other ideas. His ardor left him in a condition that would have to be remedied and there was no decent way to resolve the matter. He allowed himself the pleasurable release he sought through his own hands; calling her name through the experience of desire.

When early morning birthed its iridescent sunshine through the window pane, Darcy had been up ready to leave his private sanctuary for more than an hour. His family was still sleeping and he knew at any moment his Elizabeth would be participating in a relaxing pastime. It was his time to find his beloved and let her know of his intentions. He picked up the gift he was hoping to present to her during the course of the morning.

When Darcy finally made it to the park where Elizabeth mentioned she would be, it took some time to find her. He walked through the paths and was starting to worry that she hadn't been able to come. He found her sitting down on a stone bench; she was drawing. He made his way over to her and when Polly noticed him walking toward her charge she walked closer to her as well; she had been looking at some morning blooms to let Miss Elizabeth have some freedom from being constantly safeguarded in public. She knew it was propriety that such a directive was utilized and placed on woman, but she also knew it was good measure to do so. Elizabeth looked up at her and she gestured to the approaching gentleman.

"Miss Elizabeth it is a delight to find you this morning. I have walked the quite paths for several minutes already and I at last discovered a beautiful image to look upon." Bowing to her he caught her glance. "May I ask who your attendant is?"

Standing and curtseying to greet her acquaintance she smiled at his remark and his question; no other gentleman or lady had ever asked about Polly before. The image she was creating in her mind about this man was only becoming enhanced in her estimation. "Good morning Mr. Darcy; this is my abigail, Miss Polly Singleton. Polly this Mr. Darcy"

She curtseyed. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Darcy; Miss Elizabeth would you like a little privacy with this gentleman. I would be happy to continue finding enjoyment of the morning blooms just a bit away. Not that far off and quite appropriate for your conversation; the distance is respectable and within decorum's restraint." she smiled; she knew Elizabeth wanted some privacy but she was not willing to risk her charge's reputation or her employment; she also needed Mr. Darcy to recognize without being told that Elizabeth was accompanied and being watched.

"Thank you Polly that will be agreeable." Elizabeth was happy with Polly's obvious wisdom of the circumstances. She sat down once again when Darcy gestured for her to do so.

"Mr. Darcy I do hope you are having a pleasant morning. It is quite refreshing in the tranquility of the park and I do welcome the companionship you have given me. I am just finishing this drawing of the park I have been working on the past few days; I had my walk beforehand."

"May I look upon your work Miss Elizabeth? I would be grateful for the glimpse of how you perceive the park in the morning air and natural surroundings." When she stood to walk closer to him, she stumbled and he caught her. "Are you injured Elizabeth?" He looked down at her and she looked at him feeling the same passionate sensations run through her as the previous evening; he intimately caressed her name and it was not lost on her.

He helped her to stand correctly when he noticed someone walking towards them; it was Polly.

"Are you hurt Miss Elizabeth, I saw you stumble." She politely excluded that she saw her fall into Mr. Darcy's arms rather conveniently; but she observed her closely.

"I'm fine Polly, I tripped on a rock. Forgive me Mr. Darcy; I should have been more careful." She looked down embarrassed; her face blushing bright red.

"Miss Elizabeth please do not be self-conscious, we all have mishaps. It is nothing to be uncomfortable about. I am glad that I was able to assist you when you needed support."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy, you have put my loss of composure fairly at ease." Looking into his blazing blue eyes relaxed her and she stepped closer.

"May I see your work now" he smiled his captivating dimpled smile at her without relinquishing his gaze; she handed him the book she was sketching in.

"You are very talented Elizabeth. How long have you been practicing?" He knew she didn't draw when he previously knew her, but he needed to start learning the particulars of her family dynamic so not to be surprised when he finally encountered them. He was surprised enough with her having an older brother. He gestured for her to take her seat, she did and he stood beside her.

"I was around the age of five or six when father employed our tutors; so fourteen or fifteen years. Our Papa was and still is very diligent with our education. We learned everything about being a lady even though we lived in the country, but he didn't just mandate drawing, language, music, grace, wit, and composure we had to read extensively as well to expand our minds. Being taught how to be a proper lady with beauty, poise, and a feminine air was highly significant."

Darcy took all that she was saying and grasped it across his mind; her father and mother recognize the importance of all of this for their daughters to make an exceptional match. What has changed her parents so dramatically he thought for a minute; it was Samuel.

"Pray tell Miss Elizabeth, did your brother attend Cambridge? If your educational upbringing is as you say for the ladies I'm curious to how your brother's was enforced."

"Yes, he was away for many years attending Eton and Cambridge. He attends my father now with the estate. It has prospered significantly under his tutelage and proper investments. He has taken over most of the estate from my father. My father seems to prefer to guide him by supporting and giving him advice. He is also protective of my sisters and me."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Four sisters Mr. Darcy; Jane is older than me by two years, Mary is two years behind me, then there is Catherine or we call her Kitty, who is two years behind her, and then there is Lydia who is one year behind Kitty. Samuel is six and twenty; four years older than Jane."

"Miss Elizabeth I would like to speak to you on a matter of import." Now or never he thought, placing his hand in his pocket to stroke the tiny present he brought for her.

"Speak your piece Mr. Darcy, I am listening." She was curious about what he needed to say; important was something that she realized that was always worth listening completely to.

He bent down in front of her on one knee and held her hand. "This will only come to you as a surprise Elizabeth, since we have only met once before this morning." He took a deep breath and hoped beyond hope that he wasn't pushing his luck and she wouldn't say no to him. "Will you make me the happiest of men and consent to becoming my wife?" He removed the very large diamond ring out of his pocket "I promise to cherish you for the rest of your days. I will always be faithful to you; always fulfilling my duty by you."

She hesitated for a moment more than surprised at his proposal; shocked and befuddled. She thought he is everything we are here in town to find, a gentleman, honest, intelligent, witty, he's a father, a family man, handsome to be sure, I'm attracted to him, I like kissing him, and it helps that he is secure monetarily, even though I believe I would have him either way, I have a dowry of my own thanks to Samuel and Papa. Then she responded smiling. "Yes, I will accept you Mr. Darcy." He placed the large diamond on her finger and kissed her softly.

"I am full of ecstasy Elizabeth. I already love you my dearest most ardently. You own my heart and soul." He was in paradise full of bliss knowing she would soon be his.

"I must insist on a comprehensive engagement since we barely know one another; I believe we will need to be in company with each other and our families frequently and I can't see the future but I believe we will be able to at least start planning, but may I ask you a question Sir?" she looked at him intently; mesmerized at the deep blue before her.

"Please do so Elizabeth, I want us to be revealing with one another."

""Do you feel something unusual happening at the moment? I cannot comprehend the magnetic pull you have on me. I felt it last evening as well. I am bold; many times impertinent but I have never been this out of place with a gentleman of any magnitude. Please forgive me. I am certainly not shameless." His eyes drew her attraction to him and the lure was strong enough that she was so enticed she didn't want the feeling to end.

"Elizabeth, have you ever heard the phrase love at first sight? I believe soul mates will find each other no matter what the conditions; neither distance nor time passed will keep them apart. You have made me very exultant Elizabeth. I am a very fortunate man." He kept her gaze trying desperately to convey the intense love and affection he held for her. Without stopping himself he leaned towards her as she leaned towards him. He kissed her sweetly and chastely before they heard Polly coming to interrupt them.

Standing up and bringing Elizabeth to stand as well because he was stroking Elizabeth's arms through her spencer he listened intently to what the abligail had to say. "I must make an apology Mr. Darcy, Miss Elizabeth; do you care to explain why you have both forgotten yourselves, in public no less? This is not acceptable behavior and utterly without proper decorum."

"Miss Polly, your lovely charge has agreed to become my wife. I apologize that we lost ourselves and I give my word I will speak to Mr. Gardiner, Mr. Samuel Bennet and Mr. Bennet Sr. I would not do anything to harm Miss Elizabeth's reputation. Please forgive us." Darcy bowed to Polly and she smiled, she couldn't help herself; a gentleman of the highest circles bowed to her. She had been Elizabeth's abigail since she started needing one; she being a mere adolescent herself. She did possess comportment for etiquette; she always knew her place being her abigail even if she spoke her mind and demanded her charge to respect herself and propriety.

"I understand. Please except my best wishes for your extreme joyfulness and forgive my intrusion, but it is getting rather late in the morning and we must be getting back Miss Elizabeth. I am so sorry. This is an absolute happy occasion; I am happy for you both, but I must attend to my charge and my responsibilities. May we walk out together I will follow a bit behind?" She looked for confirmation from them and they started walking.

Darcy was impressed with the extensive method Miss Polly performed her job. She was highly qualified and up to the task at hand. He thought she would make a well match for Job Reynolds; which he smiled at how he could very well match them. He noticed that Elizabeth was smiling but had yet to speak; he knew he had to engage her again before they parted ways. He had to call on Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner in the early hours and he didn't want the family to think he was being intrusive at this untimely hour this morning. "Miss Elizabeth, could you be so kind as to enlighten me on the musings that are giving you such a beautiful smile at the moment?" It did indeed prove hard not to touch her; he was mustering all the strength he had not to ravish her at that very moment. He was becoming intoxicated by her lavender scent; she had always used lavender in her bath, in her creams and lotions, in everything. He would never forget that scent. _I will buy her a bottle of lavender oil for when I next see her _he thought.

"Mr. Darcy I am musing over you Sir; how you have made me an extremely pleased individual and um, well it's not important." She was blushing and he knew she was notably omitting something scandalous and shocking because she didn't meet his eyes. She was definitely the same in the way he could still read her; he was quite happy about that.

Stopping on the path, he bent down whispering seductively in her ear "Miss Elizabeth you are excluding a rather scandalous thought. Are you not?" nipping her ear with his teeth, touching his lips softly to her cheek and then having set an intense gaze on her, he smiled his captivating smile and waited for her breathing to return to normal so she could answer; he heard Polly grunting nearby.

Finally breathing normally but still blushing deeply she softly gave her reply "Why Mr. Darcy, do you mean to intimidate me? It only gives me courage and my thoughts are quite private unless I make you privy to them."

Keeping his voice seductive and raspy he beamed "Then make me privy Elizabeth. I wish to know about these musings of yours; please." He kept intently looking into her bright green eyes never relenting, as she swallowed deep and tried to look away.

"I was thinking how absolutely handsome you are and oh I can't reveal the rest! It's not proper." Finally fixing her gaze on him she was wholly determined not to be found improper nor intimidated.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am entirely fortunate to have found such a passionate lady as you to create such imaginings and fantasies about me. I will let it be and let you deliberate about what you would like to consider telling when we next meet. If the reason for an engagement is to get well acquainted I suggest we assume our private thoughts are advantages to becoming intimates; I will not hassle you about your thoughts but believe me when I say I can definitely read you like a captivating book." He so wanted to just marry her already. He would marry her today if that was proper. They could definitely find many a pleasurable way to become acquainted he mused and then groaned.

Having heard his seductive groan she smirked "Well Mr. Darcy I believe I am not the only one with visual imaginings and fantasies. Pray tell what are you musing over?"

"I was thinking about you Elizabeth and what I want to do to you to better grow acquainted." He looked at her to see how she tolerated the confession. "I told you I was going to be honest and forthright; I want to reveal our true selves to each other."

She stared at him incredulously at first; giggled then blushed deeply. This man is scandalous yet endearing. She couldn't meet his eyes "Shocking Mr. Darcy; but I can't fault you because I was thinking the same yet thought I was too much of an innocent female to suggest the confession you so honestly revealed. You have attached yourself to a very studious lady Mr. Darcy, and I read extensively. I do not claim to know more than what texts or married female friends have disclosed to me during private conversations; which I know I ought not to be privy to but when I ask they relate some of what happens between a man and a woman. I also live on a working farm."

He stopped, looked down at her, lifted her chin delicately with his finger so she could look him directly in the eyes, removed his hand and whispered "Elizabeth it is truly wonderful what happens between a man and woman; it's a communion of spiritual, emotional, and physical bonding sanctified by God. We will truly be one. I will take things gently with you. I will never hurt you and it will be pleasurable for us both." He squeezed her hand because of Polly's warnings and didn't want her to feel insecure or embarrassed due to the exposure and public location; he knew she was nevertheless.

"You are exceeding my expectations Mr. Darcy. Thank you for explaining the act of lovemaking so thoroughly." She smiled at him but was truly embarrassed and blushed extensively. "we ought not to keep to this vein of conversation. The setting is not proper and neither is the moment in time; the element of conversation in itself is not respectable for a newly engaged couple who have yet to speak to our families."

"I agree Elizabeth but we have to be open and honest with one another. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable but I do not want you to think I only want you physically. I want everything about you. please remember that." he paused just long enough for her to process what he said. "Must we have a long engagement Elizabeth? I would marry you this week if you were pleased by the thought; and by special license."

"We must speak to our families Mr. Darcy; you must speak to my father. I feel that their counsel will be the deciding factor. I do wish I could have met you when we were younger; I wouldn't have any opposition what so ever then; we would know each other plenty to wed. "

"I believe I know you quite well Elizabeth. I love that I get to find out more though." He smiled his dimpled smile and captivator her senses once again.

"Would you like to escort me to my uncle's home Mr. Darcy; I believe it would be better than being asked about this ring on my finger alone. My brother can be very protective, my uncle takes his responsibilities seriously and between the both of them I would be quite unqualified to withstand the inquisition. I do hope you are prepared for the personal examination and the scrutiny you will be forced to undergo. I believe they will run you through the gauntlet sir." She smiled at him she liked teasing him.

"It will be an honor to escort you to your uncle's residence. I feel I do not want to ever be a part from you from this day forward. I will most definitely be delighted to face them as well as your father, as long as it leads to you being my wife. It will be a most welcomed privilege to endure all scrutiny against me for you. Miss Elizabeth it is a man's rite of passage to be run through the gauntlet when it is time to wed. I will go most eagerly." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Elizabeth, will it disturb you to experience the season being engaged?" he did not want her to come to regret the promise she made him. They began to walk once again.

"No Sir. I think it will be much improved, due to the fact I can make acquaintances and not be worried about the outcome. I do worry about my beloved Jane. Her temperament is not the same as mine and she doesn't like to see anyone discomforted. She doesn't reveal her true feelings to me or anyone. She sees only the good in everyone and she is shy. So my concern for her is immense. I don't want to see her hurt. Mary on the other hand seems to only enjoy the pianoforte and reads extensively. Her enjoyment in balls and teas is almost nonexistent. She would prefer to be home. I so wish she could meet someone who is compatible with her manner. It will be hard and she's highly intelligent yet can appear distant and rude. She doesn't make conversation easily; she doesn't recommend herself as much as she should. She would make any gentleman an excellent wife as would Jane, but I worry the season and the ton will be cruel towards them." looking up at Darcy she seen he was adamantly listening to her and paying attention. He was thinking about every word she said; she liked that he was being so attentive to her. "I apologize Mr. Darcy I believe I exposed too many of my thoughts."

"Please do not apologize Elizabeth, I admire your concern for your sisters. I have discovered that you are quite empathetic towards them and can only find my estimation of you far more enhanced. Your gentle conduct of compassion and feeling for them make me love you more." He was being honest with her. "But if I may, I believe my friend Mr. Bingley is quite taken with Miss Bennet. He will be in her company as much as I am with you due to the manner of our extreme friendship. I would not worry too much about her. Now about Mary, I believe my friend and I know many gentlemen that would match her perfectly and they will be present at many balls that we have already accepted to attend. It would be an honor to have all of your family accompanies. You will already be attending with me my darling. It would be impolite not to extend the invitation to your family. Please do not fret my darling, all will be well."

"Thank you for putting my fears to rest Mr. Darcy. I appreciate the interest you have for them."

"Would you and your sister, as well as Polly, like to attend the theater this evening? Shakespeare's _Much Ado about Nothing _is being performed and it would be a delight to set eyes on the presentation. I could bring someone for Polly to be introduced to. I assume she isn't married. I apologize if I presume too much. You all could be my guests this evening. I will ask Mr. Bingley, my sister Georgiana, my cousin Richard, and my friend Job Reynolds to attend as well if you would like to meet them."

"Mr. Darcy, thank you for the invitation, I would like very much to accompany you to the theater. I believe Jane would like it as well. We will have to speak to my uncle and brother first. I do believe we should ask Polly though."

"You are correct Elizabeth." he stopped to find Polly smiling behind them.

"Miss Polly, I would like to extend an invitation to the theater tonight. Would you like to join us?" He smiled at her.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy. I wouldn't want to intrude and embarrass you with the accompaniment of a servant."

"Nonsense Miss Singleton, it would not be an intrusion and I would not have asked if I had any thought of embarrassment. Please be my guest and come with us to the theater. I have a friend I believe you would like to acquaint. He is my valet and you and he will always be in company. It will be a pleasure if you accept."

"Then yes Mr. Darcy I accept with delight. Thank you." she was so happy she had tears in her eyes. She was truly ecstatic that she was going to the theater; she had never gone before.

"We are going to have a wonderful evening. I insist that we go to dinner first. I know a renowned establishment near the theater where we may have dinner."

Elizabeth was adding to her list of character traits for Mr. Darcy and she was joyful that she attached herself to this man.

"Well here we are Mr. Darcy are you ready?" her eyes were sparkling and the delight could not be hidden.

He chuckled. "Lead me to run the gauntlet Elizabeth; I am absolutely ready." She laughed as she led him inside with Polly still smiling behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Darcy was announced to the Gardiner and Bennet family members. Bowing with his greeting he knew Mr. Gardiner was a bit puzzled at his early appearance, and with Elizabeth and Polly. Mrs. Gardiner was smiling as was Jane but Samuel was livid. Darcy could see it in his countenance and his expression. It was not going to be easy getting this man to relent his attitude.

"Mr. Gardiner I must apologize to you and your family for calling on you at such an hour and interrupting you. I was walking in the park and happened upon Miss Bennet and Miss Singleton. I spent a bit of time with them both. I know this is not a reasonable time to ask for a conference but if I may request an audience with you and Mr. Bennet concerning a matter of great consequence I would be appreciative." He stood in the midst of the dining parlor smiling at Elizabeth and waiting for Mr. Gardiner to speak.

"Why of course Mr. Darcy please follow me to my study." He stood and said his excuses to his wife, nieces and children. Samuel did the same and followed along.

Mrs. Gardiner and Jane were both curious to what had transpired in the park. Aunt V was the first to find her voice "Elizabeth, pray tell young lady what happened in the park that was so important for Mr. Darcy to call on your uncle this early in the morning."

"Aunt V and Jane, I am so truly happy. I am beyond belief. Mr. Darcy proposed and I accepted." She extended her hand to her Aunt and waiting for the inquisition to begin.

Her Aunt V was stunned at first but then hugged Elizabeth and began "Elizabeth you hardly know the man, are you sure about this? You are in town to enjoy the season, if you would like to enjoy the season with Mr. Darcy I believe it can be arranged for a courtship but marriage? This is quite impulsive, are you certain? If this is truly what you want then I will share your happiness and will give you the guidance that you will require. I love you Elizabeth I just do not want you hurt or jaded." Her aunt had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Elizabeth knew that she was happy for her.

"I am quite certain Aunt V. Please be happy for me." She hugged her now crying aunt.

Jane got up and went over to hug her sister; kissing her cheek she addressed her "Oh Lizzy I am truly happy for you. I love you sister. I seriously hope you are as happy as you look and are as entirely positive as you sound. I will always be here for you Lizzy. Let me see the ring!" she pulled on her sister's hand. Gasping she looked from her face to the ring. Twice, and then giggled and embraced her sister once again. "The middle stone is as big as your knuckle and the smaller ones are situated very elegantly surrounding it, all set in gold. It looks quite heavy Lizzy. It is very beautiful and very old. It must be from the Darcy jewels; what a grand distinction Mr. Darcy has honored you with." Lizzy knew her sister was beside herself, she never talked about money and opportunity.

That's when they heard Samuel's voice shouting through the walls. Both the sisters and their aunt remained quite; Aunt V gestured for Elizabeth to sit down with them at the table. She, Elizabeth and Jane took their seats at the table and waited with the children; they were finished eating, just waiting to be excused from the table. Mrs. Gardiner excused them with the instruction of going to their rooms until she came and got them.

Samuel Bennet was extremely agitated at the audacity of Mr. Darcy. He knew very little of the Darcy family and who the family was connected to. He knew that the man did business with his uncle and he also knew that he in fact was introduced to his sisters and himself not a day ago. He was completely livid at the thought that this illustrious gentleman of the highest circles had the gall to propose marriage to his younger sister without really knowing her. He did not trust him and he did not care if he had all the crown jewels in England.

"Mr. Darcy, how dare you come into my uncle's home with the objective of underhandedly securing your way into this family? Do you honestly believe we will consent to marriage Sir?"

"Mr. Bennet, I am not a conniving barbarian who believes I can have any object, whether it is alive or not. I do not assume that your sister is something I can secure, buy, and take. She is not chattel. She is an intelligent and accomplished woman who is the epitome of a lady. I would not treat your sister with insolence and treat her without the utmost respect."

Mr. Gardiner could not hold his piece and he wanted Samuel to control himself. "Mr. Darcy, I understand that you are serious, I do business with you, you indeed are nothing but serious, but with regard to my niece, are you certain this is what you definitely want? Is there a motive behind the proposal? I am truly trying to stay unbiased, and work this out, but I cannot find the answers I seek with the conversation before me. Please be so kind as to help me understand."

Darcy knew he had to come up with something to explain how he knew Elizabeth but saying I loved her in another life would not do. They would request he went to Bedlam."I have thought about Elizabeth for a while now. I seen her on my way through Meryton and did not seek an introduction, for that I am completely sorry for. I seen her and her sister and thought she was perfect. I wish I could have met her and sought the courtship then but I truly do care about what happens to her, I believe myself in love with her already. I did not make the acquaintance on the pretense that I would finally be introduced to the most perfect lady in England. Mr. Bingley reminded me when I was in Derbyshire that we were to meet with you over business when we traveled back to town. I absolutely did not know that she would be here. I am sorry I have put you in this position Mr. Gardiner I understand if you have your reservations but I would not fail you by lying to you." Darcy thought_ I really did see her in Meryton; the first time at the Meryton assembly, so it was not lying._

Samuel did not give his uncle time to answer before he lashed out again "Are you serious Sir? What is the real reason you offered for my sister?"

Darcy was really trying not to lose control and get mad, but he was almost to the point where he was going to give this man a piece of his mind. "Yes, quite serious Sir. Why would you question my integrity? You shouldn't judge people you do not know. I believe that if any man, not just I, was sitting here asking to marry one of your sisters, you would be treating him with the same impertinent manner. How will that get your sisters married Sir?"

"Your integrity Sir; I only see a gentleman who barely knows a lady, make an offer due to rumors he has heard around town."

"That is simply not the truth; I do not listen to idle gossip, if that is what you are implying. You are biased and cannot see past your inclinations of ill-bred gentlemen. I am no cad Mr. Bennet and I do take offense at the insinuation."

"I am not simple minded and biased Mr. Darcy. I, being a gentleman myself, cannot fathom making an offer of marriage to a lady I've only known less than a day. You may have actually seen my sisters in Meryton, but that does not give you the entitlement to offer marriage. I do not trust you Mr. Darcy and you will have to prove to me that you are worthy of my sister before I will accept the proposal for what it is."

"I accept your challenge Mr. Bennet and I will prove my worth, but it is not you that must give permission for Elizabeth to marry. That exclusive honor is your father's. He is alive and of sound mind, his decision to bequeath temporary guardianship to your uncle Mr. Gardiner gives him authorization to grant acceptance to me so that I can have time to travel to your father. He has not given you reign over the entire Bennet family as of yet. I requested your presence here with Mr. Gardiner and me out of respect for you and your sister. If you cannot see that this was the exclusive reason you are present I will be glad to ask you to leave." He wanted Samuel to know that he was not playing some game.

"I am glad that you will prove your worth, you certainly do not have to but I do appreciate it. I understand that my uncle has granted you this audience; I also understand that you didn't have to make me privy to the conversation. I am truly apologetic if I have offended you but I have to ask Sir, does this have to do with her twenty thousand pound dowry Sir?"

"Excuse me; do you even know who I am, my worth, and my connections? I am head of the Darcy family, I am connected to royalty and your sister would never need or want for anything in her life. I take umbrage Sir. This has nothing to do with money. I do not need her dowry. This would not be a marriage of convenience."

"I must apologize for my nephew Mr. Darcy. He does not mean to offend with his line of questioning. I believe he wanted to know if she were to marry would this be the sole reason."

"I understand Mr. Gardiner; every family inquires about that same question. Whether the gentleman needs the dowry or not should not be the only reason to answer yes to a proposal. I have made the offer out of a want for love; this is not a monetary proposal."

"Mr. Darcy, my sisters' dowries have been the constant topic of gentleman and matchmaking mama's in town since they were invited to their first ball when my father and I came to make the arrangements for them to enjoy the season. It gives you motive."

"Did you not hear me just enlighten your uncle this has naught to do with monetary gain. I do not want or need Elizabeth's dowry." Darcy felt himself getting angry and was trying to keep his control.

"That is settled. Enough about her dowry Samuel; I will assure you and your father that this has nothing to do with Elizabeth's dowry. Please accept my apologize Mr. Darcy. I have made my decision and once it is clear I want no further discussion about why, what if, or how come. Do you understand?"

Both replying in the affirmative, waited for the decision to be confirmed. Samuel was hesitant to breathe and Darcy was a bit apprehensive. Before either man knew what to think, Mr. Gardiner opened the door and asked the footman nearby to summon Miss Elizabeth to the study.

Lizzy walked towards the now somewhat quite voices and knocked at the door. Mr. Gardiner opened the door; smiled slightly at her and let her step inside. Mr. Darcy looked contrite and nervous. Samuel just looked plain furious and somewhat deprived of air. Her uncle walked her towards the gentlemen holding her hand. The men were already standing so they each in turn bowed. He squeezed her hand and turned to talk to her. "Elizabeth is it true that Mr. Darcy proposed marriage and you accepted?"

"Yes uncle, he did propose and I did accept. I know that we barely know one another. I know that you Samuel will believe it absurd; I can see he is very angry. I appreciate the protection and the tutelage, but I believe with a sound mind I can make this decision for myself. I am the one that will be attached to him. I believe he is a good man that will be able to take care of me. I am attracted to him, I also believe that even though I may like him as of this moment and I did accept him to be my husband, I will love him deeply, I will be the mother of blue eyed little children with dark hair." She smiled at him and he smiled his dimpled smile that always enchanted her. "Please on my request, give your consent. I will write to Papa and I will ask Mr. Darcy to personally visit him. If I have to take Polly and go with him I will. This is what I want; please do not destroy my hopes. I love you both, that will never change, I love Papa also very much, Mr. Darcy will never take your places. All I ask is to be happy for me, to be respectful to Mr. Darcy and myself, and to always have an open mind. God puts people in our ways every day. Some are disdainful and haughty, some are compassionate and polite, and it is up to us who we want to connect ourselves with. I decided to connect myself to Mr. Darcy. Deciphering peoples characters are easy for me. Samuel I know you have to get to know Mr. Darcy but please interpret his character soon. All will be well; I believe I will be happy and I have already discussed with him that our engagement must be comprehensive due to the fact that we must get to know one another before we wed. I do not take this lightly and understand the concern." She stood there waiting; and hoping.

"Lizzy, your father has already given his consent for me to decide as your provisional custodian. It would only be required for Mr. Darcy to present himself to your Papa to gain full consent and to work out the marriage settlement. Samuel is concerned because you do not know one another well enough to pursue marriage; courtship yes, marriage not just yet. I believe that since I am the one that was bequeath the responsibility of giving consent in your papa's absence, that I must request for a comprehensive engagement as well and that the ceremony cannot be performed for at least four months; any time after that will be reasonable. That will give both of you ample time to become accustom to one another on a personal level. I am happy for your Lizzy. I just do not want you regretting this decision. Once this becomes public it will not be an easy situation to back out of. The consequences of quitting an engagement are quite dire for both of you. This is serious. This will change all of your perspectives and knowledge of the ton. Mr. Darcy is a part of the highest circles. He can tell you about his connections but I must tell you, your life will change significantly. Do you understand the extreme significance of this engagement Elizabeth? It is crucial that you consider the future results. I am not trying to talk you out of your resolve; I just want you to understand the outcome of such impulsive decision." He looked at her with an extreme expression on his face. He was quite serious, but so was she.

"Yes Uncle Louis, I understand, I accept the consequences and I believe I am ready to experience the world of the highest circles. I am able to adapt and learn, and I am able to put up with insufferable poppy cocks as is the ton." Everyone turned to the laughter of Mr. Darcy. She smiled at him. "I value your opinion. I want my decision to be discussed amongst you and I will be prepared for the judgment when I am told of the outcome; with your leave gentlemen."

She curtseyed and turned to exit but her uncle caught her arm. "Lizzy I am giving my consent for you to marry Mr. Darcy, consider yourself an engaged lady from this moment on. Please take heed in what that represents, and conduct yourself in an acceptable manner. You will have Jane or Polly with you whenever you are out or in Mr. Darcy's company. I know that you will not do anything to corrupt yourself or the family; you must take care seriously not to appear debauched, shameless, or inferior. People will look for the unscrupulous to gossip about. Please be careful of your surroundings and the people in which you confide in. The ton will be merciless and you will find deficiencies in everyone. Be careful in voicing that strong opinion of yours in public. It will look badly upon not just your family but Mr. Darcy's and the consequences are appalling. I love you sweet Lizzy. I, as will your aunt, will always be here to counsel and love you unconditionally." he hugged her "I'm happy for your Lizzy. You will do well with your chosen mate. He is very blessed."

"Thank you uncle; I love you also. I will make you proud of me. I promise to conduct myself as a lady always. I will not let you or the family down." When she looked at her uncle she had tears in her eyes.

"Samuel, is there anything you would like to say to your sister?" Mr. Gardiner looked at his nephew encouragingly.

Walking over to Elizabeth he just stared at her at first. Not saying a word just studying her intently grasping her hands he finally verbalized his thoughts. "Lizzy, I will do as you ask and not judge Mr. Darcy. I will respect him and you. I am saddened to lose my sister, you are the first of the girls to be getting married but I will be happy to gain a brother. I love you Lizzy. I am proud of you and joyful that you have found someone to share your life with. Please forgive me for always trying to protect you, I would never want harm to come upon you sister. I give you and Mr. Darcy my blessing for your union."

As he hugged her she squeezed him a little tighter and said "I love you Samuel. You will always be my older brother and you will always be welcomed to protect me. Please relinquish a little of that charge to Mr. Darcy. Think of it as assistance. I believe he will welcome the aid." She kissed him on the cheek as he did the same. He took her hand and walked her over to Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, I apologize for protecting Lizzy. It is my pleasure to grant consent in the absence of my father, as well as my uncle's presence and his consent for your union with Elizabeth. Always cherish her, protect her, love her, and provide for her. We ask that you forsake all others and support her always. Please don't ever harm her or strike her. She is very dear to us." He shook Mr. Darcy's hand and placed Lizzy's small hand in the hand he released.

"Thank you Mr. Bennet. Please do not ever apologize for protecting your loved ones. It is our sole pleasure for that duty. I promise to always cherish her and never harm her. She is a gift I will forever adore. You have my word and please call me William." He bowed to him and smiled.

Mr. Gardiner walked over to Mr. Darcy and Lizzy and shook his hand. "Welcome to the family William. Please take good care of this wonderful lady. She is worth her weight in gold. She truly is a wonderful person. Don't ever hurt her. You have seen a portion of you will have to contend with if you do."

He knew it was time to tell the gentleman about his daughter. Elizabeth knew and he could not keep this information from her family who trusts him with this wonderful creature that will be his wife.

"Mr. Gardiner, Mr. Bennet there is some information that you should know that is not public knowledge that I would like to inform you about. No one except for my immediate family and Elizabeth knows that I have a three year old daughter that she will be a mother to. Her mother is gone due to consumption and I will never choose between the females in my life. I now have four females that I adore; my daughter, my fiancé, my sister and my mother. My daughter's mother will always have a place for me, because she is the mother of my daughter but that will never interfere with my love, adoration and marriage to Elizabeth."

"Thank you for informing us, we will keep this to ourselves except for the family. It will not be our information to share." Mr. Gardiner was glad to be enlightened of this fact. He now trusted Mr. Darcy to be truthful with him always.

"I have invited Elizabeth and Miss Bennet as well as Miss Singleton to be my guests at tonight's performance of Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_. They both have graciously accepted, and Elizabeth was going to talk to Miss Bennet to see if it would be agreeable for her to accompany us. Other guests I will be asking to attend will be my sister Georgiana, my cousin Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, Mr. Charles Bingley, and Mr. Job Reynolds, my valet. We will all be attending each other, no one will ever be alone and propriety will be upheld."

"I believe that decorum will be the lesser evil Mr. Darcy. I will not worry that propriety will be upheld because my trust will go with all of you. Please safeguard Elizabeth from the conniving mamas and brash daughters that have always thought they would be in your favor. It will be your first evening out in town and of course Elizabeth, with that large diamond ring on her third finger of her left hand will be the envy of every female that you encounter. I believe the morning papers will have it out before you are ready for anyone to know. Luckily for you, Samuel will be leaving for his home and will be able to convey the news to Mr. and Mrs. Bennet before you even leave for the theater this evening. I believe it would be best if it is acceptable with you Mr. Darcy that Elizabeth, Jane, Samuel and Polly accompany you to your home to inform your mother, sister and daughter before they read it in the papers. I trust there will be a correspondence for Samuel to take back to his father. He will have to take his leave early but that is why I am sending Polly along. I will begin to expect them back within two hours. They will be ready by the agreed time to go with you and your family to tonight's performance. I will also send my own correspondence with Samuel for your father Elizabeth."

"Thank you Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bennet. I will have a letter ready for Mr. Bennet Sr. before Mr. Bennet leaves my residence."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy, but please do call me Samuel; we are to be brothers soon."

"My pleasure; I will address you as you wish."

"Elizabeth, gentlemen before our food gets any colder lets join the ladies in the dining parlor. Mr. Darcy please tarry and break your fast with us. Afterwards you may all take your leave to your home while I prepare my letter for Elizabeth's father. And please do call me Louis."

"Thank you Mr. Gardiner, Louis, I appreciate the invitation to dine." Following Mr. Gardiner and Samuel out of the study and escorting Elizabeth was a true pleasure for Darcy. Before they got to the door that the other gentleman just vacated, he turned to his Elizabeth "are you happy my dearest, loveliest Elizabeth?"

"Yes I believe I am full of happiness this morning. I apologize that my family in actuality gave you a difficult time. I was in jest when I said I was leading you to run the gauntlet."

"If truth be told Elizabeth, I would run through it again and again just to hear that for certain I could truly marry you."

Smiling at her and dipping his head towards hers watching her lick her lips and parting them, he stopped looked her in those radiant eyes and smiled the dimpled smile that he knew unarmed her. He then sincerely kissed her deeply. As she put her hand on the side of his neck, continuing the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Not knowing how long they had been there, they jumped when they heard a feminine grunt; a familiar feminine grunt. Polly was passing the study to the dining parlor when she happened to see the two lovers. Before she made any noise or move to disturb them she smiled gave them a moment and moved down the hall. After a few minutes is when she disturbed them with a smile on her face. They didn't release each other per se. The kissing stopped but their arms were still wrapped around each other and Elizabeth pressed her forehead to his chin.

"It is time to come up for air. Please compose yourselves and I will follow you two to the dining parlor. I assume that from what I witnessed that consent was given for the marriage to precede. I give my congratulations and deepest, sincere best wishes but propriety will be enforced; especially on our newly engaged couple."

Both Darcy and Elizabeth laughed and while they were still trying to compose themselves Polly was laughing also. She would be obligated to impose the rules of decorum and knew it would be a hard job; she was ready for the challenge even if she was going to have to laugh through it.

Breakfast was a happy affair with Mrs. Gardiner and Jane both offering their congratulations and best wishes for the couple. The household was in true high spirits when the couple, Jane, Samuel and Polly took their leave two hours later and set off for Darcy's home. In the carriage Samuel sat by Darcy while the three woman sat across from them; the conversation flowed smoothly for the short ride.

When the carriage stopped outside William's home, he was the first to exit the vehicle. He helped Elizabeth down and smiled at her. He could read her expression and knew she was in approval over the home that would soon be hers; yet he felt she was apprehensive.

"Elizabeth this will be you home soon, please do not feel anxiety. I will be by your side the entire time you are here." He squeezed the hand he held.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy, I am a little nervous; I am about to meet your mother and sister. I do not want to embarrass you." she shifted her gaze down to the ground.

"You could never embarrass me. Now there will be times that you make me lose my composure, but never embarrass me."

"Am I making you lose your composure now Sir?" Looking back up at his face she was smiling and so was he.

"Most definitely; when you are near, I am always in danger of losing my self-control Elizabeth" leaning down to her he whispered "I believe I have the same effect on you my dear."

Blushing she glanced back down at the ground thinking _how does this man do this to me, my equanimity is surely in danger with his closeness._

Being ushered into the house, she was quite taken with the foyer of the home; it was decorated elegantly and sophisticated but simple. She was already smitten. The butler, Mr. Thatcher was seeing to their needs. "Welcome home Mr. Darcy." He bowed, taking his hat, gloves and great coat.

"Thank you Mr. Thatcher. May I introduce a very special person to me; Mr. Thatcher this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, my fiancée." He was full of pride introducing her.

Mr. Thatcher was absolutely taken away with happiness. "It is a pleasure Madam; the staff is here to fulfill your every need. Please feel at ease in requesting for your desires to be satisfied." Bowing to her also he was very pleased with the prospect of a new Mistress. He was content with being introduced to the others in the party as well knowing straight away they would be welcomed always at Kensington House henceforth.

"Mr. Thatcher, where is Lady Anne and Georgiana?" He could feel everyone looking at him when he said the words. He had yet to disclose that his grandfather was the Earl of Matlock.

"I will have them summoned; they were taking a stroll in the gardens. Refreshments will arrive shortly to the parlor Sir." He took his leave to find a footman.

Darcy escorted Elizabeth and her relatives to the drawing room; it was here where Elizabeth would be introduced to her new mother and sister. She was beginning to feel the anxiety in her stomach.

"Mr. Darcy you have an exquisite home." Elizabeth needed to find relief in finding her composure so she prompted the conversation with William.

"Thank you Elizabeth, please relax, I know you are anxious, I can feel your hand shaking. I will not leave your side I give my word." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. He sat her down on the settee next to the fire and sat down with her. The others were taking their seats when the tea and biscuits arrived.

"Thank you Miss Doris. Please stay close lest our guests require something." He noticed that everyone was smiling and looking around the parlor. Jane was conversing with Samuel and Polly. "Later we can take a tour of the house. It would be a pleasure to show Elizabeth one of her new homes."

A few minutes later after Elizabeth had regained her calmness Darcy's family was announced. His mother straight away knew who she meeting. William had not relinquished the hold on Elizabeth's hand after he poured everyone tea and claimed it. Everyone stood and greeted the matriarch of the Darcy family with gracefulness and respect.

Darcy was eager for his mother to meet his Elizabeth. While holding her hand he introduced the two women. "Mama this is Miss Elizabeth Rose Bennet, my fiancée. Miss Elizabeth this is my mama Lady Anne Fitzwilliam Darcy." Both ladies curtseyed and Lady Anne embraced Elizabeth; from that moment Elizabeth's worry vanished, she felt like she was welcomed and at ease.

"Welcome sweet young lady to our home. I am full of joy knowing you will be my daughter soon. William has only said wonderful things about you. I do hope we get to know each other intimately soon. I am happy for both you and my son. I am honored to make you part of my family. Georgiana please come here." William's sister walked over to her mother having just now greeted her brother. Lady Anne was intently examining her eventual daughter; she was quite pleased and relieved at the same time. "Georgina this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, your future sister."

"Thank you, I am grateful Mr. Darcy has honored me significantly by granting me the distinction of being part of your family." She smiled at Lady Anne.

Georgi bowed and smiled taking Elizabeth's other hand. "Miss Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am full of happiness knowing my brother has found someone he can share his life with that he respects and loves. My hope is to become your sister not just in name but through intimate interaction and conversation. Welcome." She hugged Elizabeth and Elizabeth was warmed at the personal and cozy greeting.

Darcy proceeded to introduce the others to his family. Lady Anne was a bit puzzled when introduced to Samuel Bennet. William had previous disclosed that Elizabeth had no brothers and that Elizabeth's father's estate was entailed. She noted the difference and decided to talk to William later in the day. She thought that Jane was exquisite, very beautiful and charming. Polly sat quietly after she was introduced to the family. She being quite content knowing her charge would be happy here with this family unit.

Georgiana suggested a walk and tour of the house to their guests. Lady Anne and she proceeded to accommodate their new acquaintances when Darcy called Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher to introduce Polly to Job. He wanted a few minutes alone with Elizabeth. With every one gone from the parlor, William embraced Elizabeth and whispered sweet nothings to her. She was feeling more like she was at home in his arms. She was already attached but was feeling quite puzzled at how fast she had gotten to this feeling of contentment.

"Elizabeth are you well sweetheart?" he was concerned for her and looking into her dazzling eyes always made him calm; yet intrigued.

"Quite well Mr. Darcy. I am simply comfortable in your arms and am puzzled that I have come to feel this way so fast."

"I am pleased that you are content and at ease with me my dearest, I believe when I told you I loved you at first sight you didn't quite believe what you were hearing. Maybe now it is becoming familiar for you to be in my presence; in my arms because your spirit is recognizing mine."

"You make it sound so simple when I have been taught that being a lady does not signify being relaxed in a gentleman's arms, but I do. I am pleased and satisfied. I want to truly believe what you are telling me. I do feel it in my heart that we belong together but it's my knowledge of being taught for years what a proper lady should be about. I am quite embarrassed about how I really do feel William. I feel I should be in your bed and not just your arms; being here in your home I feel we are already married. Why do I feel this way?" she was blushing at her confession.

It was not lost on him that this was the first time she called him William. "Oh Lizzy, please do not be embarrassed. I feel like I am finally home in your arms. Your kiss is like manna to me. I need you; only you. If it were up to me I would take you to my chambers this minute. Time will be a deterrent for us, but the occasion will come whether we are married legally or not. I believe that God has already blessed us; we would not have found each other if He hadn't. I will protect your reputation by all means Elizabeth. I will never bring harm to you. Please be calm knowing I will marry you whether we have taken pleasure in one another or not on our wedding day. I love you to a point of acute pain Elizabeth, both mentally and physically. It will be something we share for our benefit of knowing how we truly feel about one another. I will not ever pressure you and I will wait if you say wait but if you want there is no point in waiting when society will not know what happens in intimate company between two lovers when the union has already been blessed. That is why you feel so strongly yet so puzzled to why you are so at ease with me. We have lived this life before Elizabeth; we have had children together in that other life and we have also loved deeply in that other life. So deeply it was given authority from above to be brought forth in this life." He wanted to tell her that he had all of those memories and all of those feelings; but he didn't want to scare her. He was content knowing she felt the feelings when they touched.

"Mr. Darcy, I hold your opinion in the highest regard. You are to be my husband I believe I just need time to adjust. All will be well. One day I will worship you as you worship me and we can admire each other's body's very attentively with the purpose of pleasure. I just do not know when that day will come. I am not wanton or lustful but with you it feels like it is justified to have these feelings as a result deeply and so soon. I cannot explain the peace I get when we are together, yet lusting for you at the same time. Has it really only been one day? One day is unbelievable; I feel I've known you forever." She stood up on her tippy toes and laced his lips with a chaste kiss. In turn he deepened the kiss which she accepted. Finding the will to stop before things went to the point of no return was a struggle for the two but stop they did.

While Elizabeth's breathing returned to normal he whispered in to her. "I would get a special license today dearest and marry you on the way to Hertfordshire if that was acceptable to you. It can be done without anyone's knowledge but ours and whichever vicar we commissioned. The formal wedding would be for the family to acknowledge the union. We could insist on using the same vicar."

She looked at him stunned. What was he saying? Was he serious? If he was serious they would have to live the first four months of their marriage apart. That certainly could not be borne. "William what are you saying? You would do that for me so I was not compromised beyond repair. We would have to live the first four or five months apart. That would be intolerable. A secret ceremony William; how can that be? Polly is always with me. The only time she is not is when she is sleeping." Then it dawned on her, the ceremony would be performed in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep. "I am not sure William about this, it's… it's… it's…" she stopped talking and just looked at him for a few moments. She seen the depth of desire in his eyes, the words that she had heard him speak to her but was fighting a losing battle of wits. She knew they should wait, she knew they shouldn't even be discussing something so blatantly deceitful. But there was a solid compelling power for her to resume the bond that was somehow broken before.; something so forceful that she never wanted to be parted from him; ever. How could she reconcile knowledge from a resilient, intense sense? Her suspicions were that this match was beyond human intelligence. But there was no way that her reservations could be rectified. Who was she going to talk to? No one in her family for certain, not a clergyman, there was no one. She would have to go with her gut and pray that the circumstances resolve it rapidly.

"Elizabeth, please if I have offended you in any way I am profoundly sorry. Please forgive me." He stared into her eyes waiting for her to answer; he was not prepared what she did next because he wasn't expecting it. She kissed him uninhibited, abandoned, and without guilt. He kissed her back the same way. Not knowing how long the kiss lasted the natural recourse was to breathe and relax after such an intense declaration of affection. Darcy slowed the kiss with such tenderness that Elizabeth's ardor only intensified but she ceased as well.

"Elizabeth Rose Bennet Darcy, it will be my extreme pleasure to make you my wife. Two days my love, we will leave for Hertfordshire." He started kissing and sucking her neck; inhaling the lavender comforted him.

"I believe we should sojourn our escapades Sir, I can feel my lips swollen. Can we take a walk in the gardens? It will give my appearance time to order itself."

"Escapades my dear; exploits of this nature are always going to be welcomed by me from you. He smiled at her; brought stationary and pen with him and led her to the garden. It was there that Polly found the two laughing and enjoying their time together. She didn't see anything wrong with the situation and hated to be the one to interrupt them. Mr. Darcy had finished the letter for Samuel to take with him to his father.

"Mr. Darcy, Miss Elizabeth, Samuel is about to take his leave; I am to summon both of you back into the house. Annalise has woken from her nap and is with your mama Sir and the others in the parlor."

"Thank you Polly we will go straight away." Darcy stood and gave Elizabeth his arm and escorted her into the house. The sensations she always felt were only intensified with every new touch. She started to crave them. They had met Samuel in the hall and bid him farewell giving his soon to be brother the letter for Mr. Bennet Sr. Darcy extended an invitation in few weeks time to stay with him at Kensington House, which was accepted.

Arriving into the parlor was a happy affair; Elizabeth was meeting her step daughter for the first time.

"Papa I missed you. Where were you?" He kissed her cheek as he picked her up.

"Sweet one I have someone who I want you to meet. This lovely lady is Miss Elizabeth; she will be your mama soon."

"My mama went away papa. Will Miss Ellibeth take good care of me too like mama?"

"Yes she most certainly will. I promise." He handed the little one to Elizabeth. At first they just looked at one another.

"Miss Darcy it will be a pleasure to be your mama. You are truly beautiful; you look like your father and have the same lovely eyes." Elizabeth was a bit stunned at how similar their likenesses really were. She started to ponder a bit about how gorgeous their children were going to look and couldn't stop the enormous smile forming on her face. She liked the thought of being a mama.

"I like your smile Miss Ellibeth. Are you happy with me?" Little Miss Darcy was the essence of lovable. She was exquisite and delicate; Elizabeth was having trouble controlling herself; she wanted to squeeze the little girl.

"Oh Annalise, I am truly happy with you. We will be fast friends I believe. Would you like that?"

"Yes, yes Miss Ellibeth; Friends would be nice." She started playing with Elizabeth's hair. "Miss Ellibeth did you have an accident; you have a bruise here." Elizabeth gasped; blushing a tomato red looked up at Darcy who was blushing slightly as well. Jane looked up at Lizzy with a blush and smiled at her little sister. Georgi giggled a tad and blushed also. Polly is the one who got upset. She knew it was during the time of her brief absence from the couple that Mr. Darcy marked her charged.

Darcy's mother smiled; yes indeed her son had found someone to love. "Come here little one, Miss Elizabeth will be well. I promise." She stood and gave the little girl to Georgiana. "William and Elizabeth please come with me." The two followed Lady Anne up the stairs and into her sitting room.

"William have you lost your mind? You cannot mark Miss Elizabeth in places that can be seen. I will not lecture you two on decorum and I will not tell you what you shouldn't be doing." She was rummaging through a side table, finding what she needed she looked back at the two. "Come here Elizabeth, this is a cream that will fade the mark. I suggest you get some and keep it on your vanity always. This might be the first time that this has happened but if I know Darcy men, it will not be the last. Apply it before makeup and it will not be seen." She applied the cream, sat it down and grabbed a light colored makeup. When she finished she handed Elizabeth a looking glass and Elizabeth was astonished, there was not a mark at all.

"Thank you Lady Anne, I am so embarrassed I really do not know what to say." She didn't feel slighted or disrespected just a little shameful at being marked for the first time. She never, not once, told him no.

"Don't be embarrassed, I will soon be your mama also. I will only say you must stop him every now and again because Darcy men are very passionate lovers whose ardor never ceases." It was Darcy's turn to blush tomato red hearing his mother speak so. Lady Anne embraced Elizabeth and then her son and said if I know better, you two are planning a tryst. Are you not?"

"Mama who said it will be a tryst?"

"William what are you planning. I will not harbor lies from you or Elizabeth. You are indeed planning something and someone needs to know. Tell me at once." Her scrutinizing eyes made Elizabeth falter; her resolve to keep quite weakened significantly.

"Lady Anne, William will obtain a special license and on our way to Hertfordshire we will marry. The formal wedding will be in a few months time to acknowledge the family's wishes." She looked up at her new mother with worried eyes.

"Is this what you want? Both of you wish to marry at once?"

"Yes mama this is what our wishes are."He looked at his mother with a sense of hope.

"Yes Lady Anne this is what I want. I do not want to be parted from him. The months preceding the actual wedding will be torture but I can tolerate it if I know that we can be together when we can. There will not be one day that we will not see one another for the next few months."

"I commend your honesty. I believe with your ardor this is for the best. Elizabeth, seeing you with William I understand the situation. I believe you have illustrated traits of a lady when in company with others. You not once threw yourself at him; never clutching at him. Your heart is true and your resolve is strong. It was always he that needed your touch to sooth him. You will both be in my prayers the night you leave town. Your family will be here tomorrow night for dinner; welcome to the family Elizabeth. I will see you as soon as you get back to town, promise me. I do need to warn you though; with the first intimate act you will have a bit of pain but soon it will abate fairly quickly, William be gentle with her. Do not become a barbarian and lose control; you will hurt her. The act itself is very pleasurable if you relax. Also with each act is the possibility of conceiving a child. I suggest you pull out William before you spend. It isn't full proof but it will decrease the possibility."

Both Lizzy and Darcy were as red as ripe tomatoes, but they took her advice to heart. "I know through discussions that you are to attend the theater tonight. I suggest you relax and have fun. The season will be much more tolerable married than single. William you will indeed have to ball block your bride due to the number of gentleman around and will have to guard her from all of the vicious women trying to get to you."

"Mama why are being so… well… considerately polite about this situation, I thought you would rant and lose your composure. And pray tell what do you know about ball blocking?"

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, it is not a choice I would make for myself or really want for my children, but there is something in this family that you are not privy too that I will confess to you now. My mother the Dowager Countess, Lady Catherine, your cousin Alfred Darcy, and your uncle Dr. Francis Darcy and his wife Aunt Emma Darcy did the exact same thing you have decided to do. You are not the first and you certainly will not be the last. Fitzwilliam's and Darcy's for generations have gotten around ever unspoken rule of propriety there is; yet come out squeaky clean, you just have to know who to trust. I am expecting Uncle Francis and Aunt Emma; they should be here when you get back from Hertfordshire if you would like to talk to him about the circumstances surrounding the clandestine marriage. It would be good to know what to expect, how to handle certain situations and what will happen if Elizabeth does conceive during the time before the actual wedding. Uncle Francis should know all about that; Emma conceived before the public wedding. Oh and William, Your father ball blocked me every time we were in company with other gentleman; whether when we were courting or was already married. He made sure every male knew I was his." She winked at him.

"Mama I do not know what to say. You have rendered me speechless. Our family is something to behold. Why wasn't I made privy before?"

"Because you were not ready to hear how this family operates; enough; we have left Annalise, Georgi, and Miss Jane alone for too long and the ladies will be leaving soon to ready for the theater. I will leave you two for a minute and go to my bedchamber. That is all the time you get. Use it wisely before I come back."

Walking out the door she didn't see Darcy take Elizabeth in his arms and passionately kiss her. He was elated with the news that this would not be something new to his family; though they would not be made privy. Elizabeth was thinking about how her life would be changed in two days time. What if her father got upset and said no. They would have to confess about the clandestine marriage. Letting her go and ceasing the kiss on her lips he kissed her forehead.

"Elizabeth are you alright my dear? I am truly sorry for the love bite I marked you with. My mama surprised me this afternoon. I am truly beside myself with her admission of the family's marriages. Do you still want me to get the license?" his hope dropped at the sight of her eyes, she had tears forming and didn't want her to feel pressured. "We can wait Elizabeth, I will wait. It is entirely up to you darling."

"I am well William. The mark is not a bother; it actually felt good when it happened. I am just worried a bit about my father, what if he says no to the union and we have to confess about our marriage before we are ready." My father is everything to me; I could not bear disappointing him. But please, yes get the license William. I want you and I don't want to be unwed when it happens." She hugged him tighter.

He didn't let her go; he leaned down and kissed her again this time without inhibitions and without reserve. He put everything he felt into that one kiss and so did she. It was a powerful kiss and a display of love not lust. His mother came in cleared her throat gave them a moment to recover and led them down to the parlor. Polly's eyes went straight to her charge's swollen lips she knew that Lady Anne had to have left them at least for a few minutes. Both Darcy and Elizabeth were happy as can be and when the two sisters took their leave Darcy did not flinch when she gave him a chaste kiss goodbye; he returned the action and then led her to the waiting carriage. Watching it go along down the street until it could no longer be seen.

Tonight was the night he would let the ton of London know he had found the one he wanted.

**A/N: I know that many diehard P&P fans will be confused at where I am taking this story. It's all part of Darcy's growth. How is he going to reconcile a clandestine marriage with not lying? What will he do if harm comes to Elizabeth due to his actions? How will he react in the public eye if no one knows of his marriage to Elizabeth, yet staying on course to reconcile his past transgressions? His actions produce different results sometimes good, sometimes dire. But he has a charge of rectifying how he treats people. … oh and Mr. Wickham is coming up! How is Darcy going to change his behavior towards that malicious man…. Or is he malicious this time around? He has to be right? We will see…**

**Thank you for the reviews and I tried to not use too many pronouns to describe the characters. I hope I did it justice. I haven't ever written publicly before I am a true novice to writing. I take each review seriously and try to use the criticism to better the story and my way of writing. Let me know if something needs to be worked on ~B**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Darcy prepared the arrangements for the upcoming trip to Hertfordshire and took care of marriage articles with his solicitor. He had sent a trusted employee, Harold Taft, to let Netherfield Park and when the express was received in the affirmative the house would be hurriedly opened. He planned on staying for a week's time only, but wanted to stay somewhere familiar to him. He had applied for the special license, and was taking care of the daily business correspondences on his desk. Darcy had received missives that afternoon back from both Mr. Bingley and his cousin Col. Fitzwilliam both accepting in the affirmative to joining tonight's party for dinner and the theater. Darcy was now waiting in his study for Job Reynolds. He now considered him more a friend than a valet, so he wanted his matchmaking with Miss Polly to work out for the young man.

Job was a congenial young fellow that was his mother and father's joy and hearts. He knew he wanted to help his most treasured employees find happiness; he felt indebted to the entire family and this was a way of serving them. When Job was announced William Darcy smiled and extended his hand in greeting since bowing in greeting seemed to unsettle him.

"Mr. Reynolds, please come in and take a seat. I hope your day has been pleasant. I trust you are satisfied with our stay in town."

"Yes Sir, thank you. It is has been amiable and enjoyable on both accounts." He seemed a bit nervous; Darcy needed to put his conscience at ease.

"Job, I have asked your presence for a bit of a tête-à-tête. Tonight I will be going to a performance of _Much Ado About Nothing_. I would like for you to accompany me tonight, as a friend and an escort for Miss Polly Singleton. I believe you were introduced to her earlier in the day. I will be marrying Miss Elizabeth Bennet very soon and you will be in Miss Polly's company very, very often. She is the Misses Bennet's abigail. I wish for you to make the acquaintance since you will wait in her company a great deal. I do not want you to feel awkward or inept at making conversation with her. You will be in her company alone when Miss Elizabeth accompanies me to Hertfordshire. I believe tonight will help with the discomfort if there is any between you. I apologize to you in advance if this is not agreeable for you."

"Mr. Darcy Sir, I thank you for the opportunity to accompany you as a friend, but are you sure you want to be seen with me as such at the theater? The many that partake are from the elite circles of society."

Darcy was sad for his friend, he knew that London's polite society did not make "friends" with the staff, but he treasured his friendships and he treasured the people he employed; they were loyal and amiable, decent and hardworking. He would never be ashamed of them; how could he, they were the strength of his estate. "Job, please do not feel I will be ashamed of you. I have thought of you as a friend for many years now. I apologize if I ever given you the impression of being embarrassed of you. I would be honored for you to accompany me tonight to the theater. You are to enjoy the evening as any other in our presence who is in company would. Please do not worry about me Sir; It will be a privilege to introduce you as an intimate of mine."

"Mr. Darcy I do not have anything suitable to attend tonight. All of my clothing is of my station Sir." He seemed a little worried about upsetting his employer.

"I understand that this might be upsetting to you, it does not matter to me Job, but I do not want you to feel self-conscious tonight; I want you relaxed and happy." He turned and opened his desk drawer. "Here Job, take this to Mr. Abbey's shop I frequent for clothing and purchase what you need." Darcy handed him five bills with a smile.

"Mr. Darcy, I couldn't possibly take more from you than you already provide."

"Nonsense, I am gifting this to you. I want you at your best tonight; there will be no discomfort in our party. Please take it, whatever is left keep it for yourself, you can get something for your parents, or shall I dare say Miss Polly." He chuckled and handed the bills to his companion.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy, I certainly appreciate the offer. I will be at my best tonight as you request and for Miss Polly. I dare say, she is something to admire, she is uncommonly pretty and very cordial."

"I am glad that she is good-natured towards you Job, she eyes me like a snake in a chicken coup; but then again I am out to steal her charge." He laughed out loud at what his plans were, and what Miss Polly's reaction to the clandestine marriage would be.

"Is that another reason you want me to occupy Miss Polly Sir? I will do my best to keep her attentions Sir." He laughed and smiled a huge smile and stood to depart.

"Thank you Job, but remember you are not on task tonight, this is for your enjoyment and for you to improve upon being familiar with Miss Polly. I would like her attentions of Miss Elizabeth diverted for certain but tonight is not the night for that to begin."

Darcy walked behind Mr. Reynolds and when the door opened Mr. Thatcher had his hand up to knock. "I am sorry Sir; please excuse the disruption, there is someone who needs to see you. She says it is urgent."

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet Sir." The older man smiled a huge toothy smile as did Job, and the glint in Mr. Darcy's eye could not be hidden. He smiled with them.

"Please bring her to the study, and please apply to the kitchen for refreshments. Thank you Mr. Thatcher." Job and Mr. Thatcher took their leave and dispatched to do their tasks for the afternoon.

Elizabeth looked flushed when she was shown into the study and the door was shut behind her.

"Elizabeth whatever is the matter? What has happened?" he was startled at her appearance but she was considerably in high spirits.

"I had to see you before tonight; I couldn't get you off my mind William. There is an undeniable pull to you. I am in low spirits without. I feel lost and dejected. Everything I know about being a proper lady seems without warrant. I do not understand my own decisions. Are you sorry I have come? I told Polly and my family I was going to take a nap before tonight, I have all afternoon and I wanted to spend it in your company without the prying eyes of escorts. I know that this is untoward and unseemly wrong; I will leave if you want me to…" he cut her off with an intimate kiss and crushed her body to his.

The knock on the door is what separated the two. Mr. Thatcher came in and sat the tray on the desk, smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Thatcher that will be all. If any inquiries are made for Miss Bennet or me we are not to be disturbed; we are not to be interrupted by anyone for any matter. The door will be locked."

"As you wish Sir." Bowing he left the room; Darcy locked the door and turned to see Elizabeth who was now staring out of the window. He walked towards her and embraced her waist from the back.

Kissing her neck he was calmed. "Darling I missed you also; I am in awe that our bond is as strong as it is already." He kissed her neck and sucked on the pulse point making her come undone; She turned in his arms when she thought her knees were going to buckle.

"William make me yours, I couldn't think of anything other than us together intimately when we separated earlier. Please before I lose my mind imagining about it." Her eyes where shining and twinkling; they held one emotion blatantly: desire.

"Lizzy are you sure? Are you sure this absolutely what you want?" he started kissing her neck again and let his hands wonder down her body.

"Yes I want you, and I want you now. Please William make me yours; I want to be yours. I know I wanted to do this when we already wed, but what will two nights make different."

She had somewhat seen that there were multiple blankets sitting near the fireplace due to the cold, and there was already a fire built up, so she squirmed her way loose out of his arms, took his hand and led him over to the blankets. She picked up one and handed it to him. He looked at her with desire filled eyes and was fighting the battle of wits going on in his mind. He wanted her, she wanted him there was no doubt that they would wed in two nights, so he unfolded the blanket and placing it on the floor before the fireplace just made him want her more. She handed him another blanket and placed that one on top of the other to make it comfortable. He turned back to his beloved and embraced her again.

"Undress me William. I want the memory of you undressing me." He did as he was told and while he was undressing her, his arousal was so piqued he wanted the restraint between them off of himself. When she turned around he helped her step out of her dress, placed it aside and started on the multiple layers of underclothing. He started grunting at how long it was taking. Finally she was completely nude in front of him. He let his hands wonder around her body. He knew everything about it; how she liked to be touched, different positions she liked and how to make her come undone at the seams and lose total control.

She wanted his clothing off; she wanted to touch his bare muscular body without barriers to deter her actions. She went about as efficiently as she could and undressed him. She was not embarrassed as a maiden should be and she was not baffled for the reason why. Being with him like this was natural and heartfelt and she didn't regret her actions. He laid her down on the blanket. He was attentive and strong, selfless and all consuming. He cautiously became one with her; noting the closing of her eyes, the set of her brow, the shape of her mouth in an o and the stiffening of her body. "Relax my precious Lizzy, I will not hurt you; this part will only hurt for a moment I promise." He then waited while her body was swathe tightly and tenderly around his member; he was patient and understanding but for him exquisite yet almost uncontrollable; waiting until she was ready before he moved inside of her. He loved her completely and knowing everything about how she liked to be loved did exactly what she wanted; he made her his; the unbridled passion rose and rose, he brought her to the brink of losing control several times before he actually let her. When she did, she screamed out in pleasure; he captured her lips and kissed her through her orgasm; he didn't want to alert the household; making it last what seemed like several intense minutes because he had yet to move his hand from her womanhood. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. She felt warmth from her head to her toes while simultaneously felt out of control. He was unreserved and uninhibited; he wholeheartedly loved with her and he showed her exactly how he felt. He felt he was home in her arms. She loved him passionately and totally; granting permission and intimately caressing every part of his body. The love she felt surrounding them both was nearly too much to bear; they were one, that is what mattered. This was the second time they had given each other the gift of their virtue. He lost control; he was pure in this body and spent inside her body when her hands caressed his body; intimate places that would always be hers. He was not upset over it but he needed to tell her.

Laying there nude with her in his arms for a long while watching her sleep lightly and inhaling her lavender scent in front of the fire relaxed him even more."Lizzy my love, are you well? Did I hurt you?" kissing her neck he remembered not to suck hard because she marked easily.

"I am well William. I absolutely love you. You could not have given me a better gift this day. We are one my heart; in my very essence you are mine. Please don't ever leave me; I wouldn't be able to bear it; my soul wouldn't be able to bear it."

"I will always be with you my love; I am and always will be yours. We are one; one of true love; physically, mentally, and spiritually. Thank you for giving me the most precious gift you could have bestowed upon me; yourself, your virtue, your innocence. I would not be able to bear it if you were gone. I don't know how I am going to endure it when we part for a short time."

"Oh William I will not be able to tolerate it either. You are already my strength and I am consumed by you. You give me peace when in my presence. It will be torture."

"I realize the torment will be great but we must find the strength to endure it Lizzy." He never ceased kissing her naked body.

"I know" she was relaxed and sated. She felt at peace and was aware of the magnitude of the commitment she just made. She was anxious about parting; she had to find the power deep down.

They were quite for a while just holding each other and enjoying the sounds of their kisses, their heartbeats and the crackling of the fire.

"I have to inquire about something Lizzy?"

"Anything my heart." She knew it was almost time to leave him and also knew the best way to detach herself from him was through conversation.

"When was your last catamenia?" he wasn't embarrassed by the question he just didn't want to upset her or make her self-conscience.

"A fortnight passed." She turned in his arms. "Why" She kissed his neck and suckled like he did her.

"Lizzy are you quite sure?" he knew two weeks from the day of the cycle she would be able to conceive; he had read it in a medical journal, he was desperately trying to remember everything he had read since it was many, many years ago during their first life.

"Yes I am quite certain." She started counting on her fingers. "Yes fourteen days from the first day."

"Lizzy, I don't want to frighten you but through our love making this afternoon you may be able to conceive. I lost control and ejaculated inside your body. I am sorry. We won't be able to tell for a few more weeks but if you start feeling different you have to tell me." He met her eyes but they were not sorry or mad, they were happy.

"William, please do not be sorry for making a child out of love. I knew what the possibilities and consequences were when I couldn't stop thinking about you making love to me. It will be my pleasure to be the mother of your blue eyed children. I am not mad William. We will deal with all of this when the time comes, if the time comes. There is a possibility that it may not come to pass. This isn't going to be the first and last time we give each other ourselves. It could happen whether you spend inside or outside of my body William. It is not full proof. If by chance I start feeling not quite myself I assure you that I will absolutely inform you."

"Lizzy how did I ever deserve you?

"I could ask the same about you Sir. We have only known each other a day and already I'm wanton and licentious." She knew it was getting late and she had to hurry back without being discovered missing. She started kissing his neck, sucking hard and nibbling because he groaned with her actions. She enjoyed it and she enjoyed inhaling his cologne; Sandalwood. He smelled like fresh laundered linen and Sandalwood.

"Please Elizabeth; please tell me you don't think of yourself as shameless and immoral. I forbid it."

"I must leave William. It is getting late, and I need to bathe and dress for tonight. Please do not worry; I will be fine whatever the outcome of our escapades."

"Our escapades are exhilarating. I want more little escapades Lizzy." He winked at her and kissed her.

"I like our escapades, will be able to have a play date tomorrow Sir?" She winked at him and smiled.

"Play date, I like the sound of that. If we can be alone like we did today, I am sure we can engage in a recreation of pleasure. I will be waiting."

Helping her up he knew there would be a bit of blood, so he walked over to the side of his desk and found a clean cloth near his wash basin to clean her with. He helped clean her and helped her dress. She put her hair up in a simple bun with her pins and when he himself was dressed he lingered holding her and kissing her and nibbling on her neck. "Are you well my dearest, loveliest Lizzy?" She was becoming aroused once again, he knew from the feminine moans she was emitting. He ceased, gave her last one kiss and walked her to the front door.

"I am well my heart. I will be in a good way soon, a little discomfort can be endured to receive what I have this day."

"I don't want you in any unpleasantness my love. I regret that you are." She could see the empathy in his eyes. He had asked if he could walk her at least half way but she denied him the pleasure, she didn't want "society" to talk." Which in turn he chuckled at the irony it presented and told her he would see her in two hours time. He did send a footman to follow her from a distance to assure her arrival safely.

He inquired about whereabouts of his family. His mother was still napping and Georgi had retired to attend to her toilet for tonight. He also inquired about Job to see if he had arrived earlier. He had and was taking his own bath; his valet for this evening was Job's cousin Ephraim Thatcher; Mr. & Mrs. Thatcher's son. He was still in training to be a gentleman's valet. Darcy didn't mind this. When he was ready, Job would always be at Pemberley and Ephraim would always be at Kensington House. Between the two, it would be easy for travelling and easy for Darcy.

Darcy being bathed with his toilet complete wearing his navy blue jacket and pants matched with his tan striped waistcoat was quite handsome. His cravat was tied with flawlessness and Ephraim blushed a bit at the sight of two love bites on his master's neck; once covered by the cravat and coat he was ready to see his beloved Elizabeth, the afternoon memories they had shared was constant on his mind. He hoped their evening would be pleasant. He wished he could leave this instant but he could not and was rather resentful at the fact. Leaving his quarters he was feeling a bit chilly in the hall. He would have to remind the footman to put extra blankets and warm blocks in the carriage. Usually this was done without a word from him, but there would be more ladies in company tonight and he wanted them to be comfortable. He made his way downstairs and made his directives. The footman made note of the master's temperament; he was very jovial this evening and set about arranging the directives with the largest carriage. Darcy walked into the parlor and met with the sounds of his sister's musical talent on the pianoforte. His mother was sitting next to her turning the sheets of music for her. They both looked up and Georgi stopped for a minute.

"Please do not stop on my account, it is very beautiful Georgi, you have tremendous talent and it would be greedy if you did not share it." He smiled a dimple smile at her and their mama greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek and sat down near them. They were going to have to wait another twenty minutes for Mr. Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam; he relaxed and decided listening to Georgi would be the best way to pass the twenty minutes. While she was playing Job was announced to the family and Georgi did a double take and gasped. He looked rather different dressed as a gentleman and quite handsome. His sandy brown hair made his green eyes sparkle and the color of his coat offset the color of his eyes as well. Darcy welcomed him as he would any friend and bowed his greeting. Job took reference and did the same.

Darcy noted the reaction from Georgi as did his mama. "You look significantly different Job. You clean up rather well chap. I believe you will turn quite a few female's heads tonight. Miss Polly will be one of them." Job blushed and greeted the ladies in his presence. Georgi blushed knowing he seen her reaction but as a lady she didn't lose her composure. Lady Anne gushed over him and gave him a hug. She pulled him aside and discreetly handed him a bill.

"My Lady I cannot accept this. I appreciate the offer but I have a substantial amount on my person that Mr. Darcy has already provided."

"Nonsense Job, I have known you since you were born. You can and you will accept it. Not another word. I want you to enjoy your time out." She hugged him and resumed her place by her daughter. He seated himself by Darcy.

"Mama would you like to attend with us? I know you said before you had plans, but if those have fallen through, it would be a pleasure to escort you." William did not want his mother to feel deprived of a night out.

"No thank you William I have made plans with Lady Cecilia and they will go on as planned. We will be having a spot of dinner and planning tomorrow night's dinner. When you get to Hertfordshire you must give Elizabeth's mother a letter I have written to her."

"It would be my pleasure; after I secure permission from Mr. Bennet." He winked at her and smiled a crooked smile and walked over to the window. He had heard what could only be a carriage.

"I believe Mr. Bingley has arrived. Georgi, do you have everything you need for the evening? It is about time to take our leave, we just need Richard and we will be off to collect the Misses Bennet." He was anxious to be on his way. He needed the peace that Elizabeth provided when he touched her.

"I will get my overcoat, it will be quite cold tonight; the beginning of March and we are still cold. I will welcome spring when it dawns. Please excuse me."

Mr. Bingley was announced and the greetings were jolly and buoyant. Charles was stunned at Job's appearance and cheerfully acknowledged the man with sincerity. They all talked happily and when Richard and his mother were announced the visitors was amazed at Mr. Reynolds. Lady Cecilia complimented him on surprising even her. Both the Madams wished the company well wishes on their evening out as they left and prepared to dine. The short ride over to Gracechurch Street was an amusing affair. The combination of Job, Darcy, Charles, and Richard made Georgi less nervous with their comical conversation, appropriately enough for even her ears.

When the carriage stopped Darcy stepped down and helped Georgi down. He escorted her to the house. The gentlemen followed behind. They were announced and greeted by Mr. Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner. Introductions were made and bows and curtseys were rendered. The three ladies would join them momentarily. Again conversation flowed easily and congenial; Mr. & Mrs. Gardiner were in awe that Mr. Darcy invited his valet and Elizabeth's abigail. They were very delighted and added the kindness, generosity and hospitality he showed to the community under his station. Jane was the first to be announced to the party and after being introduced to Richard she sat near her Aunt V. Mr. Bingley stared at her in admiration. She was wearing a pale green muslin dress with matching jewelry. Her blond locks where curled and pinned in an intricate style that was pleasing to the eyes. Mr. Darcy was seated near them so he unintentionally heard comments he wasn't suppose to hear. While the other's in the room conversed pleasantly.

"Aunt V how is Lizzy? Is she still in pain from cramping? I understand that her courses were just a fortnight ago. Will she be fit to attend tonight?" Darcy could hear the compassion Jane felt for Elizabeth in her voice, but was starting to worry.

"Jane, please do not worry yourself, she will be fine, she was cramping a little when she awoke and I gave her a medicine that will ease the pain I got from the apothecary."

The two ladies halted the private conversation when Polly came in the parlor. She looked every bit a gentleman's daughter. Her red hair was curled down her back wearing jewelry that matched her light blue muslin dress and brought out the striking blue in her eyes and the cream in her skin. Even Darcy thought she looked pretty. Job couldn't keep his eyes off her and offered his seat to her after the few introductions that were needed.

Darcy was worried and he waited for what seemed like ages for his beloved to appear. When she did, Darcy gasped at his beloved. She was wearing a pale peach dress, with matching jewelry, her long brown locks curled down her back and she positively glowed. She was beautiful, he stood and bowed to her, she curtseyed; taking her hand in his he kissed it "You look devastatingly gorgeous Elizabeth." He escorted her to the seat he just vacated. The sensations they shared when they touched were stronger than they had ever felt; yet the peace they felt surrounded them.

"Mr. Darcy your betrothed is quite beautiful this evening; is she not?" Mrs. Gardiner was very proud that Elizabeth, Jane, and Polly were so beautiful.

All eyes were on Darcy. His cousin Richard and Mr. Bingley forgot to breathe because Darcy had yet to inform them of his upcoming nuptials and Polly and Jane waited for his answer. Staring Elizabeth intently in her eyes he answered. "She is breathtaking, absolutely gorgeous. I dare say she is the most beautiful woman I have witnessed with these eyes." She blushed and looked down. The gentleman offered their congratulations to Elizabeth and Darcy. A few more minutes of conversation and the party needed to depart. Their dinner appointment was fast approaching. Each gentleman escorted his companion to the waiting carriage. The vehicle was the largest that Darcy owned; it would be rather comfortable even with all of them seated quite close.

Darcy and Elizabeth were the last out of the house and he used the time to ask about her physical condition. "Elizabeth, are you quite well darling? You look beautiful; quite stunning." She smiled at him.

She whispered her reply but kept a smile on her face. "I am well William, I have had some cramping but Aunt V gave me a spot of medicine for the pain. I've had a little bleeding but all will be well, I am well. Please do not worry." She smiled at him again and squeezed his arm.

"I am sorry for you discomfort Lizzy, if you require something tonight please inform me and I will acquire whatever you may need. I apologize that we will have to keep up pretenses for now; it is daunting to say the least." He looked down at her with compassion and consideration exposed on his features and in his eyes.

"Thank you my love, I will divulge my conditions to you when necessary. I believe I will be fine." She squeezed his arm as they got to the carriage, having walked fairly slowly because of the pain; Darcy watched her expression as she climbed in the carriage. The only outward sign of pain was a knitted brow. He climbed in and sat opposite her. The conversation was as before; comical. Darcy could see that Elizabeth was masking any pain she may have and laughed and conversed with the others. She glanced his way several times and he then joined in the conversation.

Dinner was a lively affair at an upscale, elite bistro. Darcy did not perjure himself when he said the food and the hospitality was excellent. The meal itself was exquisite and unbelievable. The company was good-humored and in high spirits; the evening was favorable for bliss all around. Darcy even calmed and laughed many times with his love and his friends. They were dining in a private parlor and it was easy to relax.

Darcy settled the bill and the gratuity without the other gentlemen's knowledge and sat back down. Richard noted the time and conveyed it was time to take their leave; the ladies went to freshen up and the men awaited them finding out that the bill had indeed been taken care of. Georgi and Polly were the first to emerge and Darcy took note. Jane and Elizabeth came into view a few minutes later but nothing seemed amiss. Jane was stunning as always and Elizabeth was a bit flushed but well and beautiful.

The carriage ride had quite conversation to the theater and everyone was content. Darcy noted that Elizabeth looked sleepy but she also looked peaceful. Arriving at the theater was a rather loud affair. The Darcy carriage was recognized early and many of the elite were waiting to acknowledge the occupants. Darcy was the first to emerge from the carriage then he handed down Elizabeth; specifically securing her left arm to hold with his, he displayed her engagement ring proudly. He wanted everyone who was there to know he was betrothed and proud of the woman on his arm. Elizabeth knew what he was doing; she was not troubled by his display; she was honored.

Jane and Mr. Bingley, Georgi and Richard, and then Polly and Job slowly made up their party in the great hall of the theater. Numerous other, well known named dynasties were present and started to make their way over to the Darcy party. The party and especially Elizabeth was introduced; she as his fiancée, to many from the House of Commons, Almacks, a Duke and Duchess of England; which indeed were his godparents, gentleman and ladies that had known his family for years and many single ladies and their mama's that hoped one day to catch the prominent man's eye. Their hopes dashed with the introductions were soon sneering at the ladies in their party, especially Elizabeth. The men did indeed protect them and Darcy did indeed ball block his betrothed from many lustful eyed men that were introduced.

Charles had seen his sisters and brother in law walking towards them and warned Darcy in time for him to gather his wits about him. He was now standing behind most of their party so he and Elizabeth were partially hidden.

"Charles, are you going to introduce your friends?" Caroline hadn't yet seen Darcy and was looking around for him.

"Of course Caroline" Bingley made the introductions and when Darcy was spotted by Caroline, she was about to attach herself to him when she noticed Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy, how are you this evening? You look very debonair this evening. May I be introduced to your friend?" She was succeeding in sneering and sending out disapproving and derogatory airs. _Being critical may get Mr. Darcy to realize I should be the one on his arm; if ladies from higher stations cut this chit, he will definitely comprehend the mistake._

"I am in the best of spirits Miss Bingley, thank you for inquiring. Without further ado, Miss Caroline Bingley may I introduce Miss Elizabeth Bennet, my betrothed. Miss Bennet this is Charles' sister Miss Caroline Bingley." He secretly got pleasure out of seeing Caroline's appearance plunge into despair. He specifically put Elizabeth's ring on display for Caroline and he could see that Charles was watching them both closely; listening intently in addition.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Bingley." Elizabeth curtseyed.

"Congratulations are paramount Mr. Darcy. I wish you the best on your upcoming nuptials. I do hope to still be friends. I have known the Darcy family for many years and it is vital to keep the acquaintance with all of the Darcy's. Oh what a beautiful ring. Is it from the Darcy jewels Mr. Darcy? It is splendid indeed." She looked at Elizabeth with a homicidal expression on her face and death in her eyes; everyone surrounding them and within hearing could see and hear she was practically dismissing Elizabeth.

Darcy was furious and tried to keep his voice calm and low, failing miserably; everyone in the great hall could hear him."Not that it is any of your concern Miss Bingley, but yes it is from the Darcy jewels, it has been handed down to every Darcy bride for generations. She is quite beautiful; is she not? If I may be so bold Miss Bingley, I would appreciate if you would not look at my fiancée as if you want to murder her. I certainly do not want you thinking you can publicly cut her or me, when you yourself do not display the basic accomplishments of a lady. How dare you! Your less desirable expressions are noted. Please control your hatred. It is time to take our seats, please excuse us." He barely bowed his head to the conniving woman and left post haste with his bride to be by his side. "I am severely sorry for how that pernicious woman has tried to dismiss you Elizabeth. I also apologize for losing my temper and composure. I feel forlorn for Charles, to have to live with a sister that only inhibits his actions of trying to elevate their stations in life. He has the best of hearts and she is quite the opposite. "

"I am well Mr. Darcy, I do not care what the pathetic think of me. If someone tries to intimidate me, I only get courage to stand up for myself. Thank you for defending me.

"It will always be my pleasure Mrs. Darcy." He looked down at her to see her smiling.

Caroline was quite taken aback at how Darcy dismissed her and talked to her. He had never, not once ever spoken to her so cruel. Louisa was standing next to her brother when the two lovers excused themselves from the rest of the party. Charles knew he had to say his piece.

"Caroline you should have known better than to put on false airs with Mr. Darcy and his betrothed. I will not tolerate you intimidating these ladies. You will be cordial and if you cannot you will be treated as such as you deserve. Mr. Darcy will not permit the insolence that you displayed a moment ago towards himself or his fiancée. Neither of us will excuse the blatant rudeness towards her family either. How dare you ask about his family's jewels! That is not even kosher Caroline. What were you thinking?" Charles turned towards Louisa and her husband Randal Hurst. "Please take her in hand and find your seats, I must get back to my party. We will speak about this more at home. Caroline be attentive of your behavior, modification is in need undeniably. You are not a lady Caroline and I am ashamed of you at this moment. You have certainly embarrassed me this night." He turned and left his family in the great hall.

Caroline was in utter shock. What just happened? How did this happen? Darcy's mother had latterly turned her nose up at her, tried to dash her hopes about being married to her son, and was not very subtle at noting her disregard for Caroline's alleged love for the man she wished to wed. Her own brother was disapproving of her behavior and now is ashamed of her. This cannot be happening. The wheels of deceit and deception where turning in her conniving brain to separate the two. As she followed her sister and brother in law, she could hear the snickers and the see the expressions of those present in the great hall.

Darcy continued to walk up the stairs with his beloved. They were met with bows of gentlemen's heads and smiles from ladies they past. One particular gentleman came up to the two and introduced himself as Sir Benjamin Cupples. Darcy made the introduction and listened to what the man had to say. He was working as a freelance writer for the biggest newspaper in London. He had taken note of what happened with Caroline Bingley and wanted Darcy's and Elizabeth's impute on the situation.

"Mr. Darcy, I want you to understand I write for the paper that many read every day. I do not allege that the lady in question has an attachment to you, but I would like to know how you feel about her dismissing your betrothed. She obviously is acquainted with you, whether intimately or not is yet to be discovered." He enquired with an air of accusation and partially implicated Darcy.

Darcy was assertive with his reply. "Sir, I will not give a comment to the lady's insolence. If you will please excuse us we need to find our seats." He was rather irritated at the man's ostensible courtesy and his implications. He did not want to be gossiped about in an apparent news story but with his rank it was inevitable. Caroline Bingley was thoroughly efficient at starting an unwanted scandal, her directness in public demonstrated how insignificant she really was. He took a deep breath and let the peacefulness of Elizabeth's touches calm him. There was not much he could do about it now, except enjoy his time with the love of his life. Finding their private box and taking their seats they chatted and Darcy was relieved that Elizabeth paid no mind to the interrogating man. Shortly they were joined with the rest of their party and Charles being the sweet Charles he is, offered both Darcy and Elizabeth his most heartfelt apologies.

"Miss Bennet, I am extremely sorry for the rudeness and impertinence that my sister has shown you. I will not make excuses for her; I want you to know that I do not feel as she does. Darcy is a wonderful friend, which I admire and commend. I am happy that he has finally found you to enhance his life."

"Mr. Bingley, I thank you for your remorsefulness, but please do not be upset for me. I paid no attention to her and I only wish she can find it in herself to establish a mature responsibility towards her family. I am sorry that you must deal with such a pernicious sister. I wish you happiness Mr. Bingley and I offer my condolences for your pain and embarrassment." She smiled at him to let him know she was definitely safe and sound.

"Thank you Miss Bennet. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Blushing he turned to Darcy. "I regret the offensive manner that Caroline used with both you and Miss Bennet. Please accept my apologies. I am embarrassed and humiliated because of her behavior. I also express my grief for the shame she has rendered her own family and the scandal she has brought upon you and Miss Bennet. I cannot take back the unhappiness she has given you. I understand if you want to sever the acquaintance Darcy." He looked down in shame, he looked like a broken man to his friend and Darcy did not want his friend to think he thought so little of him.

"Charles, I appreciate the apology, but you have nothing to apologize to me for. She should be apologizing. I will not sever our friendship Charles; that is utter nonsense. I do not want you to feel anguish about your sister, she alone has brought misery to herself. I will always consider you the best of men. I know that you will take her in hand in private and that is all I need from you for settlement. Please enjoy the rest of your evening Charles; Miss Bennet looks lonely, please go to her and enjoy her smiles." He shook his dear friend's hand.

The remainder of the evening was without spectacle and each enjoyed the performance and the company. Job and Polly laughed and talked and enjoyed the companionship. The chemistry between the two was slowly simmering and Polly was a little nervous at what she felt; little did she know that Job felt the same way. He didn't want to be apprehensive; he wanted to let her know he did enjoy her company and her smiles. He just didn't know how to show her. Georgi and Richard enjoyed the performance and enjoyed the companionship the other gave. Richard was always comical and Georgi loved to laugh. It was a pleasant evening for them both. Jane allowed Charles to hold her hand whenever they sat and he was very happy at this. She was rather shy and always the lady she was brought up to be. He knew that he was going to fall in love with her; he just didn't want to push her. He was rather ashamed at the display that Caroline gave and knew that it put his family in a wicked representation. He had to show her somehow that he was not as repulsive as his sister and that he would always be the sensible, amiable person he always revealed himself to be. He feared it may be too late; but he would try indeed to get her to love him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Yellow. Surrounded by yellow. Surrounded by yellow roses. He filled her room with yellow roses. She was sitting at the vanity thinking of how her life would change because she accepted him, thinking of his life and at the moment, thinking of his display of affection through his gift of yellow roses. The past few days had went by quickly in a whirlwind of different displays of attachment; the dinner at his home, the announcement of their engagement to his entire family, including his God parents the Duke and Duchess of York, his very astute and loveable grandmother the Dowager Countess, his cousins, and Lord and Lady of Matlock; his aunt and uncle, the numerous walks through the garden, and the small gifts he had presented to her when they were alone and now she sat in the midst of six vases brimming with yellow roses that he filled her room at the inn with. His love note that he sent to her was just as sweet as the roses.

_My beautiful Elizabeth, _

_I will love you every day the sun shines; every day the constant reminder of the relentless attraction I hold for you. We will have a love that is endless and persistent, like the sun's rays that shine bright. These yellow roses are as bright as the sun's rays, are as beautiful as our love, and are as graceful as our forthcoming years together will behold. I will always; constantly, and incessantly love you my divine Elizabeth._

_Always loving you,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

She waited for the maid he selected to attend her. She was already in a dressing robe; having hung up the green traveling dressshe was wearing. Miss Polly and Job had retired after their private dinner together. She retired at the same time as Polly but waited thinking and vigilant until the time came to dress for the upcoming recital of her wedding vows. She was nervous, she was happy, she was sad, she was feeling passionate. She had a stream of emotions attack her resolve over the last hour. She was entering a clandestine marriage; an elopement with dire consequences if known by anyone. She could ruin the family, she could ruin him, and worse she could lose him and her family. The knock at the door brought her out of her reflection. The woman at the door was a young woman who had a strong French accent; Francis was her name. She helped get Elizabeth a bath with her lavender oil; the oil was one of the many gifts Darcy had presented her on one of their frequent walks and she helped dress her hair in a striking and intricate style that allowed her curls to cascade down her back and across her right shoulder. She had several white pearl pins that adorned her hair in various places and finally helped Elizabeth dress in the gown she purchased the day before while shopping with Georgiana.

She had seen the dress hanging up at the modiste's shop; walking up to it she fell in love with it. It was simply gorgeous. Completely white satin and lace; adorned with faux pearls and embellished with crystal beads cut into an empire line, a square neck with a daringly low cut décolleté, a lace trimmed bodice with a layer of satin underneath, the sleeves were elbow length and made entirely of lace, the remaining length of the dress made entirely of satin embroidered at the bottom with white wash roses; it had hideaway pockets made into the seams; yet you really had to look to see them, the back of the dress was a square back with satin white buttons that lined to the bottom of the spine, it had a sweeping train embroidered with the same white wash roses that could be bustled or could be attached to her finger to keep it up; simply made for royalty. She also had found a long white satin and velvet hooded cape embroidered with white wash roses that matched it, a completely white satin bonnet with detailed roses made from the satin and all were coupled together by the hangers. She remembered thinking _"Why is it just hanging here? Who is it for? It must be quite expensive." _ She had just got through running her fingers down the long dress when the modiste's assistant came to her attention; she could see closer that she was quite young, probably a daughter.

"Miss would you like to try this dress on? It is a new dress that was never worn. The lady who ordered it didn't want it after all" she started whispering "her engagement did not come to pass which meant her wedding would never come to pass; so the need of a wedding gown was for naught. Quite presumptuous if you ask me; mama has been trying to sale this beautiful piece because it took many hours to make and she didn't want it to go to waste just sitting in the back of the shop. Its price now is quite affordable; simply the cost of alterations if needed. The other expenses have already been taken care of."

"Thank you, yes, I would love too." When Elizabeth tried on the gown she simply could not part with it. There were simply alterations to be made to the dress. So when the alterations were being done they continued their task of shopping and came back for the majestic dress. Elizabeth thanked the woman and paid a bit extra for the expedited work but was thankful nonetheless; she had found her wedding gown and a pair of white beaded satin shoes. She also found a pretty green traveling dress that she would wear also and a wedding gift for Darcy which was quite expensive. She was quite happy that her pin money had always been so generous and also for the saving that she had been doing for this season. Georgi and Polly eyed her purchases but didn't remark more than the _"how beautiful and very pretty"_ sentiments they offered. Georgi did discreetly pulled Elizabeth aside for a moment on the way home when at a tea shop and said _"I love your purchases Lizzy, please tell me they are for my brother"_ when Elizabeth blushed and answered with a whispered "Yes", Georgi squealed and got the attention of numerous others in attendance of the small shop and ceased with the comments of Elizabeth's purchases, Elizabeth did indeed have her future sister give her word not to tell her brother.

It was nearing midnight when Elizabeth was escorted to the waiting carriage. Francis accompanied her to the nearby darkened church. She could only see one lit window near the back of the small building. There was a man waiting for them there when the carriage came to a stop. When she was handed down, it was Job. She smiled at him. He handed Francis down and then turned to Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet it would be my extreme honor to escort you inside."

"Thank you Mr. Reynolds. I believe I am ready, but please call me Elizabeth." She was nervous and he could feel the shaking of her hand. They began walking with Francis behind them.

"He is one of the best men I have ever known, Miss Elizabeth. He is gracious, caring, honorable, and has a magnanimity about him that many men fail to have. All of us under his employ are happy to be with him. He treats us as people and as equal as he can. His station may entreat that he separates the ranks but he is always kind and generous. Hi family connections and his ancient family cannot be equaled; some are even royalty. Yet he treats people with honor and respect. He is of a strong moral family and I believe that you will be extremely happy with him and when all of this becomes public I will be happy to call you Mrs. Darcy, but for now I will call us as you ask, Miss. Elizabeth."

"Thank you for that Mr. Reynolds. When the ceremony starts will you please honor me by walking me down the aisle? If my dear father cannot be here tonight, I would want a dear friend."

"Miss Elizabeth, you honor me. I would be delighted. Thank you."

They had come into the entrance of the church, when an older man with thinning white hair and a protruding belly came up to them.

Bowing to them all he looked at her only."I assume you are Miss Elizabeth Rose Bennet."

She curtseyed. "Yes sir. You are correct I am Elizabeth Rose Bennet"

"I am Mr. Jonathon Eldridge; the parson of this church. May I have a moment of your time before we begin?"

She nodded at Job and Francis. "Yes Sir. Please go ahead." She had seen Job standing in front of a stained glass window. But could tell he was coolly listening. She smiled at the thought and the image he gave. Francis, on the other hand had moved to the very end of the entrance, not wanting to hear or intrude.

"Miss Bennet, I am not going to plead your help in ceasing these proceedings, obviously you came prepared and with intention. But I do want to make certain you understand the consequences of this decision. This could no doubt ruin yours, your family's and your betrothed's reputations and standings in the community if this becomes common knowledge. You are a gentleman's daughter I have no question about that. Please make me understand why you have decided to elope in the middle of the night. If I may be so bold, is this due to an intimate compromising? You must understand I have three daughters of my own and it would hurt deeply if that were the situation. It would also hurt me deeply if one of my daughters were to elope without having much faith in me to acknowledge what could happen to our family. Please tell me you understand and comprehend your decision without being coerced or cajoled."

"Mr. Eldridge, I understand your questioning of an elopement. No, I am not being coerced or cajoled. I come on my own free will. What I do not understand is the line of questioning. If I may be so bold Mr. Eldridge your prying into whether this marriage was taking place is due to being compromised, is uncouth and I take umbrage. I also understand all implications that you may think is true and believe about us but for me it is only out of an immense love that brings me to this decision. I understand what this can do to everyone involved if this does become common knowledge. If it becomes public knowledge it will be due to your rumor, because everyone present would not make it general knowledge. Our public nuptials are set for four months henceforth. May we now carry on Sir?"

"I do offer my apologies if I have offended you. I needed to understand the reason why this was happening. This is not a situation that you enter into lightly and I have already had this same discussion with your betrothed. I could not perform the ceremony without the understanding of why. You have given the exact same answer he did and that was only ten minutes before you arrived so, I know you were not pressured into this marriage; they were both honest answers. I offer my extreme best wishes and many happy years ahead of you. I have also been commissioned by your betrothed to celebrate over your nuptials in four months, which I will be happy to officiate over, if by chance it is sooner I will be happy to oblige. You have my word that nothing that happens here tonight will be gossiped about. We will be able to continue now. If you will excuse me." He bowed and walked over to Job, said something and walked to the front of the church.

She knew it was time. Francis, who had been standing away with Job, came forth to take her cloak and her bonnet. She smoothed out the train, and readied Elizabeth. Job had walked to the front of the church and then back to her.

"Is he ready Mr. Reynolds? I am certain I am." She placed her diamond ring on her middle finger.

"Yes, he is quite ready, anxious even, he asked me to tell you he cannot wait for you to be his wife and he will be waiting for you at the altar. He also said do not leave him at the altar, he is clearly positive that he would be heartbroken and inconsolable if you did." He smiled at her with a glint of mirth in his eyes.

"Poor Mr. Darcy, let's not leave him waiting. I wouldn't want him to die of a broken heart. He is not the man to be toyed with in any case. Shall we?" She was nervous, yet something felt right, there was a peacefulness that rapidly consumed her once she began her walk to the altar on Job's arm.

Darcy had felt the same peacefulness and this time he looked to see, and listened to what was happening around him. He seen shadows by the side wall and instantly knew his loved ones where with him once more. He calmed further and welcomed the sight he now held, Elizabeth, his beloved, yet he stumbled back slightly at the sight of her. She was in a pristine white wedding gown, she looked more beautiful than he could recall; she looked regal and delicate, elegant and exquisite; she radiated with devotion, affection and commitment. Her smile was perfect. She loved him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt the tears well up in his eyes and felt the warmth of a faint blush creep up his face and neck. It was the exact same reaction that he once possessed; the first time he married her.

Job placed Elizabeth's small hand into Darcy's in a powerful gesture as old as time. At his touch Elizabeth felt more at peace than she thought she already could. Staring into his majestic blue eyes gave her hope, showed her devotion, and honored her with commitment. He loved her. Her eyes welled up with happy tears. Their union would be blessed in the eyes of God. "You are exceedingly beautiful Elizabeth." is all he said to her before the both turned to the parson.

They both heard the parson performing the ceremony. They heard his words but comprehension was little to be had. They both were lost in thoughts of the other standing beside them.

Darcy heard his name first then Elizabeth's.

"Fitzwilliam Arthur Francis Darcy and Elizabeth Rose Bennet have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to each other in marriage?"

"We have."

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"We will."

Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ?

"We will."

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God.

Darcy began I, Fitzwilliam Arthur Francis Darcy, take you, Elizabeth Rose Bennet to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." He had tears threatening to fall down his face.

Elizabeth found the composure she needed. "I Elizabeth Rose Bennet, take you, Fitzwilliam Arthur Francis Darcy, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." She was crying also.

"You have declared your consent before the church. May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide."

Elizabeth had waited for this part. She was ready to give Darcy his wedding present. She loved the idea of the hideaway pockets; that's where her gift was for him; a thick gold wedding ring.

When the parson asked for the ring, not only did Darcy present Elizabeth's ring, but Elizabeth presented Darcy's ring. He had the biggest smile on his face that made her feel unbelievably blissful. It was not known for a man to wear a wedding ring, she had never heard of it, but every time she looked at her own engagement ring, she contemplated why he couldn't do the same for her.

The parson smiled with them both. "Lord, bless and consecrate Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love and fidelity."

The parson handed Darcy Elizabeth's wedding ring. "Elizabeth, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

When the parson smiled at Elizabeth, he handed her the ring while Darcy took off his family insignia ring and put it on another finger on the other hand. "Fitzwilliam, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." The ring did fit him properly and he squeezed her hand.

"My dear friends, let us turn to the Lord and pray that he will bless with His grace this woman now married in Christ to this man and he will unite in love the couple he has joined in this holy bond." A moment of silence commenced. "Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, I wish the best in your married life. I believe that you will always be happy if you openly communicate and forever greet each other as equals. May God bless you always; Mr. Darcy you may kiss your bride." With a smile he gestured to Elizabeth. Darcy placed one hand on the small of her back to pull her close and then the other behind her neck and bent down to kiss her. The kiss was chaste at first but turned deeper. Job cleared his throat to gather their attentions before they lost all sense of surrounding. Darcy stopped the kiss and smiled at her; he picked her up and swung her around; she was his. The parson had the couple sign the register and then shared a bit of congratulations while handing Elizabeth a few items; mementos to remember their wedding; items the church ladies had made through embroidery or knitting or sewing; all beautiful items she would treasure evermore and have displayed in their home always. The couple headed out of the church with Job and Miss Francis. Making their way back to the inn was a quiet event; Darcy not wanting show how happy he was; he just held his bride's hand and looked into her eyes, Elizabeth not wanting to say too much in front of Job and Francis; just staring into her husband's eyes was enough for now, and both Job and Francis understanding. When they got back to the inn, Darcy took care of his bride, Darcy's men took care of the carriage and horses, and Job privately discussed with Miss Francis the need for privacy and confidentiality. She had given her word, but Job was adamant about getting her payment for helping Elizabeth. He paid her two years worth of salary; Darcy had approved the amount when he authorized her duties for Elizabeth, when she seen the amount of money he had in the envelope he had handed her she said she would have to be tortured to get information out of her; she was so thankful that she cried happily. That was the last time they would see her while staying at the inn, she was usually helping somewhere other than helping the guests.

Darcy took his bride to her room. They were happy that they seen no one in the corridors or stairs. They entered the room and Darcy immediately closed the door, locked it and kissed his beloved bride. He felt he could drown in her. He couldn't breathe. He just wanted to relish in her presence and take leave of everyone around them for days. When he stopped the kiss, because he literally needed to breathe, he looked her in the eyes and simply said "I love you my dearest, loveliest Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy."

"I adore you my husband." She had to say the words aloud to make them real.

"Can you even imagine how utterly heartbreakingly beautiful you are in your wedding gown Elizabeth? I almost lost my composure and fell at the sight of you. You are incredibly breathtaking my magnificent wife." He kissed her neck.

"Fitzwilliam, I love you. I am extremely pleased that you are so exultant. How do you like your gift?" she was a bit worried that he would only wear it during the ceremony itself.

"Elizabeth, I am overjoyed that you would think of such an amazing gift, I am thrilled that you have presented me such a meaningful token of this day, I will be proud to wear it every day. I am simply elated with my gift Mrs. Darcy, thank you for thinking of me on this day, our wedding day." He led her over to the vanity and began to take the pins out of her hair. Nothing had to be said they either didn't already know or feel.

Waking next to one another was almost as blissful as consummating their marriage. It felt right, they were both complete in one another, and it felt absolute. Darcy was the first to wake, and just held her and smelled the lavender fragrantly permeating from her skin and her hair; her hair, oh how he loved her hair! The color, the length, the smell of lavender; it was even more potent in her hair. He was in heaven beside her. He finally looked at her serene face; God gave him back Elizabeth. He closed his eyes once more for a few brief seconds to thank the being that gifted him someone he loved more than his own life. They had only been asleep for only two hours, they loved each other continuously through the night, and they didn't want the night to end; for they knew once morning dawned they would have to part to portray pretences. He opened his eyes only to see his beautiful wife looking up at him with sparkling green eyes.

"Good morning my delectable wife, did you sleep well?" he leaned down to kiss her.

"I am well my husband. I am pleasantly content for having only a few hours of rest."

"I am sorry for waking you, would you like to continue your respite?" he looked concerned.

"No, I want to be with you consciously; I know that you will leave me soon." She looked forlorn and it made him heartbroken.

"I cannot express the abundance of regret I suffer my heart. I will try to convince your father for us to wed in one or two weeks, but cannot be certain of the outcome. I apologize my beloved. I do not want to see you unhappy. Please forgive me for making you so."

"I will be fine. I knew what we were about. It will be adequate just to be near you."

"We must ready ourselves for the day; I must leave you before Miss Polly makes her appearance. He moved her hair to kiss the back of her neck; yet he couldn't. He stared at the passion mark he had left on her skin. "Elizabeth does Miss Polly every leave your hair down?"

"Sometimes when I ask her to, why do you ask?"

"I have marked your skin again. It had to be during our many escapades this past night. It does not look to be fading like the other." What he didn't know was that he had a few also.

"Mr. Darcy, you are incorrigible Sir, and since we had ample escapades this past night, please examine me further to see if you have left others. I do not need Polly finding them. I have left a few on your person Sir." She smirked and closed her eyes; she had seen the ones on his neck.

"I will see to your every desire. Your requests are my duty; therefore, I will take pleasure in inspecting your lovely body." He began to gaze upon her flesh, and run his hands over her. His ardor was being awakened more and more as he touched her as was hers. He turned her on her back and found three more marks; one beside her navel, one under her left breast and the last one on her right inner thigh; he pointed and counted them out to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Caressing her most intimate womanly essence, he heard her feminine moans; he continued his ministrations until he knew she was ready for him and became one with her. They loved each other for the last time that morning. When he did leave he barely escaped her room when he heard footsteps. He hurriedly made it to his room. He had helped Elizabeth into her nightgown and robe so he knew she was clothed; he also helped her put away her wedding gown and other items she used last night in her trunk before he departed from her, kissing one last time by the door and assuring one another to be down in one and one half hours to break their fasts before departing on to Longbourn. He left the security of his room to arrange for his bath and discreetly arranged a bath for his wife. Job would come to him later, but he was already up so he could do this for himself. He was sufficiently dressing when he heard the knock on his door. He opened it and found Job standing there.

"Good morning Mr. Darcy. May I be of some assistance Sir?" he smiled at his boss and mentor.

"Yes, Mr. Reynolds, thank you. Is Miss Polly with Mrs. Darcy? He smiled his dimple smile.

"Yes Sir, I was entering here when she was knocking on her door. I must say Sir, I am extremely happy for you. She is friendly and congenial." He picked up Darcy's cravat.

"Thank you, Job. She is wonderful and very beautiful; both inside and out. She is the epitome of a beautiful soul and beautiful to gaze upon."

When Job stepped forth to help Darcy with his cravat, Job mentioned the marks. "Mr. Darcy I do not know if your cravat with cover these. I will have to be creative with the tying of the cloth to do so."

"Do what you must Job, if it were not up to society, I would not have a care in the world about having them. It is not something that Mrs. Darcy will like people seeing though. Our marriage may have to be concealed for now, but she will uphold propriety and I will protect her at all costs. I know I do not have to voice this to you but, for her sake, it must be said, do not mention this to her or in her company. I am a married man and passionate love making is part of our marriage; we will not have this conversation again Job because I have no doubt of your comprehension and your confidentiality. I trust you completely. I do not want my wife embarrassed; she will never forgive me."

"I understand Sir. I will do nothing that will harm her, embarrass her, or make her angry." He smiled.

"Thank you Job. Since we are being bold, how is your relationship with Miss Polly? I believe she is happy with your friendship."

"Thank you for your concern Sir. Our relationship was begun on a happy occasion. We have become comfortable with speaking to one another on numerous subjects. I enjoy her company immensely and I believe she enjoys mine. We both understand our station and we both enjoy our work and our tasks. She has told me that she approves of yours and Mrs. Darcy's relationship; she just has to do her job and doesn't want you to be upset with her. I believe she may be reprimanding you more now Sir."

Darcy chuckled. "I believe you are correct. I hope she doesn't give me a really hard time. I will be sitting closer to her charge, touching her hands more and stealing kisses. I believe she may get so tired of me; she will be sitting between us before the end of this period in our lives. She will be quite tired Job. She will need you to console her."

"I am ready for the task Sir; I really do enjoy my time with her. She is a very sweet person. I believe my mother and father would adore her. But if I asked to court her whom would I ask? Her family is not here in England, they are in Scotland."

"Ask her if she wants to enter into a courtship first. When she accepts find out from her how she contacts them, write to her father to seek permission and go from there. If her father is not alive, ask if she has brothers. If she does not, ask her mother or an uncle. All will be well. I am happy for you Job. But remember to ask her first before asking about her family; since she is here alone in England, she is responsible for herself."

"Thank you for your counsel Sir. Your guidance, in the absence of my father, is highly appreciated and accepted." He paused. "Your cravat is tied Sir. Would you care to inspect it in the looking glass?"

Darcy walked over to the looking glass and turned his neck back and forth. "Excellent work and brilliant workmanship; you are to be commended Sir. I appreciate your work and your help. Thank you Job; let's go escort our loves and break our fasts we must be getting on with our day. Remember not to call Elizabeth Mrs. Darcy in front of company."

"Sir, what about your ring; you didn't have it yesterday."

"I cannot bear to take it off. Elizabeth's is well hidden by the diamond when she wears her engagement ring; it looks like it is part of the band. I cannot part with it so I will not. If someone asks I will say it was a gift. It is not a lie." Job nodded to him and they set off to find the women.

The knock was heard by both ladies. Elizabeth was placing her shoes on her feet so Polly opened the door. She curtseyed. "You may come in gentleman." She stepped aside. They bowed and once they were inside the room Elizabeth curtseyed.

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth, we came to escort you and Polly down to break our fasts so that we may be on our way to Longbourn. I hope this is agreeable." Since Polly was behind him talking to Job, he winked at her and stepped forward smiling that disarming dimpled smile. She was wearing a lilac morning gown. She smelled like lavender and Polly had dressed her hair beautifully yet up. She was stunning.

"Good Morning Mr. Darcy. I hope you slept well. I have to say my night was splendid; very heartwarming with thoughts of you."

"These thoughts Miss Elizabeth, did they give you pleasure?

"Oh Mr. Darcy, indeed, everything you do gives me pleasure, including my thoughts." And then she got louder. "May I have a word with you in private Mr. Darcy?" She looked at the attendants. Darcy gave Job a knowing look. Job had distinguished this certain look to be the "leave us alone, please occupy Polly for a while" look.

"Miss Elizabeth, I cannot leave you alone in a bedchamber with Mr. Darcy. It would compromise you severely."

"Please Polly we will only be a few minutes."

She looked at her charge for a bit; they all could see the fight that was taking place in her thoughts written all over her face. "We will be in the hall."

"Thank you Polly." As soon as the door closed she was in his arms. No words were spoken just kisses and caresses. When he looked into her magnificent green eyes and the depth of love she showed, he could see his unborn children in her eyes.

"I love you Elizabeth." they were moving closer to the bed, hands were moving and touching and seeking. Before they had any thoughts what so ever they were laying on the bed kissing with his hands under her dress; they didn't hear the door just the loud gasp; Polly's disturbed gasp. Job had closed the door behind him, when he followed her in, so he stood behind her blushing as red as a tomato.

"Mr. Darcy, please release Miss Elizabeth. Have you both lost your wits about you!? I will have to talk to Mr. Bennet Sir. This is why I didn't want to leave you Miss Elizabeth; you are too passionate for your own good. Please may we eat so we can leave? I wish to be on our way to Longbourn. I will have to summon my mettle to speak to Mr. Bennet. He will be highly upset. Mr. Darcy can you please leave, we will meet you and Job in the parlor." She stepped aside. Elizabeth nodded at him. Both he and Job left the ladies.

When the door closed, she was quiet for a moment. When she spoke Elizabeth heard the hurt in her voice. "Miss Bennet, I will not leave you again. Please do not ask me to do so. My task is to protect you and to attend to your needs. I regret to tell you that my first matter of business will be to tell your father what I witnessed. I just hope I do not lose my employment. I do care about you and what happens to you. I am sorry I have let you down. Please follow me to the parlor. I need you to eat."

"Miss Polly, I am sorry I have put you in this situation. I cannot express my most sincere apologies enough; you are one of my closest and dear friends. I will speak to my father also. I am the one who told you to leave us. It was my decision. I apologize Polly, please forgive me." She didn't speak again. Polly did not either. Neither ate the way they should both were disappointed in themselves and Polly with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. The ride to Longbourn was quiet and the two times that they stopped to stretch, Polly just spoke to Job. She looked at the couple with chastising eyes, but the hurt was written clearly on her face. Darcy tried to speak to her, but she only nodded her reply. Darcy knew Elizabeth was hurting and upset. He was sorry for what Polly witnessed. He couldn't let Polly punish herself; but if they told her they were married, it would hurt her more. He was trying desperately to think of a way to make her trust Elizabeth and him again.

When they arrived at Longbourn, Elizabeth's family was standing on the enormous porch waiting. Elizabeth had said that her father had footmen to tell the family someone was arriving. That's why they were ready, that plus the letters that indicated the date of arrival.

Darcy handed his wife down out of the carriage. He escorted her up to her father. Introductions were made between him and the family; the couple and Mr. Bennet went into his study before Polly could tell him anything. Before any serious discussion could take place Darcy handed him Mr. Gardiner's letter and stood silently while he read it.

"Mr. Darcy my brother speaks highly of you and I believe from his first letter that I received a few days ago, that he had put a time restriction on your engagement with my daughter. Before we speak any further on the matter is there anything you wish to speak of?"

"Mr. Bennet I love your daughter immensely and would never hurt her. I would never try to take advantage of her. Mr. Bennet may I have Elizabeth's hand in marriage? The honor of having Elizabeth as my wife is a privilege. I wish to never part from her. I am bound to her through the grace of God and by duty and honor. I would wed her today with your permission."

"Elizabeth, is there anything you would like to say?"

"Father, he is the best of men. I love and adore him. I would be honored to be his wife. Please do not make me part from him." All of her emotions overwhelmed her at once; she started to weep.

"Mr. Darcy, I am consenting to this marriage. I have read my Brother Gardiner's letter and will lift the four month restriction. I can see for myself that Elizabeth does care for you deeply. She always said she would only marry for the deepest of loves. I believe she has found what she was looking for. That is my main concern. I have no doubts of you taking care of her. Is there anything you would like to add?"

"I will not lie to you Mr. Bennet, this morning I was alone in the presence of Elizabeth in her bedchamber at the inn. Miss Polly had a different room as did my valet. We let our emotions get the better of us. Miss Polly walked in on the encounter as did my valet Job Reynolds. Elizabeth was already on the bed, me with her. It was not Polly's or Elizabeth's fault; I take full responsibility for my actions. I only tell you this because it would be in Elizabeth's best interest to marry sooner rather than later. I know you will be disappointed and unbelievably angry as you have every right to be. I just do not want Miss Polly released of her duties when this had nothing to do with her. Elizabeth holds her in high regard and it would be a disservice to lose her."

"Elizabeth is this true? Were you found in a bed chamber with Mr. Darcy alone and on a bed?"

"Yes Sir, it is true Papa. Polly was determined to tell her yourself, I believe that it is best that you heard it this way; from both Mr. Darcy and me. I do not regret it Papa."

"Well you certainly are my daughter then. Why do you think I married your mother Elizabeth? We were found by her father in her bedchamber in the throes of passion. Her father didn't know we had married and it was not the first time we were intimate. Elizabeth you are my favorite daughter. You are intelligent and compassionate. You are also very astute and witty. You are filled with passion. You love deeply.

"Elizabeth, leave Mr. Darcy and me alone. We have business to discuss. I will speak to you privately when we conclude our responsibilities. But first come here." He wrapped his favorite daughter in a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you my sweet daughter. Your wedding will be in three weeks. Will this be enough time for you? It will not be enough time for your mother and I will not be the one to tell her, which is your punishment; you have to tell your mother and handle her and her nerves.

Elizabeth left her two favorite men in this world to go speak to her nervous and silly dramatic mother. The first person she had seen though was Polly sitting outside Mr. Bennet's study; she sat with her but didn't speak for several minutes.

"Polly I have told my father everything about what happened this morning. He is speaking with Mr. Darcy at the moment. We will be marrying in three weeks. Both Mr. Darcy and I have told him that the situation was not your fault. I know this does little to console you, but I thought I would tell you. I am extremely sorry for making you leave us alone. I appreciate all you have done for me and everything that you do for me." She placed her hand on Polly's arm and stood to take her leave.

She was a few steps away when she heard Polly. "Thank you Miss Elizabeth. Thank you for the expressing your gratitude; I am sorry I have failed you. If you father doesn't replace me, I will be vigilant in my duties. Please do not make me remain harsh and severe with you and Mr. Darcy. It really is not in my nature to be cruel and unsympathetic. I understand what you are going through." She didn't want to bring up her past so she stopped talking.

Elizabeth nodded. "I promise Polly to make this easier on you. I never meant to hurt you. I give my word to be with decorum at all times." She turned to find her mother and the rest of the Bennets.

She found her brother heading towards the study. "Samuel, why are you in such a hurry? I just left father in a meeting with Mr. Darcy. Please do not disturb them as of yet."

"Lizzy, it is just estate business it can't wait. I will give them a few more minutes and then I will have to interrupt. I apologize; I know what they are speaking of; any news to be spoken of sister?"

She embraced her brother. "We will be married in three weeks time. Please be happy for me Sammy." It had been some time since she had called him by the nickname she had given him as a child.

He embraced her in return and stroked her hair. "I _AM_ happy for you Lizzy; I just don't want you hurt or regretting your decision. I only wish you the best and give you my blessing on your marriage. I will also speak to Mr. Darcy. Shush, please do not cry, you should be happy sister. Do not fret; all will be well." He took her by the shoulders and made her look at his face, giving her his handkerchief for her tears, he smiled at her. "I promise to always support you sister in your decisions and I promise to protect you and love you as a brother should. I will be giving Mr. Darcy that right in three weeks, but I will always continue in my duties as your brother." He smiled at her.

"Thank you Sammy. I feel a little better now. I believe I was just overwhelmed. I have to tell mama about the engagement and the three weeks she gets to put the wedding together. Be ready with her smelling salts please. May I find her in the parlor?"

"Yes she was sitting there with her knitting when I saw her last."

"Very well, if you will excuse me, I am about to wake her nerves." She walked away to find her mother.

"Mama, may I speak to you of something of import?"

"Elizabeth, please be diligent in your posture. I understand why you are here with Mr. Darcy. He is asking for your hand, is he not? We must get you changed my dear. Oh Lizzy, you could have dressed for the occasion. Oh my poor nerves. Once you get one, you have to keep him. Take care in your toilet to do so."

"Mama, he is arranging our nuptials with Papa. We are to be married in three weeks."

"What! Three weeks is not sufficient time to prepare a wedding as grand as yours should be! How could you do this to me Elizabeth! We must choose another date. This will not do; a wedding in three weeks; this cannot be borne! Oh Elizabeth! My poor nerves, you fancy vexing me and you are always troublesome. Why three weeks Elizabeth? What did you do to have your papa agree to three weeks? Did you let Mr. Darcy take liberties with you girl? Have I taught you nothing? Why do you have to be so difficult? Hill! Assist me to my room; I must lay down for a spell. Hill!"

Elizabeth sat in the parlor waiting for her papa to be done with her husband. When she heard someone walking in she looked up to see George Wickham.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Just a little note here to let you know I am hoping everyone is enjoying their time reading my story. Since I am a true novice writer I am trying to learn with this story as well as keep it interesting. In the beginning before I wrote anything, I thought I would place our beloved Mr. Darcy back into his world to relive and fix all of his mistakes. But I have not done that. I placed him into a different life, where his counter self was not our shy, morally sound, chaste gentleman. I want him in situations that will keep him on his toes so to speak. He will retain all of his memories from his previous life and I want him to speak his mind, I want him to be in positions that he must find a way to do the right thing, and I want him to live life, yet treat people as he would want to be treated but sometimes just do as he feels… I really do enjoy all of your reviews and I try to take all of your suggestions and make the story better. I have made up the prince and princess here in this chapter. I have looked for a Duke and Duchess of York in 1799 and not finding one at that particular time created my own. Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews. Now let's see what Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth, and Mr. Wickham will be doing in this chapter… Hope you like it! And as always I am not Jane Austen and I do not own the beloved characters of P&P to my deep disappointment… thx ~B**

**Chapter 8**

When Elizabeth looked up she had very much thought to see her father, her husband, her brother or one of her sisters. She most definitely did not expect to see her father's steward at this time of day in the parlor.

Mr. Wickham bowed his greeting to the lady in front of him. "Miss Bennet, how are you this fine day? I thought you were still in town with your beautiful sister. Are you already here to collect Miss Mary?" He let his eyes drift up and down her body with a mischievous smirk across his face when she stood to curtsey.

Feeling uncomfortable as always with this troublesome man, she did not smile; she displayed a rather annoyed expression. "Mr. Wickham, I had business to attend to with my father." She sat back down when he stepped closer to her. She so hated this man, he was not a very nice person, when it came to Jane and herself, Mr. Wickham would flirt, step closer than allowed , sit down when not invited, and follow them about when outside. Samuel was the best at deterring the obnoxious man but to not avail; he never relented his unwanted attentions. She and her sisters had heard gossip that he compromised a few young women in Meryton and the surrounding villages. She had voiced concerns to both her father and her brother; they could never verify the rumors so that was the reason he was still employed by the Bennet estate.

"Are you well Miss Elizabeth? Would you like something to drink? Let me call for some tea; you look a bit flushed. I do hope you are not feeling ill." He went to touch her forehead with his hand.

Moving slightly so he would miss touching her, she tried to stand. "I am well if you will excuse me, I need to find my sisters." She was but three steps from him when he seized her arm. "Unhand me Mr. Wickham. I wish to leave and do not want you to prevent me from my departure." She had venom in voice and evil in her eyes. She hated the beast beside her.

"Miss Elizabeth, I wanted to see you. I have missed you terribly. How can you dismiss me so callously? I thought you cared for me." His grip was becoming stronger.

"Mr. Wickham, I am certain I have no idea of what you speak. I have never given you any inclination of attention other than the respect you deserve as a member of staff to my father's estate. I am apologetic if you have thought otherwise. I will not ask you again to unhand me. I am positive that you will regret the day you placed your hand on my person Sir." She was readying herself to strike the man.

"Do not speak to me with a weak whine; remember I have heard it before. I will keep my hand on your person if I so desire; and it is what I desire. My Elizabeth, all mine, I want to do ungentlemanly things to you. Yet you believe you are above your station to be responsive. I very well need to inform you that for one you are above no one and two I can be highly persuasive when it comes to acts of love. You will desire these hands on your person. I will one day take what's rightfully mine even if you are not in the same attitude."

"Never" she went to strike him and he pinned her hands next to her body by her wrists with one hand.

"My my Elizabeth, you are quite violent this day. What has gotten into that mind of yours? I have tried several times to win over your reluctant affections and you heighten your insolent behavior each time. When will you recognize what your heart is trying to convey and stop contesting it?" he bent down to reinforce his attentions by kissing her neck; she was struggling with him. When he went to suck her neck he moved her hair that had fallen; he could taste the makeup on her skin. So he began to lick at it to confirm his suspensions. When he lifted his face and it was confirmed that she indeed had a love mark from someone else his aggressive and hostile temper escalated. "I see you have reduced yourself to a doxy you little whore. Well I believe it is my turn at you!"

She was struggling with him and pulling away from him he had cupped her breast and started to fondle her. "I wanted to take your virtue and take it rough; but I suppose I am not the first. But what I do to you, you will like it I dare say. You will indeed." He was leaning in to kiss her when she went to strike him again. He held her firm and forced a kiss on her mouth so she bit him. "You little chit; you will regret that display of disobedience you little whore!" He slapped her across the face and made her mouth bleed; she lost her balance but she didn't fall. "Bloody hell light skirt you drew blood!" he was going to strike her again when he was struck in the face.

The next thing anyone realized was Wickham hitting the floor. The commotion you see was quite a display of belligerent angered hostility. Mr. Darcy had walked into the room with Elizabeth's brother and father and neither of the occupants of the room had seen or heard them. Yet they all heard what Wickham said and seen what he did. Darcy is the one that lost his wits and wanted to kill the man. He knew that at some point he would find the man; what he wasn't aware of was he was the Bennet's steward. He was pulled off of the man by his new brother Samuel. This was not how he wanted to become acquainted with his new father, new brother, or new family. His nature was one of control and dignity. He was not one to fight physically, but when he seen Wickham hit his wife he lost all control to his extreme embarrassment. Once he was under control; he stood by his new brother and new father while gathering Elizabeth in his arms.

"How dare you touch or raise a hand to my wife! I demand justice; I insist upon it for accosting her." He was cradling her face with one hand and leading her to the settee with the other.

His new brother and father just looked at Elizabeth's "betrothed". "_Have the secretly married?_ "This was the thought on each of their minds and they shared a knowing look at one another.

"Mr. Wickham, how have you the nerve to lay hands on my daughter! You are relieved of your duties of this estate. Samuel send for the authorities at once. Mr. Darcy bring Elizabeth to my study. Mr. Hill detain this man. If he gives you challenge, shoot him at once!" Mr. Bennet was highly enraged at the scene before him. He had employed George Wickham for the past year and he never did truly trust the man.

Now he heard for himself that Darcy had called Elizabeth his wife. Not his betrothed, but his wife. He knew the man was quite intelligent and there was no reason for him to call her his wife as of yet. He touched her like he was quite familiar with her. He needed some answers; now. He followed Darcy and Elizabeth to his study but stopped and asked the Miss Hill for some cool water and a clean cloth for his Lizzy; he then walked into the study and closed the door; he didn't lock it as of yet, he had to wait for the maid.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry for the obscene way Mr. Wickham hurt you. He will not be a bother now. He will be dealt with I assure you. I will demand justice and I pledge that it will be sought by any means necessary. Let me have a look my dear." He moved closer to his daughter and noticed the two rings on her left hand and the one on Mr. Darcy's left hand; he had to make certain his suspicions. He lifted his eyes to her now swollen face. The man had hit her hard enough to swell her face and since his hand was quite large and her face was petite as most young women's, the swelling was from the edge of her eye, darker by her cheek with what looked like a scratch from a ring and swelled a bit down to her jaw. The reddened mark of a hand was quite obvious to the naked eye. It may well be substantially worse on the morrow; certainly it would be. The knock on the door was heard and since Mr. Bennet had Elizabeth, Darcy was the one to greet the maid at the door. She was ushered in and Darcy helped her place the items that were requested on a side table.

"Thank you, miss…uh…" he looked at her for a name.

"Miss Hill"

"Miss Hill can you please bring a pot of tea. I believe it will do well for Mrs. Darc… Miss Elizabeth. Thank you." She left and Darcy wet the cloth and took it over to his wife. Mr. Bennet just gazed into the man's face with the same green eyes as Elizabeth.

"Please proceed Mr. Darcy. I believe my daughter would rather you attend her at the moment." He wanted to observe the pair's interactions more closely.

"Elizabeth, my dear, this may hurt, I just want to apply it lightly, the coolness of the water should be refreshing but I believe it will not at present. I apologize beforehand." His voice was soft and tender; she nodded when she was ready. He very gently touched her face, most reverently. He only wanted to sooth her ache; he didn't want to add to it. He continued to touch her face with the cool cloth and she closed her eyes. He gazed upon her now serene face and missed her angel eyes gazing back up at him. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. Not knowing what he was about he was getting closer to his beloved's face as she was leaning into his hand, when he heard Mr. Bennet's sigh. He stood back up and walked back to the water.

"Mr. Darcy and Lizzy I must ask you something that we haven't discussed before." Darcy turned to his father in law. "Are you two already married and have you consummated the marriage?" Darcy stood straight up showing his full height and was about to answer when the sound of a knock at the door was heard; no one dared to move. The man's expression said a million words at one look. He wanted answers and he wanted them now; he certainly did not care if someone was knocking at the door. "Answer me."

Darcy's stoically solid gaze into his father in law's wise and perceptive eyes was enough for the older man; he had his answers. "Yes Sir, we are married and yes we have consummated the marriage. In the middle of the night last night we went to a church and were wed. Polly was asleep and still at this hour does not know what we have done. What she witnessed this morning was not Elizabeth being compromised; it was a married couple taking liberties with one another. We were going to sustain pretences as we didn't want scandal to fall upon your family. That is why I asked for her hand and not tell you forthright that we were indeed already wed. No one other than you, my valet, and a lady's maid named Francis and the parson, Rev. Jonathan Eldridge has been privy to this knowledge. The ceremony took place at midnight this very day. It is still our wedding day Mr. Bennet." Darcy held his wife's hand "Mrs. Elizabeth Rose Bennet Darcy is now her full name." Elizabeth met and held her father's angry stare; yet she was not frightened at what she saw.

Mr. Bennet didn't know whether to start gyrating all through his study, challenged the man in front of him, or take Elizabeth over his knee so he went and answered the repeated knocks on the door. "Thank you Miss Hill, that will be all; please let whoever needs me know that we are indisposed at the present time."

"Yes Sir. The young Mr. Bennet asked me to inform you that the magistrate has been notified to come and he has taken Mr. Wickham and tied him in the stable. You can meet with him later today. Your son has already informed him of the nature of the altercation and the perfidious man's release from his duties. My father also added that he will be in the stables with the man with his pistol at the ready aiming for his heart."

"Thank you Miss Hill, I will speak with Samuel and Mr. Hill in a bit. Is your mama still attending Mrs. Bennet?" she nodded in the affirm "Thank you." She curtseyed and left. When Mr. Thomas Bennet turned around his daughter was the one ready to speak. "Papa, I know you are very angry at present at both Mr. Darcy and me, you have every right to be. I made the decision to elope with this man. I entered into a clandestine marriage with hope, faith, and love. I am sorry that I have hurt you. I am _NOT_ sorry that I have married William. I can only hope that you will one day forgive me and Mr. Darcy. I married him on my own free will; I was not coerced or cajoled. Please believe me when I say I do love him. I believe I have loved him since I met him. Papa, please do not make me part from him. He is staying at Netherfield. If we must, Polly can come with me and we will wed publically in three weeks time as you have said. Please Papa do not force my hand. I am going to do what I must for my marriage but I will also protect my sisters, my brother and our family. His own sister is in danger with this marriage. There will be no scandal and there will be no gossip if we can just keep it from everyone. Mary is returning to London with us. She will be joining Jane and me; she will enjoy the season and find a respectable husband; I give my word. We have to keep this hidden so that they can marry well. I will not hurt them or embarrass them."

"Elizabeth do you even understand what this means? This whole family is already ruined. You entered into an unknown marriage to a man that no one really knows. Did you see how he acted when he seen you in jeopardy? You have eloped and have hurt not just me but everyone. How are your sisters going to find respectable husbands now? How can we keep this from everyone for three weeks? I believe it would be best if you publicly wed in one week's time. I do hope one day you understand what you have done. I am disappointed beyond belief Elizabeth and I have lost my trust in you. It will take a great deal to earn it back. I cannot allow you to stay with Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth. It will cause gossip. I am sorry but you will have to be separated from your marriage bed for this week. Mr. Darcy you may call on her properly during the day and stay for the evenings or one of her sister's may accompany her to Netherfield, but I cannot risk this family's reputation even more by allowing her to stay with you. At the moment I must talk to Samuel. You Mr. Darcy will apply once again for a special license to wed Lizzy in one weeks' time. I will accompany you to introduce you to the local parson. I suggest you summon your family from London to be here in Meryton within the week. Send the missives express. I will be sending several of my own. How long have you let Netherfield Mr. Darcy?"

"I am here for the week, but I have let the house and property indefinitely. My man Mr. Taft has a draft on the house for the lease. Since there are fifteen bedchambers in the house and staff quarters, if you agree, we can let whoever needs to be here for the wedding stay there. The house is fully staffed; I just have to arrange with the kitchen ahead of time; that will not be a problem. London is only three hours away. Having a wedding in one week will be much work but is definitely achievable. From what I understand from Elizabeth, my new mama has fits of nerves so Elizabeth and I can arrange the wedding breakfast at Netherfield, but I do not want to offend her, this can only be done if this is agreeable."

"Mr. Darcy do not assume that you must make it your task to host the wedding breakfast. I will speak to Mrs. Bennet later today and we will have your answer by dinner."

"Mr. Bennet, the parson that married us early this morning, has also been commissioned to wed us publically. We would not need another license if we were to ask him to be here in one week to perform the ceremony."

"Well that is a relief. We will use him, please contact him today. We will not speak of your elopement to anyone. You have to continue the pretence of an engagement for now. I must sit for a while and clear my head before attending to business. Please go find the family and meet with them. We will announce the arrangements tonight. My letters of invite will be ready by this evening Mr. Darcy, if you would be so kind as to send them along with yours Sir." Knowing they were being dismissed they both stood and Darcy attended his wife. "I believe Mr. Darcy that Samuel also shared my belief of an elopement. We can only assume that Mr. Wickham heard you as well. But since he is fraudulent nefarious man I doubt anyone will believe him."

"I will be glad to send them along with my own. Thank you, Mr. Bennet I will also be sending for someone to help deal with Mr. Wickham."

"William let us retreat to the drawing room to write the missives, I will ask for my mother afterwards so we can discuss this wedding. Do you have your mama's letter for my mama?"

"I do." He took the letter out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. They had made their way to the drawing room. "My sweet pearl, I do not know how I will handle not being with you all the time. I can only tolerate so much. One week is a very long time."

"By chance do you take regular walks in early morning? We could meet between here and Netherfield. William I want to touch you before my day begins." She looked at him with mirth in her eyes and an impish smile on her face. They had sat down on the settee.

"Mrs. Darcy, you are quite the minx! I will have to punish you for being naughty." He looked quite debonair with that roguish dimpled smile. He leaned in closer to her.

"Mr. Darcy, please act on your husbandly rights of punishing me as you see fit. I have been a bad wife indeed!" she was looking at him like she was taking his clothes off.

"What shall I do with you Mrs. Darcy? A spanking perhaps or maybe carry you off? I shall take my pleasure with either I believe. Your removal from company and hours in my bedchamber shall be quite a turnabout of your behavior I am certain." He kissed her neck.

"I am in the same attitude as you my dear husband. I will need to consider my behavior and your idea of punishment. It will be most welcomed to help me achieve the position of the powerful Mistress of Pemberley I dare say." She started to caress his most manly of body parts.

"Consider yourself warned my dear wife, I will punish you all day, every day and every night with that mouth of yours." He claimed her mouth and kissed her until they were both breathless. "Elizabeth, I must have you."

"Meet me upstairs in five minutes; fifth door to the left. I will be there; don't keep the Mistress of Pemberley waiting Sir, you will most definitely regret it." She kissed him consuming all he gave to her. "Don't be late husband!" advising him as she hurriedly left the room.

He was left to adore memories of her body and try to calm his arousal. If he were to walk out of the room with his ardor fully awakened, he would never be able to show his face in the house again. As odd as it was, he sat down to a large wood table with writing materials nearby. He needed to calm down. He would never be able to recover from this folly if he were to walk around like this. He closed his eyes and just began to breathe deeply. He started thinking about furniture, but that didn't help; he was coming up with visuals of Elizabeth naked on them. So he started thinking about his Aunt Lady Catherine. Yes indeed it made his blood run ice cold and made his member shrink back down to normal. Now he could find his sensual wife. He made it to the stairs and heard voices. So he tried to gently make it up the stairs. His body weight didn't conform to the consensus so with every step he went up it squeaked. He was quite in a hurry by the time he got to the landing and counted the doors. He made it to the fifth door on his left and opened it; there was Lizzy on the bed waiting.

"You're late, by two minutes. What, my dear husband, were you waiting for?" she tried to look mad but he could see the playfulness in her eyes so he stepped in front of her.

"I suppose you clock is wrong my dear. I believe you will recover quite quickly once I administer your punishment Mrs. Darcy; and you must be quiet." He moved to cup her face; she writhed in pain. "I could kill him for touching you. I am so, so sorry Elizabeth. Are you all right, I didn't mean to hurt you?"

"I am very fortunate William; I can tolerate this bit of pain. It could have been much worse. Thank you for striking him for me. I bit his lip when he kissed me that is the reason he slapped me. I tried slapping him but he grasped my arms and fondled me. Please make love to me William I do not want that memory of that man's hands on me. I want our memories. Please, I..."

"Shush Elizabeth, please do not fret, I will give you what you want. I will make you forget about that demon of a man." He kissed her softly at first, and then she deepened the kiss. He loved her and worshipped her like she wanted him to. He was true to his word, there was no way she would remember the way Wickham's evil hands felt when he touched her. Darcy adored her body like the divine goddess he knew her to be. He devoured every inch of her that his hands and mouth could discover. When the pleasure they sought was garnered and they regained their senses, much time had passed, but reaping the benefits of each other's body was worth the latter questioning. This was their wedding day after all and they were still connected physically for a least a half hour after he spent inside her body. They couldn't bear to part.

Darcy had yet to make it to Netherfield and he knew he had to leave her; the thought killed part of him; they had little time left today. Upon making their way back to the drawing room, where her sisters along with their governess Mrs. Woods sat in absorbed employment, they both apologized for the intrusion and Lizzy introduced them to her "betrothed". Once the entire room settled and their occupations were once again commencing, he was shocked to see her sisters' nay Jane, utilizing their time very industriously. Mary and Kitty were reading with paper and quill beside them; lessons presumably. Lydia was softly conversing with their governess in Italian. Lizzy picked up a book that was written in Italian and began to read it as he began writing his letters. Mrs. Bennet had yet to come out of her room and Thomas Bennet had gone to town with Samuel; no doubt to seek justice from Wickham. After one hour had passed, he had his letters written and his new sisters all were done with lessons; light nuncheon with tea was called for; therefore amiable conversation was exchanged. He enjoyed talking to his new family. Some of the conversation was even spoken in Italian and French since everyone including Darcy understood the languages. He very much appreciated the experience of getting acquainted with them. His and Lizzy's previous life did not succeed well with intimacies with her sisters other than Jane. He believed that this new journey foreseen many friendly, good-humored, and good-natured visits with his new family. He knew all would be well; he was not worried because he enjoyed their company and their laughter. After tea Mrs. Woods took her leave and wished Lizzy and Darcy congratulations again. The dinner hour was nearing and the ladies needed to retire to dress for dinner. Darcy took his leave to attend to business at Netherfield and gave his word to be back at Longbourn in time to dine.

Once at Netherfield, he sat down with Job and spoke in length about the happenings during the afternoon at Longbourn since he had come to Netherfield to tend to reading Darcy as an occupant. After he had made Job privy to the new situation he met with the Cook and the Housekeeper. He told them both to expect guests within four days and that all fifteen rooms would be occupied. He instructed them on the menus, on the guests' rooms and if need be to employ more staff. He also met with the butler and had all of the invitational missives sent express since they were urgent. He was impressed with the staff and was indeed impressed with the cook's confections she had sent with his tea. Since he was dining at Longbourn that evening, Cook was going to work on her menus for Mr. Darcy to approve of on the morrow. He was certain that she was up to the task; she had impeccable references and knew how to cook not just English recipes, but Indian, Scottish, Italian and French. He was certainly going to enjoy trying her recipes, which he asked for the different foods to be ordered for the next four nights in which he would request Elizabeth and her family to dine with him at Netherfield. He did request his repast for the morning to be prepared for seven in the morning; every morning. When all was done at Netherfield, he dressed and returned to his beloved's home. Mrs. Bennet was already in a fit of nerves; Elizabeth had told her mama that the wedding was not in three weeks that her papa had changed the date himself. It would be in one week's time. She also had given her Mama Lady Anne Darcy's missive.

Dinner was a lively affair. The wedding was talked about with various arrangements. Mrs. Bennet agreed that Mr. Darcy could indeed host the wedding breakfast at Netherfield since the allotted one week time period of planning that she was not happy about. Elizabeth tried to assure her mother that everything would be taken care of. Mrs. Bennet agreed that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth could do the planning since her nerves could not tolerate anymore shock. Mr. Bennet was startled that the woman he had been married to for twenty six years was relinquishing all planning business to her daughter. He was not surprised by the mere thought of relinquishing control alone; he was also stunned by her manner of acceptance of the entire situation. He also knew it had something to do with Mr. Darcy's station. His high circle may have silenced the woman for now, but he knew once she really thought about what it actually meant, her fit of nerves will certainly become something close to an apoplexy; he just prayed it would not cripple or kill her.

It was agreed upon that for the next many days that Elizabeth would visit Netherfield to prepare for the wedding along with her sister Mary. Mary was happy that she would have the opportunity to utilize the library at the great estate house. Elizabeth would be busy with the wedding so she would be able to read and expand her mind. Polly would be interviewing new abigails for her and her sister to go along with them to town because it was made clear that Polly would go with Elizabeth once she married.

The next few days went about well with Elizabeth and Mary visiting Netherfield. The first matter of business every day was the wedding; which was already planned; it was done with little work since Darcy had arranged the wedding breakfast with Cook. He would take Elizabeth and Mary to Meryton and shop for items that Elizabeth needed or wanted. Letters of acceptance where coming daily through express and the following day both his and her family members would start to arrive. Elizabeth's family at Longbourn would dine nightly at Netherfield the entire party enjoyed the meal and the foreign cuisine that Cook had prepared. Darcy was thoroughly impressed with the cookery and had to admit that he was going to happily enjoy the different foods that they would partake in for the wedding breakfast. Elizabeth and he were excited about sharing their marriage completely with everyone and they both knew the season would be most enjoyable henceforth. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet would take their leave every evening happy about getting acquainted with their new son in law they would also take Elizabeth and Mary with them when they took their leave at the end of the evening. Elizabeth and Darcy both found this to be excruciatingly unbearable. They would be able to spend the days enjoying one another in intimate acts when not with Mary; which was plenty because Mary found the library to be most satisfying. She would try really hard to be the bearer of bad news and preach about propriety. She was after all known as the devout sister; once Darcy got to know her though he was most gratified to find out there was more to this young woman that met the eye. She, an introvert to be sure, was very pleasing in conversation and had a sense of humor closer to Elizabeth's. He was impressed with her intelligence and her passion for life. He knew that she would be happy as a wife and mother as his Elizabeth would be because the more he got to know her it was made clear that she was just a shy version of his beloved wife, that is why she would hide away with books and the Bible; she hid behind a persona of devoutness. He knew the exact gentleman that would compliment her and made a mental note to talk to Elizabeth about it. He would make sure they met at a private dinner at his home first before public balls and such; as the ton would inhibit the match by throwing match makers in his way, which would not do at all.

The next day he was visiting with his beloved and her sister in the parlor enjoying their company. He was waiting for his dear mother and sister. They were actually awaiting many family members also but he knew that his mother would be traveling at dawn because she wanted to handle things with Elizabeth's family once she rested a bit from her travels as she had said in her exciting letter of acceptance. She also stated that his aunt, uncle, cousins, and grandmother would be coming the same day as well as Mr. Bingley and the Duke and Duchess. Elizabeth had received acceptance letters from the Gardiners and Jane. Mr. Bennet had received letters of acceptance from his cousin Mr. Collins; a parson from Kent and his wife's family the Philips who usually reside in Meryton but were in Brighton on a holiday with Mr. Philips family.

While they were waiting a man by the name of Senor Dominic Alvarez from Madrid, Spain was announced. He had several other men with him. When the acquaintances were made, Darcy led the men to his study while Elizabeth and Mary withdrew to the library. Mary had wondered about the introductions. Mr. Darcy slipped and called Elizabeth Mrs. Darcy, but retracted the comment and gave the appropriate pleasantries and explanations for his "betrothed"; Mary wondered if that is how Mr. Darcy already seen her sister.

When Darcy had found the sisters they were in the throes of laughter. He stood there taking in the happy scene before him and wondered about what made them forget all about propriety and act in such away. It had to be something very comical indeed.

"What may I ask is so entertaining? To see you two is quite a scene actually! It makes my feelings very cheerful to see you two in such an attitude. Pray tell, what has you so joyful?" he thought how lucky he was to have such a blissful family.

"Mr. Darcy, we were just discussing some family memories that is all. When were young, the pigs got loose whilst we were enjoying the outdoors, we were remembering that Kitty and Lydia thought they were big playful toys and were trying to catch one to ride; they were both quite small you see. Well it was just that when Jane went to pick up Lydia, a sow did indeed run between her legs and took her and Lydia for a ride." Mary was back to laughing and couldn't speak any longer.

"Jane was so mortified that she cried out for someone to help and she fell with Lydia when she tried to jump away. It was quite a sight. We were all serious when they fell, for we did not want our dear sisters hurt; sows can run very fast when they want to. When we finally got to them, Lyddi had straddled Jane's stomach and was pouncing up and down laughing and screaming "Again! Again! Again!" Poor Jane was in a fit of nerves by the end of the ordeal that we all just sat there and laughed since, other than a humiliated sister and an upset Lyddi, no one was hurt." By the time Elizabeth had finished the story the entire library was filled with Darcy's and the sisters' laughter. Mary and Elizabeth both had tears in their eyes when a knock was heard at the door. They were desperately trying to calm themselves when Darcy went to the door.

"Mr. Darcy, Sir, Lady Anne, Miss Darcy, Miss Annalise, the Fitzwilliams' of Matlock, the Dowager Countess, the Gardiner's, Miss Jane Bennet, the Bingleys' and the Hursts' have arrived Sir." Letting out a breath she didn't know she held, she thought that was much to say.

"_They must have traveled as a convoy together; knowing Richard and mama they planned and organized the logistics of the trip"_ he thought. "Thank you Mrs. Potter. Please direct them all to the parlor; we will be along momentarily. Please let Cook know that we will be having an early lunch shortly; it is ten as of now so half past eleven we will dine." He turned back to his wife and new sister. "Ladies have you composed yourselves enough to greet our company? I really did enjoy that story but now we must conduct ourselves with nobility. We must find our dignity at the present moment."

As they stood there chuckling, Darcy watched the ladies prepare themselves for introductions and smiled at one another. He absolutely loved the intimate family scene in front of him. He missed them; a rush of memories filled his head and he smiled. "Are we ready ladies?" Elizabeth and Mary took his arms and he escorted them to the parlor.

Once the cordial greetings were given, the curtseys and bows were presented and the introductions were made they sat and visited. He had sent a missive to Longbourn with a footman and was expecting the Bennet family before lunch.

"Miss Elizabeth, dear, may I have a moment of your time alone. I would like to speak to you of something of import." Lady Anne winked at her and then looked at William. "Fitzwilliam will you please join us?"

"Yes mama, we may go to the study. If you all will excuse us we will only be departed for a brief amount of time." He escorted both women to his study.

Arriving within the privacy of the room he closed the door and turned to see his mama and his wife embraced. As they began to talk he just stood by letting them discuss what they needed to. He watched as they separated and sat down.

"Oh Elizabeth, I am so happy that it will not be a long engagement. I am happy to call you daughter. I will be happy to make the acquaintance of your family. I have met Miss Jane and the Gardiners and I am very cheerful that I have done so. They are very pleasant and very amiable; quite astute and intelligent. I have received a letter of response from your mama and am anticipating the introductions she seems to be in a state of astonishment. I myself was quite shocked at the missives that I received from both William and your mama about the expedited ceremony. I must ask does your family know that you are indeed already married?"

"My father and brother did indeed hear William call me his wife due to an unfortunate horrible incident. William also wears the wedding ring christened as do I behind my engagement from the night we indeed married. With my father's astuteness he deduced the facts correctly and thus is the reason for hastened nuptials. He was very disappointed and angry with me yet he has not said much to William other than pleasantries during dinner or visits. If he has other wise I was not made privy to it. As for my brother Samuel I do not know what has been said between the two. I have noticed that they seem to laugh and converse very easily with one another. My mama has fits of nerves and can be quite dramatic and silly at times. She happily handed over the reins of planning to William and me when she was told of the expedited nuptials. She feared that she was not going to be able to handle the planning. I fear she is embarrassed by the whole affair; fear not I do not speak of me and William; I speak of only the releasing of control. She has far too much womanly pride to ask to help with planning now."

"Fret not my dear; I will ease your mama back into the planning; even if we only have three days left in doing so. As for your father I believe it is his caution and his frustration that has quieted him towards the openness you seek. He has every right to be angry Elizabeth. His upset will be conquered despite the fact that this is most certainly not the way he wanted things to precede. I will do all I can to unite our families." She was holding her new daughter's hand; she knew Elizabeth brought happiness to her family.

"Thank you Lady Anne. I am truly grateful."

"Please Elizabeth please call me mama in intimate company. I want you to feel welcomed." She turned to her son. "William I wanted to discuss moving to the Dowager house. I believe the other house in London will suffice for now."

Both Darcy and Elizabeth looked at each other in utter disbelief. Neither wanted his mother to leave her home.

Elizabeth found her voice first. "Mama please do not think you must move now that we are married. I will need much help with the transition from being a daughter to becoming a wife and having to learn all that, that position entails. I will feel awful if you leave us. Please reconsider; I do not want you to leave. What if in nine months that a little babe comes forth. My mama will not be there for long and I cannot do that on my own. I will need your council indeed. Please do not go Georgi and William needs you also."

Darcy looked at his wife with adoration. He could not have said it better he thought. "Mama, Elizabeth is right. We do not want you to leave. Please stay with us. I will not have you thinking that we want you condemned to the Dowager house just because we are married; that will not do at all. She is right also mama that if we do have a babe early we will both be in need of council. Please mama, reconsider leaving. Tell me now you will not go."

"Are you two sure about this? I still have the Mistress's quarters in both Pemberley and Kensington Place. I can indeed move to one of the stately bedchambers but I do not want to intrude. I want you to have an open marriage with one another; I do not want to be an impediment. But if this is what you both want, I am certainly grateful. And I do want to be around for my grandchildren. Elizabeth is there any chance that you may have already been made with child?" She looked at her new daughter with excitement in her eyes.

"Mama we are quite sure that we want you there. We will have no more talk about your moving into the Dowager house. As for being with child we will not be certain for a few more weeks. I will be expecting my courses in a few more days and if it does not come down, I believe we shall ready a nursery. I haven't felt any different. But one can only assume that if that if my catamenia does not come to pass that we shall indeed have an heir for Pemberley."

"Well then it may still be early but it is certainly true that that is the most reasonable explanation. We will assume that all is well, but if by next week my dear it hasn't come to pass we will expect the best outcome to be certain." She hugged Elizabeth and then Darcy.

Darcy had a dream the night they married that indeed his wife conceived a child the first time he laid with her; when he took her virtue. It was a vivid dream. If he could call it a dream; he felt as if he had returned back to heaven and his father was speaking to him; telling him that he had to protect her and that she would show signs soon enough. He also told him that it would be a multiple birth by thrice. So he believed that she indeed had already conceived; the pregnancy just hadn't shown any signs as of yet but with three fetuses he knew it would not be easy and the signs would be worse than with one baby. When he hugged his mama he whispered in her ear "I believe she has conceived mama. Nine months is not too long to wait is it not?"

She shook her head with a smile on her face. That was all the confirmation of happiness he needed from her. They left the confines of the study and made their way back to the parlor. The Bennets had already descended on Netherfield and Mary had made the introductions for everyone present. Darcy and the ladies on his arm had appeared in the parlor where Lady Anne's introductions were made to the family. The short time was pleasant and both Mrs. Bennet and Lady Anne were in great talks over the wedding; the entirety of female company joined in including Miss Bingley but with one curt look from Lady Anne she did not try to coerce the conversation towards judging the plans for the wedding. The only reason Lady Anne had wanted Caroline there at all was to show her that her son was indeed marrying another; it was for confirmation if nothing else did not persuade her. Even though she had given her word that she would leave the couple alone and steer clear of where they would be, her conversation indeed did not reflect the situation. She had been in conversations these past few days with numerous other young ladies of the ton that also had their eyes set on one Fitzwilliam Darcy. Obviously the episode at the theater did not coerce the woman out of her irritation and to her extreme embarrassment Lady Anne had heard of what she was saying.; she must be really dense if she didn't think that one of the most influential woman of the ton would not be told the gossip and whom it was being whispered by. The entire situation was very presumptuous of Caroline; hence the approved appearance of the lady for the wedding.

A few minutes before luncheon was announced the butler announced the Duke and Duchess of York and their two sons; their daughter, the soon to be twenty one year old Princess Jillian would be along shortly; she was traveling from a finishing school to attend the wedding. William made the introductions and Mrs. Bennet refrained from having an all out attack of nerves to everyone's relief; she was stunned into absolute silence. Elizabeth knew that her mama and papa had not known, until that very moment, that William's god parents were royalty; Prince Channing and Princess Brynli of England. Their two sons accompanied them; Prince Jeffrey and Prince John; both unmarried and both of eligible age, twenty four and twenty two respectably.

Introducing his Godfather first, Darcy was honored at presenting his family. "Your Grace these are Elizabeth's parents Mr. Thomas Bennet and Mrs. Fanny Bennet; her brother Mr. Samuel Bennet, and her sisters, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Katherine Bennet, and Miss Lydia Bennet." The customary bows and curtseys were given and Mr. Bennet and the Prince shared a laugh about all the women in his household. It was a relief to not have such a huge tension surrounding everyone. The Royal family members where all amiable; they were not conceited due to Princess Brynli being a commoner herself when she married she was a gentleman's daughter from the south of England. She taught them to respect all people no matter what their monetary status was or their station in life was. When Darcy introduced the Princess is when he noticed Caroline's horrible glare. "Your Grace may I introduce Elizabeth's parents Mr. Thomas Bennet and Mrs. Fanny Bennet, her brother Mr. Samuel Bennet, and her sisters, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Katherine Bennet, and Miss Lydia Bennet." " The Princess assessed Mrs. Bennet's nervous condition and readily relieved her of it. "Mrs. Bennet please do not fret. You have done an amazing job teaching these beautiful women to be admirable and elegant ladies. I have enjoyed Miss Jane's and Miss Elizabeth's company immensely and that is the only judgment that will be passed. My husband and I come to celebrate with everyone on our godson's marriage. Please, we are amongst family here, we will all soon be altogether united and you have nothing to be nervous about. Please call me Madam or of course Brynli whilst in intimate company as we are now. I am proud that Fitzwilliam has found such a lovely young woman to share his life with. I consider her an honorary Goddaughter already. Thank you for sharing her with us all."

"Thank you Your Grace. I do suffer from a regrettably awful fit of nerves and I am grateful for your kind words. My daughters are very beautiful, highly intelligent, and are all the very essence of a true lady. Elizabeth is our second oldest and since she was but a small child has shown to be very passionate about life. I thank you for your very gracious and fond compliments. I take them modestly and wholeheartedly." The Princess squeezed Franny's hand and it was acknowledgement enough for Fanny Bennet that her daughter was in a high circle of grace; the highest circles of society._ "Royalty."_ she thought _"my daughter is amongst the elite; I have done my job for at least one of them, now for the other daughters as well." _

"Madam, where is Jilli?" Darcy and Lady Anne both were wondering but, Georgi was the one to ask.

"She should be along shortly she is traveling from school. It really should not be that much longer."

Amiable conversation commenced throughout the parlor. Everyone was happy and enjoying one another's company, that is except for Caroline Bingley. She was thinking of ways to stop the wedding. Little did she know that the very couple's wedding she was trying to stop had already come to pass; the ceremony that everyone was here to witness was an acknowledgement from family. Luncheon was finally announced and the entire party made their way to the dining parlor to enjoy the mid day repast.

**PS. im not done with Mr. Wickham... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Lying in his bed, thinking of his beloved Elizabeth, he was high in spirit and tranquil. Today was the day that everyone would come to know his Elizabeth as Mrs. Darcy. She was already Mrs. Darcy to him. She was always Mrs. Darcy and would forever be named as such. He was at peace and calm. He looked at his wedding ring. He would only take it off for the blessing. He would gladly be the trendsetter for he knew once she slipped it on today for the second time he would never part from the gold ring that symbolized her love and their fidelity. It was an unending and unbroken circle that symbolized the never ending commitment they shared. He mused about his wife for a long while, then desired and needed her desperately.

He rang for his valet. He wanted to take a ride on his black stallion Eclipse and ride to Longbourn. He knew it was about the time she took her morning walks. He was going to meet her under the oak that they had utilized during the mornings of the week that just past. It was a very old English Oak; a quite massive tree. During the mornings when no one but small animals scurried about he had taken her. He took his husbandry rights and she took the lot he gave. She would give all and he would take as well. She was the one that instigated it most mornings but this morning he would. He knew he would.

After he was mounted on Eclipse, he took him on a brisk run. He ran him hard for the exercise the two travel companions both were in need of. He slowed when he could see the colossal tree from a distance. He waited atop his horse when he did not see his beloved wife at the time he finally made it. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he would see her smiling face. He longed to see her sparkling green eyes. He saw the depth of love and acceptance in them each and every time he gazed deeply. When he finally set eyes on her she looked content and jovial so when he dismounted and made his way towards her she ran. Colliding with him and falling with him onto the patches of green grass gave her a great advantage. She was sitting on him when he finally caught his breath.

"Lizzy that was an astonishing greeting? Pray tell, what are you so happy about?" he knew why she was so happy this morning.

"Sir, can't a wife be happy for no reason at all?" She liked to tease him.

"That is my mission in life Lizzy, to see you happy incessantly." He wasn't going to elaborate; he would let her say whatever she wanted. But she didn't reply; she just looked at him with longing in her eyes. He didn't just want her happy; he wanted her satiated with pleasure as well. He began caressing her thighs, and leaned up to kiss her. "I will have you my Lizzy before we go any further with conversation. I have thought of nothing but your smile and your body and how it effects me so..." she attacked his mouth with hunger. They loved passionately demanding everything from the other. When the two lovers were entirely satisfied, they laid in the morning sun soaking in the rays of the new day that had dawned around them. Darcy's large greatcoat was laid on the ground with the two on top. He was playing with her hair when he said "please leave your hair down today, I love to watch the curls bounce when you walk and it is bright with highlights when the sun beams down upon the color. I love to run my hands through these soft long locks and I love to wrap my fingers around the curls; my hands and fingers smell of lavender when they part from them. Please for my sake leave it down today."

"William, my mother would never allow it. Not on my wedding day. I can possibly persuade Polly to style most of it down. But my mother's fit of nerves would be unbearable if I left my hair down this day. It will be down soon enough. The ceremony and wedding breakfast will pass shortly and then we make our way to your bed. I will let my hair down in the then; rather your can take my hair down then my dear husband."

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her. "Oh Lizzy I have to say I will be quite happy when we do not have to pretend any longer. I want to be able to have you everyday all day. I want to be able to touch you without propriety's regulation. I will sorely miss you these next two hours Lizzy."

"William stop, I as well will be missing you dearly. We will be known to the world as Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy shortly and then we will have our freedom. You will see. This wait is burdensome; yet with all of the preparation with dressing it will pass by quickly." She kissed him chastely and he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her back down as he deepened the kiss.

"Lizzy do you understand how hard it is to let you leave? All I want to do is bury myself in you and feel the caress of your body holding me. I know I have to let you leave and I will see you back down the path to Longbourn but it hurts to let you go." He kissed her again letting his hands unfasten his clothes and then searching under her dress.

"William we must leave; we only have so long before we are wed again and we both need to dress. Ahhh William, please, we must go. Our families…" He entered her swiftly. This coupling was all together different from the first. It was fast and rough and control was invalid. When the two found their releases they simultaneously achieved it. They kissed their way back to the present and knew that they had to be on their way.  
"Lizzy, when we get back from the ceremony your coming with me to my bedchamber, guests or not."

"What will they think? That we are behaving like animals. You are shameless my husband. We will be fine William. Now kiss me and take me to my home for the last time."

He helped her up, helped her mount Eclipse, and mounted the steed and sat behind her. He kissed the back of her neck and caressed her body on their short trip. He may be impious at the moment but he wanted her to feel the same licentious and lustful need as he. He absolutely couldn't get enough of this beautiful creature. He wanted to be the object of her desires. He stopped his ministrations upon her person since he was becoming quite aroused and sitting on a horse would not do. They finally came close enough to the house to let Lizzy walk the rest of the way. He kissed her and then watched her walk to the house until she stepped inside. He then spurred Eclipse into another run until he got to Netherfield. He would be with his bride once again shortly. He smiled at the thought. Leaving his horse with the grooms, he set out to ready himself for the day's events. "Soon Elizabeth, soon." He said as he untied his cravat.

With everyone at Netherfield now, including Jilli and his uncle Dr. Francis Darcy and his aunt Emma who had arrived just yesterday, the party was complete. Everyone was waiting in the morning room for the groom. William had yet to speak frankly with his uncle and seeing him was something to adjust to. He looked identical to William's father. He had to keep reminding himself that this world and this life was going to be different in context and in situations; people and work, holidays and every day. Darcy had given leave to the staff to attend the actual wedding but must be back to greet the guests and attend to the actual wedding breakfast. He was happy that they were so delighted and felt privileged that they were allowed to even attend the opulent wedding of their new master. He and Elizabeth did not want something extravagant so it was going to have subtle touches of ornate wealth. Flowers and ribbon and such were enough for the church; Mrs. Bennet, Lady Anne and his aunt took charge of the wedding breakfast a few days ago so it was only some of what Elizabeth and he wanted. He was going to be just as surprised as everyone else if he judged those women correctly.

Once he was dressed and to Job's own admission, was perfect, he went in search of his family. He was making his way down the stairs to the foyer when he encountered Caroline Bingley.

"Miss Bingley, good morning. Do you need something? Should you not be with everyone else in the morning room readying yourself to leave?"

"Good morning Mr. Darcy. I was waiting for you. I hope you do not mind I wanted to say something to you that needed to be said before you married."

"What might that be Miss Bingley? Say your piece, we must be readying ourselves to leave and I will not leave my betrothed waiting for your sake." He continued his was to the bottom of the stairs and stopped once he got to the bottom.

"What I must say will certainly touch your sensibilities; I cannot prevaricate from the truth. I have set my cap on you Mr. Darcy years ago. I have tried my hardest to turn your head. I am saddened that I was not enough to tempt you and I am very angry with you that you did not consider what we could have been to one another."

"I must upset your state of mind again Miss Bingley. I, in no way wanted a relationship with you of all people. My station would certainly tell you that I must marry a woman of gentle birth and indeed you are not." He started walking away from her. He did not want to lose his temper.

"I know about Lady Clara, Annalise and the trysts with that country doxy you are about to marry this morning. I will not stand by and be silent any longer. I will only be silent if you stop this marriage and marry me." Saying it with a sneer she glared at him.

"How dare you! You know nothing of me, my family, or of my engagements!" He was considerately loud enough for the others to come into the foyer for no matter your position in the great house you would have heard him perfectly. Mr. Bingley and the Hurst's were outraged as was his mother Lady Anne. He stepped closer to her and his expression broke no failings of anger. She was frightened by his outburst but didn't show any signs of distress. "I will not have you stand here and justify your want of me being your husband by defiling Miss Elizabeth's name. You are truly a nuisance Miss Bingley. I feel compassion for my friend that he must have you as family. It would be a cruel and intolerable chore to be your brother, let alone your husband." He stepped even closer to her. "As for Lady Clara and my supposed trysts with Elizabeth no one will believe a lowly misfortunate as you. Leave it be Caroline. I do not know what wrong information you have but I am certain that it is nothing to gossip about. You will only be seen as a scandalmonger. I will only tell you that you are no longer welcome in my presence. Grow up Caroline." He left her standing there thought of something then turned back. "As for your attempt of blackmail, I would have never conceded to your demands. Shameful blackmail will not help you to accomplish your suit. I hope you, someday, understand that your case is unbecoming to find a friend, let alone a husband. It will do best to mind your behavior Miss Bingley. You are not to speak to Elizabeth this day. I will not have it. I will not stand here and listen to you any longer with your derogatory remarks of Miss Elizabeth. I love her and only her. She is the most beautiful woman i have ever had the honor to look upon. You will never stand near to her position in life. She has enough to recommend herself to anyone. She does not need your commendation, my own, or anyone else's." He turned, looked to his family, and left her to deal with all that who had witnessed her endeavor to impede his wedding.

He stood silent looking out the long window of the morning room towards Longbourn. He stood there contemplating how he could have handled that untimely episode any differently. To treat people with respect and as human beings, equals if you must was fairly easy, but at every turn she had so much hatred in her heart and mind that he was bound to get angry sometime or another. Her meaning was clear. She was compelled to coerce him into marrying her. How could someone marry a person such as her? He could not fathom a marriage with such a woman. Darcy was so entranced by his thoughts he did not recognize the people coming in the room. He hadn't even heard the yelling that had just happened.

Clearing his voice was Charles. Darcy turned to his friend. He looked embarrassed and contrite. Darcy knew that it was not his friend's fault and he needed to take his shame away somehow. "Charles, please if you have come to apologize, apologize for yourself not her. And since you do not share her thoughts, you have nothing to apologize for. You have nothing to do with this, nor does the Hurst's. You are one of the best men of my intimates. Please do not look so ashamed. I cannot bare it. The disgraced words uttered by your sister are not of your own. I am humbled by your friendship and our camaraderie. I will not have you taking responsibility for her actions."

"I must try to make amends my friend. You deserve none of her angry jealousy. I am not proud that Caroline's actions also reflect on my sister, her husband and me. I stand before you truly embarrassed and utterly humiliated. How am I to face your family Darcy? I can't look any of them in the eyes. She has rattled my mettle enough to have me run like a coward from yours and your family's presence. I am truly sorry. This is not the first time she has courage enough to stand up against you my friend and then to be put so rightly in her place in front of company is what she deserved." He faltered when he looked directly in his friend's eyes. He couldn't continue for he was quite distraught.

"Charles, my family will not judge you. My mother adores you as does my sister. As for the others, they will be quite content with you as a person if you continue to be the same jovial character you have always been. Please Charles, do not let this spoil the day. I know you will do what you must when it comes to Caroline. I will not fault you for your relations. Come, let us leave for the church, I must have my Elizabeth Charles. I dare say chap that you are not far behind with Miss Jane." He smiled at his friend. The blush on his face told Darcy he was correct.

"Thank you Darcy for your kind words; whether I deserve them or not is another matter that we will not analyze at the moment." He paused. "I do care about Miss Jane. I believe myself in love with her Darcy. I believe you are as astute as ever. I will rally the others so that we may be on our way. You will definitely have your Miss Elizabeth this day Darcy."

Annalise was in a new dress that she was very proud of. Her Aunt Georgi helped her practice being a flower girl for the past few days and she thought she was very good at it now. Darcy and Bingley were dressed in a similar beige brown color.

Once at the church he stood at the altar with Charles and the parson, Mr. Jonathon Eldridge. He wasn't nervous, yet he was eager to have this ceremony over with. Charles had calmed considerably and he was grateful that he didn't have a sorrowful friend beside him. He knew Elizabeth would be there soon and this business of keeping their marriage secret would be erased. He smiled when he beheld Miss Jane and the other Bennets come into the church, but of course her focus was on his friend. He had noticed that there were in fact many prominent families from London in presence along with their daughters and sons. "_mother's doing._" Others he did not recognize at all so it must be family and acquaintances from Elizabeth's family. There was standing room only and he knew that there had to be more than three hundred in attendance. "_How did this get so extravagant_?" he thought. He waited the twenty minutes for her arrival and when her father and she did not appear, he was fearful that something was wrong. He noted that Caroline was looking smug as always. She was placed in the back of the church with the Hurst's. He knew he had to leave to find his beloved Elizabeth; Caroline was still up to something. There was no other way she would be late or miss their wedding.

Elizabeth was indeed ready for the marriage to become public. Her wedding gown had been pressed and was ready, she was bathed in lavender as always and Polly had adorned her hair with beautiful pearl pins in an elegant and delicate curled style flowing down her back; her mother was very happy that she looked so prim and proper. Jane was dressed to perfection in a dark rose colored gown. Since it was time for everyone to leave for the church they all gathered into the carriages and set out.

Mr. Bennet was riding with Elizabeth in a different carriage altogether. He waited the fifteen minutes before they left. The employees had been given leave to attend the wedding and wedding breakfast because Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth invited them all. Mr. Bennet took his time with Elizabeth in the parlor; he used the time wisely.

"Lizzy my dear, I am sorry that I have been so withdrawn this past week. I was devastated when you told me of your marriage. I didn't want to believe that someone was worthy of you. I didn't want to share and I was being greedy. I have come to respect your Fitzwilliam and his family. Their station in life has not inhibited their beliefs of equality for human beings. I apologize for judging the man before I had even began to know him. You will be with the higher echelons of society my dear, please promise me that you will not forget your papa. I did love you first Lizzy. I am hurting today. I am giving away my favorite daughter. Please tell me I can come visit you at your home Lizzy. I love you. I was just hurting Lizzy, I am not disappointed in you. You have become an intelligent young lady. I am proud of you Lizzy. You will make me a proud grandpa also and Mr. Darcy a proud husband."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes, as did her father. She embraced her father. "Papa you are welcome to come and stay with me and William whenever you wish. I will never forget you Papa. I love you and I cannot convey the depth of sorrow that hurting you has put on my heart. I take your love with me papa. No one could ever replace you or your love. Write to me always. Promise me papa that you will."

Nodding his head in agreement he just held his daughter and relished that he would only be parted from her by distance. When it was time to go he walked her to the open carriage and helped her up.

"My Lizzy with that gown I will have nowhere to sit beside you." he was teasing his daughter; this was certainly a good sign.

"Oh papa, please, come up I can move the dress most indubitably."

"Your jewels are blinding me Lizzy; maybe we should shroud them with a cloth."

"Oh papa, jewels like to dance in the sunlight. That's where they get their beauty."

"Dancing jewels, should we set them aside and watch for entertainment on the way to the church?

"We can entertain ourselves for sure papa, I feel like I'm in a fairytale papa."

"You should; you look like a beautiful princess me dear Lizzy."

"Thank you."

They were soon on their way, but not ten minutes into the journey the wheel caught and would not move. A man they had not seen from the open carriage came towards them and asked if he could help.

"Thank you Sir, that would be most kind and we would be most obliged. I just need you to push the back of the buggy while I guide the horses." Mr. Bennet had noticed the man did not move. He had recognized him as a tenant of a neighboring farm. "Sir are you going to help or not I must get my daughter to the man she is to marry at the church. Are you not Mr. Whitmore's tenant? Your name I believe is Singleton, is it not? Yes it is. I am Mr. Thomas Bennet and this is my daughter Elizabeth. She is to marry the distinguished gentleman Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. What is the matter son? You look nervous and have lost all color."

He just stared at the two occupants of the open buggy. He looked at Elizabeth mostly for a while and seen the daughter and the father share an almost amused look of cheeky wonder. He knew that they both thought that he was intensely slow; maybe even mentally handicapped.

"Sir, if you would be so accommodating to help me get to my wedding it would be an honor to have you celebrate with us. Please help us. There is no way possible I can help my papa with my current state of dress." She looked at him with a serene peace; even veiled he could see it. It was effective and beneficial to say the least.

"I am sorry ma'am. I understand that I seem out of sorts at the moment. I am fighting a battle in my mind and I feel like I am sorry image of a man."

"Sir, what are trying to say? Are you going to help my daughter and me? That is all we ask. It is quite simple. You will be rewarded if you want it."

The man's conscience got the better of him. "Sir I am sorry. You seem like really nice people. I was paid a handsome sum of money, a roll of bills not coin mind you, to keep your daughter from the church. I do not know the red head lady's name. She just said get the job done. She didn't specify what was to be done. My family certainly needs the money. I dug this hole your wheel is in now. I apologize again. I am so sorry for ruining your day. I am a God fearing man and I just can't seem to be defiant of God's will. Once I saw your daughter Sir, my resolve crumbled. She is too beautiful to be ruined. I apologize and I cannot convey what a dim-witted arse I am. I am sorry Madam for the language. Believe me, please when I say I was only thinking of my family. I will help you."

"Mr. Singleton was this red head lady as tall as you with pretty eyes, a fine figure, ivory skin and pretty teeth? And by chance was she wearing the color orange and feathers somewhere on her person?" Elizabeth was furious she vowed Caroline Bingley would rue the day that she interfered with her marriage.

"Yes ma'am that is her. I promise to give her back every last bit of the money. I apologize profusely. I have paid you an undeserved wrong."

"I myself will give only a warning for your behavior if you help us. I will speak to the lady, her brother, and my new husband. I can only hope that they agree that you can keep what funds she has paid you for listening to your conscience and helping me. But I believe that something must be done with said lady and you going along with it. My father will be in touch. Just get us out of this cavity."

When they were back on the road, Darcy, Samuel, and Charles were on their way as well. They had left the church to check the reason for tardiness. Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth divulged all that transpired between leaving the house, the hole, Mr. Singleton, the money, Caroline, and meeting them on the road. To say the least, all of them where in high dudgeon once the tale had been told. Mr. Bingley vowed to set this straight and Mr. Darcy and both Mr. Bennets were trying to compose themselves for they had reached the church. Bingley and Samuel went to find a footman to find Mr. Singleton down the road and have him wait at Netherfield in the study with him. Mr. Bennet described him and said he was sitting by the road when they had left him. Darcy helped Elizabeth down from the carriage and gave his bride a highly passionate reassuring kiss. He did not care that his best friend and his new brother and his new father were standing there gaping at them in their return to fetch the bride and bridegroom. He needed to let Elizabeth know she was the only one he would ever love and he would always protect her. No matter what other women might have thought up. When the two separated, Charles and Samuel each grabbed Darcy's coat and pulled him into the church. Mr. Bennet was laughing and sought his daughter's arm. He yelled "Soon enough son."They were entering the church when they heard the laughter. Mr. Darcy had only said the carriage wheel was in a hole but that was enough to calm the congregation and for them to find the situation a bit silly. Bingley peered out to the seated family and friends and just looked at his sister with a completely different attitude. She was the only one not laughing at the way the bride had been tardy for her own wedding.

The ceremony was indeed wonderful more so than the first because all of their loved ones where in attendance and the parson Mr. Jonathan Eldridge, stayed in town to celebrate with them at Netherfield because he in fact was acquainted with Thomas Bennet. They had known each other since their days at Cambridge. To Darcy and Elizabeth it was as incredible as the first and it was the only time that Darcy gave up his wedding ring; for it to blessed with Elizabeth's once again. When the rings were presented you could hear a rampant murmur in the church. All were amazed that Mr. Darcy would even consider wearing a ring to acknowledge his marriage. There were several smiles in the congregation when it happened. Annalise was the sweetest child. She accomplish her flower girl job full of dignity and perfectly and Darcy could not be prouder. He really did love that little girl. When she made it to the altar, he picked her up and gave her a kiss. She hugged his neck tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he put her down she stood by him and Mr. Bingley. Jane had walked down the aisle and only had eyes for her suitor and him, her. When it was time for Mr. Bennet to give his daughter away he did so with loving honor placing her delicate hand into William's large manly hand to show the world that Elizabeth was this man's for the rest of time. Caroline Bingley was stunned into utter silence. Her dress she had made to marry Mr. Darcy was in fact the same dress that Elizabeth wore. The dress was gorgeous and expensive; one and five thousand pounds was wasted on that one dress and accessories. It took months to make since the materials were ordered from all over the continent. Then she was rejected by Mr. Darcy himself. She didn't want the dress, swore up and down she would destroy the adorned fabric. She had told the modiste the same thing. She would destroy it if she seen it again. Now this little whore had it on and was marrying her man. What really made her shake with envy was that her enemy looked better than her in the dress. The diamonds that laced across her neck sparkled and danced; actually Caroline noticed that she had diamonds everywhere; her neck, her hand, her wrist and her ears! Caroline was so eaten up with jealousy and rage that she was almost in tears and she was already turning red. _"My goodness why did Lady Anne insist I come even after this morning; I have had a time trying to tolerate all of this country society"_ she thought to herself _"They have no sense of proper society and now this wench is marrying into one of the most powerful family's in the whole of England. This morning was awfully merciless and now that twit of a man botched keeping her away. Bloody hell! She looks better than me in that bloody dress! Uugghh!" _The duration of the ceremony Caroline sat in solitude brooding about her misfortunes. She was in the highest of dudgeon when it was time to depart, so much so she was in tears.

Mrs. Bennet was quite impressed with all that had been planned and executed within the one week planning schedule. Lady Anne had put her at ease and for the past three days they were in constant company along with Darcy's other female family members. At the end of the ceremony Mrs. Bennet was in tears. She had one daughter wed to a powerful and rich man whom adored and obviously loved her dearly; she was happy to see that Elizabeth looked, in her entire appearance, that she felt the same way. Now she could move onto the other two daughters that were out in society since it would be a few years to worry about the other two.

When the happily married couple finally kissed all present were in applause. Darcy this time did not lose control and loosened his grip on his bride accordingly. He escorted her to the open carriage and set off for Netherfield. But he didn't have the driver go straight there. He had him set out for the massive English oak; Darcy had his Cook pack small snacks and a blanket in the carriage that they would take back to Netherfield; the driver was given directions to leave and come back in an hour. He made passionate love to his bride; neither touching the refreshments; they were only packed for the reason to be left at the tree. After an hour the driver did as he was told and came back for them to take them to Netherfield. The many guests did not see them come in. They hurried up the stairs, made their way to his bedchamber and called for Polly and Job. They were presentable in less than fifteen minutes. Polly and Job were left alone when the couple departed. They had a tryst themselves before leaving the room.

The great house of Netherfield was completely packed with people. There absence had only been missed by their most intimate of family and friends; but only smiles were given to acknowledge the escapade. When they were announced there was immediate standing ovation and applause. Darcy embraced Elizabeth and kissed her. He was the happiest of men this day and wanted to let everyone know.

The receiving line had been a long affair. Elizabeth had secretly whispered to William, "I thought this was a going to be a family affair. Between my mama and yours, it certainly is not." She smiled at him to let him know she wasn't angered by their mamas' enthusiasm.

"Indeed my dear, but we will only be with them for a little longer." Once the celebration was underway and the meal had been eaten, which everyone was indeed impressed with the different selections of food, and the wedding cake had been cut, the couple indeed took their leave; to his bedchamber where they stayed for the remainder of the evening and night. They had called for a tray close to eight o'clock and enjoyed themselves by the fire. The remainder of the night was taking pleasure in one another.

The morning dawned a new day and a new life for the couple. They both were excited by the concept of finally being known to the world as Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. When they went down to breakfast, fairly late, all were happy to see them. They both noted the absence of Caroline Bingley and the Hurst's. Darcy inquired discreetly to their whereabouts; Charles had sent them away to town. He didn't want Caroline sullying the morning with her wretched attitude.

The couple enjoyed their collation with their families; the Bennets were in attendance as well and it was a lively and happy affair. The day started out wonderful and was about to get absolutely better.

They did not expect to be bombarded with gifts. They in fact were quite surprised by the number of gifts. They had not noticed the numerous gifts that were piled in another room at yesterday's celebration; they were very humbled by the offerings but did not in any way expect or require gifts for their wedding.

"Oh William look at all of this. This is too much we cannot accept all of these."

"We cannot send them back Elizabeth, that is uncouth and offensive. We must accept them. I understand your reservations but this is the polite way of acknowledgment."

"There is too many to bestow thanks upon this day. Can we have them sent to London and bequeath our appreciation and thankfulness while there? I assumed that we were leaving this afternoon for town." She looked at all of the gifts in front of them with gratitude.

"I believe you are correct my cherished wife. How about we let our family give us theirs and then the remainder of the gifts we unwrap whilst in town. There we can send our handwritten thanks to each and everyone. I believe our mamas' have a list of the guests from yesterday. And yes we must depart this afternoon; Georgi's coming out ball is in a week."

Their family members did get the memory of the couple opening the gifts because once they started opening they were never left barehanded. Jane took a ledger and kindly wrote the gift and the family who brought or sent them. That way Elizabeth could write her appreciative missives when she got back to town. Some gifts were quite extravagant; like a crate full of authentic rose petal China from his God parents, while others were from the heart like family recipes and crocheted potholders from her friends the Collin's; Elizabeth and William loved all of them. It took a little over two hours to open the mass of presents, by the time they were done the carriage was packed up with their trunks. They waited another three quarter hour to have the gifts packed up in another buggy.

Mary left with Jane and the Gardiner's. She was excited to be going to town. She was going to have dinner with the Darcy's night after next and she going to meet several people; even some gentleman. Jane seemed infatuated with Mr. Bingley so she thought that she should make the best of the opportunity and find a suitable husband through her acquaintances. She didn't think she was going to be happy going to town but she did want to see what the fuss was all about. Her friends in Hertfordshire were happy she was getting to go. The prospects for marriage in their community were quite dreadful in fact. Her connections now though could have her married in six months and away from her match making mama. She didn't want to settle in marriage she did want the knowledge of love but did not go to town blind and full of false hopes. She wanted someone to share her desires and hobbies as well. She did love the outdoors and she was a devout Christian, but she also loved art and the pianoforte. She love speaking several different languages and she loved to learn; about everything. She craved knowledge. She was much like Lizzy that way. She knew she had to get over being shy. She would have to practice speaking when in company; which was not appealing to her at all; but try she would.

Once in town, Elizabeth and Darcy took to their room and had a mini holiday; one that would last through the evenings and early mornings. Elizabeth didn't want to offend Lady Anne or Georgi's sensibilities staying in bed all day with her new husband. Little did Elizabeth know that they assumed they wouldn't see them at all during the week. Georgi was helping her mother finish details for her coming out party. It would be on the coming Saturday. This night Darcy and Elizabeth were having an intimate dinner with some family, two of Darcy's acquaintances from Cambridge, and a Senor Dominic Alvarez from Madrid Spain.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry for being late with updating, real life got real and i had minor surgery.. all is fine. it was a one day in and out procedure but with three kids and a hubby it got chaotic for a bit. hope you like :)**

**Chapter 10**

Lady Anne and Lizzy were sitting in the parlor chatting with Georgi and waiting for their dinner guests to arrive. Lizzy and William had only minutes before tucked Annalise into bed. Her nanny, Bethany Summers, had been God sent. She had impressed the entire Darcy family with her aptitude and talent with children, Annalise especially. Her capacity to calm the little girl and urge her learning abilities told the Darcy family she was very unique and beyond matchless.

William had very little to say about his acquaintances that were coming. Lady Anne knew two of them from Darcy's university days the other man; the Spaniard she didn't know. Georgi would be "out" in less than a week; with that information in mind Lady Anne decided that she would be able to dine with them this evening.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher were ready for the dinner party per instructions from their master. Mrs. Darcy's sisters would be at this dinner and he wanted them to feel welcome and "at home". He wanted her to feel comfortable as Mistress of the house and though Lady Anne was still with them, soon Elizabeth would take over the responsibilities of Mistress; Lady Anne had been very adamant about that to all the staff there at Kensington House. She had already written Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds of the Pemberley staff to relate the same information.

Miss Mary and Miss Jane arrived first with their aunt and uncle the Gardiner's. They were announced and promptly fell into place with the family talking. Elizabeth was stunned to see her sister Mary looking so feminine and delicate. _"It must be the new abigail" _she mused.

"My dear Mary, you look absolutely stunning this evening. I dare say sister that you will find at least friendship this evening."

"Oh Lizzy, Please do not fuss so. I am content with who I am this is what you see. Ella, our new abigail, is very competent in the fashion of the day. Jane completely adores her; as you can tell."

"Mary, but you _**do**_ look very beautiful indeed! I would not tell you so if it were not a truth. Please tell me that you are ok with my compliments Mary? I want you to be."

"I accept your compliments freely Lizzy but I will not let them get to my head. My vanity is not something that needs to be exhibited or revealed too freely."

Lady Anne heard the sister's talking and she knew her William had married into the right kind of family. These ladies would not demonstrate signs of foolishness. They didn't like to be put on view, whether or not their vanity was on show or not. They were gentle born women that represented what ladies were supposed to be. Propriety was upheld in the Bennet family even if the mistress lost her wits about her at times. She was proud of them and happy to call them family.

"Miss Mary, please tell me that you accept my compliments as well. I believe that you are quite stunning; you resemble Lizzy quite profoundly actually. I do appreciate your modesty and I am happy that you are everything a lady represents; as do your sisters. Welcome to Kensington House. You will always be welcome."

"Lady Anne thank you for the accolades I do readily accept them. I am not accustomed to being the sister being praised. I do appreciate the nice things that you have said. Thank you."

"Miss Mary, you rightfully deserve them my dear. Please have a seat."

Lady Anne and Mary continued to talk while Jane and Elizabeth talked with Georgi and Aunt Vee. Darcy had gotten Uncle Louis's attention and readily conversed with the man; the man was very intelligent and his air and manner of speaking reminded Darcy of his father James.

Mr. Bingley was announced and he bowed his greetings to the occupants of the parlor. He cheerfully chatted with the men but his attention was solely on Miss Jane; something that neither of his companions missed. Bingley had to apologize for not paying attention and stood to the other side of Darcy so he would not be tempted by his blond blue-eyed angel.

Darcy knew that his friend's heart was engaged elsewhere. "Charles, would you like for us to reconvene with the ladies for our conversation; it can be arranged."

"Please let me express my deepest apology for the disrespect I have paid both of you. I know both of you know that I am lost to a particular young lady in our midst; my attentions are wholly hers. Mr. Gardiner, may I request a word privately with you. I promise not to take up much of your time." He was blushing as he spoke.

"Of course Mr. Bingley; I believe I know where the course of conversation will be. Please don't be nervous." He really wanted to tease the young man, but couldn't at the last second, because Bingley looked quite panicky indeed!

"Charles, you may use my study. I will join the ladies." Darcy was very calm and happy when he went to join the ladies.

"Lead the way son." Mr. Gardiner was at ease at the moment and knew that he would be giving his permission to the young man, but he was also a bit on edge due to conditions of Elizabeth and William's wedding; it perplexed him still that they had wed so urgently once they had went to Hertfordshire.

The two men retreated to the study for their private conference and Darcy joined his wife and the other ladies present. It was then when two gentlemen were announced to the party.

Mr. Thatcher opened the door to the parlor and announced the two men with dignity and honor. "Mr. Sydney Walsh and Mr. Scott Vaudrey, Sir." The party that was gathered in the parlor stood as the men were announced and as one group all gave a curtsey. Darcy bowed and came forth bringing Elizabeth with him.

Darcy was apprehensive yet happy with his old friends from his school days. He had the memories and he knew them by both the new and old memories but he believed that much time had passed and wanted to see for his self that he had the secure feelings of camaraderie and true friendship; having lived another and living a new life made him second guess his thoughts. "Mr. Walsh how are you sir? It's been too long. Mr. Vaudrey it is a pleasure to see you again. Thank you both for coming to our home. Gentleman, if I may introduce this lovely woman beside me, this is my lovely wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy."

They both bowed to the mistress of the house. "Mrs. Darcy, thank you for the lovely invitation. I am honored to make your acquaintance. I have known your Mr. Darcy since our Cambridge days. I congratulate you both on your recent nuptials."

"Thank you so very much Mr. Walsh it is my pleasure to have met under such happy circumstances. Thank you for your appearance to our home. I welcome the accolades, thank you_." "So this is the man whom William thinks will suit our Mary? I will have to see for myself how this man represents himself. He is rather striking; brown hair, hazel eye; pretty smile, tall build, lean but muscular, yes he is rather striking; now we must discover his attitude and conversation."_ She thought as she smiled at him.

"Madam, I would also like to express my heartfelt thanks for the invitation to dine with you and your family. I congratulate you on your recent nuptials. Knowing Mr. Darcy has been a pleasure and an honor. I am pleased to call him a friend. I do hope our friendship will blossom as well."

"Thank you Mr. Vaudrey. I appreciate the kind words. I do welcome the congratulatory expressions." _"He is also something handsome to look upon; dark hair, brown eyes, lean, not as tall as William or Mr. Walsh, medium build. He is nice looking but not as handsome as my William I dare say."_

She turned to her husband "William, will I hear any confessions this evening of your university days?" she smiled at him with that daring sparkle in her eyes. "Well Mrs. Darcy, I have nothing to confess. I was the perfect student." He smiled at his comrades and winked at his wife.

"I should dare say, William, there must be some adolescent quagmires that you must have gotten into." She looked at him as he smiled.

"Well I believe Mrs. Darcy that we will discuss that a later time. At the moment we must get through the introductions." He led his wife over to Lady Anne. Darcy made the presentations flawlessly; Lady Anne did remember the men that were school mates of William's; they were very agreeable gentleman; one was the son of an earl. Darcy did in fact initiate conversation with Miss Mary and Mr. Walsh. While quiet conversation was taking place, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Gardiner joined the party; they were both very happy with the conference that just finished. Aunt Vee noticed the sparkle in her husband's eyes; she knew very well that her dear niece had been asked for with her beloved's expression. Mr. Bingley went straight over to his beloved Jane and sat down next to her. He leaned in to ask her for a private conference and she obliged. She stood as he did and the couple made an excuse to see the garden.

"Mr. Bingley, I am surprised that you would be so inclined to want a private conversation this close to dinner. Did I do something to offend you? I noticed that you and my uncle had left the gathering earlier?"

He stopped and took her hands. "My dear Jane, I do not believe that you could offend me. If I have offended you I sincerely apologize. I didn't mean to upset you by asking for a private conference." He was nervous and blushing. Jane felt his hands trembling. When he went down on his knee she gasped. "My sweet, sweet Jane, you are an angel from heaven and the mirror to my dreams. Please do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me Jane and have me as your husband forever?"

She had tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "Yes Charles, I want you to be my husband. I will be honored to be your wife."

"I love you Jane." He stood and captured her lips in a chaste yet overwhelming kiss and then slipped a ruby and diamond ring on her finger.

"I love you Charles." She kissed him again stopped then embraced him.

"I have already attained permission from your father and from your uncle. When we were in Hertfordshire for the Darcy wedding I had a chance to speak to him and tonight I spoke with your uncle Gardiner. We just have to plan and set a date. But I will not rush you my dear." When the couple finally joined the others, Jane still had tears in her eyes while blushing and Charles was blushing but beaming.

Lizzy was the first to see the couple come into the parlor. She was concerned about Jane's appearance. "Jane whatever is the matter? Charles? Was has overcome the two of you? You look quite swept away."

"Lizzy I am beyond ecstatic." She grasped Charles hand. "We have happy news Lizzy. I am to be Mrs. Charles Bingley." She lifted her hand to show her sister the ring.

Lizzy captured her sister in a strong hug. "Jane, I am so happy for you." "Charles, you will soon be my brother. I will be happy to call you family. You have made my sister a very happy lady."

The gathering was in full celebration manner and everyone was in the highest of spirits. The pleasant conversation that followed did indeed acquaint everyone with little stories from the recent present. Another gentleman was announced by Mr. Thatcher a mere fifteen minutes later. Senor Dominic Alvarez was indeed a sight for sore eyes. His blue eyes sparkled but they weren't a deep blue they were more a turquoise blue. He spoke fluent English with a Spanish accent and his light golden skin complexion was very becoming and complimented his short brown hair. Georgiana did indeed find the man pleasant to look at. Darcy again gave the introductions and Lady Anne was delighted to see Georgiana's reaction to this foreigner. What Lady Anne knew of the man was that he was very wealthy, owned many large estates in his country, in England and Italy. He has many business ventures including some with her son. She had met him on several occasions and was pleased that he was to dine with them this evening. She knew him to be a very polite and respectable young man; at the age of eight and twenty he was quite the accomplished man who ventured towards business and not politics.

Dinner was an exceedingly enjoyable affair, conversation was casual and William was happy as was his wife. The event did its task as well; Mary seemed to like Mr. Walsh and that was the purpose. He wanted the two to like each other. He knew that they would suit each other and they would definitely compliment each other's personalities. He wanted his new sister to be comfortable with her surroundings and at ease in any company that they might find themselves in during the season.

"Mr. Walsh do you like being in London? Do you have endeavors that keep you away?" Mary was trying to talk to the man like she had promised her sister.

"Miss Mary, London is a great to visit from time to time, but I do enjoy my country estates. I am the first-born son to Earl Walter Walsh of Saffron Waldon. When I meet new people in an intimate atmoshere as this I do not want to be treated as a Viscount. That is why I chose to be announced as Mr. Walsh. Please do not judge me on that little piece of information; I want to be known for me; a gentleman. Not what my parentage is. I am sorry if i have given offence by not revealing the true me."

"I would not judge you solely on that piece of information sir. I believe that we all have things that we just need other people to uncover for ourselves and not our family or acquaintances. Or in your case your title and your fortune. It would be an honor to have your friendship solely on being a proper gentleman towards me. I would not mind if you were a mere farmer as long as you respected me for who I am once you finally got to know me. I am this way all the time. What you see is what you get. I will not pretend for anyone to like me. I did not take offense Mr. Walsh. I hope you do not think me impertinent for speaking out of turn."

"I did not. Miss Mary it is quite refreshing to speak to a lady that does not want to impress me with false airs. I get bombarded by such ladies and it can be quite tiresome. I do not like to be on display. That is how Mr. Darcy and myself became friends. We were always next to each other during balls and parties. We didn't want to speak to others because we didn't want to give anyone false hopes. At Cambridge we were in the same classes and enjoy many of the same pass times. Reading is one of them. do you read Miss Mary?"

"I most certainly do Sir. I enjoy anything from Shakespeare to Plato. I did like debating with Mrs. Darcy over Cicero and Plutarch. My most beloved book I have to admit is and always will be my Bible."

"Miss Mary, it is very astonishing to hear you say that. I enjoy my Bible and have read many of the books that you have probably read. I assumed that you only read novels and for that I am most sorry. I should not have judged you as the sort of lady to be entertained by such books. You are quite intelligent and I am happy to tell you that you have impressed me with the information you have shared."

"I only shared, I really didn't mean to impress, but if that is the case, I thank you for the compliment."

"Miss Mary may I me so bold as to ask you your age? You look delightfully young but your mind is highly advanced."

"I do not take offense Sir, I am but eight and ten." _She is not that much younger than myself. Only five-year difference he thought._

Mary was starting to become entranced by the man sitting beside her and her sisters could see the happy countesses of the two very quiet spoken pair. They were happy to see that their sister had a friend to speak to and someone who was amiable. He seemed very taken with Mary already. Little did Mary or her sisters know that the man who sat beside her was already falling in love and did not want to be parted from one of the most intriguing and beautiful woman of his acquaintance. He knew he would be making her an offer soon. He would have to wait he knew but soon the day would come. His grandmamma always told him "when he knew, he knew" and yes indeed he knew. who would have thought love at first sight was altogether real.

When the sexes parted after dinner, Bingley seemed like he was low of spirits; so the men rallied to find his cheerful self once again.

"Bingley, where is that cheerful laughter that lifts our spirits? We are not that disagreeable I dare say. Are we not?" Darcy knew his friend needed someone to help his melancholy. "We will once again be in the presence of the ladies in due time. Relax, here have a brandy." He handed him a glass of a smooth brown liquid. "What say you about 20 minutes?"

"That would be agreeable my friend, I would like to speak to Miss Bennet once again. She is an angel indeed. And that angel made me the happiest of men this night by agreeing to be my wife. I am sad to leave her. You should understand, you just married Lizzy and we are to be brothers through our marriages."

At this Mr. Walsh, Mr. Vaudrey, and Senor Alvarez looked up; all with different expressions; they agreed that she was pretty and agreeable, but each had a different woman that they had taken a liking to. Mr. Walsh did in fact take to Mary; he thought she was highly intelligent and had a very clear view of her likes and dislikes; he thought she was quite pretty. He wanted to be with her now. He would call on her tomorrow. Senor Alvarez took a liking to Miss Georgiana, but knew that he couldn't pursue the relationship; he didn't think that his business partner would approve or his mother. He thought she was beautiful with an air of romance; she needed nothing to recommend her. Mr. Vaudrey knew he could never act on the ladies that drew his attention. One was married and the other was a mother, a daughter of an earl and his friend's mother. He had been attracted to Lady Anne since he was younger. That was what drew him to the house that evening. Just to see her again would be a delight. What he didn't expect was to be attracted to the new Mrs. Darcy. If she only had another sister that was available he could be quite content. He knew that these feelings would never come to anything. He wouldn't let them. That would certainly destroy his friendships with the gentlemen now in his company; which was far worse than any penance he could ever entertain. He would have to deal with the friendships; at least he would get that much out of any relationship that was acquired.

The ladies themselves where pondering their own on the visitors. Georgi and Mary took to the pianoforte, whilst Elizabeth, Jane, Aunt Vee and Lady Anne sat and chatted about the upcoming wedding Jane needed to plan, an afternoon party that was coming up and Georgi's coming out ball. Everyone had been invited that was there for dinner that evening. There was excitement in the conversation. This would be one of the first balls that Elizabeth would help host with her new family. Her sister kitty was allowed to attend with her mother and father.

She was trying to be attentive but she was rather tired and felt a bit queasy. She didn't want to draw attention to herself so she just smiled politely and set her attention on the pianoforte. Jane noticed that she was pale but didn't want to lure notice to something Lizzy herself didn't want observed. When she excused herself her very attentive husband was leading the men back to the parlor.

"Mrs. Darcy may I ask why you have come to greet us?" He stopped in front of his wife and the others went ahead into the parlor.

"I am sorry William; I did not mean to intersect you and your guests. I started feeling a bit nauseous so excused myself. I would have been back to the party in a few minutes."

"I will go with you. I am sorry that you are feeling poorly this evening. I promise that if we need to excuse ourselves for the rest of the evening we will." She started to protest but he was not going to hear it.

"We cannot leave our own dinner party William. It is rather rude to the say the least."

"My dear you are more important to me than our dinner party. We have had dinner; we have separated and have had conversation. I believe that the rest is just mere precedent for visitation. Please do not fret Lizzy, you are my priority."

By the time the two made it to their bed chamber Lizzy was paler and dizzy and she was leaning on her dear William. He had her lie down on the bed and started to undress her. He eventually called for Polly to attend her while he went downstairs to account for their absence.

"Mr. Darcy where is Lizzy?" Jane was concerned and he could read it on her expression and hear it in her voice.

"I am sorry to inform all of you that Mrs. Darcy was not feeling very well and has retired for the evening. She begs your forgiveness for her absence and leaving our gathering prematurely. Please be assured that she will indeed be fine."

"May I see her before we take our leave Mr. Darcy? I believe both my aunt, as well as myself, would like a visit with her." He knew Jane was worried and he was not about to keep her from her sister.

"Yes of course; please go ahead. I believe that you know where her chambers are, if not I believe that my mother and sister can take you."

"Yes of course, I will take them brother." She gestured to the women and William started to talk to the men. He asked Bingley and Uncle Gardiner to stay of course and with the other men he made plans to meet them in three days time at his club. The three other men were very amiable with said their goodbyes and wished the new mistress good health when they took their leave. They were sad to see their friend upset over his new wife being ill but completely understood and they would all make it a point to ask about her when they met again.

Georgi stood and moved forward to show the ladies where Lizzy was. Lady Anne also stood but took Aunt Vee by the arm. "Mrs. Gardiner, you don't believe that Lizzy could be seriously ill do you? She looked a bit pale when we were visiting." Lady Anne was troubled also about Lizzy.

"Lady Anne, I sincerely hope not. I do hope however that it was just that she got hot or it was from something she ate that didn't agree with her."

"I do agree with you. That would be my earnest hope as well."

Jane and Georgi got to the door first. Then Mary followed. When they went in, Lizzy was lying in her bed; eyes closed with Polly fanning her with a large rice paper fan; she had no stockings on her feet, her night-gown pulled up to her thighs, her shirt sleeves rolled up and had no blankets on her. Polly had wiped her down with a cool cloth, which was resting on her brow and was giving her water to drink.

"Lizzy whatever is the matter? Do you have a fever? Here let us help you." Jane was already beside Polly taking the cloth to refresh it with cool water. Lady Anne and Aunt Vee came into the room and saw that Georgi had taken her hands to fan Lizzy and Jane was preparing the cooling cloth.

"Lizzy, sister please talk to us, we are worried. My brother did not elaborate on your condition. We are a bit nervous." Georgi was becoming upset to see her new sister in such a state.

"Sister please open your eyes and say something; are you in pain?" Mary was concerned because she had never seen Lizzy in such a state of distress before.

"Oh my gracious Lizzy are you ok? Should we call for Uncle Francis? What happened sweet girl?" Lady Anne was trying to help but didn't want to get into the way.

"Lizzy could you please talk to us, otherwise we are going to suspect the worse and do as Lady Anne suggests; call Doctor Darcy." Aunt Vee was concerned but she needed her niece to articulate what she needed first.

Finally opening her eyes she looked at the women in her family with a bothered expression. "I am so sorry for frightening you. I am feeling uncomfortably hot, dizzy and nauseous. I didn't want to worry anyone but it seems I have done just that. I apologize. May I have another drink of water please?"

Sitting up Jane helped her drink a glass of water. She sent Polly for more water and when they were cooling Lizzy more, Mr. Darcy and uncle Louis came through the door. They were rushed out of the room by Aunt Vee.

"Let them get Lizzy suitable for visitors and then you may go in. She is extremely hot and does not want clothing or blankets covering her."

"Should we call a doctor?" uncle Louis looked to Mr. Darcy as did Aunt Vee.

"I will send for Uncle Francis. As you recall he is a doctor. I will send a footman for him at once and then come back to my wife in a few minutes."

When William disappeared down the stairs, Lizzy's bedchamber door opened and the two relations went to sit by their beloved niece.

When William came back he saw that all were concerned for his beloved spouse. He was fretful as well but needed to be strong for his wife. He needed to hear what the doctor's prognosis was first. He did the best thing he could; he sat beside her and held her hand, since her sister as well as his, and her abigail had taken charge of assumed care of her. When, at last, Uncle Francis was announced everyone was asked to leave the room. Mrs. Thatcher, herself, had tea and biscuits ready for the family when they returned to the parlor to await the diagnosis. Darcy waited with his wife. He accepted all responsibility for his wife and was not going to leave her side even if his uncle wanted him to.

After the examination and some questions, Doctor Darcy; aka uncle Francis, was as puzzled as everyone else. The only conclusion he could come up with was she had eaten something that did not agree with her. Hot flashes were common for elderly woman but not of Lizzy's young strong age. He told both her and William to keep flushing her body with water, and clear liquids. To eat nothing else; he would come again in the morning to check on her, unless they needed him again during the night. At the moment he was staying with his wife's family and was scheduled to return to Kensington house in a few days.

He pulled William aside. "Will is there anything else that could be causing Elizabeth to react in such a way. It seems that there is something hormonal taking place within her body but from the questions I have asked nothing seems out of the ordinary."

"Could she be with child?"

"Will I doubt that signs would show up this sudden, you have been married a week."

"Uncle we have been married for over two weeks. What you witnessed was a public acknowledgement. I took her before even the first ceremony."

The older man bore his wise sage blue eyes into the eyes of his nephew's familiar blue eyes; the eyes of his brother's. "I understand. I will talk to her about it more on the morrow. She could most definitely be with child Will. Treat her as such and do not give her anything herbal or anything that will make her inebriated; wine, things like that. Keep her as cool as possible and if need be completely nude. Make her comfortable. That is all we can do for now. If you do need me tonight, I will come." William left Lizzy in the care of Polly and went to speak to the rest of the family with his uncle.

Entering the parlor they related that it could be something that she had eaten and that he would come tomorrow to check on her. For now she was to drink only water and to be kept comfortable. With this everyone seemed to be less inclined to be anxious and was noticeably calmer. Jane, Mary, Mr. Bingley, and the Gardiner's took their leave and were invited to lunch the very next day. Uncle Francis took his leave and assured William that all would be well with his wife.

While his mother and sister retired for the night, William went to his beloved to check on her. He bade Polly to retire for the evening and assured her that he would take care of Lizzy during the night. He completely undressed her and wiped her body down with a cool cloth. All the while she lay there looking at him.

"Will, you are quiet, is there something else that you haven't told me." She was suddenly very awake and listened intently.

"Lizzy, you could be with child. Our child could be growing in your womb as we speak, that may be the reason for you being so uncomfortable."

"William, I thought about that; my last catamenia was over a month ago. I am usually very regular and I believe that could be the only explanation for my being dizzy, hot and nauseous. I never expected that being with child could be so daunting. I know very little of what to expect during my time. I am not scared mind you but hot flashes were not what I had in mind." She chuckled at the thought.

"Oh Lizzy, I am so sorry that your time is beginning with such an awful feeling. I do hope it will not be like this the entire time."

"What are we to do now William? We have accepted many invitations for balls, teas, and outings and our honeymoon you planned. We cannot decline now. If we do it would look dreadful upon Georgi, Mary and Jane. What if I cannot handle the all night parties? What are we going to do?"

"Lizzy do not fret, we can always go to Pemberley. Business calls me away all the time; my mother and Aunt Vee can help with our sisters; and I wouldn't be too worried about Jane she is already promised to a very good man.

"How exciting for Jane; I am so happy for her. Charles will be our brother. I do believe that they match each other very nicely. Oh my, what will Caroline have to say about it? We still have to deal with her."

"No my dear we do not. Charles and Louisa are taking care of her as well as your father. I want nothing else to do with her. And since I and my family want nothing to do with her, and it is known publicly, her sphere of invitations have been limited. There are many this past week that have closed their doors to her including Almacks. She is the daughter of a tradesman and even though she tried to weasel herself into a grand sphere of society she now is not attached to anyone that will acknowledge her. As it stands now, you and Georgi will be presented at court the day before the ball and then will be presented to all the highest of society during the ball. After that we should be free to go where we please. If you want to continue on the schedule that we have in place we can, or we can change it to accommodate you and our child or children. I will not leave you alone Lizzy for a moment. I don't think that our honeymoon should be taken when we scheduled though. You will be too far with child to travel. We can change it to something else if you would like and could leave the week after the ball. We will be gone only eight weeks and will be on the continent as you wished or we could go somewhere here in England that you have never been. Don't answer me now; I want you to think about it. This is for us to be together alone. I leave the destination up to you. but for now you need to rest, my love. How are you feeling? Here drink this. The cool water seems to be helping."

"Yes it is and that I have not a stitch of clothing on. I do feel better. I just feel a bit out of sorts. The nausea is minimal as of now and since I have lain down the dizziness has waned, I am not as hot as I was earlier, but I am warm. I will settle for a thin sheet to lie with. Please lye with me William; hold me please; I want you to hold me.

He chuckled at the sight of his wife. She was staring up at him with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her face completely nude in their bed. He stood, undressed and lay down with his wife. He did hold her; for the entire night which included some of their loving intimate delights. He was a happy man.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N i'm so sorry for being so tardy with this update. I hope you like it! r&r please :) and as always i don't own P&P or it's characters...**

**Chapter 11**

Uncle Francis was lost pondering on the confidential reality William had revealed to him. With his wife Emma lying next to him peacefully sleeping, he knew he was in no position to judge the man. He was actually in high spirits and chuckled during his solitary contemplation. When he had examined Lizzy, he didn't want to force a delicate and intimate exam on her. He had thought there was no way what his instincts were telling him was true. There was no way that his nephew could be that careless or carefree. Yet now he knew in his gut through instinct and knowledge that they certainly would be welcoming a new Darcy babe. For now he would get the rest his body yearned for and he would confirm and declare Lizzy to be with child in the morning.

Darcy couldn't keep his eyes off of his beloved wife. She had been asleep for a little over an hour. He just kept thanking God that he had found her once again. He thought his heart would burst with his love so strong that he could feel it in his bones. His dreams were filled with her, his waking hours were filled with her and now he would experience fatherhood with her; again. Yes, they had Annalise and he loved her as a father should and always would deeply but to experience fatherhood and family with his Lizzy again was truly a blessing. He felt himself light and calm with her cradled in his arms. He was wealthy with what was important; love. There was a great deal of love surrounding them; not just the love they shared but the love shared as a family. He was content on many different levels when he finally succumbed to sleep.

Lizzy was enjoying a cooling bath when Polly came in to tell her that Uncle Francis was there to see her. She helped her dress and went into the parlor.

Once greetings and pleasantries were fulfilled she sat down on the settee next to him.

"How are feeling this morning Mrs. Darcy?"

"I feel fine this morning. Energetic; I really would like to go for a walk. Please, we are family, call me Elizabeth or Lizzy. I do not want the fact that you are my doctor to come in between our relationship. I do not like to be so formal with my family Sir."

"Of course, I apologize. Elizabeth, I must tell you that Will has confided in me as your caretaker all that has transpired in your relationship. I will never use the particulars to underhandedly gain advantage over you."

"He has discussed everything with you then? So knowing that we were not virgins on our first wedding night does not bother you?

"My main purpose is to make sure you are well and healthy. I will not judge the two of you for something I myself did years ago. There is nothing to be bothered about."

"Thank you for understanding. I do not know how I would be sitting here trying to have this same conversation with someone who would judge me as immoral or immodest. I certainly wouldn't be able to trust that person."

He paused and then looked her directly in the eyes. "We must discuss something that is delicate and intimate and it will only end up with an exam that will leave you vulnerable and exposed to me. Please be assured that I would never touch you inappropriately. We must be able to trust each other completely. All of this will be done with complete strict confidentiality."

"I understand. Please understand that the only other man to ever look at me or touch me for that matter is William. I know it will be completely different but for the first few times I will still be mortified."

Noticing her blush he had to calm her sensibilities. "I do apologize for speaking frankly but there is no way to not speak frankly on this subject Lizzy. As you know I am a father, an uncle, a cousin and a brother. All of these titles identify me before the title doctor can. I will always tell you exactly what is happening and what to expect. I will never touch you in a way to make you feel like it is inappropriate, indecent or wrong. Our relationship will be an intimate relationship due to the exposure you will have to endure and experience with me. This will never change the way I will treat you in pleasant company or as my niece. William will always be made privy to any and all information and exams. I will see to it myself to persuade him to even attend if you do not mind."

"I would like it very much if he were to attend the exams."

"Very well, that is settled. May we find him in his study? We need to get this exam done so we know what we are dealing with."

"Yes, he is taking care of correspondence I believe. Please follow me."

She stood and he followed her to find her strong rock. Francis knew she needed Will.

They stood knocking at the door and heard him say "enter". As they did he smiled up at both of them.

He stood and bowed his greeting to his uncle. "How are you uncle? I am glad to see that you are back to take care of my beautiful wife." He hugged Lizzy and kissed her cheek.

"Will I need to exam her and she would prefer that you attend. We have discussed the particulars and we both feel that you will need to be there to comfort your wife."

"Yes, of course we can go up to our chambers. Is there anything else?"

"No not at the moment. The exam needs to be concluded before we can come to a diagnosis. May we begin or is there work or something that cannot keep?"

"Uncle, it can all keep when it comes to my wife's health and safety. Please, shall we go up?" He made his way to the door with Lizzy's hand in his. He could feel her shaking. Uncle Francis walked up the stairs before them.

"Lizzy my dearest, I understand your nervous. I will be with you at all times. I can only hope that my presence with give you some comfort. I will help you undress if you like."

"Yes William please do."

Uncle Francis waited outside the door for Lizzy to get undressed and to get comfortable on her bed. When she was ready Darcy opened the door.

"Uncle" He allowed the man in. Lizzy was only dressed in a dressing gown with no other pieces of clothing on.

"Lizzy are you ready?" The older man sat down his bag and ventured closer to the bed.

"Yes I believe I am. I am anxious for this to be done." She turned pink from blushing.

"Will, I want you to get on the bed and hold your wife's hand. Have her look in your eyes and support her. You can talk to her while I do the exam. I will start with her breasts."

"Lizzy darling would you like to stroll in the garden before luncheon?" He saw her eyes close. She blushed a fierce red and it was all due to Francis's probing hands on her breasts and he hadn't even really touched her really. He felt bad for having her submit to this kind of an exam but it had to be done. She jumped a little. Will glared at his uncle.

"I am sorry Lizzy; I didn't mean to startle you. I need to make sure that the nipples are strong and supple enough to feed a baby. You are tender I presume?" He stopped touching her.

"Yes." She paused for him to continue. "Please continue I am well." She answered him in a small voice. He as well as Darcy could hear the stress in her voice. Darcy squeezed her hand and caressed her face.

"Elizabeth I am going to start talking you through the exam. Everything I do you will know beforehand and know what to expect.

"Please continue."

"Elizabeth, lift and spread your legs." She did while he guided her.

"I am going to lift your gown." She nodded and looked at Darcy.

"I am going to exam you now Elizabeth. You will feel my fingers and my hands. There will probing and I will have to touch from the inside and then the outside. I need you to relax as much as possible. It will not take long."

She nodded and looked into Darcy's eyes again.

"I am going to begin." He saw her close her eyes and heard Darcy softly speaking to her.

He noticed the color change of her most intimate body part. A sure enough tell-tell sign that her body's hormones were being changed due to pregnancy. Continuing the exam he felt what could only be an enlarged uterus. But what he felt and what had been disclosed and the timing of the conception, her uterus was a bit too large and that could only mean there was more than one baby but it was consequently sizeable that it could mean there was more than two. He was surprised and concerned all at the same time. He didn't want to give Elizabeth any more anxiety and worry so he finished as fast as possible, but thoroughly examining her and leaving nothing out.

Once he covered her up and asked her to get dressed he washed his hands and waited for Elizabeth to come back he went into their private parlor and waited. William went with her to help her dress. So he took out his quill and paper and tried to calculate a time frame at the desk in the room. What he came up with was what he believed earlier; maybe more than two babies. The couple came back into the room and he gestured for them to sit down.

"Elizabeth before I tell you what I believe and what my findings are, I need you to answer me truthfully."

"I understand"

"What was the date of your last catamenia?'

"The last week of February; the twenty third was the first day." She was calm but Darcy was not.

"Uncle we are ending the second week of April. Can you please tell us what you believe? What did you find?"

"Elizabeth is indeed expecting the Darcy heirs." Neither Darcy nor Lizzy caught the plural representation.

"Oh my Lizzy; I'm so happy." He was hugging her and kissing her forehead; she hugged him tighter.

"I am concerned though." They both stopped and looked to the uncle.

"Why Uncle; whatever is the matter for you to be concerned to this extent?" Lizzy was becoming alarmed.

"I believe that you will be having _**Children**_ Elizabeth, not a child but_** Children**_."

She gasped and squeezed Darcy's hand. "So why are you concerned about that? Twins are not unheard of."

"I believe it will be more than two. I believe triplets. They are far rarer and far more dangerous for the mother and the babies than twins. Your body can indeed accommodate the babies but we will be looking at a dangerous pregnancy. Your body is anatomically compliant, and you will have no problems with your pelvic bones that I can foresee. I do not tell you this to scare either of you. I tell you this so you know what you are up against. Elizabeth you will be highly uncomfortable during your last months and more than likely will not reach the end of November for the birth. Your confinement will begin in October. If we can get you to the end of October preferably after All Hallows Eve there will be a far greater chance that you will deliver healthy babies. I will promise you I will do all I can to help you and your children survive this birth. I cannot guarantee that as an end result though. I am sorry. I want you to relax and take naps enjoy your time as you both should. I want you to be cautious of your surroundings but I do not want you scared and nervous all of the time; it will not do. Continue to enjoy your daily activities but do not over exert yourself. When you feel tired, rest, if you want to take a walk do so but do not push yourself. If you want to eat, eat. If you want to bathe, by God bathe. If you would like to attend a ball, do so but sit and converse rather than dance. I'm not asking you not to dance at all; you may dance, treating it as any other exercise. If you want to enjoy each other intimately there is no need to cease the attentions of each other. Will, you will have to be very careful to not put weight on her body. There is no reason as of now to terminate intercourse as of yet. I will soon be here at Kensington Place House every day and will be helping you and watching out for you. If you decide to go to Pemberley for the birth we will follow. I would not recommend traveling after July though. If you experience any pains or bleeding please tell me. If you get dizzy please speak up and sit. Lizzy you should have someone near when navigating the stairs. I believe that is it for now. I will leave you two to discuss whatever you need to. Before I take my leave, do you have any questions?" he looked at them expectedly, but the looks spoke volumes; surprise, comprehension, apprehension, concern.

Darcy was the first to find his voice. "Uncle, at the moment I believe that Lizzy and I need to process every detail that you have declared and instructed. I know we will have questions but at the moment I know I have many thoughts that needed to be sorted out before asked. May we call on you in two days time?"

"Of course, Will. Please take some time with each other and confer the present and future. Please know that I do not see any complications or foresee the worst. I believe if you, Elizabeth, take heed to be cautious and eat nutritiously, walk a little for exercise and take care to not stress; the only concern would be the time for the birth. Prepare as you would with any birth; happily and excitedly. I believe that we should tell any family or staff that will be with you every day or that you will be in company with the majority of your time. I should warn you that the outward signs will come faster such as the growth of your womb Lizzy. Speculation and gossip will run rampant here in London. Would you like for me to speak to Lady Anne and Georgi or would you like to?"

"I would like to speak to them myself along with my husband Uncle." Lizzy was adamant that she and Will would be the ones to speak to their families.

Uncle Francis took his leave and hugged the couple goodbye. He knew that having Lizzy here in London would be difficult for the private couple. He just hoped he gave them enough to think about before he seen them again. Georgi's ball was only a two days away.

Will and Elizabeth retired to the room for the remainder of the morning. The held each other and talked in great length about the pregnancy. Lizzy reassured her husband that she would be fine. He was his over protective self as always. He was ready to pack up and to return to Pemberley; she was not. She wanted to speak to their families and visit with her parents. She wanted to visit with the Dowager Countess and with Darcy's aunts. She wasn't ready to leave London in spite of her condition. She knew that she would have to be careful but she didn't want to panic herself into a fit of worry. She was going to enjoy her time. She would do what was expected and do what she needed. She needed to be around family and friends and enjoy the season the best she could.

The following day she along with William called on Uncle Francis and Aunt Emma. The couple talked in length about concerns that he had not touched on. The conversation went smoothly and even though Darcy was not happy about the decision he would not go back on his word of letting her enjoy the London season with her sisters and his. She wanted to enjoy herself before the charge of motherhood would command her completely. The couple explained to Uncle Francis that they would have a truncated season and return to Pemberley the third week of July. They asked his aunt and uncle to make arrangements for his own family to return with them and stay to at least March. He granted the couple the assurance they needed to establish serenity that a fully trained doctor would be with them daily. In March it was concluded that Francis and his family would vacate Pemberley and establish themselves back at their own home in Bath. Darcy asked about the Darcy Bath estate. He had not been there recently of course and was curious.

Later that day, Elizabeth had her sisters and her aunt call. Since Lady Anne and Georgi were still present at home, Will and Lizzy decided to enlighten them all together. Conversation was happy and sincere. When Darcy stated that he and Lizzy had news to share, they of course were granted the full attention of each occupant.

Darcy knowing he needed to proceed looked at his wife. He was seated beside her on the settee and she squeezed his hand. "Lizzy has been examined by Doctor Darcy; Uncle Francis. I am blessed and exultant to inform you all that we will be expecting our children in November."

Squeals of joy were vibrating the windows. Thus far the reaction was highly positive with all of the women on their feet hugging both Lizzy and Darcy weeping happy tears.

"Oh Lizzy I am so happy for you and Mr. Darcy. I am going to be an aunt." Jane was beside herself but was truly in high spirits.

"We are going to be aunts, I am happy for you and my brother Lizzy. This is indeed a happy day." Georgi was very delighted in the favorable news.

"Thank you my Lizzy for my grandbaby. I am fortunate to be so blessed and joyful." Lady Anne was pleased with the news.

"Lizzy my dear, I am truly happy for you niece. You will make a wonderful mother and Mr. Darcy will be a wonderful father; you both are already with Annalise. This is indeed blissful news."

"The Lord has blessed you both with the gift of a child. Celebration of such blissful news is truly in order. I am happy for both of you." Mary, true to form, was delighted to be having a new family member. She was cheerfully saying a thank you to our Lord with her hand on her sister's stomach.

"Please Ladies, do be seated we have information that we must share with you all. You are in Elizabeth's company almost as much as me."

When the ladies sat down and calmed enough he continued. He wanted to get the reality of Lizzy's pregnancy out of the way.

"We are ecstatic to have news that Lizzy is with more than one child." Hearing the gasps he paused. "She is more than likely with three babies." More gasps and he looked to his adorable glowing wife. "We will need to monitor her condition more so than a normal pregnancy. As of this moment she is expected to be as normal as with any other pregnancy. The main concern as of yet is fatigue, nourishment, dizziness, stress and exercise. Closer to confinement will be the urgent concern of the actual birth. As yet there is no foreseeable reason for her not to enjoy the season, although ours will be abbreviated somewhat. She is to enjoy her everyday activities as she would on any other day just more cautious of her surroundings."

Aunt V was concerned for Lizzy more so than the others, her sister; Lizzy's aunt from the Bennet family died in childbirth having twins and her niece was believed to have triplets. "Mr. Darcy, has Lizzy told you of my sister, her aunt, Sofia? I am concerned, for that memory is in the forefront of my thoughts at the moment."

All three of the sisters gasped in unison. Darcy knew this was not going to be something he wanted to hear. "No ma'am she has not. I know from the reaction of the Bennet sisters that this is something dreadful. Please continue. I want to know about Sofia and since I have never met her I assume she is no longer with us."

"I am sorry Mr. Darcy" she looked at her nieces who were trying very hard not to sob. "My sister Sofia died in childbirth having twins. I do not bring this up to taint the happiness of the celebratory news. I wanted you informed that multiple births run in our family and not all of them are happy outcomes. I am sorry Mr. Darcy."

He looked to his wife, "Lizzy why haven't you said anything to me or Uncle Francis?" He was crushed with this news.

"I hadn't thought of Aunt Sofia in so long. I was barely coming of age when she past. I am so sorry William. We do need to enlighten Uncle Francis. He himself said that my pelvic anatomy was compliant with birth. Perhaps I inherited that from my mother's family. She bore ten children."

He looked at her for a moment. He knew she had many children, yet… "Lizzy you said ten, there are only six; your brother, you and your four sisters."

"My mother had three still born sons before Samuel and Sawyer. Sawyer was Samuel's twin. When Sawyer was twelve years of age he caught a fever. He never recovered from it. Our parents were completely devastated. That is why our mother is very protective over Samuel, he was identical to Sawyer. Jane was eight at the time and I was six, Mary was only four, Kitty was two and my mama was heavy with Lyddi at the time. We believe this is why he is overly protective of any of us. He could not save the brother he shared life with."

"I am so very sorry to hear this. I know it was quite some time ago, but it is overwhelming to hear nevertheless. I apologize for bringing it up." He looked to her sisters and Aunt v. "Please excuse my offence, I am truly remorseful."

"William, thank you but you had no way of knowing unless someone had told you. If there is fault then it should rest with me alone, I should have told you about my family."

"We will inform Uncle when he calls again; for precautionary reasons Lizzy. He needs to know your mama's history and of your aunt. There are connections between family members; you share blood."

"Yes, I know and he will be informed and we will have a more candid discussion about this later in private. Let me call for nuncheon. I am starting to feel the pangs of hunger. I apologize but I need to eat something."

"Of course Lizzy, I will call for nuncheon, please continue your visit. I will only be gone for a few minutes." He kissed her hand and stood up to call on the cook.

"Thank you William." She smiled at him.

"It will always be my pleasure Lizzy." He squeezed her hand and took his leave from the other ladies present.

The ladies' discussion was on pregnancy and what Doctor Darcy had told her. She didn't down play the circumstances surrounding such a dangerous pregnancy. They wanted straightforward answers and she was never one to back down; she only spoke the truth to their family. These women were always with her and they needed to know the truth. When a nuncheon of cold meats, cheeses, bread, various vegetables and fruit, wine, tea and water was announced the ladies followed Lizzy and William to the dining parlor to partake of the repast. The remainder of the visit was delightfully spent. When nuncheon was over Lizzy tried to stifle a yawn, to her extreme embarrassment she was not successful. Her sisters and Aunt took their leave and Lady Anne and Georgi retired for a respite. William helped Lizzy to her room for an afternoon rest and he stayed with her until she was sleeping. He went downstairs his study to finish his correspondence and unattended work. It would keep him for the rest of the day. He was not at all happy that he had received a letter from Lady Catherine. He hadn't opened the letter he just held it in his hands looking at the seal wondering if he needed the stress he knew the letter would contain. He finally sat the letter aside for later reading. He didn't toss the letter in the fire like he wanted but he did know it would be a few days before he would read it. He was not going to concern himself over it at length. He was already stressed from a letter the previous day; Mr. Wickham had been released for time served. He had to take care of his wife, his mother, and his sister. Georgi's ball was the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow would be in itself something to contend with; both Lizzy and Georgi would be presented to court; last minute details, modiste's last fittings, extra cooks to help, decorators, festivity planners from Almacks, the Lady's of Almacks. Since his mother decided to have the ball at Kensington Place in the grand ball room all matters concerned were shifted to the private Darcy house. There was no room for error at this point in time and they were expecting the Lady's of Almacks for a private dinner this evening to discuss the presentation of court and the ball. He knew he had much on his shoulders the next few days and he did not need Lady Catherine adding to it.

Tonight's dinner was extremely important to his mother and sister, Elizabeth, well not so much; Darcy knew this. His wife's and his sister's as well as the Darcy family's reputations where going to be scrutinized for the next few days. Elizabeth's delicate condition could not be made public but the fallout from being judgmental was far worse he knew for he had actually felt every emotion lying on the cold marble floor of the assembly halls in heaven. He could not judge the Ladies of Almacks because of their predilection for the rich and powerful. His own family was part of London's ton. These people have laid judgment on any person, any fashion, anything that moved or made them look better in the eyes of the rich and even though it was vain, callous, and narcissistic, this was the way of the world. He didn't want to be the arrogant, egotistical and improperly proud Fitzwilliam Darcy these people knew. Tonight would be a test for him. He was sent back to examine his life and change his way of treating people. For this reason he insisted-no-demanded that his, Lizzy's, Georgi's and Lady Anne's valet and abigails, Job, Miss Polly, Miss Martha, and Miss Virginia , were to attend tonight's dinner and later the ball. He was not embarrassed of the employees that had become friends to them all. His mother, his sister and his wife did not object to the friends attending; they were united in the same line of thinking that people should be treated equally and they would present a united front to all they encountered for the next few days; this had been the plan since the newlyweds had come back to London. If it made even one person rethink how they treat others, whether in person or not, Darcy would be happy; it would, at the very least, be a start.

Everyone was dressed and ready for the Ladies of Almacks and their husbands to arrive. Lizzy had rested for the remainder of the day and had tea and a small snack to eat to deter nausea so was very much anticipating the guests; just to see for her what the big fuss was really about. Miss Polly had dressed her in a new, elegant, dark blue satin and lace gown; it was a flowing gown for the sole purpose to veil any change in Elizabeth's body. Georgi and Lady Anne had rested and dressed in new dresses that fit their station and their positions in society; Georgi had been dressed in pale pink and Lady Anne was dressed in emerald green. And as always the Darcy women were dazzling with intricate hair styles and beautiful smiles; they were simply and naturally sophisticated. Darcy was dressed in his blue jacket and pants with a light blue pinstriped waistcoat. (Lizzy couldn't keep her eyes off of him and it was bordering on impolite!) His cravat of course was tied to perfection by Job and the knot was a very unique and superior design only for Darcy and Job was very proficient when tying it; it covered all of the love marks that Lizzy left on him without strangling him.

Martha, Virginia and Polly, whom arrived on Job's arm, were dressed very nicely and looked absolutely stunning. Each abigail made over the others while Job was tended to by Ephraim once he had tended the Master of the house. Darcy was truly proud to call these individuals friends; if it was not for them and their loyalty the Darcy's would truly be hard pressed to realize the worth of another person.

Happy conversation was the order of the evening. Darcy and Lizzy only excused themselves once and that was to bid little Annalise goodnight. They read her a story and tucked her in. This was something she truly enjoyed so they easily complied. Miss Bethany, her nanny was to stay with her in the same room tonight. She usually stayed in the next room with the door ajar, but with the Ladies coming into the house, it was necessary for her to be with Annalise at all times since her identity was still oblivious to everyone except for the Darcy and Fitzwilliam families and Mr. Bingley and the Bennets. Darcy was however concerned particularly because she was at the wedding and many of society's elite were in attendance, yet no one has heard any mal rumors or him about the small child thus far.

Darcy had captured her hand and led her into their bedchamber. He cornered her by a wall before going downstairs. "My sweet Lizzy how are you this evening?" He cupped her small, beautiful face in his hand. He nuzzled her neck with his lips.

"I am fine my dear husband. I really feel like Georgi will be happy with the outcome of tonight's dinner. I have heard much from our mama about these Ladies but I can say I am not intimidated. Lady Anne is not one bit nervous on the outside but if you look in her eyes you can see the anxiety clinging to her last bit of valor. I do hope these Ladies are not as audacious as painted in conversation; they border on uncivil, sassy and impertinent. My hope is that I will persevere in being one step ahead of the impolite assaults. I will not let them disrespect anyone in our home; especially at our dining table. It would be uncouth to let it happen. My courage is enduring and I will do my best to bring a united happiness to everyone tonight. I do know for a fact that our abigails are highly nervous and have been asking questions about etiquette for the past few days. How is Mr. Reynolds faring?"

"He has been fine with the idea of meeting the Ladies. He did mention that the ladies of our employ are quite nervous; so nervous that they have been practicing to have civil conversations with everyone here at Kensington Place. I know that this is going to be hard for them. I will try to protect them as well. I want them to feel welcome; not as a commodity to look upon and crudely remark about. The reason I am so adamant about them attending is because I want the Ladies of Almacks to understand that the Darcy's are united in respect for one another and others. They cannot dictate their polite society demands here. I for one will not bend or bow to demands that disrespect and demean others."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, are you telling me that you would disgrace yourself for your family and friends?" she said it with a smile.

"Yes, of course I would; you would also Lizzy." His hand moved pleasantly to touch were their babies were growing.

"We will come out of the next three days completely fine. Do you want to know why I believe this?" she placed her hand on top of his on her still small womb. He bent down to kiss her hand.

"We are strong and confident in our convictions and will not tolerate offensive manners in our home." She was already in sync with his thoughts and he smiled at her.

"Yes my enchanting Lizzy." He kissed her.

She enjoyed his lips on hers. They were soft yet unyielding. The passion that evolved from his kiss alone was beginning to surface with an intensity that was only relieved in one way and she had to woman up and step away. She did with the little room that she had.

"Why did you stop and move away my dear? Do you not want me kissing you?" he took her hand.

"I am sorry William, but your touch has always made me wanton and we cannot at the moment relieve the feelings that you are arousing in my person and as I can see for myself, in you also. We need to compose ourselves before it is too late."

He looked at her with dark eyes laced with desire. He caressed her waist and pulled her close to his body. Nuzzling her neck and kissing her he whispered her name with a love and desire so powerful she became overwhelmed once again but when his lips found hers again she surrendered. He backed her up into the wall and lifted her hands above her head. Pinning her beneath him she was powerless to his touch. He found his way under her skirts and began to work on her. Taking her moans as an agreement to proceed, and her wrapping her legs around his hips he swiftly managed to free his manhood and sharply enter her; she was ready for him. Their lovemaking was rapid with him pounding into her hard and solidly; never removing his hand from her womanhood. When he felt her quiver around his rigid member he pounded harder. She soon cried out and lost all control. When he soon followed with his release and loss of control she was utterly spent, her energy drained and her body flush. When he finally slipped out of her he held onto her and let her arms go. They fell to his shoulders where her head lay resting. He kissed her forehead and carried her to the bed.

Lying together tangled up in each other's embrace, they regained their composure and the clarity of their muddled minds.

"Lizzy are you well my darling. I didn't hurt you or our babies did I? " Leaning down he kissed her bosom and then her lips.

She looked into his eyes when he moved his head just a fraction from her lips. "Completely well my love the babies and I are fine." She paused and looked into his eyes. _How can I tell him I liked what he did to me? It was perfect. I'm perfect as what he did. _ "Your unprovoked attack was amazing William. I have to admit I rather liked how you overpowered me and how relentless you were with the dominance and intensity of your skill. Your solid and resilient beating completely consumed me. Getting pleasure by way of being conquered and being submissive has me mystified at the enjoyment you caused and I acquired."

"I am delighted that you attained pleasure from… what did you call it… my solid and resilient beating. I could never find my pleasure if I knew that you hadn't gained yours. It is my duty to always make the Mistress happy. You are my one true vice Lizzy. Since you rather enjoyed the dominance of your person I will make certain that I will do it again in the future, but I must warn you I will not make you privy to my choice. I will force myself on you as a husband's right and duty to satisfy his wife. That will not disturb your sensibilities will it Lizzy?" He leaned down to kiss her lips again.

"I dare say William that it certainly will not. Especially when we are not supposed to, it adds to the enjoyment; like now. Our mama and our sister are most likely wondering what is keeping us. The Ladies from Almacks are due at any time now. I am feeling rather energetic now; let us make haste at remedying our presentation. I do believe that it is the order of the moment."

The couple helped clean each other and arranged and put right their clothing and appearance. They were in the parlor not two minutes when Mr. Thatcher announced the Lady Patronesses of Almacks.

Mr. Thatcher was all business when he announced the Patronesses. He commanded the room with dexterity and poise and instilled a polite manner. "Lady Castelreagh, Mrs. Lieven, Lady Sefton, Lady Cowper, Lady Jersey, Lady Palmerston, and Mrs. Benckendorff." He knew this was a night of tradition and a night of importance for his employers. He was very proud of the family that he worked for and considered them family. He would not fail in his duties and the men that he himself commanded would not fail either. He himself handedly picked the servants working tonight and the rest of the weekend. It was his reputation on the line as was the entire household and for that sake alone he was confident that they would pass the scrutinizing analysis of the Patronesses and all of the _le bon ton_ if it had anything to do with him. He was determined that this inspection would be passed; there was no other option.

Darcy and the others stood to make the proper greeting bow or curtsy. He had Lizzy by his side and was certain that this evening would go as planned. What he was not certain of was the conversation. He had never been self assured during gatherings and even though he was far better at socializing than before, he was nervous; nervous for his wife, his sister, his mama and his friends. He was not nervous for himself. He knew that no one could judge him. He had been and still was being judged by one being; God the Almighty and he would never again lose courage or cower in front of a human being.

When the Patronesses came into the room, silence prevailed as in any greeting taking place. Lady Anne was the one to welcome them into her home and then William. The introductions were made and conversation began. The first of the discussion was of course simple pleasantries. Elizabeth amazed the Ladies with intelligent conversation and Georgi triumphed as well. Everyone let them take the lead in the evening's discussions Job and the abigails contributed to the conversation and when it was made clear that the occupations of the "friends" everyone seen the thrown expressions on the Patronesses faces but one loutish and disdainful glare from Darcy to each of the Ladies the obvious antipathy was squashed. When dinner was announced everyone was at ease; especially the staff that Darcy had invited to attend the evening's pleasures. Conversation at dinner was elegant and the staff felt at ease to contribute more. Their attributed charms were a delight and the Patronesses recognized the tact and the grace that each one beheld. They were quite impressed by the intelligent and cheerful variability of conversation that acquaintances brought to the party. Lady Castelreagh brought up the lunch that Darcy had attended with his friends. Her husband had seen him at the elite club and in turn had mentioned it to her. Darcy was apolitical so he was both a member at White's and at Brook's.

When it was time for the sexes to separate Darcy and Job went to his study and had a brandy and returned within thirty minutes to the ladies. The planning session had obviously been attended to and Georgi was walking to the piano. The Patronesses were thoroughly impressed with her performance and her voice. They exalted approval for her two songs done in French. He squeezed Lizzy's hand and she squeezed back. Her performance astonished and stunned the Ladies. Darcy and his family had obviously had heard her play and sing, but the other's were truly treated to excellence; Darcy was very proud of his wife and doted on her. The song she sang was in Italian. When she was done they requested another so she did one in French. Alas, she prevailed upon Georgi to play again and she sang one that the company praised her for. When Lizzy was called upon for a third song Darcy went with her to turn the pages of music for her. She sang another in Italian to satisfy the party. By the time she was done she was exhausted and Darcy could see it when she slightly slumped against him before getting up and offering her his arm. He gave Georgi and his mama a look that clearly said _she's tired, wrap this up. _Thirty minutes later the Patronesses took their leave excited for the next few days to come about. Job and the abigails thanked their benefactors and took their leave. The Darcy's were happy to give them the night off. They could take care of themselves this night and they were happy that their evening was a favorable one.

Darcy and Lizzy sat for a few minutes in the parlor by the fire whilst Georgi and Lady Anne retired for the evening.

"I'm very proud of you my beautiful wife. You carried this evening and everyone was in high spirits. The Patronesses were highly impressed with you and Georgi. We are very blessed that none of our worries came to fruition during the evening. The Patronesses were very amiable with Job, Polly, Virginia and Martha. But we could still see consequences from this night. Hopeful thinking will not help in this situation. We must look at this evening with adverse reality when it comes to the Patronesses. There could be a domino effect rather good or bad, but I do believe that the next few days will pass by without incident."

"No rose colored glasses then? I believe you are correct my dear husband. I would fancy to just agree to disagree with the Patronesses but I see that is even critically futile. May we retire Fitzwilliam, I am exhausted and I would rather not ponder any longer this night about decorum, grandeur and formality. The morrow will bring us back to all of it nevertheless and I along with Georgi will resemble colored fowl."

He stood and offered her his arm which she happily took. Smiling at each other they ascended the stairs.

"My dear you are right but I must advise you that I and Mama will also resemble colored fowl also. Tradition must be upheld. I so wish I didn't have to look so ridiculous but I must for our family's sake. I will tolerate it the best I can. Lord and Lady Matlock, Grand mama, and cousins Richard, Sasha and Sandy will also resemble colored fowl so I assume I will not be the only one destine to achieve greater social prominence. No, it isn't our first jaunt but it is still odious." He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her.

They caressed and touched their way into their bedchamber. Once the door was closed behind them, they were overly lost in each other to notice there was a face pressed against the window stalking and watching every intimate touch between the two lovers. Watching Lizzy obtain pleasure and orgasm from Darcy's mouth on her swollen bud was too much for the man so as he watched their hands caress each other he freed his own hard organ, masturbating as Lizzy's mouth took in Darcy's rigid member. Seeing red, he vowed he would not stop until he had her one way or another.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: short chapter but i hope you like it :) r&r please :) as always i do not own P&P...**

**Chapter 12**

Being presented at court was an experience that no one could actually get the general picture of unless you had participated in the activity. Someone could indeed describe the event, but the essence of it would never be felt; well this is how Lizzy felt. Good thing was everyone had been presented to court in the Darcy household so she didn't have to relive the event very often.

Lizzy had just arrived at Kensington House with the rest of her family and now had been presented to court as Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Many of the elite tried to catch another glimpse of the lady that captured the elusive Mr. Darcy. Most had been to their wedding and some had seen them the night he proposed at the theater. She was ready, as was her husband, to be rid of their formal dress for court. As she went into her bedchambers to change her clothing, she could have sworn there was someone staring at her through the window. She rang for Miss Polly and waited by the window to look over the grounds that she could see. Little did she know that someone was clinging to the wall out of her eye sight.

When the knock came she turned to see Polly coming into the room. Exchanging pleasantries with her abigail brought her happiness. Polly wanted to hear about the presentation so she relented and described it for Polly. Lizzy had tried to describe the presentation to Polly but she didn't do it justice. She was happy that Polly found love with Job. They discussed her contentment and had a discussion about Job; he had written to get consent to marry her to her brother and mother. They were waiting and it shouldn't be much longer that the reply should come. Once dressed and feeling like she wanted to eat and rest she asked Polly to call Mr. Darcy. She waited for him and the delight that was in her eyes when he came in the room faltered when she seen his face.

"Whatever is the matter William?" she was concerned because when she left him downstairs to call for nuncheon and attend to some correspondence in his study he was high in spirit and now it was quite the opposite.

"Oh Lizzy I have some rather disturbing news. I have just read a letter from my aunt; Lady Catherine."

"I have never met her William, what has you so disturbed?"

"She is here in London, requests to be introduced to you, and wishes to have a private audience with you. She has found out something of import that I would rather her not have any knowledge of, but I believe that she only found out by mistake not maliciously. But she wants the consultation to tell you that she knows. I would rather you not make the acquaintance for she is rather a vile woman. I know that I should not judge but I don't believe that she has changed her attitude since the last time we met. That meeting was ill fated from the start. Oh Lizzy I have tried several times to tell you this but my hand has been forced and I must tell you the truth immediately. She is down stairs as we speak; she just arrived. I am so very sorry Lizzy."

"Sit down Fitzwilliam and we will get through this together. Please just tell me what you need to tell me so I can meet the unpleasant woman and get this over with."

"Lizzy, I have not been completely honest with you. I have told you that Annalise's mother was gone and that was it. I told you she was gone because of consumption. I let you make the assumption that she was dead. She is not. Lady Clara Wright is Annalise's mother. She is on the continent living her last days of her illness with Annalise's brother. I was eight and ten when the affair started. She conceived Annalise and that is why I stayed so long with her as her lover. I never, not once thought of her as a mistress or concubine, but in reality that is exactly what she was. I was young and naive. I had no right to let you assume that the woman was dead. I should have confessed everything to you. I am sorry to hurt you."

"Lady Clara Wright? Lady Clara Wright the Countess of Dudley! Fitzwilliam that is my father's cousin! I know she is on the continent, she had written to my father when she fled London. We never knew that she had another child; a daughter. We knew of Nathaniel. But over the past six years she only communicated through post; when we came to London she would come to us. She said her husband Lord Dudley was seriously ill and that he mustn't be disturbed. We never knew she was hiding a child. I attended the man's funeral. I have written to her about our marriage Fitzwilliam, she must think me the fool of the family now!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm helping to raise my cousin then; Annalise is my cousin. Well good for you Fitzwilliam you can quit hiding her; she is my cousin, yet looks just like you."

"Your cousin; Lady Clara is your cousin? I am so ashamed Lizzy. I am so sorry that I never told you." he was on bended knee hugging her legs. "Please forgive me Lizzy. Say you forgive me." He had tears in his eyes.

"Forgive is a strong sentiment Fitzwilliam. Let us get this audience over with. I will only say to you that you have lost my trust. It will take much for me to regain it. In public I will act as if nothing is amiss and will perform my duty as that of the Mistress should, but do not demand me to be your concubine and welcome you into my bed. If anything comes about due to our sleeping arrangements I will tell the truth; I simply want to be alone." She stood and left the room with him following her. As they got closer to the staircase that anyone could look up and see who had came down she stopped and waited for him so they could present a happily united couple. "I will take your arm down and smile. Please do the introductions and then leave us to it. We will return to the parlor when I am done. I still need to eat because of _**OUR**_ babies. I suggest you change your formals so that we can keep up pretenses of a happily newlywed couple. I will only assume that you would want to eat a repast with your wife whom adores you but is highly upset."

"My attitude and my love will never change for you Lizzy. I am sorry that I did not confide in you. I hate the reaction that my actions have caused. I hate that I hurt you. I abhor deceit and in not entrusting you with the truth, I lost you. I will never forgive myself. I am truly sorry and will do whatever it takes to have your trust and forgiveness. Please say you will open your heart again to me Lizzy. I cannot bare the look in your eyes knowing I caused it."

"Was there any others Fitzwilliam? Before you answer, think back and honestly tell me how many others there were. Years back Fitzwilliam. You say that you were ten and eight when the affair started, were you pure then? After Clara how many others in this town must I look at and see how many you have had."

"Oh Lizzy, I'm sor…" she didn't let him finish.

"Just tell me Mr. Darcy, how many others must I look at or talk to knowing that you could not control yourself with. I know what kind of passionate lover you are. There is no way that you could have been celibate for long. How am I to show my face now Fitzwilliam?"

He paused and closed his eyes. He let the former Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy's memories flood his brain. He gasped; there were more. Two of them were Patronesses of Almacks. "Six other's Elizabeth. Two were here last night, three were elite high class conteasans, and one is now married."

"What are their names?"

"Elizabeth please, do not do this. It will only make it worse. I can't bear to hurt you anymore."

"If I am to acquaint myself with these ladies during balls, teas, and other such gatherings I want to be prepared. Don't you dare leave me blind Mr. Darcy! You put me in this predicament. I will always be the one to come out untouched if I'm prepared. Otherwise you will never see me again. I will not defile my name with a divorce but I will be separated from you if you wish to keep me in the dark."

"Very well, have it your way Elizabeth. Lady Castelreagh, Lady Sefton, a girl named Annette, a girl named Brinny, a girl named Ester and Mrs. Joseph Landon nee Annabeth Christie, second daughter of…" she cut him off

"Mr. Lucas Christie… he is my mother's cousin. Therefore Annabeth is my cousin; whom I've known my entire life. Well there seems to be a pattern forming. Shall I worry about Jane, Mary, Kitty and Aunt V also since you can't seem to keep your pants on?" She paused, looked him in his eyes and let silent tears run down her cheeks. As her bottom lip trembled she took a deep breath to compose herself. "we will discuss this further when I am finished with your aunt in the privacy of our chambers, once you are changed please call for a tray to be brought to our chambers. I feel I no longer wish to be in company." She wiped the tears from her eyes and pinched her cheeks. He offered her his handkerchief and she took it. The entire time he never took his eyes off of her. He knew she was hurt, he knew he had to make amends, what he didn't know was how to. He wanted so desperately to tell her the truth, which he was not the man that had taken pleasures of the flesh with so many women. It was his former self. He knew this was not going to be simple yet the disgrace he felt was clear. He knew somehow he would have to make her see reason; to make her see that he was not that person.

As they descended the stairs she swayed and he caught her. "Lizzy my aunt can wait. You need to rest."

"No, let me get this over with and then I will rest. I don't want anyone gossiping about the Darcy Mistress more than they already are." He flinched at her biting words.

"Very well, but you must see reason Elizabeth, those are my children you are carrying also and I do not want harm to come to them due to your stubbornness."

"I will not argue with you about _**my children**_ Fitzwilliam. I will do everything in my power to protect _**my babies**_. You must realize that you brought this on yourself. I do not see what the difference is now. You could never make amends for the shame you brought upon me."

"I will do everything in my power to revise what you think and believe. There is much you do not understand."

"I understand that you wanted favors from women and with your station, your handsome looks and your highhandedness you got want you wanted. That is not a gentleman Fitzwilliam, it is a cad; I married an unscrupulous scoundrel."

"Elizabeth, we have much to discuss. We will when we get back to our chambers but for now let me introduce you to my aunt; Lady Catherine." He walked her to the parlor where Lady Catherine, Lady Anne, Georgi and his cousin Anne were visiting. Introductions and curtseys were made and Lady Anne was still very suspicious. She didn't trust her sister and she didn't understand why she wanted a private audience with Elizabeth. The proper visit was maintained but then the pompous and pretentious and old Lady Catherine called upon Lizzy for a moment of her time; which Lizzy granted.

Walking into her husband's study she felt dizzy once again, but would not let the woman following her know.

"What would you like to discuss Lady Catherine?"

"Why have you married my nephew Miss Bennet?" she was trying to intimidate the young lady in front of her but knew nothing of the argument between the couple that just occurred.

_How dare she call me by my surname name knowing we are married!_ "For his money, why else?" Lizzy was furious with this woman.

"You impertinent chit, how dare you. I knew that when I was made aware that this marriage had taken place. Did you know that my daughter and nephew were engaged? The marriage has been planned since their infancy's. Your charms and allurements are many Miss Bennet to have caught the most eligible man in all of England. Tell me this, are you with child? That would not surprise me if you were; you most likely weren't pure on your wedding night."

Lizzy didn't want to declare the truth to this foul woman. "No I am not, why do you ask; it is certainly none of your business?" Lizzy was so dizzy she began to see double.

"You must know of his illegitimate daughter Miss Bennet. He has had many affairs before you came along. Some of these women you yourself are connected with; are you not? Now of course, are you not a step mother to your cousin?"

"I know all about the affairs and I know the names of each woman my husband has had relations with; that was before me. I do not care what he did before me only what his actions are since the day we married. It is his business and his responsibility to keep his personal life out of public scrutiny. I knew he wasn't a monk when I married him. Therefore your telling me is irrelevant. If that is all Madam, I wish you to join the others. Your information is not something that is new."

Lizzy went over to the door and opened it. "Good day Lady Catherine; now get out!"

"I have never been treated like this by an inferior Miss Bennet. How dare you? This is not over."

"Your insolence is noted and is not received favorably. Give my regards to your daughter since I was the one to marry her betrothed. I will not apologize for that action though. I was never made privy to such information so I will not take responsibility for ruining her reputation."

Lady Catherine was very angry and grew hostile. She freely slapped Lizzy hard enough for her to lose consciousness and leave her hand mark on her face. Since Lizzy was completely cataleptic Lady Catherine panicked and hurriedly shut the door and sought out Anne to take their leave immediately.

Lady Anne and Darcy noticed the woman's nervous state. While his mama was seeing to Lady Catherine and his cousin Anne, He went to his study to find his wife. He knew she would be distraught. When he opened the door, his breath caught in his throat. There lying shockingly comatose on the cold floor was his wife; with an obvious red handprint across her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: thanks for the reviews! I am glad you are enjoying the story so far :) we will find out who the peeping tom is in the next chapter I promise. This one will take care of Lady Catherine and explain her issues. I don't own P&P or it's characters. R&R please :) ~B **

**Chapter 13**

Darcy was distraught to say the least as he bent down to check his wife. He sent up prayers for her to be well, for their babies to be well and for her to be her lively self once again. He gently picked her up and began to talk to her softly with endearments and apologies. He was going to have to keep his composure in control when he dealt with his errant aunt. She knew no bounds. He knew he was being tested again. The whole difficult ordeal with his Lizzy on the stairs, the appalling assault she received from his aunt and the horrendous confession; that she was connected to two of the women his former self had relations with and now she was raising her cousin. He could never make amends to her for his actions; well his former self's actions. If there was any way he could let her know it wasn't him he would be grateful. He sent up a silent prayer that somehow she could find out about him. Now he had to deal with his aunt. He wanted to run her threw but he knew there was something that needed to happen to make this woman see reason; to make her understand that she was no better than anyone else in this world. That she was not a queen dictator that everyone heeded commands from. He was completely absorbed with these thoughts when Lady Anne came into view.

"Oh my goodness Fitzwilliam what happened to Lizzy? Is she ok? Is it the babies? Look at her head, she's bleeding!" She became frantic trying not to hurt Lizzy while she touched her fragile looking face; he though, was still unusually calm.

"Mama, halt Lady Catherine's departure, we have much to discuss because she is obviously responsible." He said calmly to his mother; who was evidently livid; her hands fell to her sides with her fists balled up beside her body, white from the pressure.

"Catherine did this. How dare that woman!" she turned on her heels in a hurry and left Darcy to attend Lizzy upstairs.

Darcy called for Polly and called a footman to summon Doctor Darcy as he ascended the stairs. He was achieving composure better than he thought was conceivable. A part of him wanted to execute the bold, wicked lady that harmed his wife. He wanted to explode with emotion when it came time to resolve the matter at hand but he knew he had to stay calm and keep his head if he was going to help his wife and his unborn children. Upon entering their bedchamber he laid her on the bed, applied a cloth on the head wound on the left side of her head and began to disrobe her clothing. Polly was admitted entry into the room and she helped him dress Lizzy in a white night gown that was made from satin. He sat with his unconscious wife and held her hand while Polly applied cool wet cloths to her forehead as they waited for Uncle Francis.

When he arrived he seen that Lizzy was still pale and unconscious and Darcy looked beside himself and agitated. The little that Darcy did know he relayed to his uncle and left the room while Polly stayed and he went to look for his aunt and mama. His inquiries about his mama's whereabouts were soon answered with several muffled voices coming from a secluded parlor off of the garden terrace. His mama had obviously called upon Lord and Lady Matlock, his cousin Richard and his Grandmamma the Dowager Countess Sabrina Fitzwilliam to come and attend this little soiree. He knew by walking closer why his mama chose the parlor closest to the garden terrace; no one could hear the outburst with the doors closed and with them opened it was still difficult to hear in the rest of the house and it was far away from the grand ball room that the decorators and the like would not hear.

As he walked into the room and closed the doors behind him, he saw that Lady Catherine was seated in the middle of the room. The afternoon sunshine was pouring into the room through the floor to ceiling windows that gave the room a tranquil and warm feeling due to the relentless sunshine. He remembered what he told Lizzy about his love for her, the relentless sunshine and the yellow flowers on their wedding night. He sighed at the thought. He glanced out of the window and seen there were many beautiful and unique flowers that were blooming in the garden of different brilliant colors outside. Lizzy loved this parlor the most; it was peaceful with the private garden displayed through the windows and it was mostly secluded for a serene pastime in the afternoon and early evenings.

Darcy's mama, uncle, and Grandmamma were the ones flustered with anger taking positions closest to his aunt. Lady Catherine was sitting on the settee gazing out of the window not saying a word. Yes she looked agitated and yes she was obnoxious but Darcy knew she would not cower under anyone's scrutiny; not even his. Darcy's aunt and cousin were standing near the far end of the room looking out over the fish pond. Darcy knew they were there just for support and to witness what was to be said.

He bowed to the newcomers and kissed his Grandmamma and aunt on the cheek. "I am extremely sorry for the news that brought you to Kensington House this afternoon. Uncle Francis is attending Lizzy as we speak. She is unconscious, has a head wound and has had an evident strike across her face." He turned to his aunt Lady Catherine. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you at all Darcy. I know not what happened to the girl. She was fine when I left her."

"I will not consider that the truth if angels sat beside you and verified it as fact Lady Catherine. So now you will answer me truthfully. What did you come here to speak to Lizzy about privately? What was said?"

"That is none of your business Darcy, my private affairs are indeed my private affairs and I will not make you privy even if you wanted to denounce that girl and marry Anne as you should have."

"Aunt I have very little patience as of the present moment. You will make me privy to that conversation and you will do it in front of everyone whether it hurts me or not. Once I was engaged to Elizabeth I have been monogamous. If you decide not to speak I will say it for you. So do you wish for me to stop so you can have the privilege to sully my name? I can easily do it on my own accord." She looked at her nephew; she had never seen him so calm. She knew he only composed himself because otherwise the attack that he so wanted would absolutely be carried out.

"Very well I take your silence as confirmation of your choice. Everyone can you please sit down. What I have to say will indeed be scandalous and it will shake your sensibilities. I am without doubt that you will want to run me through when I am finished. Since we are all adults that have the knowledge of what happens during intimate relations I will leave nothing out."

After everyone found a seat he began the sorry tale of his sordid affairs; all of them including the Patronesses of Almacks; names included. He told them about Elizabeth's two cousins, the realization of Annalise being Elizabeth's cousin and he told them about the three conteasans that he frequented. He also told them that the awful woman came to tell Lizzy about his so-called engagement to Anne. He told them that Lady Catherine in her attempt to separate them came to tell Lizzy all of this. He didn't yield when he began to discuss everything in the open for Lady Catherine to deny. She glared at him through every groan, gasp, bloody hell and oh my. He glared back at the dreadful woman. He could lose everything at that moment. He cared not. Once he finished he kept his glare on his aunt. "What made you strike Lizzy in the face, make her lose her balance and have her hit her head."

"She was very impertinent with her answers Darcy. She said she only married you for your money, and she said to give her regards to my Anne since her reputation was ruined because she married you and I got so angry with her rudeness I struck her. She will be well in a few days Darcy; she got her comeuppance for her rudeness."

He stood and walked over to the uncouth woman and loomed over her. The Darcy glare that he gave her now combined with the fierce bellow made everyone in the room cringe. The reaction he got from her now was fright. "How dare you put my wife and my unborn children in a state of poor health? My wife lies in our shared bedchamber unconscious and could be fighting for her life and the lives of my children. You are sitting her trying to tell me that you were correcting her when the opposite is the truth! You came here to injure her whether mentally or physically and you achieved your mission Lady Catherine! My wife's manner towards insult is to be sassy when intimidated. She will cower to no one. Elizabeth only gave you a taste of your own medicine and when you couldn't swallow the saucy dose she gave you, you made sure you gave punishment! For that I must have retribution for her and my unborn children!"

"What are you saying Darcy, she is not with child she told me so herself!"

"Why would she want you, of all people, to know such an intimacy?" He was battling himself to keep calm; he was failing miserably. "We didn't want to tell the family, except those who needed to know, but you place me in a position to reveal the cherished personal information now!"

His Grandmamma was the first to say something. "Darcy, are you certain she is with child?"

"Yes Grandmamma, Uncle Francis verified it a few days past. She's not just with one child; thrice will be welcomed, most likely. Her pregnancy is and will be difficult and this will not help. Lady Catherine has only caused Lizzy stress and unneeded suffering."

Lady Catherine was pondering on the new information. She knew she wasn't getting out of this house with the last word. "Darcy, are you quite sure the unborns are even yours?"

Darcy lunged at his aunt with a feral growl and natural reaction to her insinuating denigration of Elizabeth's reputation. Richard and his Uncle Andrew grabbed him before he could get to her.

Lady Anne had heard enough verbal abuse to her new daughter from her sister. "Catherine, how dare you; sitting here, trying to taint Elizabeth's name to us after you have already hurt her. If something happens to my grandbabies I promise you I will ruin you. Do not ever speak Elizabeth's name again; to anyone. You come here trying to hold court in my home, over my family and I have told you once I will not allow you to do so. This entire family let you run your scandalous mouth and we let you order us, and whomever you see fit, around because of pity. You know many things that can ruin all of us. But we also know many things about you. That your money comes from slave trade not just what Rosings offers or what Louis left you, that Louis De Bourg left Rosings to one Thomas Bennet; Lizzy's father, the defilement by rape that occurred by a titled aristocrat; the pregnancy that occurred as a result and that you have two other children; both of which were born when you were young, unwed and not out in society due to that scoundrel that raped you when you were just ten and four. That the twins are now grown men to be aristocracy by Lord Edward Greyson's family, that they are in the highest circles matching our family in connections and wealth, yet do not know who their real mama is!" Catherine was now crying, Richard and Darcy were staring at Lady Anne and Lady Catherine in surprise, Lady Cecilia and Lord Andrew were sitting listening; both sitting with tears in their eyes taking note of the past and the Dowager Countess crying to hear the past repeated and seeing the hurt on her daughter's face. Lady Anne sat down next to her sister, cradled her hand and softened her voice. "You have to realize Catherine that we are not the ones that hurt you and you are bitter over the past. We are not the evil people against you. You pass judgment on all of us, yet you do not see past your own acrimony that we are the ones that love you. We cannot change the past, we can only learn from it. We are not the ones that you should resent; we are the ones that tried to save you from yourself. Your hostility towards us, your family, only shows us that you have not ever dealt with your anger and animosity of the happenings in your life; things that you had no control over. The sharpness of your tongue and the sour taste of your words show us the resentment of how your life has been at a standstill since that vile day. The twin's birthday was just days ago, this is where your spitefulness and malicious conduct has come from now; you only had them for a fortnight before they were taken away from you. You have to deal with the strife in your life because this is the catalyst that forces your evil tongue. The chasm in your heart must be filled with love or you will die alone, heartbroken forever; stop pushing us away by trying to find fault. Louis tried for years, mama has tried, and we as a family have all tried. Look what you have done to your own daughter Catherine. She is only repressed because of your bitterness. Let her be, to lead her own life; she is of age. Present her as a Lady to society and I assure you she will find a man worthy of her. Let her wear gowns that are worthy of her station and let her enjoy an abigail that can change her for the better. Find her masters to refresh her knowledge so that her accomplishments are enhanced. Do not let your hate for Lord Greyson control your daughter's life or push us all away. You have to make amends for all of the hurt you yourself have caused. Lizzy is the one you must pray for now. She is the one in danger."

The silence that surrounded that room when Lady Anne finished could be observed as icy cold and thick as butter. The unspoken communication coming from the gazes around the room as Lady Catherine cried were ones of compassion and understanding. They let her cry out her sorrow for nearly half an hour with Lady Anne holding her sister. Darcy knew what he had to do for her. He had to reacquaint her sons with her; to fill the chasm that had been void for so long; only strife and anger to feel the onslaught of nothing. He knew them; had memories of them, they associated with the same circles, were members of the same clubs, went to the same teas and balls and were all avid horse lovers. Come to think of it, Anne did favor them and they would be here, in this house tomorrow night for Georgi's ball. He walked slowly over to his aunt, grasped her hand. "Aunt, look at me." She did. "Come to Georgi's ball on the morrow and meet your sons. I know them as does Richard and we can make the introductions. You can be reacquainted with them and start a relationship with them. It will be a start. No one has to know what occurred in the past for you to have a connection with them. I am sure that Anne would enjoy coming to Georgi's ball; to meet new people. It's a start aunt."

She closely guarded her nephew. "Darcy I am severely remorseful for what I let occur this day. I wish no animosity towards your new bride. I am a pitiful, bitter old woman that is a pathetic excuse of a mother or an aunt. I will do all in my power to make amends with your new bride and your unborn children if only you can see fit to forgive me. I can only hope at this point that she will make a full recovery and your unborn babies will be in good health. I will only come to Georgi's ball if everyone agrees and that they all assure me if I begin to relapse to my old ways to put me in my place. I have much to ask forgiveness for. I have treated you all like servants and worthless dim-wits. I seek control in everything because of my past. I have been intolerable and relentless in my impertinences and in my dominate rule. I had no restraint and was never regulated to understand why until now. The place I was made to understand is such a dark, wicked, and lifeless cavity. I have been living there for ages and I must atone for the failure and the hurt I have caused." She went silent again.

"Catherine it was your father's choice to separate you from your children. I begged, groveled and pleaded for him not to have Lord Greyson's family and he raise the boys; that I would raise them as my own since Anne was only ten at the time and Andrew was twelve. I have kept up with them through my connections and watched them grow to be strong, jovial and intelligent young men. You will be proud of them. I never told you because I didn't want to hurt you even more. You have grandchildren Catherine. They are quite young yet but still they are alive and well. I wish that you have seen your ways and will be more of a Lady that will welcome family and friends instead of pushing them and us away with force. I regret that I never pushed you as Anne just did, I should have not given into your every want but I was hurting just as you were Catherine. My young daughter was abused and raped for an evil's enjoyment, depression set in and then twins were born. Then the unthinkable happened when you were separated from them. I didn't want to hurt you more so I didn't push or make you talk about it; you are this way because I was only trying to be a mother that didn't want to hurt you any longer. But in the end, it did just that. I hope one day before my death that you will see fit to forgive me for my misdeeds towards you."

"Mama I pushed you away as well it truly was not your fault. If anyone is to blame for my short comings it is my cross to bear and mine alone. What Lord Greyson did to me will never be forgotten or forgiven, my animosity will now be channeled to him and him alone. I have hurt everyone I care for including my own daughter. I need to start now by compensating for the wrong by turning her into a proper young woman. I will not push her but I will teach her. I must do so before she hates me." She looked at Darcy. "I will take my chastisement and my punishment for hurting Darcy's wife and trying to turn her against him and to separate them. I will do that alone without help whatever he deems appropriate. It is my fault she is lying in her bed unconscious. If I hadn't pushed her to the point of retaliation I would have never raised a hand to her and Darcy would not be worrying about her or his children."

He knew he couldn't judge his aunt. It was not his place. He didn't know if he could pass punishment at this point either. How could he in the grand scheme of things; who was he to reprimand anyone. He just didn't know what he should do about Catherine. "Aunt I believe I will leave your punishment to the family as a whole. If you will excuse me I will see to my wife; I must talk to Uncle Francis about Elizabeth."

"Of course nephew, please inform us of the results. Please let Elizabeth know when she is awake how very sorry I am. I will tell her myself when she is up for visitors."

He bowed with his departure and left the remaining family to deal with his aunt. He wanted to see his wife.

Lifeless to the world and the pandemonium surrounding her, Lizzy felt serene. The feeling of abandonment was gone. Her problems with her husband, her problems with his aunt, her precarious pregnancy and the harmful information that she learned was rubbish at the moment. She felt love. She felt peace. She felt happy. She couldn't tell you where she was or who the people, if they were people, she was with, were. The harmony that they presented together was something that she never before remembered to have experienced. The park she was in very much resembled the park across from her Aunt V's and Uncle Louis's home. It had stone benches, cleared paths, and large, old Spanish Oaks and a large body of water; a lake or a large pond maybe? She knew that she couldn't be there in reality. There were people walking and children playing. There was a couple who were with three children playing with one another. She was drawn to them. Lizzy talked to the lady but she only smiled at her. When she talked to the man he smiled but he only said "Listen to Fitzwilliam. Everything he tells you is the truth. Our lord sent him." Then he touched her hand and memories that she had no recollection of ran through her mind. It seemed to be two different lives that were lived. Hers and Darcy's lives; two each yet separate. "Let him know that you know, just by placing your hands on his face." She gasped. She didn't know what to make of it. She was standing there stunned. When two of their daughters came up to her and pulled on her skirt, she bent down to their level. "Hello" is all she said. "We are ok mama, brother and I have been with you before" said one, and the other said, "We will all be fine in the end mama" she was stunned; they both had her eyes and her hair. When they called for their brother she almost cried out. He was Darcy or what she thought her William to have looked as a child; he was very similar to Annalise. He walked to her and grabbed her hand in his hand and said "Mama, we will see you soon enough but you must go back to papa. He is worried; we will all be fine when it is time for us to come to you. We all love you and we can hear you when you're happy and when you are sad. We are sorry that we make you sick. Please close your eyes and go back. Papa is waiting and he cries for you."

When she opened her mouth to speak to them they turned and walked away. She managed to ask them to come back but they wouldn't turn to the sound of her voice. They got further and further away. As peaceful as she was she did know that she did in fact needed to talk to William. She didn't want him thinking she was weak and unwell. She closed her eyes and instantly felt someone holding her hand and a cool cloth upon her brow. She squeezed the large heavy hand that held her hand and knew it was Darcy's.

"Lizzy, I am here. Please open your eyes."

She blinked a few times to adjust to the light. "I was… in the most… serene garden. I felt… at peace."

"Oh Lizzy, you came back to me. I am so sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt." He hung his head in shame. He couldn't look at her. Just knowing he caused her pain made his shame worse.

She tried to sit up but couldn't by herself; her body was sore from falling. He looked up at her "You must rest Elizabeth. You mustn't over exert yourself; you hit your head when you were knocked down by Lady Catherine."

"I must talk… to you William… Please help… me sit up." She was struggling to sit up.

"Be patient Lizzy, Uncle Francis wanted to be alerted when you awoke." He went to the door and said to summon his uncle to one of the footman stationed outside the door. His uncle had gone down to talk to the rest of the family when William came up to be with Lizzy. When he came back she looked closely at him. He had been crying. "Would you like something to drink Lizzy?"

"Yes, please… my mouth …and throat… feel a touch… parched." He helped her sit up and handed her a glass of water. He helped her when he seen that her strength wavered.

Taking the glass from her, he sat it down on the table beside them. "We will talk my dearest, I promise, but at the moment we must take care of you and Uncle Francis will be present at any moment."

Nodding her head and agreeing only made her dizzy. She looked at him and knew he was upset and only wanted to console him. "William, please come to me. Please." He did and sat closely beside her on the bed. He then placed his forehead on hers and cupped her cheek with his hand. She took the opportunity to cup his face with both of her hands as she had been instructed to do so. The effect was immediate; at first he startled and gasped. When the images stopped he looked at her deeply penetrating her eyes. "You know my dearest?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and whispered "yes" He kissed her. "I love you Lizzy. I am sorry I could not tell you I thought you would think me mad, push me away and have me committed to Bedlam." He kissed her softly and she returned the kiss.

Just as they were separating the knock was heard and Darcy permitted entrance into their bedchamber.

"Elizabeth, welcome back. We were all quite worried but not so much as Will here. He was going out of his mind. How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy and I have a frail headache, oh and I am hungry. How long was I asleep?"

"You were unconscious just over two hours. I am glad that you awoke quickly. May I exam you once more? I did check you earlier, but now that you are back with us I would like to assess you once more if that is agreeable. I gave you one stitch on your head to help with the bleeding. The head bleeds profusely but I can assure it the cut itself is not deep. The bump on your head is bigger."

"Yes uncle please proceed." She was happy for him to verify her babies were fine. She was not happy that her head and body ached.

When the exam was done he was satisfied that she was well. "You are indeed well Elizabeth and the babies seem to be fine; there is no bleeding but these things can take awhile to come to pass if it is at all but you must be on bed rest for the remainder of the night and all of tomorrow if you want to be able to attend Georgi's ball tomorrow night with the rest of the Darcy family; yet still you will not be permitted to dance but maybe two or three times and sitting the rest of the time. I want you to eat nothing but broth at first and then as your stomach adjusts, heavier foods will be fine. Do not get up without help as of right now you are a fall risk. I will check on you in while. I can give you laudanum for the pain, but you may only take small doses due to the pregnancy. Get some rest Lizzy. It is for the best. Will, may I speak to you privately?"

"Of course, Uncle." turning to Lizzy "I will return in a moment, I will call for a tray as well. Do not try to get up my dear; you could fall. Polly, do not let her up."

"Yes Sir."

"I will stay on the bed William, do not fret." She gave him a small smile as he went out the door.

"Will, it is important that no stress comes to her and she rests continuously. I know she will be disappointed on the morrow if she cannot attend Georgi's ball. That is the least of our worries; her eyes are clear and I see nothing that will concern me of an extended head injury. I believe when she fell that she was very lucky. The scratch on her head is very small and the point of impact never resulted into a knot inside of her skull. Now for the babies, I am sorry but sometimes when pregnant woman fall it could be a few days to a few weeks for the demise to show; occasionally the loss is not immediate. So we must watch her for pain or bleeding also excessive sweating, paleness, and fatigue that resemble sluggish behavior. I will tell Polly, your mama, Georgi and Jane what to look for. As for your intimate relationship with her I want no favors taken from her for at least three weeks. By then we should know if the fetuses will survive. I will be taking my leave but I will be returning later with Emma and the children to proceed with the move here. From then on I will be here constantly. Get Lizzy to eat some broth now, and then in two hours time try something heavier, if it makes her sick we will continue the broth until tomorrow. I don't want her up unless she needs to relieve herself in the water closet. Polly should be with her at all times even if family is with her." He clasped his hand on Will's shoulder. "I believe she will be fine and recover quite nicely; there should be no underlining head injury that I can see. Do not over worry yourself. If you are sick you cannot help her so you also need to eat rest and not worry."

"I am responsible uncle. We had an argument before she seen Lady Catherine. Her temperament is not one to yield to offense. Lady Catherine obviously said something that provoked Lizzy's already present anger even more. I knew she was feeling dizzy before we got down the stairs. I should have never let her attend Lady Catherine in her condition, so I am at fault. I hurt her."

"Will, Lady Catherine is used to being a dictator, if Lizzy didn't give in that is what made things escalate. She came here to provoke your wife. She is at fault, not you and not Lizzy. What happened in that room is in the past, now we must prepare for the future, no? And your future is lying in that room. All else is nothing compared to that. I will call for a tray to be sent up, go back to your wife, you have much to discuss and then I will take my leave. I will also send for Miss Bennet."

"Thank you Uncle." He turned his back after bowing to his uncle and sought out his wife once again.

Once back in the room he stretched next to his wife on the bed. Holding her hand and placing his head on her thigh to look up at her he took a deep breath. "I am so sorry Lizzy, it is my fault you were hurt, I did not protect you from harm. I do not know how you will forgive me for my failure. I can assure you that when it comes to my family or connections it will never happen again."

She looked at him. She knew that it was his nature to find fault for his actions and reprimand himself. She couldn't let him take responsibility for the entire spectacle that occurred between them or between her and his aunt. "Will, if there was fault it is mine. I was hurt by your interactions with some of the women of London's ton; some being my family. I didn't understand at the time what the past was like or what you have undertaken by way of a charge. I still don't quite know exactly if what you are trying to achieve will even be resolved in this lifetime. When I was unconscious, I was in a park. There was a couple with three children" she paused and looked up at him "they looked like me and you. One of the little girls told me _"We are ok mama, brother and I have been with you before"_ the other said "We will all be fine in the end mama" and then their brother said "Mama, we will see you soon enough but you must go back to papa. He is worried; we will all be fine when it is time for us to come to you. We all love you and we can hear you when you're happy and when you are sad. We are sorry that we make you sick. Please close your eyes and go back. Papa is waiting and he cries for you." I believe William that they are our babies. I can't explain it but I believe that we will all be fine in the end. The couple was nice I guess. The lady only smiled at me. The man touched my hand gave me these memories and told me to believe you." she looked away from him wrinkling her brow. "Will we have lived another life together have we not? Some of these memories I don't know what they mean. I feel you strongly in them. You have two lives, the man that I see and believe you to be, and the other man that was not worthy of your name. You sought me out knowing me from a different life knowing the love would always be there. You knew I would love you."

He stared at her for a long while contemplating before answering her. "Please Lizzy whatever I say, do not interrupt. It will intrigue you, it will shock you, it will bring you to tears and it may very well make you giggle." He looked to her for a confirmation of silence. When she smiled at him he continued. "Lizzy when I died I asked St. Peter to send me back to change all of my past transgressions against people. I suffered from improper pride, a view of entitlement and egotistical self-importance. I first met you and your family at an assembly that I insulted you at; I thought I was better than everyone present. I certainly thought I was above company. You overheard the insult and added with Mr. Wickham's colorful words of a critical nature, you were set against me. But we had spent time together and I fell in love. We were both guests at Mr. Bingley's estate and I fell even further but fought it. Then I did the unthinkable and separated Mr. Bingley from your sister Jane. You hated me; which I did not realize until after I proposed marriage to you. You rejected me most severely and I was miserable. I wrote you a letter even though it was against propriety and made sure to give it to you to explain my hate and my relationship with Wickham and I also explained my part in Bingley's and Jane's separation. Months passed without word and then you visited my estate with your aunt and uncle in Derbyshire. I was still in love with you but since you so vehemently refused me I wanted to show you that I had changed; changed for the better. I didn't look at the world the same and I didn't treat people disrespectfully. You finally seen that I had changed and allowed me to prove to you my worth. But the unthinkable happened and your sister Lydia ran away with Mr. Wickham and I thought I lost you again. I negotiated her wedding and paid for a commission for Wickham. Your aunt, uncle, your sister and Mr. Wickham were the only ones that knew the reality of the situation. I didn't want you to know. I didn't want your gratitude. After that I confessed my part and Charles's sisters' parts in separating Mr. Bingley and took him back to Jane. A time after they became engaged my aunt Lady Catherine came one night to Longbourn and tried to persuade you to never accept my hand in marriage. She revealed something to you that had never been factual. She told you I was engaged to my cousin Anne. She insulted you and then the next day we were out walking and you promised me that your feelings and love had changed for me and you promised to be my wife; it was the first time we kissed. We married a few weeks later on the same day as Bingley and Jane did. In that life and in this life you were and still are everything to me Lizzy. You were and still are the love of my life. You own my soul Lizzy, because you have bewitched me body and soul and always have. We were married for two and six years, had three sons, two daughters, fifteen grandchildren, and four great grandchildren in that life. I was ninety years of age when I passed from that life. When I was judged I begged for them to let me come back and fix all of the wrongs that I did. The only thing I asked for was your love. I wanted nothing else. St. Peter told me it could not be done, but when I was dismissed and walked out of the assembly room, I was greeted by my parents and family to say goodbye; God himself was sending me back. Through the goodbyes I got to talk to two of our children that were still born in that life. Twins, a boy and a girl; I believe that those are the children we are going to be having Lizzy; plus another daughter. That is who you spoke to. I believe in spirits Lizzy, how could I not? I have been to heaven and I have seen my birth and my death. I remember it all. When I awoke in this body, not a fortnight before I met you, I was pure in my mind and I felt as if I was pure in this body. The day you gave yourself to me is the day I gave myself to you and no other. Whatever this man did, in this body, I only have memories that I do not agree with. He was an arrogant cad that believed women were his for the choosing and I also believe that is why I was sent back to this life; to rectify all of his misdeeds and to help others. Please Lizzy all of those women mean nothing to me like you do. This body was only used to receive pleasure from them. I feel like something should be done to correct his deeds towards these women but I cannot bring myself over embarrassment to set it right; I still need to overcome that. I am sorry that I could not tell you before. I am rightfully embarrassed that it was your cousins that he had relations with. I cannot bring myself to think about them; it is disgusting to me."

He couldn't look at her for the shame was apparent. "Fitzwilliam Darcy please look at me." He did and all he saw was empathy. "I do not judge you now. I was rightfully angry with you. I can only thank the Lord that he allowed me to understand your duty in this life. If we get to live two lives together we are truly blessed. I cannot find fault with you. When the time comes to deal with these women I am fully prepared now to do what I must and know that nothing they do or say or even remember for that fact, will be able to hurt us. I will not judge them. I can only hope that their judgment towards me is not as fierce as Lady Catherine's."

"Lizzy, I along with her sister and brother and my Grandmamma and my cousin and his mother have come to an understanding with the lady. What I have to discuss now will only rattle your sensibilities and I do not wish to stress you any further, I apologize beforehand."

"I will not be stressed; I hope it will explain her temper, her derision and her disdain. I do not wish to come in contact with her hateful attitude again."

"Oh Lizzy, if I only knew before hand, I could have told you but I was only made aware when you were with Uncle Francis."

"I understand. Please enlighten me of what you know."

He began to convey to her the entire, horrible ordeal that his aunt suffered and why her bitterness is so strong. He told her his cousins' names and he told her how angry he had been with her; so angry that he had to be restrained. He told her how he felt remorse and sadness towards the woman. He told her he could not judge her or pass punishment because no matter how angry he was, it was not his place. By the time he finished telling her the entire account of his aunt's sad life, Elizabeth was in tears. Darcy wiped her tears with his thumbs and held her small face while he kissed her softly.

When Lizzy controlled her tears and sniffles she finally talked to him. "I am so very sorry she had to go through any of that. If it had been me, my life would be filled with strife and hate as well. It is true William, we cannot judge her, and we must help her out of such an awful chasm of hatred. We must show her that love conquers hate in every situation and circumstance. It has to begin with us William. I want a private audience with her."

"Lizzy I cannot submit you to such a stressful audience so soon. Uncle Francis said to keep you stress free not bombard you with it. I do not know Elizabeth, I do not wish to command you dear but you just woke up, I believe you need to rest. "

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, I know what is best for me. Please send for your aunt of I will walk downstairs!"

"Calm down Lizzy, I will be back in a moment."

"Thank you William. I will use the privy now and I will have my tray also." she eyed the tray sitting on the table across the room.

"Polly, please help her to the privy, watch for dizziness, and see to her tray please. I will be back with my aunt shortly. Thank you Polly." He bowed and left the room.

When he came back with his aunt she was sitting up in bed and had drunken her broth; she was now sipping on her tea.

"Elizabeth, I will be back in ten minutes. Aunt, please do not stress her."

"I promise not to Darcy." She squeezed her nephew's hand and he left the room. Polly went into the sitting parlor and left the door open.

Darcy paced the hall outside the bedchamber and was quite nervous. He was listening for any alteration of voices that bellowed or heighten in reverberation. The next sound was the door opening and saw it was his Aunt coming out.

"Darcy, I am sorry for the hurt I have caused, I can only pray that you will see reason to forgive me. I know I do not deserve it and I will understand if you do not. I have spoken to Mrs. Darcy and I will come again tomorrow to check on her. I do not believe I am entitled to forgiveness, I know it must be earned. I can only wish that you can. I cannot convey the sorrow I feel for having caused hurt to such a kind woman."

"Aunt, we all have evil and hatred in us. We have free will and it is our choice. Your choice was taken from you many years ago. You turned your free will into hatred and disdain to keep people away. I cannot judge you or punish you for that. You lived in your own hell since you were a mere child and I cannot bring myself to resent you for your actions after knowing the truth. I know you do not want my pity. I will not give you pity but I will give compassion and understanding. We can start anew if that is what you truly want. Present Anne tomorrow night and make the acquaintance of your sons; be happy about it and prosper from it. Do not ill use your chance; for it will not do to ruin your chance at a new way of life."

She was so emotional the woman couldn't get a word out. She hugged him and kissed his cheek then let him go and walked down the hall wiping her tears as they began to fall again; not knowing how many times she cried that day.

He watched her and he knew it was a start to changing the woman. As she disappeared down the hall he made his way into his and his wife's bedchamber, not knowing that someone was watching them as Lizzy returned the smile he greeted her with.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Darcy was sitting in his private parlor waiting for Lizzy to be finished with her toilet; he had many thoughts running through his brain. He was going through the checklist for tonight, he was going over guests and he was going over the family that would be under the pressure tonight. The family would convene in the main parlor together before relocating to the grand ball room. The family and indeed the whole house were currently in an underlying chaotic calm. Georgiana was happy and excited yet nervous to be the center of the ton's attention tonight. She kept reminding herself that she was not the only one coming out tonight. Lizzy, Anne and also Jane, Mary and Kitty would be presented tonight to the ton.

The entire Darcy and Fitzwilliam family was concerned for Lizzy's condition and The Bennets were now among the concerned; for when they arrived that day Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Samuel and Katherine were made privy to her delicate condition. Lydia was left at the Gardiner home because she was not "out" yet; Kitty was already the exception for the night for the Bennets, sixteen being the youngest that Mr. Bennet would allow attending. The Gardiners were invited to the ball and Aunt V reassured Darcy that she would stay close to Lizzy if he could not. Aunt V knew this was an extremely significant occasion for the family so if she needed to excuse herself and Lizzy discreetly she would do so with little communal knowledge.

Mrs. Bennet had been very subdued the entire day. The realization of how important her daughter really was had finally made itself known when she was allowed to see the Darcy home. She had met with many family, friends and acquaintances of the Darcy's for the wedding but now she was almost intimidated by the sheer magnitude of splendor the household emitted.

When Lizzy came into their private parlor, Darcy was rendered speechless. Miss Martha and Miss Polly had done a remarkable job with his already beautiful wife. She looked like the very essence of beautiful; she was simply exquisite. She was dressed in a regal satin and silk emerald green flowing dress, her hair was curled and pinned yet flowing down her back and partially on her left shoulder and the Darcy emeralds and diamonds that were chosen sparkled around her neck, hung from her ears, and dangled from her wrist. She wore her diamond engagement and wedding rings on her left hand and a large emerald on her right hand.

He walked up to her and took hold of her hand, "Lizzy you are pure beauty my dear wife. You look stunning. I love you Elizabeth." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her letting his lips linger on her soft skin. As he looked at her he could see the faint blush that she could not hide due to her ogling his person.

She let her gaze drift up and down his body slowly and sensually. "I thank you for the compliment. I must say you are very handsome indeed and are quite striking this evening." She walked closer to him.

He embraced her and gave her a very passionate kiss that told her just how amorous he was feeling; she put as much feeling into that kiss as he did and when they separated they both needed to catch their breath. He needed to physically remove himself from her because evidently his body was obviously eager for more; he sat her on the nearest settee and walked a few paces away from her.

"I must say William that you may be indisposed this evening if you cannot calm yourself down. I on the other hand have an excuse to explain my flush." She looked at him and giggled.

"My amorous evidence will be gone in few minutes my dear. We cannot get carried away. I will make certain that we do not" yet he looked at her like he wanted to eat her alive. "How are you feeling my dear?" He was concerned that something could happen to her during the ball.

"I am feeling a bit fatigued but my headache has subsided a great deal and I have eaten numerous times and have not embarrassed myself by getting ill. I have only had one dizzy spell and that was early this morning. I believe I will be in good health this evening. If I start to feel even a bit dizzy or unwell I will retire to my rooms. Aunt V and Uncle Francis will be near me as well as several of our cherished family members. All will be well my darling husband. Please do not fret. I want you to enjoy this evening. We cannot be anxious and worried this night Sir. Our sisters and your cousin need us to be cheery and jovial this evening. We will not be uneasy due to my condition. I do know it is in your very nature to be concerned but being concerned and overprotective are two very distinctly different positions." She looked at her husband and his expression had softened with comfort from her words.

"Lizzy my main concern this evening is you and our babies my beloved. Promise me if you require anything, anything at all, you will ask. I will be the perfect gentleman this night for all intents and purposes but I will support you with whichever or whatever matter you may need assistance with."

"I know. My faith and trust are in you always. I know I will never need or want for anything if I just tell you what it is I require. I promise to enlighten you with even the smallest details."

He walked over to her and offered her his arm. "Thank you my beautiful wife. I believe it is time to make our appearance. I love you my Lizzy." He grasped her hand and kissed her softly.

"I love you my darling husband. Let us go and wish Annalise a goodnight my dear. She was truly upset this afternoon after her studies because she was going to be able to attend tonight's celebration."

As they walked to Annalise's rooms Lizzy felt a bit dizzy but did not let on that anything was amiss. She slowed her steps for a moment and regained a better equilibrium. William looked at her with alarm but she smiled up at him. He knew without a doubt she had gotten dizzy because as she slowed her steps she squeezed his arm for support.

"Lizzy are you having a dizzy spell?" He looked at her for confirmation.

"I am better William do not fret. It was a small spell that passed quickly. My balance is quite better now."

"Lizzy if you cannot attend please tell me. I will not be offended nor will any of the others be. We understand that you need to rest. Do not hide your condition Lizzy, I will know."

"William I am fit enough to attend. I have been sitting most of the day and this little bit of walking is the first of any kind of exercise that I've had in the past day."

"I just want to be assured that you are well Lizzy. I do not like to see you ill and I am still ashamed of the fact that it was because of me that yesterday came to pass."

"The past is the past William; I will not dwell on the past. The present is our gift as well as what the future has in store for us. We will dwell on our blessings not our failings. We have many matters that need to be addressed due to the past but not this evening William. You are not at fault for my accident. I will gain strength with the help of my husband. I need you to help me enjoy this evening. Please do that for me."

"I will grant you that promise Lizzy for your enjoyment as long as you promise me that if you need to retire you will."

"I have already given that promise so I will promise again that I will retire if the need arises."

"Thank you Lizzy."

The couple walked into Annalise's bedchamber and saw her playing with her dolls. "Papa, Mama Ellibeth" she got up and ran into Darcy's arms.

"How are this evening sweet one?" he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I want to come down papa. How come I cannot?"Lizzy smiled up at the little girl who was looking directly into her papa's eyes. She had the Darcy glare already.

"I am so sorry little one but I cannot allow you to attend tonight. I will take you tomorrow to the park. Would you like that?"

"Yes papa I would like that but I still want to know why I cannot go down tonight."

Lizzy answered and took the little one in her arms. "Annalise, you cannot go down tonight because we will have many people here this evening and we would not want you to get lost or hurt. It would make us very sad if you were to get hurt by being stepped on and sad to lose you if you went missing."

"I will stay her with Miss Summers. I do not want to be stepped on by big feet or get lost." Lizzy stifled a giggle but William could not suppress his.

"Come here sweet one." He picked her up. "I am glad you chose to stay up here with Miss Summers. She has many things for you to do this evening and a story to read to you. I believe you will have much more fun than we will."

"I will papa. I promise I will. We were playing dollies when you came in. I will let you go so I can play dollies again please." She gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Darcy gave her a kiss and hugged her back but he leaned her into Elizabeth so she could hug her and give her a kiss as well as they bid the little one good night. He hugged her again. "I love you Annalise be good for Miss Summers, sleep well and dream happy dreams. Lizzy said her goodnights to the little one, bid their goodnights to Miss Bethany, Darcy gave her some last minute directives and they quit the room and headed downstairs.

The couple joined their family in the parlor and each of the "debutantes" wore exquisite, new and highly fashionable gowns; Lizzy being the only one who dared to wear a darker color due to her being married already. Georgi was wearing a blue dress that was so light it looked white but different shades of the color gleaned with the diverse fabrics of satin and silk. Jane wore a light dusty rose satin gown; she could dare to go a shade darker for she was already spoken for, Mary and Kitty were both wearing white satin gowns and Anne was wearing a light peach colored gown made from both satin and silk. Anne was almost unrecognizable. Martha, Polly and Virginia had given her a complete makeover. Richard couldn't keep his eyes off of her, doting on her whenever possible and he being a second son could very well be a candidate for marriage The abigails had her hair pinned and curled, similar to the rest of the ladies, flowing down their backs yet different somehow. Her makeup enhanced her features and brightened her eyes; the light brown sparkled and popped. Her nails had been manicured and she did not slump from the attention that was given. She sat straighter and spoke louder and articulated conversation very intelligently. She did not look intimidated, she actually looked like she could very well be the intimidator and hold her own with many of _le bon ton_. All of the young women were beautiful this evening. There was nothing plain about this lot and never would be after this night. Darcy's Aunt Lady Catherine was beaming with pride for her daughter and her niece and new found connections. The Dowager Countess Sabrina Lady Anne, Lady Cecilia, Lord Andrew, Francis, Emma, Charles Bingley, Louis and Victoria Gardiner, Thomas Bennet, Fanny Bennet and Samuel Bennet were also standing quite proud of the young women in their family.

The proudest of all though was certainly Fitzwilliam Darcy. He had the most perfect creature on his arm. With every fiber of his being he emitted love for her. As they greeted everyone in the room the woman glowed more and more with the concern that was paid to her. She quickly put everyone at ease that had shown worry but Darcy knew he would really have to keep a keen eye on her this night.

Conversation was flowing nicely when Mr. Thatcher needed the family to reconvene in the foyer. Guests would soon be arriving and even though some of them would be in the grand ball room there was Darcy, Lizzy, and Lady Anne, Lady Catherine, the Bennets and the "debutantes" that needed to greet the throngs of guests. As the party moved to their respected positions, Darcy pulled his younger sister aside. "Georgi I just wanted to tell you how very proud I am of you. You have grown to be a wonderful person with a genuine heart of gold. You are truly special to me sweet one. I hope tonight is all that you want it to be. I love you sister." He gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Fitzwilliam I love you too brother. Thank you for all you have done for me. I am so very happy that you have found happiness with Lizzy, Annalise, and the new babies. I am just as proud of you as you are of me. I have become this woman because of yours and mama's tutelage. I will always look to you for guidance brother. Promise me you will always be there for me as you have been."

"I promise, no I swear to you Georgi, that I will always be available to you and I will always be here to guide you and give you advise. " He hugged her one last time. "Now it's time to greet our guests and have an entertaining evening sister. I want _you_ to have a pleasant evening. Let's take our places."

She smiled at her brother, squeezed his hand and turned to take her place. He smiled at her retreating form. _She will always just be Georgi to me_ he thought.

Of course the first guests to arrive were the Patronesses of Almacks and their husbands. Lady Castlereagh was the first in line with her husband and she greeted everyone as was standard but when she was in front of Darcy she pretended to trip into him. He had no choice but to catch her. Lizzy knowing what she was about, kindly helped the woman off of her husband and politely whispered into her ear.

"Lady Castlereagh, please be so kind as to keep your hands and your body off of my husband from now on. I know about the past and it will never be repeated. You have seen the last of his bed Madam for I occupy it now. If you cannot, I do believe that I can help you to reconsider."

Lady Castlereagh looked at Lizzy in her eyes and found she could not respond. She was trying to hide her embarrassment. Darcy and Lord Castlereagh looked at each other with what could only be seen as puzzlement.

Lord Castlereagh had heard Lizzy though. "I extend my apologies Sir, Madam, for my dear wife's loss of poise. I believe it was a fluke incident." He gave the couple a bow and guided his wife away from them. As they moved away Darcy squeezed Lizzy's hand and whispered thank you.

The other Patronesses came and were greeted and went into the grand ball room. Lady Sefton had come alone having said that her husband would be along shortly. The greetings were formal and went without incident except for when she passed by Darcy she was ogling him like meat and it took everything in Lizzy not to lose her composure. When the Lady grabbed his hand is when Darcy decided it was time to set things straight.

He leaned in and whispered enough for her and Lizzy to hear only. "Lady Sefton our business together is in the past. Keep it there. My lovely wife Elizabeth knows all about the affair and it will do well for you not to forget that. Please remember that I am a married man who loves his wife more than any other woman. I apologize for the way I used our relationship. It will never happen again. I do hope you enjoy the evening."

She looked at Darcy with hatred and abhorrence. She looked at Lizzy with extreme embarrassment. "Mrs. Darcy, my congratulations again on your nuptials to Mr. Darcy. I believe that you will be happy together."

"Thank you Lady Sefton, I hope that one day the sentiment will be real when you convey your happiness for us."

She looked at Lizzy's fierce green eyes and walked into the ballroom. Darcy looked at his wife and just nodded without an expression.

All was going well with no other incidents until Lord Greyson, his wife and his twin sons and their wives were in line. Darcy moved himself and Lizzy to one side of Catherine.

"Lord Greyson, Lady Greyson may I introduce my wife Elizabeth."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Elizabeth. I have known the Fitzwilliam and Darcy families for almost forty years. Congratulations on your recent nuptials. I do hope that our families can he friends."

"Lord Greyson, thank you for the kind words." Since Elizabeth knew the whole story she already hated the man but didn't want to embarrass herself or her family.

Darcy made the introduction for Lady Catherine and Anne. "Lord Greyson, Lady Greyson, May I introduce my aunt Lady Catherine De Bough and her daughter Lady Anne De Bough of Rosings Park in Kent.

Lady Greyson was astonished. Anne and the twins looked so alike that there was no way denying who their parentage was. Lord Greyson never told the Lady who the twins' mama was. Now she knew it was Lady Catherine.

Lord and Lady Greyson had married for convenience and never had a love connection. She hated the man. She knew how to get back at him and it was going to make for a long and tedious night. She was going to violate everyone in proximity.

Lord Greyson stared at Lady Catherine but had an evil smirk on his face. Lady Catherine looked at him with evil in her eyes. "Lady Catherine, it's been many years. How have you been? Let me introduce you to my family." He underestimated his wife though she said it all before he could.

"Lady Catherine may I introduce Alexander and Ashby Greyson, your sons Madam." Lord Greyson about had a wicked fit.

"How dare you Agatha, you do not know my son's mama. How could you say that?"

"I apologize for the impulsive manner but they look just like Lady Anne. How can you deny it? They do have Fitzwilliam blood do they not? Try to deny it and I will expose you to everyone."

Lady Catherine had different emotions running thorough her. _Who is this woman and what is she doing?! _ "Madam you are correct. Lord Greyson took my sons when they were two weeks old." She looked at her sons. "It is my grand pleasure to make your acquaintances. This is your sister Anne De Bough."

Darcy knew this was not the ideal place for this conversation to take place. "Aunt Catherine I suggest you take our guests inside the ballroom and have this conversation there. We will be along shortly. If you need anything, Richard and Lord Andrew are there as is Grandmama.

As Lady Catherine headed into the ballroom with the Greyson family following Darcy looked at Lizzy and she let out a breath she didn't know she held. "That did not go according to plan my dear." He nodded. "Richard will be relieved I believe." They continued to greet the guests as if nothing was amiss.

When the guests had arrived the party was moved into the ballroom and Darcy guided Lizzy to a settee where her aunt was sitting. He left to fetch refreshments for her and when he was on his way back he almost lost his temper. Caroline Bingley did in fact make an appearance at the ball that she was not invited to. With so many people in attendance there was no way to lose his composure.

"Miss Bingley what on earth are you doing here? Lady Anne and your brother made it quite clear that you were not to attend this ball because you were not invited." He guided her to a vacant alcove.

"Mr. Darcy I only came to express my sincerest apologies to you and your wife. It was not my intentions to defy either Charles or Lady Anne."

"Yet that is exactly what has happened. I will advise you to go before you are seen by either. It will not be pleasant if they come in contact with you."

"I am deeply sorry that our friendship must end like this Fitzwilliam. I truly care for you. I would have given you the world if you would have just kept your promises to me. I know you are married but I must tell you that the child I carry is yours. Our child will come at the end of September."

"How dare you come into our home and announce that you are with child?! You are hopeless Caroline. You also have great timing. Do you not see that there are many people here who can ruin you in a matter of seconds?" Lizzy was standing behind Caroline now seething with anger. How she kept her voice low Darcy did not know but he knew she did not need this stress. He didn't remember being with Caroline. He did have blurry memories; he could decipher some of them, others he could not. Elizabeth had come looking for Darcy and when she seen him talking to Caroline she had stepped aside to let him finish. He hadn't seen her until she made it known she was listening.

"Lizzy, we will get to the bottom of this. I do not remember being with Caroline. There are blurry memories that I can't decipher but we have to figure this out." He turned to Caroline. "Caroline, go home. We, as in me and Elizabeth, will call on you on the morrow. I will talk to Charles. Goodnight Caroline. We must leave you now the debutantes will be announced soon."

She bowed to both of them. "I am truly sorry but Fitzwilliam this is your child. I have never been with anyone else." She turned to leave when she saw Charles looking at all of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope everyone had a Happy Christmas :) I will not be posting again until after the first of the New Year so i wanted to wish everyone a wonderful New Year also. I was having trouble with this chapter so I hope you like it. If not, sorry... five more chapters to go and my story will be at it's end. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 15**

Charles Bingley was highly agitated to say the least by the news that he had just overheard. His conniving and malicious sister was accusing his soon to be brother of taking her and leaving her with child; a Darcy heir. This could not be the truth; surely it could not. His best friend in the world would never do this with or to Caroline. She was the last woman on earth that he would touch. He would never lay a finger on his sister. They had, had too many conversations to know his friends feelings about his eager sister. She had set her cap on him years ago but he knew that her hopes were bleak. He absolutely knew for a fact they had never been left alone. He had a very loyal maid that made certain of that. He knew that his friend only made face when it came to his sister; he disliked her so. The only way they could have been together was if Darcy was drugged. He quickly calculated the time frame. He knew right then there was no possible way that his friend could have taken his sister.

Caroline knew this was not fact, yet wanted somehow to ruin Darcy's blissful felicity with his wife. She wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her and there was no way she could tell them who the real father was. He was an older man, a married man, a Lord in title and he was attending the ball this very evening. She didn't love the man, she used him for money and gifts and he used her for favors. Simple. Well, almost simple. When she found out she was to be a mother, the decided to not tell the titled Lord and deprive him of the child. Yet she had to somehow get Darcy to marry her and when that didn't happen she decided she could ruin him.

"Charles, I did not see you there. I have taken my leave. I came to wish the Darcy's a wonderful evening and I was going to return home."

Pulling her by the arm he was seeing red. She said she was to deliver at the end of September. Darcy had been at Pemberley alone with his mama and sister from the end of October last year until they came back the first of March. "Darcy was never near you. Why are you doing this Caroline? Why have you done this to yourself and to our family? You have ruined yourself, your child and our family. Go home Caroline we will discuss this as a family on the morrow. I will find out who the real father is. But for you I am sorry but you will need to leave town and leave soon."

He left her standing there gaping. She had tears in her eyes knowing her plan had failed yet again. She knew that she would leave town but only on her terms. There was a well off tradesman she had been _seeing _who was not married and would have to marry him. _Yes, I will go see Theodore_ she thought. She was old enough to not need permission to marry and she would not seek even a blessing. She would work it to her advantage. _To hell with Darcy, Eliza, Charles and Lord Greyson_! With that last thought she turned and left the ball.

Charles had met Darcy and Elizabeth coming to see him and Caroline. "Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, I beg you to accept my apologies for Caroline's actions. I can assure you both I do know for fact that the child she is carrying is not yours Darcy. She laid with someone in January or early February to have gotten into such a predicament. Darcy you didn't come back to town until the first of March."

Darcy let out a breath he was holding. Elizabeth hugged Darcy and Charles. It seemed to be some of the best news she had ever gotten.

Darcy had to say what he felt. "I'm sorry Charles, if you will excuse my impertinence but your sister is truly uncouth and foul. I cannot believe the gall she possesses. I understand the reason for the deception. I feel like I am the reason she did what she did to an extent. If you will allow me to extend my help to you in any way you need it, I am happy to oblige."

"Darcy you are a truly a dear and honest friend. Only a man as scrupulous and truthful as you would help the very woman that tried to destroy you. I am honored for the help. First I need to find out who the father is. I need to talk to Louisa and Hurst but I will start on the morrow. Tonight my friend I apologize again. I wish for you to enjoy the ball. I need to find Miss Jane. She is probably looking for me as we speak; if you will excuse me."

"Take your leave Bingley and find your angel. I have mine where I want her." He glanced down at Lizzy only to see her smiling up at him. Bingley was laughing as he left them.

"My dear husband now that, that misunderstanding is taken care of, may we find the debutantes? We only have minutes to spear before the Patronesses announce them."

"Yes indeed we must make our way over to them. This Caroline business is not how I wanted to start this evening. I must apologize to you Lizzy for the offence she has given. I am truly sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Do not fret William. Her insult only caused herself and her family injury. I only have pity for the woman. We need to pray that one day she will see the hurt she caused and that she repents. Though I feel she will never see the wrong she has given to her own family and I am feeling quite well."

"Very well my dear, let's enjoy the evening." He extended his arm to his wife whom took it gladly.

The Patronesses finally announced the new Debuts into the ton. Each woman was looked upon as beautiful so they were considered as a threat to match making mamas. Introductions were gladly given around the ballroom and with the chaperones in place around the vast room it was time for the entertainment to begin. The first dance began with the debuts each having a dance partner. Anne had Richard, Kitty had Samuel, Jane had Charles, Lizzy had William, Mary had Mr. Sydney Walsh, and Georgi had Senor Dominic Alvarez.

Each couple enjoyed their first dance and their second. Darcy took Lizzy back to the settee that was strategically placed so that whenever Lizzy was sitting she would be front and center; he never ventured far from her, most of his conversations he steered near her. Uncle Francis did linger near her as did her Aunt V and Lady Anne. Several ladies had come to talk to the new Mrs. Darcy. Lady Anne of course did the introductions for the elite that her new daughter did not know; the numbers were few due to most being at the wedding. Lizzy enjoyed some of the conversations yet most others were fake and insincere. Lizzy knew it was the nature of the beast but she felt as if she could forgo the artificial felicities being exhibited and offered. She herself did not like to display false airs and usually made fun of it but being the new Mrs. Darcy did have responsibilities to uphold.

Lady Catherine had been conversing with some of the Lady's of the ton when she noticed that Anne had been dancing with her half brother Viscount Ashby Greyson. She also noticed that they were not uncomfortable with one another; quite the opposite actually. They presented a pleasing display of happiness to Lady Catherine. She was quite proud of her daughter.

"Sir, I do not want to offend you but since we are indeed relatives I find myself wanting to express myself and drawn to conversation. I would like to know if we can indeed acquaint ourselves as well as our families."

"My dear Anne, I have talked to my brother and we indeed would like that as well. We would like to find out the story behind our birth and the facts about our mama. Obviously our papa has been unclear with details. Coming here this night we did not think we would be finding another mama or a younger sister. It was quite a surprise; one we were not inclined to entertain but when we look at you it's like looking in a mirror. We are indeed relations and it cannot be denied. You are the feminine version of us; if I may be so bold you are very beautiful Anne."

"I will entertain the compliment Ashby. I must apologize for addressing you so familiar. You are a Viscount. I should clearly address you with formality; Lord Ashby or My Lord."

"Anne you are a daughter of a Lord and Lady. I, also the son of both Lord and Lady so while in informal company and intimate conversation there is certainly no need for titles. We may be in the public eye at the moment but our conversation is private."

"Thank you My Lord." He could only smile at the address. They continued their dance with friendly conversation but when he looked at her he could tell that she was groomed to be a lady in every sense of the word; yet he knew she was very nervous also. Anne was mustering up all the confidence she could and mystified everyone with her transformation that was indeed in its infancy.

Mr. Scott Vaudrey took a liking to Kitty because he thought she was pretty and asked for her third set. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet watched their second to the youngest daughter look older and more mature than she should; she had become a very strong yet delicate woman before their eyes. Darcy watched the couple with interest yet stayed silent. Lizzy watched Mary and Sydney and was absolutely amazed that the man had her sister laughing in company. She did indeed dance with several young men but everyone noticed that she and Mr. Walsh would always find one another. Richard tried to stay near Anne through the evening but her card had soon filled and he could only initiate conversation between dance sets. He was rather frustrated that the wolves had descended so quickly.

Georgi was engrossed with many different ladies of the ton and several had asked about her foreign dance partner; she blushed with some of the bold comments that she had heard thus far about the man. She herself had attracted several different dance partners and when it was time for the supper set, she found herself dancing with Senor Dominic once more. She was fascinated by the man. There was a certain air about him that was intriguing and she had noticed that he was quite handsome. His attitude was friendly and his conversation was intelligent and interesting.

"Miss Darcy if I may be so bold you are quite beautiful this evening _mi querida._"

"Senor Dominic I thank you for the compliment but I must ask you not to speak as bold as to call me your darling."

"I must apologize Miss Darcy. My endearment for you did not mean to upset you."

"I am not upset Sir, I myself rather enjoyed the endearment but it would be quite scandalous if someone was to hear you call me that without a proper courtship is all the reprimand was to have meant. I apologize if I have upset you." She could feel the electric energy pulsing through them as they touched and passed each other.

"Not at all Miss Darcy, I understand the consequences of scandals and would never put you in that situation purposely." He held her gaze and squeezed her hand.

As the set finished he never relinquished his hold on her arm and brazenly touched the small of her back with his other hand. When she smiled up at him he smiled back.

"_I want to get to know more of this man"_ she thought as he escorted her to dinner.

Stopping he turned towards her. "Miss Darcy I know this is not the time but may I speak to you for a moment before supper is served?"

"You may, but we must be escorted by the very least a servant and we must not take long, we will be missed at supper." As she walked with Senor Dominic she found Mr. Thatcher and asked him to escort them to the parlor. He followed along happily and never made a sound. As the couple sat together on the settee, Dominic took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"The reason I wanted to speak to you alone was to ask if I may call on your properly Miss Darcy? I feel as if there is something that is worth acquainting ourselves better for. Through a proper courtship my intentions are clearly marriage."

She smiled at him but thought I would never want to miss a chance in life and have to say I wish I had the courage to take the leap, I would rather say I am so happy I took the chance or I can't believe I did that. "You may call on me Senor Dominic. I would like to be in a courtship with you but you will have to ask both my mama AND Fitzwilliam to enter into a proper courtship with me. I would not want your business relationship with my family to be ruined if this does not work out the way you want it to."

"I will do as you ask Miss Darcy. Please let me reassure you that whatever happens to our relationship that my business relationship with your family will not be affected in anyway. I give my word of honor to you."

"Thank you Sir. I will be expecting you around 2pm on the morrow Sir, but for now I must insist that we make our way to the dining parlor for supper."

He rose and offered his hand to her. As she took it she held his gaze and rose. He took her hand and raised it up to his lips and kissed it very gently. The spark that went up her arm made her blush and she lowered her eyes to him. She thought_ "his lips are so soft against my skin. What a feeling."_

"Miss Darcy I love to gaze into your beautiful blue eyes please do not hide them from me."

She once again looked at him and held the hazel eyes that were filled with longing and desire. "Sir we should make our way to the dining parlor."

He smiled at her and escorted her towards the throng of people still making their way to supper. As she left the room she turned and told Mr. Thatcher thank you.

As each couple made their way to the dining parlor it was quite interesting to watch who had escorted who and the gossipmongers were already nattering away with tittle-tattle. They had little to blather about since the chaperones were very diligent in their duties. Lizzy had felt a little dizzy earlier and wavered a bit when escorted by Darcy to supper.

"Lizzy how are you feeling my dear." He knew it was most likely time for her to retire.

"I feel rather tired William but I must find nourishment before I retire with these little ones." She spoke rather quietly.

"When supper is over I will escort you up to our rooms." He leaned closer. "I dare say this aloud my Lizzy that our babies are the culprits for your condition this evening. May I ask how your head is feeling?"

"Slight headache but nothing that has caused blurry vision or severe pain, I believe you felt some of my wavering when I took your arm Sir."

"I did. I want you to promise me that you will not come back down once you retire."

"I will gladly make that promise William but you will have to make the excuses for me and I apologize for placing you in that position."

"Do not fret my dearest all will be well. The company we are in will only assume it is due to your head injury."

Darcy sat his wife next to him and across sister Georgi. What he didn't realize was that while he was speaking privately to his wife there was a nosy parker listening as well. Before the end of the ball damage control would have to be undertaken.

Lord Greyson and Lady Agatha were quarreling and had gotten quite loud so they were asked to separate for supper. Lady Agatha went to supper alone but with a smile on her face. Lord Greyson on the other hand was upset and stepped out to the terrace before supper. Lady Catherine was there getting some fresh air before supper.

Taking several deep breaths he calmed himself before he said "Excuse me Madam but May I join you?"

"You may do what you like Lord Greyson. I am not your keeper Sir. Please stay your distance Sir." Lady Catherine was not about to make pleasant conversation with the man she hated the most.

"I must apologize Lady Catherine for interfering with your solitude." Pausing for a few minutes to relax with the silence that surrounded them both, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I also must apologize for the wrongs I have committed against you. I have changed madam. I am not the boy I was then. I grew up fast once our sons were given to me. It took many years to admit to myself the evil I had done. I am sorry I have been the instrument for making you into a cold and acrimonious woman. It is my fault. I am sorry for separating you from your sons. I should have told them both years ago. My act of contrition as of now is not due to the manner in which the truth was acknowledged. My punishment came years ago when my own daughter was raped and murdered at the fragile age of thirteen in Italy; I was made to witness the sinful act. I had to come to terms that I was the cruel and wicked beast to use force when I took your innocence away. I can never change the past but I must tell you how very sorry I am for being a monster when I was younger. I had a sense of entitlement at the tender age of seventeen. I thought if I wanted something that it was indeed something I could take whether it was with force or not. I wish only the best for your relationship with your sons to be loving and genuine. I will confess the truth to them on the morrow. Tonight is not the night to own up to the cruel evilness I must admit to. I am truly sorry Catherine. I do not expect you to forgive me. " He bowed to her and took his leave.

Lady Catherine looked up at the cloudy sky and just let the tears fall down her cheeks. She finally got some closure with the horrible ordeal that claimed most of her life. Allowing peace to encompass her being, mind and soul, she let go of the past. Permitting the present and future to consume her thoughts.

Mary and Mr. Walsh were quite happy during the evening. Their conversations were of similar vein of music and books and he mentioned how pretty he thought she looked this evening. He himself could only restrain himself a bit more and just so wanted to kiss her; but he did not dare touch her in company. Mr. Bennet took a keen interest in the gentleman when he conversed with him while Mary had a dance with another admirer. Mr. Bennet took pleasure in teasing the young man about the attention he was giving his daughter Mary.

"Mr. Walsh, are you enjoying your evening Sir? I see that you are quite taken with my Mary. What are your intentions towards her Sir?" He held the man's gaze and his eyes sparkled with amusement. He was enjoying Mr. Walsh's squirming but was completely taken back himself when the man stood bold, looked him in the eyes and then boldly answered confidently. "I will marry her as soon as you give your blessing Mr. Bennet. Since you did not give me the opportunity to ask for a private audience I will just do it now. Sir, I love your daughter Mary and I would like your blessing for her hand in marriage. I will always take care of her, she will never want or need for anything in her life and I will dote on her every day. She will become a lady in title and will be a Viscount's wife. May I marry your daughter Sir?"

Mr. Bennet was not used to any man being so confident, other than Mr. Darcy. He was happy for his daughter and knew that she was happy with this man. He would definitely give his consent and he was not in the least bit bothered to have three daughters married; Lizzy, Jane, and Mary. By the end of the year he believed even Kitty will be engaged to be wed. He couldn't be happier. He was happy but not looking forward to informing Mrs. Bennet or losing his daughters. Who knew that the year of 1800 would be so dramatic?

"Mr. Walsh I give you my consent to marry Mary but we must have a discussion later about the Viscount business. I did not know that your came from such a prominent family Sir. I expect you to love and cherish Mary and I do not want her to be your chattel. She is precious to our family and I do not want her spirit damaged by a man that would try to control or dominate her. You may ask her when you wish Sir."

Sydney Walsh was full of bliss but remained as a gentleman should and controlled his emotions but Mr. Bennet could read the man's eyes as if they were an open book. "Thank you Sir. You will never regret this decision." With that Sydney bowed and walked away from Mr. Bennet.

Jane and Charles were quite happy together most of the evening. Jane had been suspecting something was on his mind but she would have to wait until the morrow to ask him. He smiled and he was jovial with conversation and made her blush as he, he did numerous times, but nothing reached his eyes. Jane thought he regretted the engagement but it was a passing thought and knew something else had to be amiss.

After dinner Darcy escorted Lizzy to her rooms after she took her leave from the most prominent of their guests. He helped her to retire properly and helped her dress in her night gown and made sure she had everything she needed before he called upon Polly to stay with her. He however lingered with her until she fell into a gentle sleep.

When Darcy came down Lady Sexton and Lady Castelreagh joined him.

Lady Castlereagh was the first to address the man. "Mr. Darcy may we have a word with you? It is of a private nature and it is of utter importance."

William being very put out with having to speak to the women was not about to do this alone. Gesturing to his trusted friend he answered "Yes of course, please follow Mr. Thatcher to the library, I will join you in a few minutes, I was just on my way to talk to someone. I will only be a minute longer. Please excuse me."

The women followed the butler as Darcy went to find his mama, Uncle Francis and Mr. Bennet. He did not know exactly what the women wanted with him but with his wife indisposed he did not want the gossips having anything to say about him or his family. He had already made the women both very uncomfortable when they arrived and he only could think of something bad was about to happen.

When Darcy and company arrived in the library the women were quite bewildered at the fact that Mr. Darcy brought others into the discussion. They had been discussing the fact that an acquaintance had heard that Mrs. Darcy was with child and wanted to know the truth since the couple had not been wed for long.

"Ladies, I do hope you do not mind that my family sits in with this conversation. I want to uphold propriety at all costs."

"Mr. Darcy this conversation is of an intimate matter and we do not want to defend anyone in this room." Lady Sexton was very unsettled with the fact others would be there to hear everything said.

"All of these intimates present know everything about Mrs. Darcy and my life together, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of them."

"Very well Mr. Darcy, have it your way. We have asked for this private conversation because it is rumored that Mrs. Darcy is with child. You have not been wed that long and this will affect her reputation you see and we do not want her in a scandal." The fake concern from both women agitated all in the room, yet it was completely hidden from them.

Hearing this Uncle Francis knew how to squash any doubt with these hornets. "Lady Patronesses if I may I would like to answer your inquiries?" He looked to Darcy whom nodded his agreement knowing full well that his uncle would not say anything he wouldn't.

"Mrs. Darcy is indeed my patient. As you well know I am a well known doctor and will only entertain questions of general health. She is quite new with being with child; only yesterday I confirmed a very early stage gestation; two weeks at the most. What you are trying to insinuate is that she was compromised before she was wed. I can tell you that she was not. Yesterday she had an ugly hit to the head and this is the reason she must rest. If I hear any rumors stating otherwise I will see to it myself that this conversation comes to light."

Mr. Bennet and Lady Anne had been listening intently and were only becoming more flustered with the idea the patronesses had insinuated.

Darcy was happy to bring to light the situation; knowing he had to bend the truth to save his wife's reputation. "Lady Sexton and Lady Castlereagh Mrs. Darcy and I are happily married; nothing untoward has happened in our relationship. I am sorry if someone has given you this theory but it is wrong. I am sorry that you have embarrassed yourselves to confirm what is my family business and not London's elites' business. I must ask you to return to the ball and repair any damage that you and others have said."

"Lady's of Almacks I would appreciate that if any questions are raised about my daughter and her reputation, that you remedy them with positive answers." Mr. Bennet almost glared at the women before he turned to the windows.

Lady Anne knew that there was nothing else to be said. The men in her family had said it all. "I believe that the inquiry has been settled. I will escort you back to the ball and make certain all rumors are stopped before this night is over; as you will certainly do the same."

She did however, wanted to say something about her son. "But before I do, I will say this, my son Mr. Darcy is happily married and will not be in need of your services again. He has someone to love him and has a Mistress for his homes and his bed. His wife carries his heirs and I believe that the result of gossip will not happen in this situation for I too am appalled at not just his behavior but of yours also. You should be ashamed of yourselves." With that she turned on her heels and led the women to take their leave. She stood holding the library door open.

Knowing they needed to take their leave the Lady's stood. "Mr. Darcy we are glad that this matter was not as we had feared. We wish you all of the happiness this world can give. Please give Mrs. Darcy our regards and felicitations for the new arrival; with your leave Mr. Darcy, gentlemen." They turned and walked out of the library blushing and shamefaced.

Darcy sat on the nearest settee with his face in his hands. "We have to leave town. I know she wants to stay but this will not be good for her. I would rather not have her stressed over inquiries from gossipmongers. She needs to be stress free and tranquil. I can only give her peace, quiet, and happiness at Pemberley or on the continent."

"Mr. Darcy, I believe that my daughter will be happy where ever her husband is. She may be stubborn at times but I believe I will have a word with my daughter on the morrow that she follows you to the country for relaxation. I want nothing to happen to my daughter or the unborns. We must take care that all will be well and her mental capabilities will hinder that if she is stressed. I do not want her to end up like my sister Sofia." Darcy nodded his head at Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet took his leave to go back to the ball. He wanted to observe Samuel. He had danced with a certain young Lady Grace Addison twice and had been seen talking to her in a few conversations. He knew Samuel needed to find a wife and he was a gentleman of secure means so he was content with him marrying any woman he chose. As he spotted his son he was conversing politely it seemed with the same young woman. He stood far enough away just to observe the couple. He was proud of his son and knew that he was very determined when he put his sights on something he wanted and it looked as if he set his cap on this beautiful young lady.

Samuel Bennet was completely taken with Grace Addison. He had been introduced to her several months past while in town on business. He had been in her company each time he was in town and each time it was better than the last; she readily accepted his attentions. His father and mother did not know that the last time he was in town that he was given the privilege to enter into a courtship with her. She had pretty, ocean blue eyes and jet black hair. Her skin was creamy white and her face was petite and heart shaped. She was quite a bit shorter than Samuel about the height of Elizabeth. She blushed prettily and was highly intelligent. She laughed and had a pleasant disposition. She was absolutely witty and was no way dominated by any person let alone a man. He did care for her and very recently knew himself to be in love with her. He would soon have to speak to his father and his mama knowing that they had been watching them this night. It would all soon come to light. He was certain before this night was over his mama and papa would have to be introduced to her and her parents.

Darcy lingered in the library for more than an hour thinking and planning the preparations that would have to be made to escort his wife to Pemberley. He would accompany her without his mama or their sisters. The only others that would follow would be his uncle, his aunt and their children. The others would have to stay in town to enjoy the season. He could not yet retire for the evening since it would be highly inappropriate since Lizzy had already retired for the evening and he was hosting along with his mama Lady Anne. He would extend the invitation to their families of course to visit her. He would make certain that his business is completely taken care of before he leaves and on the morrow he would have his mail forwarded to Pemberley. They would leave for his ancestral home in three days time. Have one night in the prominent inn that evening and then be home by evening on the following day. He wanted to take the trip slow for her and stop as much as possible for her. He would inform his uncle of his plans as well as everyone else. He would also write to Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds to be expecting him and his new bride.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: let me apologize for being late with this. I have had a niece recently diagnosed with Cancer and it took over all priorities other than my own children and husband. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. i am not sure I like what I've done with this. We are nearing the end and I needed to move it along a bit without going against the timing of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Feed back is appreciated :) Thank you for the reviews that I have gotten. I read them all and try to fix or go with what ever is suggested. :) Thank you for sticking with me :) We are almost to the end. **

**Chapter 16**

As Darcy lye in the mid morning sun cascading on his and Lizzy's bed, he knew he would soon have to tell his wife they would be leaving London shortly and be on the road to his ancestral and private sanctuary, Pemberley. He knew her wishes of staying for the season, but he also knew this would be for the best; best for her state of mind, her physical state, the growth of their children and his peace of mind. He knew Lizzy had been up almost certainly for at least an hour and he knew that Mr. Bennet wanted to speak to his daughter alone this morning. He would have to find her after the meeting with her father to speak to her. But before he had any more time to think about his quest, the very person of his thoughts opened the door and smiled at him.

"I see Mr. Darcy that you are very much awake. I do wish you a very happy mid morning. Now tell me all about the rest of the ball that I missed." She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge closing the gap between them.

"Thank you for the well wishes my dear." He paused while lost in thought. He looked her over and felt his manhood awaken with passion. "Well if you must know Mrs. Darcy it was quite dull if I do say so myself. You, Georgi, Anne and your sisters have made a grand debut and I believe are well among their way to finding quite respectable husbands that can take excellent care of them. Aunt Catherine seemed to be in high spirits closer to departure and it was noted that she, Anne, and both Ashby and Alexander have made tentative plans for outings and teas. They have also made plans to dine in each other's company this very evening. Charles wanted to get to the bottom of Caroline's folly and recklessness. Miss Bennet has invited Charles to dine with your Aunt and Uncle Gardiner today. Your parents will be dining with them also. Now for society they have plenty to keep them busy and talk about from our ball night last." Without warning he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed beside him and started kissing her neck. "How are you feeling my dear? I do hope you are feeling better and well rested."

She was giggly at his antics. "I feel rather well this day my sweet husband. I awoke feeling refreshed and best of all without an ache anywhere on my person. My head pain is no more." She began to feel her body respond to his ministrations and knew she wanted him yet also knew that he would stop due to his consultation with Uncle Francis. As he explored her mouth with his own she moaned and he didn't relent. Once he stopped she moved to look up into his eyes and saw only love and desire in his eyes. She kissed him and whispered "As much as I would love to continue, we must get out of bed William. We have a tea invitation; it would be rude to insult the Willets if we do not show up. We do not need anyone thinking we are cutting them from our acquaintances."

Not allowing his own thoughts on social gatherings compared to articulating his concerns about going to Pemberley to manifest further he wanted to know about her "Lizzy, how are you feeling? How are the babies? Are you certain you are ready for social gatherings? I do not want you to overburden or become overwhelmed."

"I am certain I am fine. I feel relaxed thanks to you and your ministrations. I haven't felt dizzy, had any pain, or felt nauseous. I believe a bit of tea will do us good. The Dowager Countess will be in attendance as well your Aunts, your cousins and your Uncles. Mama Lady Anne will be there and Georgi also. From what I heard at this morning's repast I believe your acquaintance Senor Dominic Alvarez will be in attendance as well. We must hurry William to not have our family waiting around for us, and you still have yet to eat something." Lizzy moved to get up and get out of his embrace.

He held her a bit tighter to not let her move away from him. "Lizzy, I must talk to you of a matter of import. I believe you had a chat with your father this morning. Did you not?"

"I did; how did you know if you were sleeping; unless he made your aware of it night last?"

"We did discuss that he needed a word with you this morning." He had to tell her about the Patronesses that wanted to cause scandal.

"What do we need to discuss William? My father's conversation was on doing the right thing when you don't want to, about family duty and being a compromising partner in marriage. He also discussed our babies and my family history. He talked much about his sister Sofia and that I needed to do all I can and let you help me when it came to my health. He is scared he is going to lose me." The last sentence coming out in a whisper, she lowered her eyes to him. Not wanting to see the angst in his eyes that she had seen in her father's when she held him as he held back tears.

Picking up her chin so she could look him fully in his eyes and not saying a word until she did, he kissed her gently. "Lizzy I must take you to Pemberley for the duration of your pregnancy. There was some talk last night of your pregnancy but it was quickly squashed. I do not want your reputation ruined due too many gossipmongers in the ton wanting to know every little detail of our lives. I can protect you at Pemberley. We can deter gossip being at Pemberley. I know this was not what you wished but it is for the best. I conferred with your father last night on the matter. That is why he had an audience with you this morning. He knows of your stubbornness and your determination as much as or more so than me and wanted to talk to you before I had to tell you about leaving London. This is not ideal but I believe that you can become acquainted with the household before the babies come. You can walk around the grounds and we can enjoy each other alone with Annalise. The only others that would accompany us is Uncle Francis and his family. The others in our families will be able to come and go as they wish to visit. Everyone will be welcome to attend you when the babies are to come. They can come as soon as your lying in begins if you'd like; I promise. I will make the invitation before we even leave town." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Sitting there with him, listening to the words he spoke made her think of all of the things her father spoke to her this very morning. They were spoken out of love and concern for her and her children. They would do anything in their powers to keep her and the unborns safe and that included keeping her from gossiping members of the ton. She didn't like the idea of leaving town. She wanted to be able to enjoy the balls and the teas and the dinners with William by her side. She wanted everyone, the women, the men, the married and the single to know that he was hers and she was very proud of him. They made the decision together to become one before marriage but the consequence of that judgment was coming at her with full force. Not that she regretted the result because William loved her. She knew from the conversations from both her father and now her husband that the choice had been made for her already. She just had to relent to the change. She also knew that the resolution in her heart to do anything to keep her children out of danger's way would make itself known now. If that meant to concede her choice to leave town then so be it. It is what it is and right now it meant to yield and take care of what was important.

"William, please do not fret. I will be well in my choice to move to Pemberley. If I must do as you say to keep our children out of harm's way, then we must leave soon." She hugged him with urgency.

"Oh Lizzy, I was in turmoil thinking of how you would take the news of us leaving to Pemberley. I am thankful that you are an amazing woman that cares about what's important in life. Thank you my dear sweet Lizzy." He hugged her, kissed her and then let her go.

"Let us get dressed and ready for the Willet's tea. I will make all of the arrangements; you do not have to do anything. I will send an express to Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds. We will leave in five days time my dear." I believe that gives us time to ensure all is looked over twice before we leave if anything is needed from town. I will be sending nursery items to Pemberley also so it will give me an excuse to take my lovely out for the day to shop and show her off. We can have sorbet at Gunter's and go to the theater if you would like to. It also allows you some shopping days with your sisters and Georgi; maybe even our mothers and our aunts." He winked at her.

"William, I did not marry you for your money. I do not need much and I believe that Lady Anne and Georgi said there is an excellent modiste in Lambton. Now we must send some things to Pemberley for the nursery I agree, but we will not go to extremes.

"Indulge me Lizzy. I have done this before my dear." As he smiled at her, she couldn't help but shake her head and laugh at him.

When the party convened in the parlor, both Lizzy and Darcy were in very happy dispositions. The whole of the family was actually all in good humor. The ambiance was content and jovial. As the party separated and left for their own festivity , Lizzy pondered on whether the dress she wore was concealing enough for her bump, even as tiny as it was, it was revealing enough to cause tittle-tattle. Rumors are what she didn't want before they left town. She knew her body was changing and she knew she couldn't hide it forever. She just didn't want something so beautiful to her to be clandestine for long.

As they came to a stop Uncle Francis and Darcy left the carriage first. They helped the women out and they began to talk to the many people assembled out front also getting out of their carriages. When Darcy began to help Elizabeth out of the carriage a gust of soft wind blew their way; showing the contour of her body. There were many women waiting for her and seen what had happened. Many began to whisper. Darcy looked to his mama who immediately began to control the situation and the conversation. The rumor would be restrained before it went any further if Lady Anne had anything to do with it.

"Elizabeth, would you like for me to make our excuses and be on our way. I do not want to dictate what you do but the manipulation of these people and what they definitely witnessed for themselves will not be easy to deter."

"No William, I will not be oppressed. If these acquaintances wish to talk I believe I will be made aware of it soon enough. My courage only rises when someone wants to intimidate me. I will not be ruled by their self-styled influence." She began to arrange her dress and made her way to Georgi and Lady Anne.

"As you wish my dear; I hope the outcome is as you desire." He followed his wife.

When the Darcy party was introduced there were many stares. Uncle Francis found his way over to Lord and Lady Matlock who was attending the Dowager Countess. He quickly explained the situation. The entire family was on rumor control. Now Richard, his brother the Viscount Philip, Lady Sasha, and Lady Sandy had the privilege to become helpful also. The story was the same. They have just been made aware of the pregnancy and she is not yet eight weeks along.

They had been in attendance for more than two hours and after being approached by several condescending women, Lizzy had Darcy announce they are indeed expecting children in December. When he said children, the room began to settle with the knowledge of a multiple birth, thus explaining Lizzy's physical appearance. Since the cat was out of the bag per se, there was nothing to speculate about so the questions and the scandal died away. Yet now the insincere and artificial happiness came. They were bombarded with mama's giving advice and papa's slapping Darcy on the back. They were inundated with false delight. Match making mamas were still seeping in dissatisfaction that _THE_ Fitzwilliam Darcy married and was taken away from their daughters and now the intrusive woman was expecting children.

Georgi had spotted Senor Dominic Alvarez and since she was speaking to her cousin Richard at the time guided their slow walk towards the charming foreigner. She knew that she didn't have to walk far because once he spotted her he made his way to her as if drawn to her like a magnet. The conversation was quite animated with Richard at the hub. He could make any one laugh yet knew the boundaries set forth by the ton. When his sisters joined them she was pushed into the handsome and eligible man. She blushed and he said his apologies. He was secretly happy to have been able to touch her. His hands landed on her hips from behind when she stumbled and he had to repress all feelings of tenderness for her to be unambiguous to the situation. The only one who had any response to their closeness was the Dowager Countess who had been sitting close to them when Lady Sasha accidently pushed Georgi into the man. She needed to speak to her Granddaughter and soon.

As the party came to a close, Darcy, Lizzy, Lady Anne, and Georgi made their way to their hosts; The Willets. Darcy and Lizzy thanked them for a delightful afternoon and also apologized for the impromptu announcement. The Willets empathized with the concern and affirmed no offense was taken.

Later that evening as Lizzy was relaxing in her bed reading, she had a sudden urge to cry. She didn't know if it was the book she was reading or just her feelings overwhelming her. Her thoughts had been quite chaotic of the fact that she would soon be leaving everything that she knew and finally see the estate that she would be Mistress to but was still mysterious to her.

When Darcy returned from getting his wife's tea that she requested he, himself, fetch, she was utterly and completely overwhelmed with tears. He was absolutely concerned with the vision of his wife. He hurriedly placed the tea on her table and gathered her in his arms. He caressed her face and moved the stray hair from her eyes and looked at her thoughtfully. "Lizzy whatever is the matter? Are you hurt? Has something scared you?" she shook her head no. "Are you troubled?" She didn't know what to do so she shrugged her shoulders. "Can you tell me what has you so upset then?"

She stifled her cry and announced with certainty "I do not know why…" sniffle "why I am crying. I felt…" sniffle "the need to cry." Hiccup. He handed her his handkerchief and squeezed her.

He smiled at her knowing her body was indeed the culprit that had induced the fit of tears from his adorable wife.

She finally looked up at him when she gained control over herself with her beautiful green eyes and whispered "I believe I am overwhelmed with worry of finally going to Pemberley. I have only heard of the estate by your family and it is still a mystery to me. I do not know what to expect as its Mistress. I do not know if I am capable of supervising such a household. I am distressed because I do not want to upset the household. I am very anxious over disappointing you William. I do not want to be a bother to you or mama learning how to manage such an estate."

Listening to his wife's soft whispered words he knew he needed to settle her and give credence to her anxiety and tell her he understood and to acknowledge her feelings. He had to help give them a voice. "Lizzy, I fully understand you are nervous and concerned. It has made you frightened and I do not want you to be uneasy. The household can actually be run by Mrs. Reynolds. It has been for years. You can take all the time you need to become accustomed to the comings and goings of the estate. I will not be pressuring you to learn every aspect of the house as soon as we arrive. When it is time we can do it together. I will not just leave you to gather the information on your own. You do very well here at Kensington Place. It is equivalent to Pemberley. The house itself may be ten times bigger than here, but it is managed identically with the few exceptions of the farming, ranching, and tenants which my steward and I are in charge of. As Mistress you will learn over time to provide assistance to the tenant families. You are gentle and loving. You will be sensitive and thoughtful to their individual needs as they arise. I know how concerned you will be once you visit with them. You are an extraordinary woman and I believe you will be a kind and compassionate Mistress. You will be an empathetic, affectionate and amazing mama. You already are with Annalise. We will do this together Lizzy. I will not let you fail. I will hold your hand and teach you. We are equals Lizzy, I do not want a subordinate wife. I do not want you submissive and accepting. It is not in your nature to be meek and docile. I love that about you. Our children will be taught the importance of being dutiful yet understand the importance of making choices. Your determination and firmness will teach our children to be outstanding and intelligent individuals. They will be respectful to all people yet resistant to those who are not good at heart. Once you feel comfortable with your new duties I will allow you to make the decisions I know you are capable of making on your own. I will never abandon you my dear. Please always talk to me. If I can help you I will. If I cannot I will find a way. I love you Lizzy." He kissed her softly on the forehead and held her tightly.

Sitting in the same attitude and pondering on the words her husband spoke gave Lizzy a sense of empowerment. Her husband believed in her. He believed she was capable of supervising their family and household. He believed in her completely and adoringly. He believed in her devotedly and genuinely. He spoke truthfully and he was absolute in his declaration. She was still nervous of the move but only in the abstract of change. She vowed to make the change visually tangible. She was hopeful of the adjustment to come. She was relieved that she voiced her concern and thankful to Darcy for understanding that her feelings were not theoretical.

He looked at her with beautiful loving eyes. He let go of her and settled her back under the counterpane. After kissing her softly, he proceeded to throw an additional quilt over their bed. Once he settled himself beside her he handed her the cup of chamomile tea he had brought her. He began reading the Shakespearean sonnets that she had set aside earlier to her while she indulged and relaxed with her tea. When she finished her tea she snuggled under the covers and laid her arm across him. He continued to read softly to her while caressing her hair. When her breathing slowed and she stirred slightly he knew she was asleep. He set the book on his bedside table, blew out the candle and snuggled up against his wife gathering her into his arms. He repeated his vow of love to her over and over as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Over the next several days Darcy attended the theater with his wife twice, strolled through Hyde Park with her and Annalise numerous times all enjoying picnics and drawing, he accompanied her to Gunter's for sorbet, and took her shopping for the nursery and baby clothing. Every luncheon they dined in the company of both his and her families together along with Annalise. The afternoons were spent with Darcy attending business while Lizzy attended all the women in their families out shopping. Each evening they dined with his or her family; alternating each night if not guests elsewhere. Polly and Job were getting the trunks ready by the day rather than the two days before departure due to all of the shopping and attending their Mistress and Master with whichever matter they asked about. The two people that knew everything about them had recently became engaged one day when they had it away from the Darcy's. They had yet to discuss the matter with anyone but themselves.

The day before they were to depart to Pemberley Darcy had a meeting with his solicitor. He was going over his departure with him and going over the ledgers, the numerous estates and the investments. He had copies of all forms and paperwork sent to Pemberley for him to go over with his steward, Mr. Reynolds. Darcy was pleased with the outcome knowing all was indeed on track as it should be. After he left the building he took a few minutes to walk to a nearby jeweler to pick up his purchase for Lizzy; something he ordered to match her sparkling eyes. As he approached his destination he saw two women and it stunned him to see them. He remembered them as the conteasans he frequented. He knew exactly who they were. He walked up to them and when they turned to see him, they each nodded, not needing him to acknowledge them. He knew he needed to acknowledge them and he knew he needed to talk to them, yet he was still very embarrassed of his former self's behavior.

Bowing to the two women he greeted them as he would any society woman. "Miss Brinny and Miss Ester, It is a pleasure to see you once again. I am sorry if I am bothering you this day. I would like to say hello and ask how you are both fairing. How is Miss Annette? Is she here?" He knew he was babbling when they looked at each other and then back at him.

"Mr. Darcy, there is no need to speak to either of us. We know that you have married and it would ruin you if you were to speak to us publicly. They do not call us licentious for nothing; we understand the consequences that come with such behavior." Brinny had said her piece and was about to take her leave.

William looked thoroughly reprimanded Ester realized. "Mr. Darcy, we understand that your station requires you to shun us in public. Please do not take Brinny's unpleasant telling to offend. She is protecting you from society's insult." She paused. "I am sorry but Miss Annette is not with us Sir. She is dealing with business at the moment."

Darcy knew he had to say something to make them feel at ease. He wanted to apologize for ill-treating them and using them.

"Ladies, I do not wish to cause you anguish. I would like to speak to you privately, yet publicly if you do not mind. There is a pastry shop just a few steps away if you would accompany me, it would be a pleasure. I do not care what society thinks of me. They may gossip, they may abuse but I will not be intimidated by small minded people. If you would please follow me to the shop I would appreciate it." He gestured to the two women to come with him. At first they both hesitated, but then nodded to one another and Brinny gave Darcy a small smile.

Darcy's thoughts and memories were in turmoil. He could see and feel what and how these two women had given him pleasure and how their relationships were between them. He used them ill and paid them for their work. Plain and simple; he was ashamed that some of the acts performed with this body included all three women at one time. He was also ashamed of the fact that he seemed to completely enjoy the women performing sexual acts on one another just to please him while he was in the midst of executing acts on them. He would pay them handsomely and even leave bills not coin for the pleasures he gained. His former self relished in the fact that they all looked the same; long brown hair, flawless creamy white skin, full red plump lips, and very pleasing figures with rather significant firm breasts. His mind now could not help but notice they somewhat looked like his Elizabeth. He was purely ashamed of his behavior and was about to take responsibility for the disgusting manners and deeds.

As they took a table at the establishment they got many stares and significant snubs. Darcy didn't care. He was adamant about treating these women with dignity and integrity he never had before. He knew society would wrong them all for having tea without his wife present. The slight he thought was worth knowing he did not ignore these women in public.

"Miss Brinny and Miss Ester please sit down I will summon the waiter and order." Darcy motioned towards a table. While the ladies sat and talked about was going on, Miss Annette came into the establishment seeing her friends and a particular man go into the tea shop. They signaled to their friend and had her come take a seat with their party. Darcy was aware of what happened because he seen her come in. What he did not expect was his senses going on overload. She was the main conteasan he frequented. She was the woman who taught him things that only now did he take note of. She was strong willed and notorious for being dominating. She craved directness and control.

Darcy made his order and went over to the table. He greeted Miss Annette with a bow. She stared at him indifferently. "Miss Annette it is a pleasure to see you here. I have invited Miss Brinny and Miss Ester for a cup of tea. Thank you for joining us. The conversation will be remarkable now. "

"Mr. Darcy, I believe it is worthy of note that we do not know what you want with us. We are quite fascinated by your display of attention. You seem not to care what this will do to your reputation. We, on the other hand should make this audience brief. We are quite shrewd when it comes to clients. We have many in town you see and my canny ability to reject any encounter is very beneficial to us. I do not want to converse on your knowledge of our livelihood. Our activities sustain our incomes and meet our daily needs. It is quite an enterprise Mr. Darcy since most upper class men do not want their wives or betroths to engage in the expert activities that we are famous for. So please enlighten us to our audience in a tea shop with the infamous Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

The waiter came over and sat down the tea and cakes that Darcy had ordered. He began to inform them about the cakes when he noticed that no one at the table was listening and only intrigued by the gentleman that was in attendance. He quickly finished his description and left the party. Darcy had said thank you to the man but he had departed quickly and just nodded his gratitude.

Darcy turned to Miss Annette "I am here to apologize actually. I can never repair the damage I have caused you three ladies. I am greatly grieved by my disgusting behavior. I should have never taken advantage of you like I did. I do not wish for you to think that I am praiseworthy in apologizing. I have finally seen the error in my way of living and only mean to make it right. I am not righteous or admirable. I only wish to say I am truly sorry. I have treated you ill and I have used you like chattel; there is nothing moral or respectable about the way it was regarded. It was cruel and nasty; callous and despicable. I will always consider you an acquaintance and I will deal with the consequences of this audience. I will never shun you in public. I would treat you as any other acquaintance I meet in public. I do not expect you to justify my apology. I needed to say it to you all personally to make sure I was sincere in my change. I am disgusted by the way I treated you and I do hope that one day you can find a way to at least accept the apology I offer this day. I am truly sorry." Darcy looked at Miss Annette then Miss Brinny and finally Miss Ester; they were simply stunned. He didn't mean to shock them. If he could take away what he had done he would but they needed to hear from him that he was sorry.

Miss Annette looked at the man she had privately been in love with for more than four years. Her heart broke every time he came and then left. Whether the act itself was an actual foursome or just the two of them alone she knew he was not unkind and he was never malicious. For him to publicly acknowledge the remorse was beyond her comprehension. She knew that the man himself was caring and compassionate. He was thoughtful and sensitive. He was passionate and gently. He was loving and shy. Their many private conversations were proof to her that he was sympathetic to her way of life and what she dealt with on a daily basis; he made her a very wealthy woman by always giving her more than she ever imagined. It may not have been respectable but it was her line of work. What she would never admit was that he was the only man she had sex with for the last three years. The last time she had seen him was a little over six months ago. She would never admit that the two month old son that her sister was now caring for was his. She would never tell him. She couldn't. She had planned to sale her business. That is why she returned to town. She needed to settle business with a woman who was a very wealthy madam. She was going to make several thousand pounds by selling everything that had to do with the life she planned to turn her back on. It was the only way to make her son's life better and legitimate. She planned on moving to Bath with her son. She had already purchased a home in a respectable part of town. She had already bought a ring to wear as a widow and she already had a credential letter that she needed for her story. Her brother had written it when she became pregnant so it was believable as an older letter. Her son's name was Alistor Darcy Williams. The letter stated that her husband, Nathaniel Charles Williams, was a tradesman from America. He was coming back to England from his last trip to America when the ship was lost at sea. She was the sole benefactor of his estate. The only other being to know the truth other than her family was her solicitor. He even knew who the baby's real father was. No one knew that for years that she had been investing the money Darcy had given her into the trade market in India and China. It was very profitable and now that her baby came it was the perfect way to get out of the business she was in. She hadn't been bed by any man for the past six months and there was no one other than Darcy that she had relations with so to her it was perfect since he was the only one that would recognize her. Unbeknownst to Darcy she kept all of this in diary she would one day pass onto her son when she was long in age.

"Mr. Darcy I can only thank you for apologizing for myself. I accept your apology and will delight in a simply indifferent acquaintance with a man such as you. I cannot speak for the women whom sit across from me but I must assume that they can make decisions for themselves." She sat there, looked at the two other women and picked up her teacup. As the other two women gave their responses to Darcy in a similar vein as she, she secretly gazed upon the man her infant son looked like. She was saddened to know he would never know him. What she also reconciled herself with was that it was completely her choice; a choice she would never regret or back down from.

Their time together at the tea shop was short. Brinny and Ester were the first to leave. He bade them goodbye like any other respectable woman of his acquaintance. Miss Annette and Darcy talked about her business ventures and her leaving town, where she would go as well and her well wishes on his new marriage. He could tell from his memories that this one lady was something to his former self. How intense he could feel as well. But that was his old being. He gave her both of his cards; each with a different address, the Darcy townhouse and Pemberley. When he watched her walk down the street he knew he would be happy to tell Lizzy that he had found the courage to talk to the three women he was most embarrassed to apologize to. He walked into the jewelry shop to collect the emerald necklace, bracelet and earring set he had purchased for the cherished wife he doted on and knew he would never stop loving.

Later that evening as they settled in for the night, Darcy told Lizzy about the impromptu encounter. He told her about the public setting of the tea shop, all that was said between everyone present and he told of her Miss Annette. She was unsurprisingly sensitive to the situation and listened intently. She had the correct feminine instinct to know that Miss Annette was or had been in love with the former Darcy; consequently Lizzy's William. She was not threatened and she didn't feel as he had done anything wrong. This was something that he had to do and Lizzy knew it had nothing to do with her. It was her feminine pride that had been offended due to the delicacy of the matter. As she listened to her husband talk she swallowed that feminine pride and offered solace to him. She knew he was embarrassed by the situation and she knew that he was shy and introverted. Knowing that she could support him gave her great satisfaction and gave her the significance of relevance to be his strong rock when he needed it. Her pride had shifted by the time he finished relaying all of the happenings of the unplanned gathering, the feelings his former self held and the memories that could be relayed to his wife. It shifted back to where it originally resided; in her husband.

As the night silently turned to day the couple entwined in each other's arms awoke happy and excited for the new venture to come. They would have an early breakfast and leave immediately after. Annalise was ready, as was her Nanny and Governess Miss Bethany Summers. Polly and Job were also excited to be leaving town. Uncle Francis and Aunt Emma were all packed and ready to depart once the newly arisen parents came into the dining parlor. What Mr. and Mrs. Darcy did not know was that Lady Anne had kept a secret; a surprise going away breakfast. Lizzy's entire family was there as were all of the Darcys and Fitzwilliams.

Darcy was holding Lizzy's hand as they made their way to the dining parlor. He paused at the door to look at his wife and steal a kiss. When he pulled away from her he smiled and opened the door with one hand while the other still held her hand. Entering the dining parlor was a whirlwind of excitement. Lizzy and William could not believe the sight before their very eyes.

Darcy was the first to find his voice, while his wife's hand was covering a surprised smile. "I believe that we've been ambushed my dear."

She looked at him and then said "Indeed we have, but what a wonderful surprise!" He squeezed her hand before releasing her as they greeted their beloved family members. As each member came up to greet the couple, it was obvious that each was happy yet sad to see them go. Happy because it really was a happy occasion; Darcy was finally taking his bride to Pemberley to procure the responsibility of Mistress and to prepare for the Darcy heirs to be born. Each person in that room was also sad and apprehensive because they had been with Elizabeth and William every day. They were quite nervous also due to the delicacy in which Elizabeth's pregnancy was regarded. Each knew that the outcome could be absolutely devastating or completely opposite through ultimate bliss.

For more than two hours each of them enjoyed the time together, the scrumptious meal that Lady Anne had ordered, and the conversation. The banter was light and happy. When Jane had mentioned how beautiful the necklace was that Elizabeth wore, it gained the attention of everyone in the room. She smiled at her husband.

"William presented the necklace along with this bracelet and pair of earrings this morning to commemorate our leaving for Pemberley. It was a splendid and stunning gift from my loving husband."

Jane was so happy for her sister and could only wish her the best. "That is quite thoughtful of him Lizzy. They are quite magnificent. The setting suits you and brings out the sparkle in your eyes."

Samuel wanted William to know that he knew he doted on his sister and was very happy for them. "Darcy I see how my sister glows under your doting, keep it up chap and you will never go wrong."

Darcy was charmed at his new brother's comment but was happy nonetheless. He raised his cup at Samuel and said "indeed brother, I will make it my life's endeavor to always dote on my precious wife." Hearing the response, Samuel raised his cup to his brother and said "I am very pleased of the vocation that you have chosen Sir. It will make my sister very happy to be sure."

Darcy nodded to Samuel and softly spoke to Elizabeth privately "Lizzy it is about time to take our leave. I am sorry my love."

She nodded to him trying to restrain the tears that were about to spring forth. "I am ready to begin our new life. Yes we must depart for our latest venture in this life."

They made the announcement that it was indeed time to leave and the hugs and the tears were abundant. Darcy made the invitation to all of them to come visit at any time they wanted to and make certain they were all to make plans to certainly come to Pemberley after All Hallows Eve for Lizzy's confinement and the birth of the babies.

As they ascended into the carriage waiting for them, Lizzy gasped while she climbed up. As a consequence obviously with William right behind her he heard. "Lizzy what is it? Are you in pain?"

She didn't want to startle her husband more than she should so she said "no, I am not in pain I just need to sit down. I just had _**A**_ growing twinge that is all. Uncle has told me about them. They come and the go, sometimes sharp sometimes dull. The evidence reveals that it is my body growing and changing. I have had two before. I am quite alright. Uncle Francis has advised me that when they come to relax and sit down or lie down. Since we are in a carriage I can sit with you and be comfortable and relax."

"Why was I never informed of before? I cannot take care of you if I do not know what is happening Lizzy. I do not want you to be in pain even if it is something that your body has to do to change with the growth of our children."

"If you do not want me to be in pain William, what are we suppose to do with you when the time for the birth commences?"

"Simple, I will be with you during the birth. I will not leave your side no matter what happens or what I see or hear. I cannot and will not leave you to birth our children alone. I would be admitted to Bedlam before it was over. Please do not make me leave you during the birth Lizzy. I would not be able to tolerate not being able to help you. I must know what is happening. I will help you through it. I have before."

Lizzy smiled at his comment as she settled herself on the cushion of the seat, William tapped the top of the carriage for the driver to set the carriage in motion, beginning their journey to their home.

After several hours on the road home with only quick stops to stretch, they stopped at a small inn to partake of a midday repast. Darcy had made all of the arrangements. They would make the usual one day trip in two days to assure that Lizzy stopped enough to walk and stretch or if needed to be attended to by Uncle Francis. He considered letting Polly, Job, Annalise, his Uncle Francis and the other children going on ahead to Pemberley, but knew that they would want to make the trip with Elizabeth. He thought on this more than once over the past week and knew now that it was a great choice to have them with them. Once the meal was finished, Lizzy walked around the gardens with Aunt Emma and the children and William took the chance to talk to Francis about growing twinges. Afterward they once again took to the carriages to resume the trip.

As smooth as the trip was going Lizzy wanted to lie down to sleep because she could not get comfortable sitting up and the carriage was lulling her to sleep. Darcy watched his wife nap on the opposite side from him. He let his thoughts linger to his former life and the way the birthing process was for both of them then. Each time Lizzy fared better than he. He was a complete mess when not with her the first time. Each scream killed a part of him and half way through their first son's birth he barged into the room and stayed. When he was with her all else went away and she took strength from him to finish birthing their son. Each time after he was with her from the beginning, yet she still fared better than he did. He may have looked like the strong, solid, and resilient Mr. Darcy but inside he was scared and in shambles. He knew what they were in for when these babies came. He was scared knowing all of those years ago she broke knowing they lost their babies due to being in the womb for too long. They suffocated and were still born. Though nothing could have prevented the outcome, they both were devastated by the result. He prayed that the end result was in their favor; that his wife would survive the pregnancy and both she and the newborns would survive the birth and the weeks and months that came after.

When it was time to stop again he awoke Lizzy by softly touching her face and calling her name. She sat up and smiled at him.

"My dear husband you let me sleep far too long. I mustn't sleep the entire trip for I will not be able to sleep this night."

He chuckled at her response. "My dear sweet wife, I am afraid that it is your own body making you sleep, not I. I must admit that I love to watch you sleep; you look so peaceful and innocent. It's quite endearing. I believe that you sleep rather well at night even with afternoon naps, also a fact that it is due to the precious cargo that you are keeping within."

She smiled her big beautiful, tooth full smile and put her hand on her small bump. "Yes our little culprits. I have to say that even now I am quite eager to see them, even if the affect is to sleep at any given moment."

As he helped his wife down out of the carriage he said "nor I my dear. I believe that we will be blessed with quite inquisitive children with your wit and humor. I can only imagine how curious they will be with your intelligence my dear. They will be a sight to behold and I cannot wait." He kissed her hand as he walked out with her.

After a short walk and a snack they were back on the road. When they reached The Wilham Inn at sunset the proprietors had the advantage of knowing Darcy's instructions beforehand and all was set to his specifics. Dinner was ready for them downstairs after they were taken to freshen up in their chambers. When they entered the dining parlor, Darcy was happy to see that they were not completely private. He did not want to be labeled as prideful, conceited, arrogant or haughty. He knew from experience that it would not do to portray a superior attitude. Lizzy began to yawn half way through the meal and Darcy knew that she needed to find her way to their bed and soon.

The dinner was delicious and he made a point to say so to the owner and his wife. He had paid generously for the dinner and the accommodations and was quite happy so far. He accompanied Lizzy and took their leave from his Aunt, Uncle, Polly, Job, Bethany, Annalise and his younger cousins. He had told both Polly and Job before they left town that he would tend to Elizabeth during their trip home. He didn't want them to feel obligated to tend them whilst on the road home when he was capable with dressing himself and his Lizzy and tending to their needs.

Once they were lying down, he held her in his arms and whispered sweetly to her. She yawned against his strong, muscular chest while her arm brushed against his sculpted stomach. Thinking of nothing but her he felt her fall limp and knew she was asleep; it didn't take long these days for her to fall into a peaceful oblivion. He smiled as he looked at her face knowing full well his dreams would be filled with her in detail. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep greatly content.

When William awoke in the middle of the night, he was too aware of the fact that he was alone. He found Lizzy lying on the floor beside the chamber pot. The poor dear, she had gotten sick without him knowing; he wasn't happy with himself that he hadn't felt her get up. He scooped her up and laid her gingerly on the bed. She looked quite pale and a bit clammy. He didn't know if she was asleep or if she had fainted. Luckily she didn't feel feverish but would consult Uncle Francis as soon as could leave her for a few minutes.

He took a clean cloth from beside the wash basin on the table in their room and soaked it with cool water. He began to wipe her down when she opened her eyes and looked queasy again. When she tried to get off of the bed he helped her up and held her hair when she went straight back to where he had found her. He didn't believe that she still had anything solid in her stomach. It was mainly liquid coming up. When she finished he took her back to the bed. He cleaned her up and gave her cool water to drink. She only took a few sips and gave it back. He waited a few minutes before getting dressed.

"Lizzy, I will return in a moment, I am going to bring back Uncle Francis. You need to be seen. You have never been this nauseous before. Something must be amiss. Please stay on the bed." He placed the pot next to the bed so she wouldn't get off. Leaving the room and going straight away to Uncle Francis he knocked on the door and then spoke as the door opened to his slightly asleep Uncle.

"Uncle, Lizzy is quite sick, please come to her in our room. I will await your arrival with her; I must get back to her." With that his uncle nodded and then Darcy departed to get back to Lizzy. When he got to her she was on the bed like he asked holding the wet cloth he had left. He approached her not knowing if she was resting or if she was asleep.

She heard him come closer to her since she had only closed her eyes. When she felt him get on the bed beside her, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I think it was something I ate. These little ones absolutely did not agree with it. I will be fine in a while. I kept down the water you gave me. Please do not fret. I will be well." She closed her eyes once again.

"Lizzy, Uncle Francis will be here in a few moments. He will decide what needs to be done. I believe we should await his suggestions before we do anything; rest Lizzy."

When Uncle Francis was done with the examination and finding nothing out of the ordinary, he concurred with Elizabeth. "William, Lizzy is going to be fine. We ate the same foods as she did. No one else is sick. It was something that did not agree with her. With her delicate constitution any food can trigger this kind of reaction. It is quite common with women during this sensitive time. The nausea should be gone by the time we are to leave for Pemberley; it is only half a day's ride in a carriage. She will be fine for the trip. Let's get her to Pemberley and the work and worry can begin." He slapped his nephew on the back and took his leave from the room.

Darcy went back to his wife and found her sleeping peacefully. He, being a most concerned husband, got back in bed with her and just watched her sleep. He watched her face and listened to her almost silent breathing. He was oblivious to any other noise, thing or person. He was in a complete trance watching over her. He stayed that way until he fell into a dreamless state.

The morning was not rushed as to see how Lizzy was faring. She was eating, and talking, and drinking well. If you had not been told of her bad health, you would have never guessed this was the same person hours ago. William urgently wanted to get to Pemberley but after breakfast Lizzy wanted to walk in the gardens and Uncle Francis thought it would be a wonderful idea to make sure Lizzy's food stayed down and the retching did not return. She did fine as the good doctor had thought she would.

The trip home did not take that long actually they were only in the carriages for an hour and a half. The first time Lizzy caught a glimpse of the grand house she was mesmerized by its beauty and grandeur.

"Oh William, I feel as though I am in a dream. Words cannot describe what my eyes see. I will try to tell you how beautiful it is here. It's brilliant actually. The natural landscape is just like the sketch my Aunt V has in her parlor at home. It's quite exceptional in person. I am happy already with my new home."

"I am glad to hear how happy you are with our home. I knew you would fall in love with it just as I am."

As the carriage came to a stop, William could not help but chuckle at his wife. She was so fascinated by the house that she was like a child on Christmas morning. She kept looking out of the windows and commenting on everything. "ooh look at that, oh my look how wonderful, I can't believe this is our home." Any number of comments were made and only made for a more wonderful first impression. Darcy was completely and absolutely happy at how his sweet wife became mesmerized. He loved her reaction and knew this day he would never forget; her reaction was priceless to him. He knew it did not matter to her if they lived in a small cottage but he was happy nonetheless for her eyes to sparkle at first sight.

As the party made their way into the house, they were greeted by Mr. Reynolds, Darcy's steward, Mr. Gilbert, Pemberley's butler, Mrs. Reynolds, Pemberley's housekeeper and the two Darcy German shepherds since the two dogs were sitting outside on the portico when they arrived.

After the introductions and greetings, the newly arrived party retired to their rooms to freshen up. Darcy escorted Lizzy up to her rooms. "I am so happy that you are finally home here at Pemberley. I will show you your rooms but you will be with me every night my dear. Please don't think otherwise. I want you with me here as well."

"William, I am truly happy your decision is the same as in town. I don't think I would be able to sleep without you by my side; so we are unchanged with our decision. I must say I do think I will be getting lost for a few days. Will you stay by my side for the first two days until I get used to the house?"

He looked at her knowing that her insecurities were coming to the forefront of her mind. "Lizzy do not fret, I will be with you as will Uncle Francis and Aunt Emma. We will not let you get lost. I told you that I will teach you on your schedule, I will not force you to do something you do not want to do."

She looked up at her husband and smiled a shy smile; partially exposing her true feelings to him. He could tell by looking in her eyes that she was worried. He knew he would prove to her that he believed in her and knew that once her insecurities were taken care of that she would be the competent, capable, and proficient Mistress that he knew her to be. He would acknowledge the anxiety and the lack of confidence with small reassuring and attentive gestures and discussions. He trusted her and had faith in her. His loyalty lye solely with her as Mistress and knew without a doubt that his commitment to her would establish her self -assurance directly.

As the days turned into weeks he saw the confident woman that he had married come to life. She learned fast and Mrs. Reynolds and she had an instant liaison. She looked forward to every new day. She would finish her Mistress' duties and then find her husband to explore outside.

Uncle Francis was happy with all of the babies' growth and Lizzy's progress. He knew this was the best decision that had been made. Lizzy was growing bigger and bigger with each passing week. She was happy and content. Since the nursery was the first change she made as Mistress, it was finished; ready for the cries of her newborn children. She would sit in one of the rockers and sing while she rubbed her growing belly; many times William with her. Other times he had come to check on her and found her sleeping in the rocker; he felt bad for waking her but it was not good for her to sleep sitting up. She had few complications with the first trimester and was now going into the latter part of the second. He knew from experience that he would have to start monitoring her more closely; making suggestions that would make her safer and limit the amount of time on her feet. Uncle Francis was worried she would start swelling and her pressure would rise. He and his colleagues warned new doctors and midwives of such calamities during pregnancy. He was ready for anything to happen. He prepared for the worst but always hoped and prayed for the best.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am truly sorry that this is so late... but I have a really good reason... I got a Job! :) My neice is still going through treatment for the cancerous mass. :( ... disclaimer... jane austin is the best :) she owns P&P not I ... **

**Just a quick disclaimer for the idea at the end of this chapter... Regina Jeffers... it's her idea.. i just tweaked it...**

**Chapter 17**

A month had passed since they had come home to Pemberley and it was the happiest they had been. Lizzy was doing well as was the babies, Darcy was relaxed and in his element and their marital relations had resumed in their shared marital bed and chamber. Mornings were always the same, breakfast, a walk around the gardens, separating for business after, lessons for Lizzy with Mrs. Reynolds on running the household and the household accounts. The past week though had seen Lizzy supervising Mrs. Reynolds as it should be. Lizzy had learned quickly with Mrs. Reynolds and Darcy as teachers. She was not haunted by apprehension any longer. She had become the confident woman Darcy knew her to be; he could not be any happier with how things were.

The post had come while Darcy was tending to business in his study. He immediately summoned his lovely wife when he opened a letter from her father. There were also three other letters; one from Jane, one from Charles, and one from Samuel.

When he heard the knock he knew it would be her and those beautiful green eyes coming to investigate. He stood as he called out "enter" and smiled when she opened the door and found him.

"Mr. Darcy, how is it that when I see you smile at me my stomach still does amazing twists?" She stood before him, exploring his face and waited for his dimpled smile to let his mind make a response.

"It could be, Mrs. Darcy, that your body has twofold remembrance; one, our little intruders are ensuring your recollection of them and second your remembering our supremely pleasant escapades in our matrimonial chamber this morning." He reached up, cupped her blushing cheek and leaned down to softly kiss her lips.

Parting, Lizzy was completely consumed by her husband's touch, and she wasn't embarrassed that he knew it either, lazily opening her eyes, resting her gaze on his lips then his eyes, she softly answered him "Uumm I like your response. I will have to agree with you though. It is definitely both, the memory of my greed to have your hands on my person and our little culprits that would have that reaction on my body."

He chuckled at her and then pulled her to him to have her closer. "I would like nothing better than to have my hands all of over you, consuming you again at this moment, but we have received letters from your father, your sister and your brother, as well as Charles. I suggest we tend to these first. Shall we?"

She smiled at him lovingly, her eyes sparkling "Of course." He led her to the settee, crossed the room to his desk, retrieved and handed her the letter from Jane and then set beside her with the other letters.

He had read the letter from Mr. Bennett. Readily knowing what most likely the letter from Jane would contain within its contents, he waited for Elizabeth to finish reading to discuss the matter. What he was not expecting were tears falling from her eyes.

"Whatever is the matter my dearest?" Handing her his monogrammed handkerchief he waited silently studying her expression. His heart had shredded at the sight of her sadness and her tears.

"I am so sorry William for the onset of tears, yet again. Jane writes about her upcoming marriage and wedding to Mr. Bingley. I am tremendously saddened knowing I will fail to attend due to my delicate condition. I will grieve for not being there for my sister and best friend. I am just being overly emotional. I apologize for the outburst of weeping." She began to whimper into his handkerchief when he reached for her hand.

"My dearest, loveliest Lizzy, please do not fret. If you would like to attend we can make it to Longbourn for the wedding. We will be staying at Netherfield. I recently sent instructions to Ms. Jacobs to keep it refreshed and ready and will be opening it fairly soon. I have instructed Mr. Boggs as well about his duties as butler and will send an express to Mrs. Pearest about what we will need for the kitchen. We can stay for a while if you would like. Your father's letter revealed the date of the wedding and invited us as well as my uncle and aunt to attend. Your father's letter revealed much more news but I believe we should read the other letters to acquire the gist of the information from those first before I reveal the respected contents from your father."

She looked at her husband with understanding and smiled "William I would love to spend some time at Netherfield and I would absolutely fancy watching Jane wed Mr. Bingley. We would have to leave within a sen'night. Is that enough time to give Mrs. Pearest, ready the family and take the journey? What will we gift them for their wedding?" She stood rather hastily and startled Darcy.

Grabbing her hand to stop her progress he stood with her "Lizzy, calm your thoughts my beautiful pearl. We have plenty of time. Once we get through all of the letters I will instruct the staff to our needs and our departure. We will also confer with Uncle Francis and Aunt Emma. Annalise will be ecstatic about the trip, as we both know she will be and as for a wedding gift, what would you like to give them, anything is appropriate seeing that she is your sister by birth and my sister by marriage and he being my best chap and soon to be brother to both of us."

She thought for a minute and turned to him with questioning eyes. "Can we help get them an estate near to us?" She seen his questions whilst gazing into his ocean blue eyes and said "Not necessarily make the purchase but is there any way we can acquire information for them?"

"Of course Lizzy, I can certainly inquire about any estate near us but we still need to think of something to actually give them as a gift to honour their wedding. Our own wedding trip is still pending, what would you say that we gift it to the happy couple? Every detail has been taken care of down to food, entertainment, new clothing and lodging. They would be on holiday for six weeks to Paris, France."

"You were taking me to Paris, France?" He seen the tears start again and smiled at his wonderful wife.

"Yes, I and I have yet to take you. We can always go next year when the babies are bigger and you are well. I promise I will take you and soon. I can always arrange another trip Lizzy. I would arrange anything to see you happy." He kissed her and then placed his forehead on hers.

"My wonderful husband, I love you so very much. Thank you for doing that for me; for us. As I do not regret why we could not take our trip, I am glad to gift it to Jane and Mr. Bingley. I appreciate the fact that you would go through all of the planning once again to take me. Thank you so very much. I love you."

"As I love you my wonderful, beautiful, gracious wife; I suggest we get through all of these letters to know more. Here sit down and relax, let me open Bingley's letter and you can open Samuel's." He handed her Samuel's letter. He began to read Bingley's letter once he watched Elizabeth begin to read her brother's. He was half way through his reading when she let out a squeal and startled him.

"What is ever the matter?" You are quite happy about a piece of news and I would be rather disappointed if you did not share it with me."

"Samuel is betrothed to Miss Grace Addison. Evidently the pair has been betrothed since the Darcy ball. They will marry with Jane and Bingley. How wonderful is that!"

"I am happy for our brother Lizzy, is there any other news that he speaks of?" He was waiting for another squeal of happiness once she read what he was already made privy to. He only had to wait a bit longer and then there it was. She was almost irresistible with her happiness shining through.

"The announcement that Mary was betrothed to Mr. Walsh was made as he was closing his letter. He said he knew that it was their news to share and not his but he didn't want me to be in the dark for too long. In which I will be eternally grateful since I feel so distant from everyone at present." She had those happy tears once again that made Darcy want to hold her always.

"Mr. Bennet's letter carries the same excellent news. We will see both Mary and Mr. Walsh at Longbourn. I will send an express to Sydney to extend an invitation express to stay at Netherfield. I have known for quite a while that he would ask actually. He asked your father permission at the ball. I am wondering why he waited so long to ask her though. I am in belief that he needed to assess his estate and inform his father and mother. Mary is definitely marrying into a prominent family. She will be The Right Honorable The Viscountess Walsh. Yet when he takes the role of Earl, she will be The Right Honorable The Countess of Saffron Waldon. Now you are bound to meet his younger brother and younger sister. The family name is Pratt so you will know who they are once you hear the name. It will all be new but once we are in company in becomes habit to address family as such in public."

"They are to be married in a fortnight in London. I wish we could attend. London is but a day's travel from Longbourn and Netherfield."

"We will be attending Lizzy. We will be attending both weddings and wedding breakfasts. I will do anything in my power to see you happy and if taking you to your siblings' weddings will do just that than we will go."

"What about this?" She gestured to her growing belly and very reverently began to caress the already immense baby bump.

"What about it, Lizzy? It is quite natural. Everyone knows you are expecting multiple babies. I care not what others will say. We are happily married and we are certainly not going to conceal your delicate physical condition. That scandal died away ages ago. I am not worried as of now, nor should you be." He began to massage her bump.

"What will we be giving the other couples as wedding gifts then if we are to be so elaborate with Jane and Mr. Bingley? Are we to send them on holiday as well? " She placed her hands on his already moving hands. The babies were kicking a lot with his moment against them.

"We certainly can, that would not be an issue and we can certainly afford it. I can finish the arrangements for everything this afternoon. I believe they would enjoy it, don't you?"

"Oh William, that is so generous of you. I believe all of the couples would love trips. Where are we to send Samuel and Grace; Mary and Mr. Walsh? Wait did you just say finish the arrangements?"

"We could send Samuel and Grace to Ireland and Mary and Sydney to Scotland. Yes, I said finish. I have been pondering about this for weeks and making the required reservations and arrangements. I have known for quite some time to prepare for their weddings, which of course entails certain gifts. We are to be generous with our blessings and we will be required to extend a gift. I thought it would be wonderful to combine both bountiful giving and wedding present." He pulled her onto his lap.

"My wonderful spouse, I love you so very much. I thank you for extending such blessings to those we love." She softly kissed her husband then sat and gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"Oh Lizzy, I love you so very much my dear." His eyes began to darken with desire and Lizzy knew she was not going to stop any proposal he started whether it be spoken or action.

He began to kiss her. When she deepened the kiss he took the advantage of caressing anywhere his hands could touch. When she started to stop the kiss and catch her breath he began to kiss and suckle her neck. When he heard her moan in pleasure and squeeze his arms, he began to switch positions when a knock was heard at the door.

He immediately stopped what he was doing to Lizzy, sat her up on the settee and tried to calm his ardor as well as catch his breath. When the knock was heard again he stood up and walked to the door.

Opening the door he asked Mrs. Reynolds what he and the mistress needed to be disturbed about. "I understand Mrs. Reynolds you would not have disturbed us if it was not important. What is it that cannot wait?"

"I am very sorry Sir for the disturbance. There is a bit of a matter in the stables with one of your prized mares. She is having a miserable time birthing her colt. Jeremy, the stable boy was just sent by Mr. Reynolds and Mr. Albracht to summon you."

"Mr. Albracht is one of the best horse men I know, if he deems it necessary to summon me it is very well important. Mrs. Reynolds, please send word that I will be on my way to the stables shortly. Can you please send Job to my chambers to assist me in changing to work clothes?"

"Yes Sir, right away Sir." She turned and went about her charges.

Closing the door behind him and turning to see Lizzy standing beside the long windows made him feel like he was abandoning her.

"Lizzy, I am afraid I must go and handle the situation in the stables. I wish I could stay here and finish what we started but I cannot." He stood behind her and placed his hands on her waist. She leaned back into him just to feel his warmth and strength.

"It is quite alright William. You have duties that you must attend to and some things must wait. Just be glad the results are worth waiting for." She pressed herself as close as she could to his body. He kissed her neck and then turned her around.

"I love you my little minx. I will hurry back to you." Bending to kiss her, he lingered to feel the softness of her lips.

"I will be waiting my love." Consumed by his eyes made her feel truly wanted; he lingered for a few more moments and then left her to see to the state of the mare.

Lizzy spent the next few hours writing letters to her family. When it was time for tea she went downstairs and sat in the parlor with Aunt Emma and Uncle Francis. Since Darcy was still busy with the horses, she believed that she could take it upon herself and speak to the couple.

"How are you feeling today, Lizzy?" Uncle Francis had been watching her and knew something was on her mind.

"Quite well actually; I must apologize if I have made you think otherwise. I do have something on my mind though that I do wish to speak about to both you and Aunt Emma." She smiled at her Aunt of the past five months.

"Well speak of what you wish child we will certainly help out if we can." Aunt Emma was such an understanding and well spoken person that Lizzy trusted her completely.

"William and I have received letters from our family. My sister Jane and Mr. Bingley will be wed in little over a sen'night and I would love to attend. My brother Samuel will be wed at the same time to Miss Grace Addison. We would have to make arrangements and start the journey within the next few days. My father has extended invitations for you all to come with us and attend the wedding and I, as well as William would be happy if you would come with us. That is Uncle, if you see that there would be nothing problematic or hurtful to me or the babies to make the journey. We would stay at Netherfield for approximately three months, with the exception of a small trip to London to attend the wedding of my sister Mary to Mr. Sydney Walsh."

"Lizzy, that is absolutely wonderful news. I see nothing that would cause you to miss the trip. Of course we would have to make extra stops along the way and monitor your health throughout the journey due to some of the minor pain that you have experienced but I see nothing that would inhibit the visit." Francis seen Elizabeth's eyes light up with happiness. He couldn't very well keep her at Pemberley without some kind of excursion to keep the blues away. He needed her mental capabilities healthy just as her physical strength and well being.

"Uncle that makes me very happy to hear; I am so very delighted to be able to see my family. It will be such a happy occasion. Thank you so very much. I will be on my best behavior and will mind the advice that you give me. I…"

Just as she was about to ask him how often they would have to stop during the journey, Darcy walked in. He was freshly washed and was ready to attend company.

"You will be on your best behavior and will mind advice about what my dearest?" He smiled at her and bowed to both Francis and Emma as he approached closer. He took her hand and kissed her softly; not letting go of his hold on her.

"My dearest William we were just discussing the trip to Netherfield and London."

"I see my dear." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand while he turned to his uncle and aunt. "What recommendations for the journey would you make for Lizzy, Uncle?"

"We would have to stop once per hour and take a stroll for at least fifteen minutes. Resting as much as possible would be good for her as well as having snacks and drinks in the carriage as well. Drawing the shades inside the carriage could make for a pleasant trip as well. I see nothing that would disrupt the trip as of now unless the headaches are still a problem Lizzy." Lizzy blushed and looked down when Darcy looked at her. She hadn't told him of the headaches.

Darcy looked at his wife like she had grown two heads. "What haven't you told me Lizzy? I must know what is happening to you so that I can help you." The worry in his eyes was not missed by anyone.

"I did not want to worry you. I have been having some headaches but nothing severe or debilitating. It may be I have just over extended myself. Once I relax and lie down for a bit the spell runs its course and I feel fine. The only reason that I requested Uncle Francis to keep this from you is because I knew you would get upset. I don't want to worry you and I can see that it is doing just that now that you have been made privy to it."

"Other than these headaches, have there been any other medical concerns?" He looked from his wife to his Uncle.

"I fell about a month ago." Lizzy sat up straight and squared her shoulders; ready for the onset of questions.

"You…you fell. Why, may I ask was I never made aware of this? How have you been? How are the babies? Uncle, please tell me that all is well with the one person in this world that I would die for. The babies… oh Lord."

He stood and walked to the windows. Aunt Emma came to sit beside Lizzy on the settee and Uncle Francis went to speak to his nephew.

"Fitzwilliam, Lizzy is doing well as is the babies. I know you are worried and I am fairly certain that the concern that is overwhelming you is consuming you. I did ask Lizzy to tell you. I, until today, thought you knew of the matters concerning Lizzy. I should have known since you did not ask about it. I apologize. From now on I will personally notify you of any mishaps or issues regarding her."

"Uncle Francis, you should have known. You have known me since birth. I have to have control and I have to know what is happening to my loved ones."

"Darcy I would like to speak to you privately. Can that happen soon?"

"It will happen now. Meet me in my study in fifteen minutes." He turned and walked to speak to Elizabeth as his Aunt Emma went to speak to Uncle Francis.

"William, I understand that you are intensely furious with me withholding information from you. I did not conceal the headaches or the fall to upset you. I thought I was protecting you. I apologize."

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Lizzy, I am absolutely incredulous that you would want to protect me when it is you that should be protected. I have to know what is happening to you. I do not like to be unaware. How can I trust you to tell me the things that are most important Lizzy? I trust you in everything; everything we have and own, our daughter, our family, our intimacy; everything Lizzy. How is it that you came to not trust me to take care of you during this time? Am I that overbearing that you do not want to confide in me; that you would specifically ask Uncle Francis to keep something from me?" He stopped and took a deep breath to calm the hurt that was escalating into anger by the second.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, do you not think that I was trying to protect your thoughts and feelings? I do not want you to fret over every little detail of this pregnancy. We are both concerned about the growth and birth of these babies but I cannot help but to feel fragile when you hover so. I have always been independent. We both need solitary hobbies to keep us sensible. I am so very sorry that I have hurt you. That truly was not my intention. Please know that from now on that I will confide in you always. I trust you with every aspect of my life." She closed her eyes and let the tears slide down her cheeks.

He raised his hands, cupped her cheeks and dried her tears with his thumb. "Lizzy, I am only hurt because I feel I cannot help you. We both need to be reasonable about this. I have to be able to take care of you. That means to know what is happening at all times. I understand and love that you are so selfless that you would want to protect me from myself. But you have to know that I become irrational when it comes to you. Please tell me that you understand that the caution, attention, and worry that I completely invest in you are because that is my sole endeavor as of now. I love you so very much and it would destroy me if something, that I could prevent, were to happen to you and our babies. I would rather nurture, care, and protect you to the point of insanity rather than neglect you. I sound pitiful I know but it is how I feel. I have been given a second chance to live out my life with you. I will not take it for granted or take advantage of it. I love you Lizzy. I will love you with my entire being until the day after forever." He leaned into kiss her soft, tear misted lips.

She slowly kissed him back and then he stood and helped her up. "I love you William. I will forever love you with my entire being." She hugged him tightly when she loosened her grip she closed her eyes. "I believe I need to lie down, my head is beginning to ache."

"Certainly Lizzy, I will escort you to our chamber and then have my audience with Uncle Francis. I will call for fresh water to be brought."

After helping Lizzy to their room and asking Ms Polly to attend his wife he went as intended to speak to his Uncle. Walking into the room he saw that Uncle Francis was standing silently gazing out the very windows that Lizzy had had looked out earlier.

"Uncle, please excuse my tardiness, I escorted Lizzy up to our chamber. She is having another headache." He saw his uncle's brow knit.

"It is quite alright my boy. I understand. There are some things about Elizabeth's condition that you must be made aware of. Please take a seat." His uncle stayed where he was positioned near the window.

"Uncle, just say what you need to. I have to be made aware of her condition and the condition of the babies." Darcy was becoming restless.

"Will, I have reason to believe that Elizabeth's headaches are an issue. She has been having headaches anytime she gets stressed or over extends herself. She has begun to swell as well around her ankles and hands. I have seen this before and it is never good. We could lose her and the babies if it gets out of control. The only way to help her through it is to confine her to the bed. If not she could lose her vision or have seizures. She will not like it and will certainly hate me for it, but it is for the best."

"And what of her fall?" Darcy wanted to inquire about everything.

"There is a concern that the sac may have been compromised. But since she has not had any bleeding nor have the babies stopped moving, my main concern is that she could bleed out during the birthing process. Elizabeth knows this. I am truly sorry William.

"What of our resumed acts of love?"

"When a person is the throes of passion, their body goes through an assortment of physical exertions. I have talked to Elizabeth about over doing it. As of right now I do not see the reason to stop loving her. I will tell you to limit the amount of time you spend in acts of love. I would suggest you perform more than she does. Do not become a beast William. Keep within her limits."

"And the trips to Longbourn and London; is that even worth pursuing now?"

"I need you to understand that Lizzy's mental state needs to be in excellent spirits. I prefer that she stay here for the remainder of the pregnancy. But family is everything to Elizabeth. That is why I am acceptable of the trips. I will be monitoring her and will make certain that she can satisfactorily make the trips without incident. I believe that if we let her see her family that all will be well during the trip. I would advise you not to linger away from Pemberley too long. I am worried that her pregnancy will barely make it to All Hallows Eve, if at all. The closer we can get to December the better. That is why I am recommending confinement already. I am truly sorry Will. I told you in the beginning that this pregnancy was going to be difficult what I left out was that it can and will most likely be deadly. I am not telling you that you only have a few more months with your beloved wife. I am just telling you that her chances are not good. There are miracles and Lizzy is the only one that can help herself by relinquishing all charges that does not absolutely need her help. She will have to make it her only responsibility to heed the advice given to her. I am sorry I do not have better news William. Let me know what you decide about the trips. By your leave I must go speak to Emma." He patted Darcy on the shoulder as he passed him to leave.

Darcy sat there for what seemed like hours. He knew he had to speak to his wife and speak to her soon. He didn't want to burden her but there was no other way to make the decision about the trips if she did not realize her true condition.

He left his study and made his way to their bedchamber. As he entered he gazed upon her beautiful body with a rather substantial baby bump. _The Lord knows my heart and mind. There is no way he could take her _he thought_. _She was smiling at him; happy to see him and he could do nothing but smile back at her.

"Lizzy, I thought you were resting. If I had known you were up I would have come to you."

"I was resting but our little ones wanted to kick me so I decided to sit up and read." Lying down the book, she began to caress her bump as he set down beside her on the bed and laid his hand upon hers.

"Lizzy I would like to talk to you. It is very important that you understand all that is being said." He moved the book to the bedside table. She moved over to allow him more access to position himself beside her. When he did she hugged him closer to her.

"What would you like to discuss my dear husband?" She knew it was something of import.

He took a deep breath knowing he was about to let her down. "Lizzy I do not think it will be wise for you to travel. I have spoken to Uncle Francis and he believes that your body is in need of rest and confinement already. He also said that he believed that your headaches stem from a very dangerous condition that could end in death if not brought under control; both you and the babies could be lost due to it. You could also lose your vision or have seizures due to the same condition." He heard her gasp and then her whimper as she tried to control the onset of tears that were overtaking her. He couldn't help but feel remorse.

When she finally managed to control herself enough to talk she whispered. "I don't want to take the chance Fitzwilliam. I will stay."

"Lizzy I am so sorry for the disappointment. I know how much you wanted to be there with your family during such happy occasions. I do not want you to feel that I am imprisoning you." His heart was breaking for his wife as he watched the tears flow freely down her cheeks. He tried to dry them but there were too many. It was a lost battle. She was overcome with emotion and for now she only needed him to be with her, to hold her, to love her even in her broken state.

After a bit of tremendous heart break she sat up rather abruptly. "I must rewrite my sisters and parents; the letters I wrote this afternoon are null. She began to get up from the bed and away from him.

"Lizzy wait. You must eat something. Please eat. Would you like to eat here instead of downstairs? I could call for two trays to be prepared and brought up if you would like."

"Thank you William, please do so, I would rather keep to my chambers this night and I desire you stay." Lizzy knew she needed his unspoken strength and heartening words this evening as she would require his being. He was essential to her overall health and he was the basic necessity to help her.

"As you wish; I will be just a moment" He kissed her forehead and then made his way to the door.

"I love you my husband" he turned around when he heard her. She smiled at him very softly.

"I love you, my dearest Elizabeth." He slipped from the room and went straight to the footman that was stationed close by.

The fourth Tuesday in October dawned a beautiful fall day at Pemberley. Darcy had become her constant companion and resorted at times to carry her around the estate. They had had picnics all around the grounds; all around the massive house and almost every luncheon was a picnic with Annalise. The Bingley's had settled on an estate an hour and half's time by carriage from Pemberley and Jane and Charles were now constant company for the Darcy's. Elizabeth utterly was in bliss that her sister was so close to her. Amberhurst Park was spoken of often to give Lizzy an idea of the estate. Darcy helped Charles when he could and helped him interview a proper steward; as a result, the Bingley's estate affairs where on track thus far.

Lizzy and William had seen most of their family influx the estate; they were expecting a few more members to arrive and then the company would be complete. Everyone was quite anxious over the pending birth; some nervous, some excited, some dreading. Yet Darcy and Elizabeth took it day by day following all recommendations from Uncle Francis.

The babies' growth were a constant thought, and ache in Lizzy's back and the continuance movement made her quite uncomfortable at times. She knew she was going to halt her silence. The one time that she tried to maneuver her way downstairs alone to the Library the unthinkable happened. She couldn't hide that her center of gravity had been a problem with her losing her balance; she slipped but caught herself once before and just this afternoon she slipped in the library but had landed on all fours. She didn't summon Uncle Francis; he was having family time with his children and Darcy was tending to business in the stables. The others in the house were out and about. After sitting for quite a while she felt fine so took her time going to the parlor. Thru dinner she was having some discomfort but did her best to bear the brunt coolly. She thought that if she could just get to thru dinner and excuse herself from the family afterwards to retire early that the relaxation would help with the discomfort. By the time William had retired for the evening it hadn't subsided.

"Lizzy, I thought you would be asleep by now. I am sorry that you waited for me to come to you." He sat down and began to take his boots off.

"William, I am sorry but I didn't quite hear you." She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

He looked at her and noticed the knit brow and sweaty forehead. "Lizzy what is, is it the babies? Is it you?"

"If I didn't know any better I would tell you it is time for my courses to arrive. I have been having some discomfort since I slipped in the Library this afternoon. I thought I would just walk down and get a book to read. I didn't want to be a bother with the family being here. I am so sorry William." He knit his brow but knew it was worthless to get angry.

"We must take care of you know my love let me summon Uncle Francis." He went about summoning the footman at posted nearby. "Sanders please summon my Uncle Francis. He will know what I need." He then went back to Lizzy.

"Lizzy I am here my darling wife. I will help you through this; whatever it may be." He was trembling and scared but Darcy dared not show his wife his emotions at this point.

Uncle Francis opened the door and witnessed the very intimate seen before him and knew it was too early for Lizzy to birth her babies. He had to do something to relax her and to keep her safe.

"William, Elizabeth I am here." They both looked at him to acknowledge him and then waited for the questions.

"Lizzy when did this pain start."

"It started after I fell in the Library earlier this afternoon."

"You fell and didn't tell anyone?"

"Yes Sir. I know it was for naught, but there is nothing I can do about it now. Now we must do what the babies need."

"Darcy I need to examine her. I need to verify if she is in true labor. You know what to do. But the only difference is that she is in pain. This will be awful for her."

Darcy nodded and took his favorite position; beside her. He began to speak words of love and recited poetry to her as he held her. He was trying to distract her but he knew when the pains would overcome her. She would squeeze his hand.

When Uncle Francis was done with the examination, he washed his hands. "Lizzy I cannot see that you are in true labor. Your body is not ready to deliver these babies. We need you to relax or you will be in labor. Can you do that; relax?"

"I am not sure Uncle; I have been trying to relax for hours. Nothing is working. I am quite upset over it."

Uncle Francis nodded his head and sighed.

"Uncle, may I talk to you?" Darcy had an idea that he thought could work.

The two men stepped to other side of the room and began a discussion that was quite animated from Lizzy's point of view and it made her giggle through her anxious pain. She wondered at the idea the two men were tenaciously discussing.

After a few minutes both men came back to her and Darcy held her hand while he told her the idea. "Lizzy, I suggested to Uncle Francis that we relax your body with drink. I will sit with you while you drink brandy and see if it will relax you enough to stop the pains. Can we try sweetheart?"

"Uncle Francis do you think it will work? Putting me in my cups to relax my body enough to stop the pain, is that a lark?"

"I know it sounds like a prank Elizabeth, but it may just work. Alcohol is known to loosen up the body. I have seen many men given brandy to help with pain. I don't see why this wouldn't work with a woman going into premature labor."

"I… I guess….all right. But I have never drunk brandy before."

"I will not lie to you Elizabeth; if this works you are going to have one extreme headache in the morning. But from this night on, if this does work you will not be allowed off of this bed except the use of the chamber pot or a bath."

"All right, I agree"

Darcy walked to the door and asked the footman to beckon Ms. Polly and Mrs. Reynolds. He also asked him to go to his study and gather his finest brandy and two glasses.

Darcy sat with Lizzy and waited. "Are you going to stay with me William? Please do not leave me alone. I can't do this alone."

"Are you jesting Lizzy? I get to hear all of your secrets this night. I could be nowhere else my dear." Darcy laughed when he heard Lizzy laugh. It amazed him that she still had her sense of humor.

They heard the knock and Uncle Francis opened the door to see Mrs. Reynolds and Ms. Polly worried and anxious at what they might find.

"Mrs. Reynolds and Ms. Polly you were summoned here because Mrs. Darcy is having premature labor pains. Apparently she had a mishap this afternoon in the library that caused them. We are going to try something unusual to see if we can stop the pains. If we cannot you have to be ready to birth all of the babies tonight."

Mrs. Reynolds had been at Pemberley for years. She knew what to expect and what was needed. She had been preparing for the birth for a few months now. "All is ready, I need to sterilize a few things, boil water and heat the swaddling cloth. I will begin preparing the delivery cloth and will be back to prep the room in a few minutes."

"Mrs. Darcy is there anything I help you with?" Ms. Polly was nervous but prepared.

"Can you please bring me a birthing gown? The pink one is fine." Lizzy began to sit up with Darcy's help.

"Yes ma'am." Polly rushed through the room to the massive closets that housed her charges clothing.

"Lizzy, can I help you undress? I will be gentle." Darcy wanted to help his wife but at the moment he knew it was all up to her. He could only stand by and assist his beloved and try to make her comfortable.

"I would like that my love." She gasped and squeezed his hand when a pain coursed through her body. There was truly no hiding the discomfort now.

Darcy began to untie the laces of her stays. The ribbon flowed freely as he very gently disrobed his wife. When Polly made an entrance Darcy helped her clothe his wife. Mrs. Reynolds came in to prep the room for the birth with five other lady's maids with her. They needed them all in case the babies came.

When the brandy was ready, so was the couple. Uncle Francis ushered the others from the room.

"Are you ready Elizabeth? We do not need to wait any longer. If we do, I will not be able to help you." Uncle Francis was in doctor mode.

"I am." She closed her eyes took a deep breath and waited for the pain to subside.

"I will be right outside the door if you need me." Uncle Francis let himself out.

Darcy poured two glasses of brandy and handed one to Lizzy. "To my beautiful wife." Then he clanked her glass and watched as she took her first drink

She winced at the sensation it gave her as it burned going down her throat. As she coughed just a little he smiled at the picture she made.

"You… you really like this… this… awful concoction? Why?"

He urged her to drink more and she did. We are men Lizzy. The first rule is to be the powerful one, not the weak one. This is part of showing how strong we can be. I know it is disgusting to you but please keep drinking."

She did as she was told even though she disliked the beverage greatly. Darcy hardly took a drink. Lizzy didn't notice it but Darcy noted the pains by the clock on the wall. She had not complained of a pain for more than an hour. She began to doze off and then and only then did Darcy move from her side.

Opening the door he noted no one left. "Uncle Francis she is asleep. The last pain she had was an hour and forty minutes past. She just went to sleep."

"Darcy I will need to examine her to make sure. Can you please help me? Mrs. Reynolds? Ms. Polly?"

When the examination was over and Lizzy was lying on her side comfortably, Uncle Francis patted Darcy on the back. "Will, you knew what she needed tonight. I am proud of you son. Your father would be proud of the man you are. Try to get some rest tonight. I will be here first thing in the morning to check on her. If you need me before then you know where I am and Sanders will be posted outside in the hall"

Darcy nodded to his uncle who was the last to leave the room. He kept his eyes on his wife. He finally let the tears fall from his eyes with the anguish and worry that consumed him completely.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is the new chappie :) I know it has been forever since I have updated. I want to apologize. real life is still real and this momma of three with a job is writing in small increments of time. :) But this is a long one so I hope you enjoy :) r and r is always appreciated!**

**Chapter 18**

Darcy lay with his wife for hours just watching her breath. He could not help but cry and pray over her body as she slept. He was so worried and so troubled over the fact that she or the babies could be lost. He knew that it was God's will; whatever He willed, will happen. Darcy had no say in the matter. He knew when it came to his, his wife's or children's lives God was and would always be the Supreme Being dictating the disappointments and triumphs. He also knew when it was time to call her or them home, He would; and He would do so by calling her or them by name.

When he finally succumbed to sleep, he slept deeply and soundly. He dreamed of peace; simple peace that he could feel flow through him. As he eventually woke he felt Lizzy's arm wrapped tightly around his chest. He woke before her and saw how beautiful she was. He knew that the peace he felt during sleep was not just her touching him but God's way of calming him.

He kissed her cheek, yet she did not startle. He quietly and slowly got out of bed trying not to wake her. He gazed out of the window and knew by instinct without looking at a clock that the sun had just risen; a fresh rebirth of the new day. He turned to walk into the sitting room that joined their two bedchambers. There he summoned Job to help him with getting a bath. He would bathe in Lizzy's bath chamber so not to disturb her.

He quickly attended to his own bath once Job filled the tub, then tended to his own toilet and rushed back to his beloved spouse. She was still as beautiful as when he left her. She was the epitome of serene. He was startled at the knock that sounded throughout the room that broke his reverie.

Before walking to the door he made sure Lizzy hadn't woken. Opening the door wasn't a surprise. He knew his uncle would come first thing in the morning. "How is Elizabeth Will?"

"She slept through the night Uncle Francis. I can't thank you enough for being here for her when she needed you; thank you so very much." He paused and then asked, "When do you expect the specialist to arrive. We are in need of his expertise now. I am extremely inpatient at the moment."

"Will, there is no need for thanks. That is my niece and my Great nieces and nephews she's carrying. I am blessed to be here to help her. As for last night, you, my nephew had a great way of tending to her. You knew exactly what she needed. The best medicine is sometimes the most eccentric. She will definitely wake with a monstrous headache. Lizzy has never been drunk before. Today she will never want to be again. Now to the second matter, I expect him any day now. However, in the mean time, we will not dwell when the man will arrive, we will only be here to attend your young bride. When she wakes summon me and I will check her. Ask for several glasses of water and only dry toast or crackers to eat to break her fast. Her stomach will not be able to tolerate much as you very well know. As the day progresses we will add more to her diet. She will be confined to this room until she delivers."

"I will not leave her uncle. Please inform the family that they will be allowed to visit her here when she is ready. I will let you know when Lizzy would like to allow them to visit."

"Very well; I will be close. Yet I do not promise that I can keep Mr. and Mrs. Bennet from coming to see their daughter. The others will be unproblematic." He headed to the door to leave.

"Uncle, has it been long since you heard from Doctor Philips as of late?" Darcy remained staring at his wife but his uncle turned to face him.

"I received the last missive just a month past. As I have said, I expect him any day now. He will help Lizzy more than I William. He is the best that I know. He will help her and the unborns through this. We need to focus on her and try to believe he will arrive in time to do so." With that, he nodded to Darcy and left the room.

After hearing the door close quietly, Darcy stood for several minutes thinking of what he should say to the family. He didn't want to worry them and Lizzy would not stand for it. He had to tell them the truth yet calmly. Once he decided on a course of action he rang the bell for Job and then for Mrs. Reynolds.

Job arrived first. Darcy instructed him to summon his mama, the Bennets and the rest of the family to the adjoining sitting parlor of this very room, after they had finished the morning meal. He knew his uncle was informing them all of the events of the previous evening at this very moment.

Once the grandmotherly housekeeper arrived he ordered a tray of specific foods for Lizzy and a tray for him to break fast. He advised her on the particular luncheon, nuncheon, tea and dinner for Lizzy and himself. He would be excusing himself from all meals downstairs and would be having them here in their shared bedchamber with Lizzy.

"Master Darcy, Sir, the entire staff, Mr. Reynolds and I only desire the Mistress and the unborns a healthy pregnancy and birth. We are all praying for a harmless labor and delivery. Would you like the staff to be ready incessantly for the births or are you of the opinion that it will be a few weeks?"

"Yes… incessantly… thank you Mrs. Reynolds." was all he could manage to say about the pending births. He didn't want his wife to deliver during this time but it was simply out of his hands. The staff had to be relentless in preparation.

Mrs. Reynolds nodded her head in agreement. "As you wish Sir; all will be prepared in anticipation of an abrupt delivery." She curtseyed and then turned to take her leave.

"Mrs. Reynolds before you leave I have another request if you would be so inclined."

"Master, I am here to handle your every desire."

He nodded and then walked up to her. "Please have the state room prepared next to this one. Uncle Francis has made contact with a colleague that specializes in female medicine. We expect him any day now. He specifically left the continent to make the journey to help Mrs. Darcy."

"Of course Sir, please ring for anything you or the Mistress may need." She turned and made her way out of the room.

Darcy sat down on the bed and with the little movement he had made his wife began to stir. He brushed the hair away from her eyes and when he did she moaned. He couldn't help himself; he smiled. He knew what she was feeling. He knew the headache had just revealed its ugliness. He hoped that her stomach wasn't in too much distress.

He kissed her temple lightly "Lizzy my love, I am here."

She turned towards his voice and squinted when she attempted to open her eyes. She let out another moan. "I feel nauseous." She barely whispered but Darcy could hear enough so he instinctively reached for the basin that was close to the bed that was waiting specifically for an episode such as this. When she sat up rather abruptly he knew she had the overshadowing menace of a severe hangover from the night before.

He so tried to help her when the heaves came and emptied the contents of her stomach. There was a petty amount but enough for the heaving to be persistent. He felt extremely powerless. He could do nothing but hold her hair, let her body slump into his and ensure that his Lizzy didn't choke. When the attack was over he cautiously laid her back down, removed the offensive basin and obtained a cool cloth for her head.

After a few minutes he asked "Lizzy, my sweet beautiful wife, how are you feeling now?" He needed to get some water into her but he wouldn't dare try if she was still queasy.

"My stomach feels better actually but my head is worse."

"Do you think you can drink some water for me?"

"I believe I would like to try." She then tried to sit up and with Darcy's help, she managed to find a comfortable position and then drank the sweetly offered water. After several minutes without vomiting, she tried the dry toast that Darcy requested she try.

"Why do you drink if you know you will awaken as miserable as I?" He chuckled as his beloved watched with a puzzled expression on her face. He knew she was serious.

"A person feels quite horrible if they indulge in too much drink Lizzy. We had to let you drink as much as possible so the labor pains would subside. It is not that we sought this result for you this morning. I am extremely sorry over the sickness that you have experienced. We certainly knew that this would very well be the likelihood."

"I don't regret it. I knew that I would at least wake with a headache. I am truly alive and well because you suggested it. Thank you seems so inadequate at the moment my dear husband." She blushed and looked away from his probing eyes.

"Lizzy. Lizzy look at me." When she did he continued. "I would suggest running obscenely and completely naked through town if I knew it would save your life. There is nothing that I wouldn't do, suggest, pay or ask to protect you and our children." As he found her soft lips he heard a knock from the sitting room.

"That is the family gathering in our parlor room. They have already been informed of the events that took place here last night. I will summon Polly to help you get ready to see them." He leaned down and kissed her again then rang the bell for Polly. Once she was helping Lizzy, Darcy went to the adjoining parlor.

Immediately surrounded by the entire family including their darling daughter Annalise, he motioned for everyone to calm down.

He put his hands up to cease the multitude of anxious questions targeting him and then picked up his daughter. "I will answer your questions but before I do let me tell you how she is this morning." He recounted the events from the previous night until he walked into the parlor.

Lady Anne, as well as the Bennets would be able to see Lizzy first. Uncle Francis related a few "rules" for everyone to follow: one, no obscene loudness that could cause stress, two, emotions must be kept in control, three no suggestions to get her out of bed, four, news should be happy and uplifting and last but not least no more than five adults at once would be able to sit with her. He also recommended that the audiences were limited to no more than fifteen minutes.

Jane was the one to ask about her sister's pregnancy. "Doctor Darcy, if I may inquire, how are the babies handling Lizzy's condition?"

"Mrs. Bingley, the babies are indeed stressed due to the room in your sister's body; there is virtually none now for them to wiggle. When Lizzy gets stressed or sick, the impact on the babies can be negative. Every day is a conundrum; its better if the babies are still in the womb to grow yet every day that they are your sister may get sicker. Evidence has shown that after a mother gives birth she begins to heal and get well. However, your sister has suffered a fall; this in itself may cause problems during delivery. Nevertheless we are looking at problems to occur; I'm certain that something will arise before, during or after the birth, so much so that I have summoned a highly respected Ladies doctor from London, Dr. Winston Louis Philips."

Lady Anne gasps. "He is the best in his field Francis. He has studied science and medicine for decades; has delivered multiple children all over the world and has been abroad to different countries studying none other than female anatomy, feminine medicine, pregnancy and birth. Pray tell, how long before he arrives to Pemberley? He is the hardest person to schedule an audience with since he is either away, completely at capacity to pay a visit to, let alone to set eyes upon or is birthing a babe."

"Indeed he is a very busy man. Correspondence between us began the day we knew of the Darcy heirs. I expect him any day. He began traveling back from the continent several weeks ago. William knew of the correspondence but only at a minimum. He will stay at Pemberley for several months even after the babies come forth to study and research the effects of multiple births since analysis takes time."

Princess Brynli was listening intently. "Francis, what if the females in this room would like a private word with the kind doctor, what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest that if any of the Ladies present would like a private audience with the brilliant mind of Dr. Philips that they wait until he has time, but indeed take advantage of his presence. Bear in mind that Lizzy takes precedence over any other until we are certain of survival." The room went quiet.

"May we see my daughter? I am quite anxious to ascertain her health for myself, if I may Sir." Mr. Bennet was saddened to hear that his favorite daughter was in poor health. It brought tears to his eyes to know she was to be restricted to bed. He did not want her very active and lively nature dampened. This also reminded him of his sister; who was always in the back of his mind these days.

Darcy knew that Mr. Bennet was a man that loved his family. He also understood why Mr. Bennet was so anxious to set eyes on his daughter. "I believe that she may be ready for visitors. I will confirm and then return. Darcy bowed and left to see his Elizabeth.

He saw Lizzy sitting up in the bed. "How are you feeling my dear?" once he reached her he lightly kissed her lips and placed his hand on her baby bump.

"I am feeling tremendously better. I believe that the dry toast and the water are working miracles my dear. It will not do to linger poorly. I long to be my natural self, or as natural as I can be with our little intruders." She smiled and stretched her neck to kiss him.

He smiled against her lips. "I am thankful, as I am relieved, to hear you are in better wellbeing my dearest." He paused and shifted away from her. "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and Lady Anne would like to see for themselves how you are fairing. Is it acceptable to allow the audiences?" She smiled at her husband. "I am afraid Lizzy that to accommodate you with the proper rest that the visits will be short. You will have several visits during the day."

"I would delight in the company. Please allow them to come in William." She squeezed his hand; he returned the gesture before he walked to the door and allowed their parents to enter.

Walking to her daughter, Mrs. Bennet was neither loud nor outrageous. She followed the convention charged to the family to follow. She truly did not want to upset her daughter's condition. She knew how, her sister by marriage, Sofia had fared; she rapidly faded once the last few weeks of confinement and the effort of labor consumed her. "My sweet Lizzy, are you truly in good health? You are absolutely glowing to tell you the truth. I am so proud of you." She hugged her daughter and kissed her on her cheek.

"Mama, I am in good health. I am feeling better by the minute. I am sorry that I have concerned you all. All will be well, you will see." After hugging her mama, again the older matron moved aside to allow Lady Anne to see her daughter.

"Lizzy, my dear, I am sorry to hear that you were so very indisposed last evening." She hugged her son's love, and kissed her cheek.

"Mama, I was feeling poorly last evening due to my own negligence and foolishness. It will not happen again." She squeezed her hand and then Lady Anne stepped aside for Mr. Bennet to see his daughter.

Elizabeth examined her father's face and knew her folly to be weighing heavily on the man. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears and he was paler in color. When she reached out to him, he immediately took hold of her hand and then moved to embrace her. The two intimates did not have to say anything. The bond Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet possessed, existed through fatherly and daughterly love. After several minutes of silence, Mr. Bennet whispered to his daughter "My nerves are all a flutter Lizzy. I am worse than your mama is now. I am truly frightened for you." He released her from his embrace and looked into his own eyes; the duplicates that he had passed onto his daughter bore into him like a saber to his heart.

"Oh Papa, please I am well. Yes, I will be confined to our bed and our chambers but I feel that all will be well when it is time. Please do not fret."

"Lizzy, my dear, I will do as you ask but please do as you are told. Do not get up unless completely necessary."

"I promise Papa." She looked up at him and he smiled down at her; another quick hug and he released her.

The conversation was clearly a happy one after the initial worry from their parents. Both Lizzy and Darcy smiled and laughed along with the most adored people in their lives. Darcy gradually paced the conversation as to get through the amount of visitors his darling love would have during the morning hours.

Three days and two nights had passed when a resounding knock was heard through the vestibule of the house just after nuncheon. A rider had come with two missives: one for the master of the house and one for the residing Doctor of the estate.

Darcy and his Uncle Francis were immediately summoned and then proceeded to listen to the carrier's tale. They were a bit anxious. They received the missives, read them and sent back two responses immediately with the carter in record time. When the man took his leave from the two significant men, the two looked at each other with relief in their hearts and minds. Four more hours and a possible savior would be in their midst.

Darcy returned to his wife's side and the good Doctor went in search of Mrs. Reynolds. He wanted to make sure that the Specialist and his company would be properly tended to when he arrived, especially with Elizabeth's surprise looming within the next two hours.

With Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds help, every footman, maid, servant and anyone that could receive orders had been given directives as what was needed for the guests to be greatly received. The chambers that had been cleaned, dusted and mopped were being re-cleaned, re-dusted and re-mopped with lemony oil so that the wood would be fresh. The linens were properly distributed and the water for the guests' baths was being prepared so that the visitors would have a refreshing bath to relax.

Mrs. Reynolds herself tended to the public rooms for scrutiny. Every settee, every drape, every window, and every chair was to be in tiptop shape to welcome the most sought after physician in the country. The gallery, the music parlor, each dining room, and each sitting parlor were given a formal clean-up then an all-inclusive examination. Mr. Reynolds had gone over the footmen, the gardens, the conservatory and the portico when his wife found him near the rose gardens.

"Mr. Reynolds may I have a moment of your time?"

"Yes, Mrs. Reynolds, of course. How may I be of assistance?"

"I have come to inform you of a change in strategy."

"What would that be my dear?"

"Please have several riders along the road to inform me of the guests' approach. I have a schedule I would like to keep and this will help me tremendously. I thank you my dear for your help in this matter."

"My dear Mrs. Reynolds, it will be my pleasure to accommodate your plans." He walked closer to his wife, looked around then bent down to kiss her. She blushed pink but kissed him back while placing a soft caress with her hand to his cheek. Moving slowly away, he whispered, "I love you Robin." Then rewarded her with the smile that won her heart so many years before.

Looking into his eyes with the sweetest desire in her eyes, she replied, "I love you Theodore." She turned to walk away but her husband grasped her hand lightly.

"Will you sing me a sweet song tonight my little bird?" He winked at her.

Moving closer and cupping his cheek again, she answered with her own captivating smile that always made him love her more. "Anything for you my beautiful Teddy." Then he watched her until she was gone.

Darcy watched his wife slumber lightly. With the news of their guests near arrival, he felt lighter. His anxious demeanor was replaced with happiness. His hope and prayers were always with the Lord, but the physical aspect of this life was being tended to as well. He decided to stretch his legs and the sunlight that had begun to move direction through the window felt inviting. He walked over to the window and noticed Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds talking outside. He began to look over at a flower patch when he witnessed Mr. Reynolds bend down to kiss his wife. "_Old love is rather appealing. I certainly do not blame the man. Glad to see that they are so passionate with each other still. I know and believe that Lizzy and I will be just as bad." _He chuckled at his thoughts but was genuinely happy that the people he cared for were so blissfully in love.

"My handsome husband what are you so happy about?" he turned just in time to see his very relaxed wife stretch from head to toe with a smile on her face. He long to touch her but he dared not because he did not want to upset her.

"I am happy to see all of the love here at Pemberley. We are very fortunate to have such affection surrounding our family." He smiled at her.

He walked over to his wife to help her sit up as much as possible since she was still on her side. He had dismissed Polly earlier in the day for the afternoon's surprise.

"We are very blessed Mr. Darcy. The Master of Pemberley should be praised for encouraging the regard displayed in his home. It is neither flaunted nor exhibited in a vulgar manner yet the tenderness and devotion can be felt as an essence. I, for one, am truly happy for the devotion that is displayed in my home. I always feel loved by my family." She paused shortly. "I feel most loved by the passion and ardor displayed by you my husband. I have never felt alone or unloved and I thank you."

"Oh Lizzy. That warms my heart to know that you always feel loved. I recognize the value of your thankfulness my Lizzy, but it is truly my pleasure to adore you my beautiful wife. There is not one day that passes by that you are not in my heart or on my mind. You occupy my being and my mind every second of every minute that passes." He kissed her passionately and almost lost his self to her. His fervor was not lost on her.

When the kiss became slow and unrushed, Lizzy was the first to break away and speak. "I miss you William. I am sorry that we cannot physically show each other the great love that we share. "

Placing his forehead against hers, he softly reassured her of his happiness. "My beloved Lizzy, I miss you more than I can express. Please my darling; do not feel uneasy about our lovemaking. I am in no rush. We are not sacrificing passion. We are adding to it through anticipation. I will wait as long as you need me to. My most desired wish is for you not to worry yourself about that part of our relationship. When we become one again in the future, it will mean so very much more to both of us." He kissed her softly and she nodded her acquiesce to his request. That sat in silence just enjoying the moment holding one another and kissing the soft lips of the most important person in their arms.

As the hour past, the two lovers talked softly about anything and everything. He told Lizzy that Dr. Winston Louis Philips was expected soon. During their conversation, a knock was heard at the door to which Darcy responded "Please Enter".

Mrs. Reynolds came in through the joint parlor to notify her master and mistress that all was set for an early dinner.

Darcy walked over to her to ask several questions which were answered to his satisfaction. Darcy helped Lizzy become presentable outside the privacy of her chambers in a very attractive, graceful and stylish gown full of lace and satin.

"My love may I ask what this is all about? I am quite in the dark about this excursion. I know I cannot go far so it must be here in our home. Uncle Francis did not personally give me leave to quit my bed so I am quite perplexed to the extent of this surprise."

"I promised to not reveal any specifics but I believe that you will be pleasantly amazed and completely delighted with what has been planned."

Elizabeth smiled at her husband. "You look stunning my beautiful wife. Are you ready for your evening to begin?"

"I am ready my love. Am I allowed any hints to help with my guesses as to what we are about to take part in?"

The cutest little chuckle came from him as he smiled his dimpled smile at her. "No hints tonight my love. But if you are ready I will be most happy to take you to our destination."

She nodded in the affirmative. She stood and he picked her up. She looked at him with a frightened expression. "William Darcy you cannot take me down four flights of stairs in your arms. You will drop me. I am too big now."

"Nonsense my love, I am quite able to handle not dropping the most precious person in my life today."

She gazed at the stairs and then hid her face in his neck as he began his descent to the bottom floor. Several minutes passed by as she calmed her breathing by inhaling her husband's sandalwood cologne. By the time Darcy got to their destination she was just about napping in his arms.

When he looked at her he smiled and whispered her name. "Elizabeth. My sweet dear Lizzy I am extremely happy that you are so relaxed and not scared but would you like your surprise my dear?"

Whispering to her husband, she replied a sleepy "yes". Her eyes were closed so he took his time and went through the open doors to the grand ballroom.

The room was elegantly bathed in the day's late day sunlight. The natural light was streaming through the many glass doors that had the wonderful view of every sunset. Darcy laid his wife down on a chaise lounge near the doors and when he did, she finally opened her eyes.

Was she dreaming? What was happening this evening? The room was gracefully decorated with flowers and candelabras. Part of the room had chairs lined up along where her chaise sat. The other side had tables and a sideboard with a buffet set up. She was at some kind of theater or reception. She did not want to sound impolite but she did not understand. Darcy watched her face as she worked through her thoughts. He sat down beside her and held her hand.

"Lizzy, I know you are trying very hard to understand what is to take place in this room in a matter of minutes but all I ask is for you to watch and you will most definitely understand."

"For you my dear husband I will do as you ask. I am quite curious to the proceedings that will be taking place but I will observe the events as the evening progresses. We have a very beautiful view. The sun will be setting soon and I cannot wait to sit and watch it with you."

Darcy smiled at her. "My sweet Lizzy, I dare say that you may be too entranced with the events to watch the ever beautiful sunset although it will be surrounding us in an ethereal glow."

They sat talking quietly when she heard talking. Many of their family members came into the great room greeted her and sat down. She did not ask any questions and no one told her anything as per Darcy's request of them.

As more family began to collect, she barely registered that a pianist and a harpist accompanied the intimate company.

When she seen Mr. Lang accompany his wife and escort her to a seat opposite herself and William, then approach the front center of the room, Elizabeth put two and two together. Someone was getting married.

She began to look around the room and figure out whom. To her surprise, most of the young couples were missing. Kitty was sitting near her parents along with Mr. Scott Vaudrey; he had recently asked permission to enter into a courtship with Kitty. Lyddi was sitting next to her. Georgi was missing, as was Lady Anne. She had seen Mr. Reynolds escort Mrs. Reynolds to her seat but could not hold her tongue when he exited the room.

"Is Georgi getting married William?" Lizzy could not control her happiness when her hand grasped his arm.

"You will have your answers in a few more minutes my sweet Elizabeth." She looked at him with a smile on her face but was too excited to keep from fidgeting. She sat up more and then she heard the music.

Senor Dominic walked down the aisle first, Job was second, Samuel came next, Charles and then the Viscount Sydney Walsh finished the line. Darcy watched his wife and when tears began he kissed her softly. He whispered to her. "I will return after I help my Mama give Georgi away." He squeezed her hand and then left from the opposite side of the aisle.

When the brides marched through everyone was in smiles. Little Annalise was of course the only little one walking with them, as to introduce them. Grace Addison Bennet came first, Jane Bennet Bingley was next, Mary Bennet Walsh came third and then the new brides were presented. Mr. Theodore Reynolds presented Polly while her mother, Lady Anne and William, gave Georgi away.

When Darcy and his Mama took their places beside Lizzy, Mr. Lang married the engaged couples first and then renewed the other couples' vows. Lizzy could not keep her tears from falling. After his sister was married to Senor Dominic, Darcy only had eyes for his wife. He tried very hard to watch the other couples' happy occasion but he was very happy to give his wife this experience. He knew she was very upset over missing the weddings. He wanted her to witness her sisters' and her brother's happiness. He also knew he would never leave her to attend weddings for Georgi or for Job and Polly. Therefore, he pondered on it for more than two days and came up with this day of celebration. Georgi was happy with it because she did not want to leave Pemberley until after Lizzy had given birth. She did not have any worries over sharing her wedding day with anyone. She just wanted to get married. She knew that two more weddings were being planned, one for London's elite and one in Spain for the elite that would soon be more family to her. Polly and Job were ecstatic just to be included with the gentry wedding. The viscount or any of the other gentle men did not have any qualms about having a servant marriage performed along with their vow renewal so that is how Lizzy was to be included with all of the weddings. It was simply perfect.

After the ceremony had been performed and the reception was dwindling down is when Darcy and Uncle Francis became aware that Doctor Philips had arrived. They immediately left the celebration and went to greet the distinguished Doctor. He was grateful for the welcome that he had been given, but he was highly curious of the situation and the pull to the great estate. He wanted to attend the Mistress and he wanted to see her after he had refreshed himself. Darcy, as was Uncle Francis was happy to accommodate him with the request, for that was the primary reason for his presence.

Lizzy had been enjoying the celebration and the company. The newlyweds were about to retire to their chambers when William joined her.

"Lizzy, Doctor Philips has just arrived and has requested an audience with you in a few minutes. I am sorry but I must get you back to our chambers if this agreeable to you."

"He just arrived William, is the good Doctor not fatigued?"

"I would say so but he specifically asked for this first acquaintance with in a matter of moments. Are you up to the examination? I suspect it may be physical as well Lizzy."

"You will not leave me?" She was becoming apprehensive.

"No, I will not leave you. I consider the analysis may be crucial for him to understand how to help you and the babies, but I will not leave you." He began to take his leave as well as his wife's from the family that was still gathered. The newlyweds had taken their leave with Lizzy and William. Both Lizzy and William smiled at each other as they made their way back to their chambers. Lady Anne's and Georgi's abigails were waiting for her to help her undress and don a dressing gown.

When she was ready, Darcy attended her and helped her to the bed. The two abigails came with them. Uncle Francis knocked on the door just as he was helping her fluff the pillows.

Darcy walked to the parlor door and granted admission to both Uncle Francis and Doctor Philips. "Gentlemen please come in."

Lizzy was watching as the two men came into the room. Uncle Francis made the introductions. He was a very tall, muscular man, similar to William, with light brown and grey hair. He had the lightest grey eyes she had ever witnessed. She had been told he was close to eight and sixty, but the man that stood in front of her was nowhere near that age. If he was then he had aged exceptionally well. He was very handsome and very distinguished.

"Mrs. Darcy this is Doctor Winston Louis Philips." Elizabeth nodded her head as a greeting.

"Welcome to our home Doctor Philips. I hope you have found your accommodations to your liking. Thank you so very much for coming to attend our babies and me."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Darcy. May I sit next to you and can we become acquainted for a few minutes before the examination?"

"Yes please do so, I would prefer that we do. Thank you." Lizzy was beginning to relax with the newcomer.

The conversation was mainly about her progress, her health and the health of the babies. Then it moved to questions that are more casual on her likes and dislikes. He was very attentive to her. He seemed to want to know everything about her. When the two were laughing about a book that they had each read, Darcy cleared his throat. He had not spoken much and his throat became dry. Lizzy asked if he was all right in which he replied that he was just parched.

Doctor Philips passed him a glass of water. Darcy blushed and knew the inevitable was about to begin because of his little issue. The conversation was back to medical terminology and assessments.

"Mrs. Darcy, are you comfortable enough for me to begin the examination?"

"Yes indeed Doctor. I would like to know your opinion. Let's begin."

Darcy took his place by his wife and held her hand. The two abigails hovered close by in case the doctor or Mrs. Darcy needed anything. Uncle Francis stood by the two other women in the room as not to offend the good Doctor during the examination.

He began to talk Lizzy through the exam. There was several times when he seemed to be talking to himself after making an assessment. With an "interesting" and "precisely" and an "astonishing" thrown in was when Darcy became worried. When this happened, Darcy, Lizzy, and Uncle Francis began to look at one another with curiosity. When he measured her belly four different times at four different angles things began to become overwhelming.

Once the exam was over, Doctor Philips washed up and let the abigails attend the Mistress. He conferred with Uncle Francis while Darcy also looked after his wife.

As soon as Lizzy was comfortable once again, the doctor approached her. This time Darcy sat holding her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy what I am about to discuss will make you uncomfortable. I do not mean to mortify you by prying into your personal life but with all due respect you must realize that this is quite a delicate matter any way we handle it."

Darcy was very eager to hear his findings and his personal opinion for helping Elizabeth and his children. "With all due respect Doctor I believe we are ready to hear your findings Sir."

"As you wish Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy your cervix is well past three centimeters dilated and you are ten percent effaced. I understand you do not know what this means. Well I am about to explain. Simply described, your body is ready for birth. It is making the necessary preparations to bring the newborns through the birth canal and expel them from your body. You could be like this for weeks. But my suggestion is to make you go into labor and birth them within two days."

"Two days? But I feel no pains Sir." She squeezed her husband's hand.

"Your condition is deadly Mrs. Darcy. I have seen women with your condition many times. The only cure is to bring forth the babes."

Silence filled the room for a few brief moments while each person was processing what the doctor had just said.

"Yes I know it is too soon but they are well enough formed that they will be fine, unless it is sickly; which most of the time they are not. With that said, I have other news." The family braced themselves. "I believe that there are more than three babes."

Lizzy gasped. Darcy put an arm around Lizzy. Uncle Francis looked at both of them with astonishment and failure written all over his face. The two abigails gasped but checked themselves before it went further.

"Before even the exam I knew you were too big in size to be carrying just three. This little listening devise I put up to your belly several times confirmed what I thought. I heard five heartbeats other than your own Mrs. Darcy, two are quite faint, but yes they are thriving."

Lizzy was in shock. She knew the little culprits were kicking her ribs and the pressure in her body was to capacity, but she never thought for one second that there could be more than three babies growing within her. Darcy looked at Elizabeth with wonder. He knew that this was the Lord's doing. She was the vessel in which the world would receive two new lives. This is what Darcy kept repeating silently in his head.

"Please do not be startled. I know it comes as a shock. These multiple births are less than two percent survivable if you do not have trained professionals attending you. You have three doctors and two midwives. Those are the two women and the rather handsome twenty three year old gentle man that has come with me that are now resting. Doctor Elijah J. Abbott will be with me in the morning to assess for his self and to collaborate on your delivery and the post partum birth process."

Darcy was only interested in how his wife was going to survive, how his newborns would survive and how exactly they were going to put his Elizabeth into labor. "How do you suggest we put her into labor Doctor Philips?"

"Sexual relations Mr. Darcy." Lizzy blushed as did everyone else in the room. Darcy was blushing as he said, "Explain yourself Sir"

"Mr. Darcy you will make love to your wife making quite sure that she has orgasmic episodes until she goes into labor. It's very simply really, I am absolutely sure I do not need to explain to you how to do it Sir." Lizzy just looked at the two men. They were talking about her as if she were not there.

Darcy was stunned into almost silence. After a few moments, he spoke "How are orgasmic episodes going to put her into labor Sir?" He was not mad, he was quite curious.

"Once she begins to have orgasm, her uterus will begin to contract; thus starting the birthing process."

Darcy looked at Lizzy as she looked up at him. He looked at the sparkle in her eyes. They were glistening with unshed tears. He was going to be able to make love to his wife and she was going to be able to put her worries aside by making love to her husband.


	20. Chapter 20

**As always, I do not own Pride and Prejudice… that great honor is and always will be the great Jane Austen.**

**LEMON ALERT! Descriptions are moderately graphic as in previous chapters. This happens early so you can still get your fill of Darcy and Lizzy delight throughout this chapter… The babies are coming… The babies are coming… **

**Now sit down, get a cup of your favorite tea and relax. (I will be enjoying a nice hot cup of chamomile by the time you are reading this) Then read and review ;D **

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 19**

As she bathed, she thought about how she could not wait for him to come to her. She needed him. She had many emotions flowing through her… apprehension, lust, desire, adoration, devotion, fear and panic. She fancied bringing her babies into the world yet she was scared and worried. Darcy had talked with her many times about her feelings over the past thirty-six hours. He let her speak and did not interrupt her. He held her, kissed her, wiped her tears away, prayed with her and reassured her when she needed it. He was very attentive as always and had given her space when she requested it. He had kissed away her tears with his soft lips and continued to treat her like his queen.

He wanted his wife. His bath was waiting for him. His children's births were pending. His wife's life was pending. He was so frightened he was going through the motions of the Master of Pemberley. His silent prayers were being repeated constantly though his mind. He had taken up the mantra _"Your command Lord will not be questioned. Please hear my prayers to keep my Elizabeth and my children safe and healthy." _

The Doctor's were quite thorough in every little detail. Every t was crossed and every i had been dotted. Every able hand and every wet nurse needed occupied Pemberley. The nursery had been adequately prepared. The nurses were ready to take care of each child; two nurses per newborn. He had to meet the Doctors and midwives in his study for last minute details. Once that had been tended to, he was a bit more frightened with the graphic images and thoughts that the doctors had discussed with him.

Once he sunk into his hot bath, he pushed all thoughts except those of his beautiful wife out of his mind. Ten minutes bore the mundane chore of cleaning his body. Then loneliness and anxiety filled him. He tended himself and retrieved a towel. He wrapped his body in a soft robe and went to his wife. She was not finished with her bath. She had obviously finished the mundane chore as well but was soaking in the water. The room filled with the scent of lavender calmed him immediately. Softly talking to her, hoping not to startle her, he began to walk towards her.

"Lizzy may I join you?" he had reached her bathing tub and slowly reached for her hand.

She opened her eyes. "Please do so. I am very relaxed and I want to spend this time with you." since the tub was big enough for two she moved just slightly and he joined her by sitting behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her as she nestled into his chest. No words needed to be spoken, no actions needed to be taken. Hands entwined on one side held tightly and their parallel doubles resting on her baby bump.

Once she turned to face him and kiss him with abandon, he knew she was ready. She wanted to make love but slowly. They had spoken earlier of her wants. He was adamant that she would be the one to find bliss during their lovemaking. She requested that he make love to her several times, which he chuckled at her inflexibility. She was quite adamant that she wanted to remember him savoring their time together. She wanted him to feel adored, not just she. She wanted him to know how much she loved him. Her resolve to love him as much as she could was fixed. She was going to be attentive to his needs. She needed him to feel wanted and treasured. She loved him with her soul, her body and her mind. Her body was the one thing that he could physically have and she willingly would offer all that she possessed.

Darcy tended to himself and his wife. He helped her out of her tub and toweled her dry. Wrapping her in a plush robe and picking her up to take her to bed was a charge he gladly took control over. As he walked, he just looked at her with devotion. The man who cared for her so deeply mesmerized her.

**Lemon Alert**

He laid her down on the majestic size marital bed atop an ornately designed counterpane. He kissed her softly and slowly. She took control and deepened the kiss as he began to undress her. He was scared. The doctors told him that she could and would hurt. They told him she would bleed. They told him that he would awaken the pains to bring forth their babies.

He wanted to devour her and savor her, both thoughts fighting against the other. He calmed himself and slowed the kiss. She noticed his delay. "William love me, make love to me. I want you inside me. Please put what the doctors said out of your mind and just be my loving William. What happens in the future will be well worth our lovemaking. I understand what will happen to me and I understand that I will be in great pain. Let that not get in the way."

He urged his wife to lie back and just feel. No words needed to be spoken. No thoughts needed to be questioned. He began to suckle her very ample breast, kissing a trail to her stomach. her thigh, and then her leg. He was massaging as he went, letting her enjoy the sensations and the approach.

He started to leave a trail of kisses up her other leg. She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes when she opened her legs to offer herself to him. He made kissing her thigh and the junction of her leg sensual and then he kissed her center and she let out a small moan. He began to work his wife's womanhood. Slightly applying pressure in continued circles, releasing and then applying firmer pressure then releasing again. When he lowered his tongue and licked her, her hips came off the bed and he had to hold her hips as he gave her pleasure with his mouth. He inserted two fingers into her now wet core. She began to cry out and move her hips as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. When he felt her begin to quiver and her pleasure calls heightened, he felt her release. He savored her until her orgasm had calmed. He kissed her womanhood one last time and began to leave wet kisses all over her body.

She had other ideas for her William. She wanted to pleasure him just as he had pleasured her.

"I want to give you pleasure with my mouth William." She lay flat as he looked at her. She nodded yes to him and began to pull him up. He was searching her eyes for communication. She was waiting for him. He did not want to hurt her. When he stalled, she pulled on his hand. He wanted her and he wanted her so bad his member was throbbing. He knew if her mouth were as he remembered, he would thrust hard and fast. He did not want to hurt her or her feelings.

"Lizzy, if I let you pleasure me with your mouth I won't be able to control my actions. I will shame myself."

"William, I trust you and I will hold you so you will not hurt me. I want to do this for you. Please William." She leaned up and kissed him. She pulled on his hand again. This time he obliged and pulled his self up where he was practically kneeling, with his knees on either side of her. She began to stroke him, when he began to groan she licked the tip of his rigid member and then sucked him almost entirely into her wet, warm and inviting mouth, never removing her hold with her hand. His hips began to rock and he held her head as she worked her tongue over him. He was pumping in and out of her as she gazed into his eyes. It was almost too much for him. She wanted him to lose control and he was fighting against it. She was sucking, licking and pumping him while caressing his testicles. When she let go of his shaft, reached around and grabbed his bottom with both hands he did lose control. She looked at him when he held her head firmly and pumped one last time into her mouth before he stilled letting her take control and lick him clean. He became tickled when she would not stop. When he chuckled, she let go and then he moved off her. "I wanted you to remember this William. I will not receive pleasure and not reciprocate. You have to let me pleasure you as well. We are equals in our love making."

He smiled at her and began kissing her passionately. He became aroused the second time faster than he thought possible. "Lizzy I am going to make love to you my darling." He laid her back and kissed her. He suckled her breast and began to caress her. He then moved to her center. She was warm and extremely wet. He could not wait any longer. He wanted inside his wife. "Are you ready my love?"

"Yes."

He became one with his wife and stayed still until she was truly ready. She moved her hips to let him know she was ready. Gazing into her eyes, he began to move. Their lovemaking was not rushed. They relished the pleasure coursing through their bodies. He was passionate and attentive, devouring her body. He made her feel wanted and he made her feel desired. He made her feel beautiful and passionate. When the two of them climaxed together, they were in their own cocoon of pure bliss.

When their breathing slowed, he wrapped his arms around her belly and lay next to her. They lay wrapped around each other's bodies for a time just looking at each other and kissing. , wrapped in their private cocoon.

"My beautiful, how are you feeling?"

"Truly William, I am wonderful. I want to do that again."

He laughed. "Do you now? I am truly happy that you are _**my**_ little minx Mrs. Darcy."

"It is absolutely my pleasure Mr. Darcy."

"No, my beautiful Mrs. Darcy it is absolutely my pleasure Mrs. Darcy." He began urgently kissing her. He was not going to let any thoughts or concerns stop him now. He wanted his wife and he was going to make her happy though each of them knew the certain outcome.

He kissed her everywhere heating her body as he moved. There was no relenting.

This time no inhibition prevented the pleasure they both sought. He worked his wife and she him. His ministrations were faster and powerful. He pumped in and out of her like a wild man. Never removing his hand from her clitoris, she began to cry out loudly and then her jaw set. She was biting down severely with her eyes closed. He felt her body begin to quiver with her orgasm. Her entire body seemed to be stressed and tense. He knew it was what she needed; considering the strength her body seized his member. He pumped into her and worked her womanhood. He knew he had to give her a powerful orgasm to start labor. Though he abhorred the pain she was going to be in, he knew he had to help her start it. When he felt her start to relax, he pumped into her twice more than stilled. When he slipped out of her, he saw the blood. There was no going back now. When their breathing slowed for the final time, he reached over and kissed her on the lips.

She smiled at him "I love you William."

"I love you Lizzy."

*Lemon Over*

Lying there together, wrapped in each other's arms was simply ecstasy. There was not the need to vocalize their joy and happiness. They felt it immensely.

She began to cramp, but it was not severe as of yet. They continued to hold one another and began to just whisper words of love to one another. Nearly an hour and half later, Lizzy began to get quieter. Darcy just lay with her holding her. When she felt a sharp and pressured pain, she could not hold back any longer; she cried out. "William!"

"I am here my darling. Let me clean you up and get you your robe. Then I will summon Doctor Philips." He moved fast and fluidly. He was gentle and careful. When she was ready, he went into their private sitting room and opened the door to the hall. He walked out. There was an older, married footman stationed further down the hall near the stairs. "Mr. Crestmont please summon the doctors to my chambers." The man nodded his head and turning hastily to make his way down stairs. Mr. Crestmont knew what was happening. It was the talk of the entire house. Everyone, except the youngest and the unmarried, knew the Master of Pemberley was to make love to his wife to ensure labor. That being the reason an unmarried footman was not stationed on the same floor as the master's chambers. Darcy then turned around and walked back to his Lizzy.

He found her lying on her side holding her stomach. He rushed over to her. "I am so sorry Lizzy. I love you."

"William, promise me you will not leave me, I do not think I can handle this alone."

"I will not leave you Lizzy." Leaning his forehead to hers, he sent up silent prayers.

Soon there was a knock on the door. "Enter" was all Darcy said.

"Mr. Darcy please help me lye your wife down properly. We need to examine her.

Darcy blushed. He nodded and then softly spoke to Lizzy. "Darling we need to lay you back, I know it hurts but the doctors need to examine you."

She opened her eyes and slowly laid back. She was holding Darcy's hand when another pain hit. She squeezed very hard but Darcy just looked at her. He was very scared now, while she weathered the pain. The Doctors began to examine her and then they moved aside and righted the robe she was wearing.

"Mrs. Darcy your cervix has opened more. You are definitely half way ready. This will be a hard time if you do not walk. Can you walk for a bit?"

Darcy was incredulous and could not believe what he heard. "You want her to walk, with the pain she is having?"

"Yes Sir. It will make the labor go faster. It is quite necessary."

"There is no other way to help her labor?"

"No Sir, there is not."

The doctors and Darcy got Lizzy up and readied her to walk. Darcy never left her side. She was walking but taking it rather slow. Her mama and Lady Anne joined them to keep her company. Almost every woman including Princess Brynli came to support the Mistress. They were all apprehensive and needed to see her. Their husbands were downstairs waiting for word. Mr. Bennet was very quiet and the gentlemen knew that he was scared of losing his daughter.

Lizzy walked for a little while and then was given a respite of sorts; from then, on and off after, she walked. Three hours later, she was up walking again. Darcy never left her side once. She stopped in the middle of the hall with Dr. Philips and Darcy. She had a massive pain hit hard. Then there was a puddle at her feet. Squeezing her husband's hand, she screamed. "William!" Darcy picked her up and took her back to the bed. Dr. Philips, Dr. Abbott, and Dr. Darcy attending the couple hurried to follow. Ms. Virginia and Ms. Rose, the midwives whom work with the doctors was already positioned in the room.

"Mrs. Darcy your waters have erupted. This is what we have been waiting for. Please allow us to check you again."

Darcy held his wife's hand as she was examined. He was silently watching her as he prayed to the Lord.

A few minutes passed when Dr. Abbott consulted with Dr Philips and Dr. Darcy.

Pains were coming stronger and faster now and Lizzy remained resilient through them. Darcy was softly talking to her and supporting her as much as he could. He did feel a bit helpless when she began to cry but when he began to kiss her tears; she looked at him and gave him a kiss. He knew then that she felt safe and as well as she could be.

"Mrs. Darcy you are almost ready to push. Do not push just yet. We need you to continue to breathe through the pains. We will be checking you every five minutes. We know it will be hard not to push but if you do so before you are ready you will swell. The babies will be in distress then." Dr. Abbott spoke softly and sincere.

She nodded, lay on her side and closed her eyes. With every pain that came she had tears, her brow knit and she squeezed her husband's hand. Yet, she, not once cried out. Darcy softly spoke to her. He did not know how to help her but he knew from their shared past that, this would help her more. Therefore, for the next hour, she weathered the pains remarkably and the Doctors were happy with her progress.

It became time for Lizzy to push. "Mrs. Darcy when another pain comes I need you to push. It is time to deliver your babies into the world." Dr. Abbott was ready. Everyone involved was positioned. Darcy got behind Lizzy to help her, Ms. Rose and Ms. Virginia held each of her legs, Dr. Abbott positioned to deliver, while Dr. Darcy and Dr. Philips had positioned behind him to give him anything that he needed. Their family was waiting in a private parlor down the hall from the Master's chambers. All of the nurses and Mrs. Reynolds were attending the Master and Mistress also.

Elizabeth began to push. Her screams were heard throughout Pemberley. Her strength was astonishing. Dr. Abbott began to give her instructions. Then at last, the first cries were heard.

"Oh Lizzy thank you. I can never thank you enough. I love you." He began to tear up.

She was happy as was her husband, "We are not done my love. I love you too." He kissed her.

"Mrs. Darcy with the next pain start pushing again." She accepted what came next and began to push. Repeatedly, her cries were heard throughout Pemberley. Every few minutes her cries were heard and then a newborn's cry was heard. When the fifth baby came Dr. Abbott was ready to deliver the after birth when he seen another head. He began to instruct her to push again. Elizabeth was exhausted. She had not the strength to push she looked up at Darcy and began to cry. He knew that she was to the point of being broken. He began to encourage her and he began to help her push. He pushed her up and helped her as much as he could. The midwives pushed her legs towards her shoulders to help. Every one began to encourage her. The Doctors were encouraging her. Finally, the last baby was brought into the world. Lizzy leaned up against her husband. She felt numb. She felt shattered. She was so tired. She could not concentrate. Finally, she heard her baby's cry. She was beginning to relax when another pain hit but thankfully, it was time to deliver the after birth. After wards, the unthinkable happened…

She passed out in Darcy's arms and began to bleed out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen and I do not own Pride and Prejudice... :( **

**ok now that, that is done, only a few more chapters and EWO will be finished. I thought about finishing it here but I just couldn't do it, I felt that there is something more that can come about. Tell me what your thoughts are, where and what would you like to read through the end. I am also thinking maybe I could do a sequel... not too sure yet... I would really have to contemplate what you, my readers, would like to read :) thanks for reading :) r&r if you can to let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 20**

Eight days, actually eight days, nineteen hours, thirty-five minutes and seventeen seconds, the exact time that he had not seen his Elizabeth open her beautiful green eyes. His trust was in the Lord but his resolve was beginning to crumple. He felt the loss of his wife's vitality and it scared him.

He had not left her side since the chaotic night that was their children's birthday. Pandemonium, shouting, babies crying and blood, so… much… blood… The faint and frantic conversation of Dr. Philip, Dr. Abbott and his uncle Francis, and the making of a small incision into his unconscious wife's lower abdomen and then hearing the scalpel cut into her skin and her muscle was almost too much to bear. Her body ice cold and trembling in his arms and her faint breath against his cheek. Moreover, her small moans of pain. He could still hear them. He could not sleep for fear of dreams of the horrific night and the panic he felt for his Lizzy's life.

The women of the family took care of the babies. All in which looked just like their father. Lizzy was going to awaken with a house full of small Fitzies. They would bring them to Elizabeth and him for little visits. Darcy took Dr. Philips advice and chose to allow the four daughters and the two sons to have mommy time against bare skin. Darcy became surprised when their smallest child and last-born son was lying awake silently on Lizzy's chest and he gravitated to her breast and began to suckle. Dr. Philips, Dr. Abbott, Ms. Virginia and Ms. Rose thought it was the most remarkable sign that Lizzy would be with them soon. Dr. Philips had been attending Elizabeth when the newborn was visiting his mama. He guided Darcy, who was already rubbing his very tiny son's small back, to continue to do so. He began to tell Darcy of his many trips around the world. How he has observed how well a mother could recover just by small gestures as these. He had related to Darcy already that the loss of blood was due to the fall that Lizzy had suffered before. She had lost a massive amount of blood and Darcy could not reconcile the amount that was lost with why her heart was still beating. The doctor also reiterated that the self-comatose state that Elizabeth was in was helping her to recover. Her body knew what it needed and it desperately needed rest to recuperate and strengthen. Dr. Philips was examining Lizzy around the clock as was both other doctors and midwives. The risk of infection was the greater evil that needed to be first priority. Thus far, there was no indication that gangrene contaminated her.

Lady Anne and Mr. and Mrs. Bennett had communicated the need for nourishment. The good Doctors reassured them that if she had not awoken in two days time that they would begin to feed her but not in way that was conventional. So began Elizabeth's feedings intravenously. Throughout Europe, intravenous blood transfusions were against the law. However, since they were only feeding her a water and sugar based solution the exact law was invalid. Darcy was quite the skeptic but trusted the good Doctor and his practices since he believed that the good Lord would not send someone to hurt his wife. Thus far, each decision was right and worked to save her life.

Polly entered the room to ask about her Mistress. Darcy was sincere in his relay about Elizabeth and knew that Polly and Job were to be here in the main house for a few more hours before going back to the cottage that the Mistress and Master had gifted them for their wedding. It was only a mile and half from the main house. When the Mistress and Master needed them both her and Job would attend them again. Darcy did not need a full time valet and Lizzy certainly did not need a full time abigail for the time being. Darcy appreciated the concern, interacted with the couple, and answered questions that had inquired about. The conversation progressed appropriately before the couple took their leave down and behind stairs. He was happy for the couple and he knew his Lizzy would be.

Darcy began to doze off in the chair that he had been sitting in on and off for the past week. As he sat in the soft, high back chair, he laid his head down on the counterpane beside his comatose wife. His fingers intertwined with his loves. _"Lizzy come back to me my love" was_ the only thought he had before he fell asleep.

_He felt he was at peace. He was standing in the back garden of Pemberley and the sun was beginning to set. He felt her presence so he turned; she was smiling at him. He pulled her into a hug and just held her to him. She was the peace he felt; she projected it. She was the strength that he felt. _

_She began to talk to him. "My dearest William please do not be sad. I am to recover and come back to you. I have been with our babies, Annalise and you the whole time. I have not opened my eyes for the fear of pain. My body has been through so much. It just needed time to heal and my mind needed time to settle."_

_He had tears coming down his face. "I miss you Lizzy. I love you with my entire being. I am nothing without you. Please come back to the children and me soon. I need you."_

_He wanted so much to kiss her when he pulled back from her and looked into her eyes, but she began to talk again. "I have had company these past few days and I have learned so much about you and our family"_

_Just then, as the sun went to sleep behind the trees, James Darcy walked beside the roses. William looked at Lizzy and she nodded knowing he wanted and needed to go to his father._

_He hugged his father and James hugged his son back. "Fitzwilliam, you have made a lovely choice. I knew the moment she came through to our side. She radiates the pure love she holds for you. She loves you with her entire being son. I am so very proud of you"_

"_Thank you Papa." Lizzy came to stand next to her William and held his hand._

"_You have become the man you needed to be even through the trials that were against you in this life. Little Annalise is beautiful in her own right and will grow to be a wonderful young lady as will your two new sons and four new daughters. The Lord has given you a gift of life six times over. The Lord is the only reason Lizzy was able to carry so many babes without succumbing to death. Remember they are gifts. Teach them, accept them, and love them beyond the point of pain. I know that you will be a wonderful father, as you were before. You were a wonderful son in life and you still are. You will always be my son Fitzwilliam and I will always love you." They began to walk along one of the many paths in the garden as he squeezed his father's hand._

"_The birth was so difficult for Elizabeth papa. Will she recover physically from it?"_

"_Yes she will make a full recovery. It is not for me to say if the Lord will allow you to have more children."_

_He looked at Lizzy as they walked the paths with his Papa. She was serene and happy. His papa began to speak again._

"_I miss your mama Fitzwilliam. However, it is not time in this life for her to come to me. She will get to watch her grandbabies grow in this life. I will visit in her dreams and visit when she is alone. Please do not think ill of her if she says I have come to her. She is not mad, no need to send her to Bedlam." They all chuckled. "You two will have to be the one to reassure the family of this. Now I must take my leave. I will be near, just keep looking for the signs my boy. Know I will be guarding my family." James hugged William and then hugged Lizzy and kissed her hand. He waved goodbye and walked away down the path. They watched until he was gone. The couple began to walk back to their home. Pemberley was waiting for the Mistress and the Master would bring her home. He was holding her hand when they ascended the steps. William opened the massive doors to Pemberley… _He awoke still holding Lizzy's small hand. He sat up and just looked at her. She was still and very silent. She was still away. However, he had hope, faith and love and knew she was not that far away.

Hours had passed before she squeezed his hand. "Lizzy open your eyes my dear. I am here." She moaned because of the pain. His brow knit and when he reached up and caressed her cheek, she finally opened her eyes.

She tried to speak but her mouth was too dry for words to be articulated. Darcy seen her open and close her mouth. "Do not speak just yet my love; let me get you a fresh drink." Walking over to the table in front of the bed, he poured her a fresh new glass of cool water. Mrs. Reynolds had been bringing him a fresh pitcher every few hours on previous days and this one was quite new. Bringing the cool glass of water, holding it for her and helping her sit up he encouraged her to drink.

When she had enough, he sat the glass down on the side table and then slowly sat beside her. He picked up her hand and kissed it softly. "I missed you my love."

She had just awoken but she felt the need to tease him. Softly she spoke "Did you not just see me in the garden my husband? I enjoyed our time there with your Papa. Is that not what you wanted?"

He kissed her and then chuckled. "I am glad to have you back with me here in our home. I miss you teasing me and laughing with me." She winced as a pain struck. "Let me summon the Doctors my dear." He began to get up but she held his arm.

"Let us have a few more minutes alone. Medication will be administered and I will likely go to sleep. I want to enjoy this time with you and I want to see our babies and Annalise. I believe that our parents and family will be wanting a visit as well." He nodded and agreed to stay with her for a few more moments.

Three quarters of an hour passed and then Darcy summoned the Doctors. They came into the room cautiously but then seen the mistress was happy and alert. They were shocked at the turn of events but were glad nonetheless. An examination was performed and nothing was found that would alarm the doctors or concern them. Disconnecting the intravenous hose was severely painful but Lizzy bore it gracefully. The wound on her abdomen was healing miraculously well. Doctor Philips and Doctor Abbott were astonished at the progress that the wound was healing. They had put a medicated salve on her incision four times a day but knew usually it did not heal this fast. Everything about Lizzy's anti partum, birth and post partum progress was cataloged into a book of notes. This specific notation was studied thoroughly with other notes the doctors had brought with them.

Before any pain medication could be administered, Lizzy requested to see her babies, Annalise and the other members of the family. It was dinnertime at Pemberley but she and Darcy believed that dinner would be left for a bit once the family knew of her awakening.

Since Polly and Job had yet to leave the premises of Pemberley for the evening, he summoned both to the Master's chambers. Both were ecstatic to see their Mistress awake. Polly and Job both were given permission to hug her softly and then were given orders to help the Mistress and Master prepare for visitors. Darcy managed to get a bath and dress as casual as a Master could. Lizzy received a sponge bath and Polly washed her hair before putting it into a loose bun. Once she was changed into a clean gown, she thanked Polly; she was so happy to feel clean again.

Finally, when Darcy took his place beside his wife again, the babies were brought in. One by one, their Mama held the small infants. Lizzy cried happy tears to finally be united with them.

"They have been coming to visit you every day and have been nursing from your breast. They each have found your breast on their own. I would lay them on your naked chest and then in turn they would feed. It was natural to see them eating." Darcy smiled at his wife when he seen the tears form in her eyes. "Do not fret my dear they are well."

"Thank you William for helping all of us, when I could not."

"Lizzy I was only doing what I felt would help each of you."

All six of their babies were lying between their parents. "William, have you named them?"

"I was waiting for you, but I have some suggestions if you would like to hear them." Their smallest son was holding his pinky finger.

"I would like to hear them."

"Well this little man here is the smallest but he's a fighter. I would like to name him Michael Elijah James Darcy." He paused. "We almost lost him when you became comatose. He stopped breathing and became unresponsive. We did not know about him. We thought only five babes would be born." He stared at his son.

"I like that name and I believe that it would be most appropriate to use it. So he will be Michael Elijah James Darcy." She smiled at her husband.

They began to name their babies; the first-born son was Bennet Fitzwilliam Andrew Ashley Darcy and the first-born daughter was to be named Rose Anne Cecilia Chelsea Darcy. The smallest daughter was named Alexandra Elizabeth Constance Darcy. The middle girls were named Emma Victoria Isabel Darcy and Claire Jane Georgiana Darcy.

Once the names had been chosen they both decided that they would not reveal the names until their Christening. But they figured out that the babes would have to be called something so they each picked out a nickname for their little family, Ben, Mica, Cc, Liz, Issy, and Ana they were peculiar but necessary if they were to keep their names secret for a bit longer. Since they were identical in appearance, the nurses began to tie a different colored ribbon to their tiny clothes. "I believe this is going to work." Lizzy declared to her husband.

Once the babes went back to the nursery, their parents and Annalise convened. All were happy to hear her speak. The tears shed were happy tears and they enjoyed the visit. While they were speaking, Mrs. Reynolds brought in a tray with broth and crackers for the Mistress. The doctors had given specific directives for meals. The elder family members were so happy see a tray for her they had her eat while they were there with her. Annalise expressed happiness that her "Mama Ellibeth" was awake.

Lady Anne studied Lizzy while she ate. She was still quite pale, but her eyes shined happily. When she spoke, she spoke cheerfully. When she moved, she moved slowly yet elegantly. It was like seeing a miracle before her. She could not explain the blissful feeling she felt when watching her but she felt a tremendous amount of thankfulness to the Lord that she came back to them in high spirits and thriving.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet agreed with the assessment of Lady Anne but even though the discussion did not take place, they were aware of the intuition each felt. Expression would be made at another time though, for now, she finished her meal and the reassured parents expressed the need for rest for them but also for their son and daughter. The visit ended with each giving Lizzy a kiss, a hug,"Praise the Lord" and a promise of a visit on the morrow.

Jane and Charles Bingley entered the room with tears in their eyes. Jane was overwhelmed yet ecstatic that her closest sister survived and Charles was very happy of the outcome. There were no words just embraces. Darcy considered Charles more than an in law. He considered him a true brother. Charles and Darcy began a conversation in the two chairs close to the window to let their wives chat privately. Jane would not move from embracing Lizzy or her side. When the two sisters began laughing their two loves smiled first at each other and then their wives with relief. They knew all would be just fine.

Once Charles pried his wife from Elizabeth, Georgi and Senor Dominic visited. Then subsequently all of Lizzy's sisters came to see her and Darcy's Godparents, the royal family assembled. Once all of the Aunts, Uncles and cousins had been to visit that was when Lizzy expressed a need for pain relief. Darcy had mentioned between visits if she need something. She continued to deny the fact that anything was of need. Now she knew that she could not hide from the pain any longer.

Doctors Philip, Abbott, and Darcy gathered in their chambers. Another examination executed and oral medication dispensed.

Once all was well with the Pemberley household Darcy laid down beside his beautiful sleeping wife thanking God that he was once again given a gift; the gift of his wife Elizabeth. He finally was able to sleep peacefully with her beside him and knowing that the blessings bestowed upon him were obtained humbly and through humility.


End file.
